The Safe House
by icthestrals
Summary: With the war raging around them, Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy find peace and much more whilst living in the Safe House. Future AU. HBP compliant.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I do not own Harry Potter.

.

* * *

**The Safe House**

**~ Part One ~**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Ginny Weasley looked up into the dark black eyes of Severus Snape with a mixture of fear and hope.

"Please help me." _Please don't hurt me._

"Miss Weasley, we have no time - you must do exactly as I say and follow me without question. Do you understand?" He spoke quickly and with more emotion than she had ever heard from the man that she had both feared and respected for many years.

She nodded her head and felt some pain in her body at the sudden movement. They had beaten her and thrown her roughly into the dungeon upon her arrival to some Death Eater's manor. She had expected to be raped, tortured, and killed. She never expected to be saved. And that is exactly what she was hoping with all her heart to be what was happening.

ooo

Her experience with Tom Riddle had not left her unmarked, however, and Ginny was no fool when dealing with Slytherins. She wouldn't put it past this man to be toying with her emotions and getting off on some sick, twisted game. But something in his eyes, something in his voice betrayed his normal mask. It had been years since she had seen him, but it was common knowledge among the Order that he was their spy and Dumbledore's man in the end. Harry had confided in her late one night about the long interrogation with the former professor that had led to a shocking discovery of not only the truth of that terrible night on the tower, but also an undying love for the late Lily Potter. She had held Harry close and soothed him until morning.

That was her job. Taking care of Harry Potter. By any means it seemed. The search for the Horcruxes (another bit of information revealed by Harry) had taken so much longer than anyone would have expected. A kind of cat and mouse game had begun between the Boy-Who-Lived and Voldemort. She was the devoted girlfriend who could make it all better even if only for one night or sometimes one hour. She had felt like a concubine at times. That was the nice way of saying it, the way she would cry to her mother. She _really_ felt like she was his whore. Especially when he would be gone for so long, refusing to take her with him, refusing to allow her to join the fight, insisting she stay safe to keep his bed warm and ready for his return.

This little arrangement lasted until Fred was killed. It seems Voldemort just may have noticed that his precious little bits of soul were being destroyed; so he returned to Hogwarts to retrieve the diadem. All of the Order of the Phoenix was called, and a large battle ensued. It really was a miracle that more were not killed. At that point, nothing was going to keep Ginny from fighting. Nothing. Not even the man that she loved. It had happened the summer of her 21st birthday. Ron and Hermione's wedding had just taken place the weekend before. Their opinion was that if they were going to die, nothing would stop them from experiencing as much as possible of their lives together as one. How very romantic, yet how much more it made Ginny's naked finger stand out as if to point at her and call her the whore that she was. Harry did not approve of her joining the war effort, even as a Healer, which she had been secretly studying during her non-Harry time. But she did join, right after she told him that they were over as a couple. Maybe after the war they could repair their relationship. She did love him and truly did want to share her life with him. But the fact that Ginny had stayed home alone, for Harry of course, whilst her brother lay dying alone on the battlefield, out-of-reach from her healing hands, was something she wasn't sure she could ever get over.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, the war really began. Ron and Hermione had destroyed the diadem before Voldemort could get to it, but Harry had waved the blackened and broken tiara in front of him. Voldemort decided that regrouping was a better option than fighting, and grabbing his beloved snake, he Disapparated from the Great Hall. All wards had been broken hours into the fighting. The game of finding Horcruxes, the old ones and then the _new_ ones, had started and had lasted for years. Apparently, Voldemort couldn't come up with another way to become immortal. There were, however, some secretly whispered ideas floating around that he may have found a different solution to his problem.

ooo

Severus Snape fired a hex at the Death Eater who was blocking the next door at the end of the tunnel. Ginny had become lost in her thoughts after quietly following him through many turns and hidden passages. He clearly knew where he was going. Still, he seemed surprised and upset by the encounter with the now-unconscious man.

"Obliviate," he muttered as he stepped over the unknown Death Eater. "Not that it will matter," he whispered to himself.

But Ginny had heard him, and did not hesitate to run with him as they hit the cold night air and crossed the darkened grounds. Her body was aching and crying out for her to stop moving. She didn't think she could take one more step when, suddenly, he grabbed her close to him and spun.

.

"I don't care," the voice spat out. "She is not worth it. You are going to die. You cannot go back. _Please, Severus_. Please do not do this."

"I have already explained to you why I cannot stay and why she must. You are going to have to accept this. And who knows, maybe we will see each other again," Snape spoke calmly, but there was a hint of amusement in the last statement. A moment passed in silence. "I have survived this long."

Ginny felt dizzy and realized she was lying on a sofa in the same room as the two men speaking. Deciding to gain as much information as possible, she kept her eyes closed and listened.

"Then at least take me with you. I can help you. You will need it. I can help you. I can't take it anymore, being in this place. …I don't want to lose you."

"I know you could help me, Draco, but at what cost? I will not allow you to sacrifice yourself. We both know what I have done. Please, I'm asking you to complete my last mission. Protect her. Keep her safe. You don't have to like her. Do this for me. It could change everything. _I love you, Draco_. You are like a son to me. I _cannot_ let you kill yourself for me. I love you. …Your mother is safe. She has joined the Order. I think your father might even be willing to change sides having lost both of you. I have to go. Stay here. Keep Miss Weasley safe. She is very special to me. She reminds me so much of her. I love you, Draco. You are a good man. Do not ever forget that… I'm so proud of you. I love you."

The last few words had been muffled by the embrace of the two men before Severus Snape had Disapparated silently. The lack of the resounding crack usually heard with Disapparation seemed fitting to Ginny. It was dark magic, but the combination of it with his beautiful parting words was somehow the perfect exit for this man. Ginny had not been able to resist looking towards them as the speech had progressed. She knew Snape was capable of love, he had lived a terrible life serving as a double agent, but it was done out of love for Lily Potter, out of penance. She did not know how he had felt about her. Tears were streaming down her face as she watched the man clinging to the only son he had known, telling him his last goodbye.

Beautiful grey eyes filled with tears suddenly met her own.

"You have only been out for about ten minutes in case you were wondering. He forced a potion down your throat so it may be feeling raw, and he performed some basic healing spells. You should sleep now. There is food in the kitchen. I am going back to bed. Don't bother me, and I won't bother you." His voice was gruff and his words were clipped as he spoke. Then with a look of guilt on his face, he said, "If you need anything, I will help you. I just need some time. I will explain everything tomorrow…Goodnight."

And with that he was gone. Ginny had not moved a muscle during his little speech. She was still rather shocked from the turn of events and even more shocked to see such an emotional Draco Malfoy standing in front of her. Questions were bubbling into her mind so fast she felt light-headed. _Where am I? Why is HE here? Is Snape really returning to his death? Is my family safe? Will they ever know where I am? Am I safe with him? Stop it, Ginny! Stop it! _

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and noticed that she did indeed feel better. Standing up and looking over her body, she discovered that her former professor had been very thorough in his healing of her body. She felt impressed and thought she would have little to do in order to completely recover. That little moment of happiness passed quickly as she realized that she did not have her wand. It had been taken from her immediately when she was captured. _Oh God! Ron's birthday party! I am such an idiot! Damn you, Harry Potter!_

The events of the night started replaying in her head. The family had gathered at the Burrow for Ron's party that evening. It had been a small feat getting everyone together during these dangerous times. Molly Weasley had looked overjoyed seeing her remaining children all together again. Hermione was radiant. Ginny thought maybe she was pregnant. _I will never know now._ Even Harry had been in attendance. It had been months since she had seen him. Days since she had heard yet again that he had been seen wandering off into some secluded place with Pansy Parkinson. _Pansy Fucking Parkinson! I cannot believe he has been with that slut! _

Pansy had mysteriously shown up at the Burrow seeking refuge about eight months ago. She said she had seen the truth and would do anything to help end this war. Harry was the first to believe her. _Never really explained that one, did he? I guess now I know why. _She had questioned him to no avail after a fairly violent sexual reunion days after Pansy's acceptance into the Order. This is what had become of her loving relationship. Random encounters that began with fighting and ended with a quick shag and then more begging from Harry for her to go back into hiding. It was as if sleeping with him again was going to make everything fine, and she would return to being the good little wife – oh except he couldn't propose and make an honest woman of her – so the good little whore. What he failed to understand was that each time that this happened, the more Ginny struggled to feel the love for him that at one time seemed to be at the very core of her identity. She just wanted to be his partner. But he had Ron and Hermione for that. He would share less and less information with her in another failed attempt at getting her to go home. He even admitted as much after their last "encounter."

~.~

* * *

"If you would just go back into hiding, Gin, I would feel more like trusting you. I know you are just doing this to get my attention. Don't you know that you have it? I love you, Gin. But it's killing me to know you are out there on your own, unprotected." He reached over and brushed her hair out of her face. He gave her his goofy, boyish grin that he knew would go straight to her heart.

"Really? I am doing this to get your attention? You really think that after everything my family has been through, that I have been through, that Fred…that I am doing this for you? Harry, stop touching me! I am doing this for me, Harry! Me! If you can't understand that, then I don't know what else to say to you!" She grabbed her clothes off the floor and began getting dressed.

"Gin, please. Get back in bed. I'm sorry. I know I haven't been keeping you informed, and I admit that I was hoping that it would get you to try to compromise. I love you, and I want you to be safe. Please don't be mad at me for that."

"Take me with you. Let me really help you. I love you too, Harry. This is not what I want for us. I miss you. I worry about you, too. I never know where you are anymore. Please just let me go with you."

"I can't do that, Gin. I couldn't continue this fight if I watched you die. I just couldn't. Why can't you understand that? Please just go home."

"As you wish." And with a turn, Ginny Weasley left Harry Potter for the first time with no intention of ever coming back.

* * *

~.~

After wandering through the downstairs of the cottage, Ginny decided to head back into the sitting room and the worn, but comfortable sofa from which she awoke. She didn't want to relive any more of what had happened earlier that night. The hands pushing her and grabbing her. The spells searing into her flesh. The shock of being taken from her own land. The fear of what was happening at the Burrow. The look on Harry's face as she turned away from him. It simply could not be the last thing they said to each other. She would have to get back home. Lying back down and pulling an old afghan around her, she succumbed to the tears and cries that she had been holding in since her capture.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading. Constructive criticism please. This is my first fictional writing experience ever!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Not beta'd.

.

* * *

**The Safe House**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Draco sat up in bed. He could not go back to sleep. How could he go to sleep when his godfather was probably being tortured to death? And for what?_ That pathetic girl downstairs who had nothing better to do with her life than worship Potter._ _Why, Severus? Why? Who cares what he wants with her? Let him have her!_ And as soon as he thought that, he regretted it. He knew why the Dark Lord wanted Weasley, and he knew that Severus would not have chosen to sacrifice himself without thinking it through. She was walking around below, and he could hear her entering the kitchen. Well, at least she wasn't needing his help…yet. Tomorrow he would have to explain everything to her. And he would have to live in this house with her.

_Sweet Merlin, she's crying. I'm the one who should be crying. She has just been saved from a terrible fate, and she is crying! Probably about Potter. What did I ever see in her? I can't believe I let Blaise convince me to even notice her in the first place. Thank God I never acted on it. One more thing Potter beat me t - AAH! What the hell am I thinking? I haven't even seen that little bint since Hogwarts. Go to sleep, Draco. Severus is fine. He is fine, and you will see him soon._

Draco awoke in just as bad of a mood as he had fallen asleep. He dreamt about Severus. He had watched him die countless times in his sleep, unable to do anything. One time, the Weasley girl was standing next to him, looking at him with pity and reaching out to him. That one woke him up. Finally, he fell back asleep for a few more restless hours.

ooo

Ginny sat up gingerly. The sofa was not as comfortable as she had hoped. Thankfully, she had slept hard and did not have even one dream. Snape must have slipped some Dreamless Sleep Potion in her. She could hear movement upstairs. A shower had just been turned off and then a door opened and shut. Just thinking of the toilet immediately brought attention to the fact that she hadn't visited one for many, many hours.

"Malfoy? Is there a toilet down here? Otherwise, I am coming up right now!" she called up the stairs.

"Down the hall on your right," he answered from the top of the stairs. He was shirtless and his jeans were undone. He looked upset still. His eyes were red. She muttered her thanks and almost ran to the toilet.

Ginny had returned to the kitchen to find some food and was surprised to see not only an abundance of tinned goods, but also a large supply of Muggle food items in the pantry. She opened a jar of pears and found a fork in the drawer and sat down at the small table, eating directly out of the jar. The kitchen was homey, painted a soft yellow with pale blue trim. She liked it and wondered who on earth owned this place, surely not either of the Slytherin men. The house was not really a cottage in the modern sense of the word. It was rather large compared to Shell Cottage, her brother Bill's home he shared with his wife and daughters. But she thought this house looked like a cottage, felt like a cottage with its warmth and cosy décor. The downstairs consisted of the large sitting room in the front, small office also in the front, a long hall with a loo that led to the large kitchen with pantries to the right, and what appeared to be a dining room sans table and chairs to the left. An arched doorway connected the sitting room to the dining room, and there were swinging doors between the hall and kitchen, and the kitchen and the dining room. A door at the back of one of the pantries opened to a dark staircase that she assumed led to a cellar. The kitchen window looked out onto the backyard where there was a greenhouse and chicken coup to the left. There was also a garden to the right and from the patio area, a path that led into some woods further back. The ground was covered in a light dusting of snow. She had no idea where she was.

_No time like the present, Draco. Just go down there. She already knows your up and dressed. You can't hide up here forever. Besides, she seems to think this is your territory. Don't tempt her to come up here and find you._

He walked into the kitchen and observed her eating. "Good morning. I see you have made yourself some breakfast," he said with a smirk.

Ginny looked up from the jar of pears, fork halfway to her mouth, and glared. His hair had dried and hung loose, unlike the ridiculous slicked-back style he had worn whilst in school. He appeared softer, even the smirk seemed to be lacking any real condescendence. He had finished dressing in a long-sleeve t-shirt. _Muggle clothes?_ Ginny wanted to see him as a changed man, but the moment he reached up to grab a box of cereal over the refrigerator, she saw just a glimpse of the Dark Mark on his arm. All kind thoughts immediately flew from her mind. He was the enemy. There was nothing that could change that. _God, Ginny, were you so distracted by his naked chest you didn't even notice the damned Dark Mark?_

Draco sighed as he sat down across the table from her and began to eat his cereal with water. _Brilliant. She is looking at you like a monster. This is going to be just excellent._

"Okay. Well, do you want me to tell you now or later what is happening," he said slowly. He sounded put out as if he would rather just never tell her anything.

She looked up at him again. _Probably would rather just kill me. Thank you, Snape, for making him protect me._ And then she noticed the water in his cereal. "Do you not like milk?"

"What?"

"Never mind. Just tell me what I need to know, and then I will be on my way. Well, you may have to help me leave because I do not have a wand. Your little friends took it from me as I'm sure you know." That little admission pissed her off. She hadn't intended saying that last bit out loud, but she was embarrassed that she would need anything from him.

That had been the one thing that kept her from ever rising to his bait in school. She didn't need his money. She was perfectly happy without it, unlike Ron, and so his little insults had always just bounced right off of her. It didn't hurt that it seemed to annoy him when she would toss her hair and walk away from him. In fact, over time, he pretty much had left her alone. For one brief moment in her fifth year, she had thought he fancied her when she caught him staring at her in the library and at dinner and at a Quidditch game. It was confusing to think of him liking her when something about him had always intrigued her. But Harry had grabbed her the next week in the common room and snogged her senseless in front of her entire house. After that, she didn't even notice the stupid Ferret –except for when he was running past her the night Dumbledore was killed. As much as she had forgiven Snape for his participation, she had never really considered forgiving Malfoy. After all, he had never returned, never repented, and seemed to have disappeared into the mysterious world of the Death Eaters. Until now.

He began with clear contempt written across his pale face, "Well, firstly, they are not -"

"You know what? I want to know why you didn't come to our side if you were so scared? You couldn't kill Dumbledore. You claimed that you were protecting your family? Right. Snape is on our side, and I'm sure you could have come to him for help after what I saw last night. No, you are just a coward and a pathetic follower…" She had stood up during her interruption and was about to slap him when he stood as well, but he grabbed her wrist and in a low voice, which was scarier to her than screaming, he returned the interruption.

"Shut up, you ignorant bitch. It is none of your bloody business what I have been doing. If your precious Potter hasn't informed you of what is going on then that is your problem. And you know NOTHING about last night. Nothing about what he has done for you. I can't even look at you right now. You disgust me." He dropped her wrist and stormed back through the house and up the stairs and slammed the door.

_Damn her! Damn her! Damn her! How dare she think that she knows anything about me! Protecting my family! What the hell has he told her?_ Draco paced back and forth in his room ranting in his head; he would not give her the satisfaction of hearing his thoughts. It was bad enough she had affected him. He normally would never have snapped so easily, but his godfather's fate was weighing heavily on his mind. And with that thought, he flung himself onto the bed.

Ginny looked up at the direction of the sound of his stomping. "AAH! I can't stand him! Fine, don't talk to me, you little Ferret! As soon as I am able, I will be out of here!" She screamed from the kitchen table. _Now just find the healing potions and get yourself well enough to walk. You should be able to leave in two, three days max. You can do this. You don't even need to speak to him. Your family is probably scouring the country looking for you. You will be fine!_

ooo

For three days, Ginny and Draco avoided each other. Ginny never even once went upstairs. She showered in the small downstairs loo, slept on the sofa, and ate in the sitting room when he was in the kitchen. Draco stayed in his room except for going downstairs to get food. Most meals he took upstairs, but sometimes he ate in the kitchen just to piss her off. It also allowed him time to snoop around the potions pantry and see what she had been taking. Apparently the little Weasel knew her potions.

"Goodbye! Have a terrible life, Ferret!" she chirped up the stairs on the morning of the fourth day of silence. She was very anxious to get out of the house, but she was also a bit terrified of what was waiting for her. She _had_ been captured, and from the little bit of conversation she had overheard between Malfoy and Snape, she was in real danger.

She found a coat in a closet the day before and a hat and gloves. She had been wearing warm clothes and a scarf the night she was captured, but they were rather torn, and she figured she should bundle up before heading out into the winter for an undetermined amount of time. _What am I thinking? I don't even know where I am? Okay, Ginny, just swallow your pride and try to talk to him again. NO! He has had three days, THREE DAYS, to come to me. Stupid git. He knows I am leaving. He will stop me if he has to, he promised, well, he kind-of promised Snape to protect me. I will be fine!_

"Weasley! Stop, wait a minute." He called as he came down the stairs. He had his wand out and was dressed warmly in a grey jumper.

She had already stepped through the front door and wasn't sure of what to make of the wand being drawn. She lifted her eyebrows in question to him. _No reason to break my vow of silence._

"Would you like a Warming Charm before you leave? It is rather cold out there," he said with a smirk that definitely reminded her of the Malfoy she loathed from school.

"No, thank you. I'm quite good. I found this coat." She sweetly smiled up at him as he crossed to her. _Well there goes your vow of silence. Are you daft? Take the damned charm!_

She turned on her heel and headed down the front path, occasionally looking back. Draco was leaning against the front door; arms and legs crossed looking comfortable and extremely smug.

_What the hell is he staring at? Wipe that stupid smirk off your face, you big wanker! I am so telling everyone where you are hiding when I get home. Harry would just love to lock you up! You're lucky that the Dementors are no longer working Azkaban. Oh shite! That's right, Ginny, the Dementors are looking for people like you! Dammit, I should have taken his wand. Sorry, Fred. I am sure you would have taken the stupid Ferret's wand. Stupid, smirking, stuck-up, Slytherin OWWW!_

"OWWW! Dammit! What the fuck?" Ginny screamed at the invisible barrier that she had just rammed into, knocking herself onto the ground.

"Hahahahahahahahahahah! Thank you… so much… for that. Merlin! I haven't laughed this hard for….God, I think ever!" Draco was literally bent over laughing. He had never left the front door. He was actually wiping tears from his eyes. After a few moments, he regained his composure, smirked once more at her, and returned inside the house.

"Funny. Very funny. So I am trapped…with him. I guess this explains why there was no rush in getting me out the door. Okay, Ginny, stop talking to your self and get up and go back in the house. You can outlast him. Make him come to you," she stated seriously. Even though her temper had definitely overcome her, she knew that had it been him, she would be laughing, too.

"Honey, I'm home," she sang as she entered the house and immediately headed up the stairs. "I decided to stay. I know how much you would have missed me."

_No more sofa!_ She was taking the bed. After all, as a gentleman he should gladly give her the bed. Even she smirked at that. _Gentleman, ha!_ Arriving at the top of the staircase, she noticed that there were four doors. Turning to the right, she opened the first door and was immediately met by a strong scent. A rather masculine scent. One, she hated to admit, rather attractive, masculine scent. She quickly scanned the neatly kept room, noticing the cream coloured walls, large floor mirror, and perfectly made double bed covered with large fluffy pillows and a dark purple duvet. _Figures. Even his room is perfect looking. Wait, you did not just think that. Nothing about him is perfect._

He had laughed at her address to him upon returning, but stopped when he heard her heading up the stairs. Immediately, he left his breakfast and followed her up to his room. "What are you doing? Get out of my room. I was here first, the room is mine." He sounded pathetic even to his own ears.

"Why, Malfoy, I know it reeks of your Ferrety scent, but I will survive. And seeing as I clearly have no where better to be, I think I will just lie down for a bit." She stared directly into his eyes as if challenging him to stop her before hopping onto his bed. She shrugged off her coat and jumper, kicked off her shoes, and snuggled into the covers.

She peeked at him over the covers and said, "Oh, you can leave now. I will be fine. I'll come down later when I'm hungry." She sighed as she turned away from him. She was just starting to regret laying in his bed and having his intoxicating scent envelope her when the covers were torn back, and two strong arms picked her up and threw her over a broad shoulder. "What, what are you doing? Put me down right now," she screamed at his quickly retreating room. The next thing she knew, he had opened the door at the other end of the hall and dropped her onto another bed.

"Milady, your room. Take care to remember which one is yours in the future. I mean, I know I'm hard to resist, but I don't particularly care for Weasels….Oh, and thanks again for this morning. I needed that laugh," he smiled a real smile which almost shocked her into silence.

"You let me sleep on that sofa for days! Why didn't you tell me there was another bed up here?" Even she knew that it was completely her fault. He never actually forbade her from going upstairs. And then he laughed again and headed back down to his breakfast. _Who knew he was capable of so much laughter?_

"I liked the other room better," Ginny pouted as she lay back on the smaller bed.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Please review. No threats of not finishing or anything. Just would like to get some feedback. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

.

* * *

**The Safe House**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Another two weeks passed in silence. During that time, Ginny learnt nothing of where she was or of the circumstances surrounding her kidnapping and subsequent rescue. She did hear Draco mumbling in his sleep a few times about Snape. It actually made her feel bad for him. She knew they were close, and she had not really let herself dwell on the possibility that Severus Snape had risked his life to save hers. She found some books downstairs in the room that functioned as an office, and she spent most of her time reading in _her_ room. She discovered that the other upstairs room contained two bookshelves filled with magical books mostly from Snape, several boxes of miscellaneous items, and a box of old toys in the closet. In her closet, she had discovered a few clothing items, all Muggle men's apparel. Without a wand, or a willingness to ask for help, she would have to be happy with the ill-fitted wardrobe. Her own clothes were dirty, torn, and covered in blood. She decided to wait for a sunny day to wash and hang them out to dry.

Her room consisted of a single bed, a small bedside cabinet, matching chest of drawers and armoire, and window seat. The walls were painted a pale blue-grey that in the early morning light would remind her of Malfoy's striking eyes. Not that she spent any time looking at them. The bed was covered in worn white sheets and a patchwork quilt made in many different shades of blue. She often lamented to herself that her bed had only one pillow compared to the many on _his_ bed. The armoire had contained a few more blankets that she had been very grateful to find after leaving the cold sitting room and sofa. The window seat was covered with a soft, green cushion where Ginny would often sit and read. From her window, she could see the chicken coup, and she noticed that Draco dutifully went into the coup to check on and feed the chickens. He did not use his wand for anything around the house except working in the greenhouse and with the chickens. She only knew this from seeing him carrying it with him in his hand upon exiting the two outdoor structures.

ooo

Curiosity was beginning to get the better of her when, one morning, she decided to actually make breakfast instead eating tinned goods or dry cereal. Real milk was not available, but there was a limited supply of powdered milk. So she had learnt the answer to one question. It was the first sunny day, and she had started early in order to get her clothes cleaned and hung outside. She had decided to make pancakes and eggs and sausage. There were a lot of frozen meats in a freezer, but she had noticed that Draco did not ever cook them so she had not either. It had been almost like a standoff between the two of them when it came to preparing food. It was as if neither wanted to fix anything decent enough to encourage the other to join in a meal.

Draco entered the kitchen and noticed that Ginny had decided to cook. It appeared to be enough for both of them, but he remembered the large amounts of food her brother would shovel into his face at Hogwarts and decided not to hold out for any breakfast from her. He was getting tired of the silence, and it frustrated him. He had been living there for nearly eight months before her arrival. Severus had rarely stopped by, so most of his time had been spent alone. He knew he should be able to completely ignore her, but it was like a craving that just would not go away. He missed conversation, and he wanted information. She did not know that he was as desperate for news as she was for answers. With that thought, he headed outside to tend to the plants in the greenhouse.

Bringing in some more eggs and some vegetables, he noticed her laundry whipping around on the line outside. _Well, I guess I could barter for some breakfast._ Before he could talk himself out of it, he went over to her clothes and dried them with his wand. Upon taking them down and folding them, he noticed that there were many tears and stains that appeared to be from blood. He sighed. She really did not deserve any of this. He knew she was a good person and that she still had no idea of what awaited her on the outside. He also knew it was time to end the silence.

"If you would like to use my wand to repair your clothes, you can. I'm not very good at clothing charms so I didn't want to destroy them by mistake. I took the liberty of drying them and bringing them in. I hope you don't mind." His voice was soft and his tone was gentle. He looked at her with his head tilted forward, a small smile on his face.

She just stared into his eyes. She felt again the desire to believe he was changed, that he was not the man she knew him to be. She was lonely and scared. But years of hatred between their families did not disappear in one kind gesture, so she narrowed her eyes and turned back to her cooking. She heard him lay her clothes on the counter by the door and then sigh as he headed to the refrigerator to grab the cereal. Before she could stop herself, she quickly loaded a plate and set it down at his usual seat.

She jokingly said, "Did you really think I was planning on eating _all_ of this food? I am not Ron." She smiled at him before turning back to fill her plate. He had smirked at the bit about Ron, but then he nodded his head in thanks as she smiled.

When she sat down across from him, she noticed that he hadn't begun to eat. She looked at him questioningly.

Gesturing between them, he answered, "I thought we could eat together…for a change." He smiled again, and it was starting to worry her. "I also thought that it was time for us to have a little chat." Then he jumped up and poured her a glass of some Muggle drink called Orange-ade that he was always making. There was a large supply of it in the pantry, but she had refused to take anything that she felt was his.

"Really, Weasley. I would have thought that Granger at least would have shown you Orange-ade by now."

She bit her lip in confusion. _Did he actually just serve me? And did he just refer to Hermione as Granger? What happened to "Mudblood" and where was the sneer in his voice when he said it?_

"I've not been around Hermione as much as you probably would have thought these last several years. And it's Weasley now. She married Ron almost three years ago."

"Oh. I wondered how long that would take." Another smirk.

"Umm…well let's eat. And thank you for the drink, and the clothes. I would very much like to use your wand. If you don't mind, I would also like to alter the clothes I found upstairs. They are rather large."

She blushed prettily as she spoke, and he remembered a time, many years ago, seeing that same blush from across the library. He had almost approached her that night, but her friends arrived, and she was surrounded until she left. It wasn't long after that when he had seen her on the arm of the boy-who-wins. She was practically glowing whenever they were together, and he thought that he couldn't hate Potter any more than he did when he saw them. He also had other more urgent problems that were quickly closing in on him at the time.

He replied, "Of course. And….thanks for the food. It smells wonderful." And then he quickly lowered his head and began eating.

After finishing the amazing food she had prepared, Draco almost didn't want to interrupt the warm and peaceful silence with the serious discussion that lay ahead of them.

"Weasley. The food was delicious. It's been ages since I ate so much for breakfast. And as much as I hate to say it, I think we need to talk." He had become the serious Draco again, and the smiles were gone. He stood up and gestured for her to follow him into the sitting room.

She, too, was dreading the information he had for her. She was afraid that he was going to tell her that her family had been killed. That she was never leaving this house. That she belonged to him and the Death Eaters. That this was just all some game he was playing with her before he began his turn at torturing her. Maybe she hadn't been raped so _he _could have her. These were the thoughts that had plagued her late at night, until she remembered Snape. She still refused to think that he was dead, especially because of her. She started to gather the dishes, delaying the truth for a little bit longer.

"Here, let me." He stepped up behind her and flicked his wand at the dishes. She tensed when his arm brushed across her shoulder and tried not to obviously inhale his scent. But just as quickly as he had appeared, it was over, and he headed back to the sitting room.

Ginny stood in the kitchen for a moment berating herself. _Oh my God, Ginny. Are you actually getting all excited by his touch? What's wrong with you? Maybe you really are a whore. Harry was right all along. No wonder he never married you. He knows you are a pathetic little whore!_

Draco paced around the room, agitated. _Get a grip. She would stab you before she let you touch her. Did you feel her practically bolt away from you?_ He watched her enter the room and cross to the sofa. He stood by a chair, waiting for her to settle. She always went to the sofa; it must have somehow felt safe to her, being the place Severus had healed her. He could see some kind of internal battle written across her face. He wasn't foolish enough to think that she trusted him, not at all. He wasn't sure if he would ever get any information out of her today once he told her what was really happening.

With a curt nod, he started, "I will tell you everything I know, but I also have some questions for you. I know you don't trust me, and I can't make you believe me, but I promise you that I am not going to harm you. It is up to you how we proceed." He looked at her again, directly in the eyes, waiting for her response. He remained standing as if he couldn't move until she consented.

"Um well … I would prefer you to go first." At this, he sat down in the chair, but he did not recline or look at all comfortable, something he rarely failed at. She began slowly, "I …Where are we? Is this your house? Can you leave? Can I leave? Why was I captured? And my family…are they okay?" Her beautiful amber eyes had started to well up once she mentioned her family, and she clutched the old afghan to her chest as she spoke.

"Yes, as far as I know, your family is fine. I don't know all the details of your capture because Severus did not know much either. As for why you were captured, I will get to that in a bit." He saw her flinch at the mention of Severus and thought maybe that was a good place to start.

"Severus is my godfather. I don't know if you knew that. I'm assuming you know that he works for the Order, worked for the Order"

He had begun to look in the distance, and she knew what he was trying not to say. Her words were rushed as if to stop him from saying what they both knew. "Harry told me about the night Dumbledore died. He told me everything he knew about Snape," and then she quietly added, "and about his past." This brought his eyes back to hers.

"Good. I thought maybe he had told you something about that night. And Severus…he loved Lily so much. I didn't even know that until a few years ago. He was very private. In fact, I didn't even know about this place. This is _his_ house, inherited from a distant relative on the Muggle side of his family. I do not know exactly where we are, but I know we are still in England. I had never been here before he brought me, almost eight months ago. He was planning on coming here to get away, had started stocking up on supplies, bringing some of his things. He visited me as much as he could, usually about every two months, and… and I am pretty sure that he is dead now. He knew how worried I was. He would have come back, even for five seconds, if he could."

She gasped, hoping he would never say those words out loud. Tears were running down her cheeks for the man who died to protect her, the man she never even knew.

Draco ignored her tears and continued, "He always liked you. You reminded him of her, had her fiery red hair and attitude to match. He also thought you were brilliant at potions. He secretly rooted for you in class. I think that he was glad to be able to save you. He called it his last mission. I will not let him down, Weasley. I will protect you, if it comes to that."

They sat for a few minutes in silence, letting this revelation sink in. Severus Snape was dead, and his death was worth mourning. Finally Draco said, "There have been rumours that the Dark Lord could not create any more Horcruxes. That to do so would actually cause him to become spirit again. He was very weak the last time I saw him. I'm not sure what magic was even left in him. Unknown to the Order, the rumours are true, and he has been slowly killing himself these last few years. He was becoming desperate for another plan. As Potter has been tracking down Horcruxes, he has been searching for something new. And he found it."

Her eyes widened in fear, and she sat up straighter, but she did not interrupt him.

"My father gave you a Horcrux in your first year, as you well know. He, on the other hand, did not know that was what he had given you. He was hoping to frame your father for possession of a dark object. It wasn't until the Dark Lord came to our home asking for the diary that father learnt of his mistake… I was there, but I was helpless to do anything…My mother was moments from her death. My dear Aunt Bellatrix was performing the Cruciatus Curse on her when my father gave him your name. He was grasping for anything to say or do to protect her. And I don't think he had any idea what this would mean for you. I am sorry. He has hurt you so much already."

She was angry that he was trying to defend his father, but she also couldn't imagine what she would have done to protect someone she loved from being tortured to death in front of her own eyes. And yet, how could he just stand there and watch?

Before he could continue, she blurted out, "What does this mean? Why does it matter if he knows I had the Horcrux? Is this why they took me? Were they looking only for _me_? And if you were there, this had to be months ago."

"It was years ago, and it means that my father found the right thing to say to save my mother, that is all. But to the Dark Lord, it was the missing piece of the puzzle. He believes part of his soul still resides in you. Not only that, but a very powerful, younger part of his soul, more powerful than any remaining Horcruxes – if there are any now. It means that he wants to either possess you or, from the last Severus had heard two months ago, he wants to create a child with you that he will then possess. He thinks it will allow him to start over with a new body and a new soul, or at least that original part of his soul. I am not sure exactly how he plans on doing this because I have been gone so long."

He had not been able to look at her directly during this last admission. It was too terrible; he couldn't even imagine what must be going through her mind. She looked pale and as if she were going to be ill.

"A baby? For him to possess? That somehow, the bit of soul I am _supposedly_ harbouring will transfer to...I think I'm going to get sick."

She jumped up and ran to the loo. He followed her and tentatively stepped into the small room before crouching down next to her. She was crying as she hung her head over the toilet. He reached out and began stroking her hair away from her face and rubbing circles on her back. After a few moments, she calmed down and slowly stood.

"He's not in me! There is **no** part of that monster inside of me except the memories I have of him." She looked wild at that moment, as if she were daring him to argue with her. Her eyes were bright from her tears but also filled with rage.

"I know. I know he's not in you. He is insane, and he's desperate. This plan of his _cannot_ work, and it will _never _come to that." He stepped forward as if to reach out to her, but kept his hand floating at his side.

Ginny stared into his grey eyes for a moment, searching for the truth behind his reassuring words. "I need to lay down for a while. I'm sorry. I know you have more to say, and I know you have questions, but I just need to be alone."

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoy it. More background and answers to come. It has not been beta'd.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Sadly, no, I do not own HP. Again, more answers. And just a little bit of fun.

.

* * *

**The Safe House**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

It was several hours before Ginny decided to return downstairs. She had finally fallen asleep, but she had dreamt of babies and Death Eaters. After awaking from a particularly gruesome nightmare, she forced herself to think back over what she had learnt. Dissecting each piece of information, she searched for any clues as to whether Draco had lied to her. Finding nothing to prove him true or false, she resigned herself to going back down and continuing the conversation.

Draco had decided to take a walk after Ginny had left. He hoped to clear his mind as well. He had surprised himself by revealing that it was his father, yet again, who had started another horrific chapter in her life. Maybe he just wanted her to believe him. He knew that there was a chance she would choose to think that this was some sick game of his and completely block him out again. But he also knew that she was very strong, and being in denial would not suit her.

He slowly climbed the stairs, hoping to stay quiet enough that he would not disturb her sleep. He also wanted to be close enough to her that he could help her if she needed him. He purposely left his door open when he entered his room. It seemed like days instead of hours since he had eaten breakfast with her. He grabbed a book that he had read twice since arriving at Severus's house and settled into his bed. It wasn't long before sleep claimed him.

ooo

Ginny walked sluggishly into the bathroom to splash her face with cold water. She looked up into the mirror. She looked tired. Her hair was a tangled mess from her restless sleep. She thought it was funny that she often looked so unkempt since her arrival when she was usually so put-together. Draco had no idea how much she appreciated his sense of style and attention to detail. She was actually looking forward to using his wand to adjust her clothing. She hated feeling slovenly all the time.

_There you go. Think positively. He said you could use his wand. You always feel better when you look better. And he said your family is probably safe. That's the best news of all. They will be worried about you, of course, but the clock will let them know you are not dead. Maybe even not in mortal peril._

She smiled into the mirror before heading back out into the hall. It was then that she noticed that his door was open. Draco never left his door open, ever. She had not even seen a glimpse of his room since he had carried her out of it the day of her grand exit. She listened downstairs for movement and then tiptoed to the doorway.

And there he was, looking like a fallen angel resting peacefully on the bed. She crept into the room and stood over him. He really was beautiful. He had improved since school in her opinion. His features had matured, and he looked less pointy than he had when he was younger. His hair was almost glowing in the sunlight that came through one of the windows. His mouth was full and beautifully shaped. His skin was pale, but not ghostly. He was tall, and she could admire the length of his legs as they were stretched out past the end of the bed. He was lean, but strong. He had always been thin in school, but she thought that living at the house for so long had also contributed to his current trim form. Before she could get herself into trouble, she pulled her thoughts away from admiring this maybe-former enemy and decided to wake him up.

"Malfoy. Maalfoy. …Get up." Nothing. "Draco!"

"If you love me, you will get back into this bed right now," he mumbled as he rolled towards her and reached for the mystery woman.

"Draco! Wake up!" She jumped back and blushed as he rolled away and stretched, exposing his sculptured abs and a distinct indication that his dream was far from platonic.

"Please, love. Don't go," he pleaded. "I want you - "

"DRACO!"

"What? Oh shite!" He sat up quickly once his eyes landed on her. "Ginevra, just give me a minute, and I will meet you downstairs."

She nodded and smiled brightly before bolting from the room. Halfway down the stairs, she called out to him, "I'll make some lunch, or dinner, or whatever!"

Draco sat perfectly still for a moment and looked down. _Bugger! What did you just do? Did you honestly just have a sex dream about her? And then have her walk in on you during it? After you have destroyed her entire life, of course. Please tell me I did not say her name. Please tell me I did not say her name. Please tell me - BUGGER! I said her name. Wait, I think that was after I woke up. Shite!_

ooo

Ginny sat down at the kitchen table when she heard the shower turn on. "Well, I can honestly say that I have never seen anyone blush as hard as I do until today. Too bad I can't send an owl to Ron. This would be like Christmas come early for him. Ha!"

She laughed for a few minutes to herself, thinking of all the ways she could use this to her advantage. "Wait, did he call me Ginevra? How does he even know that is my name?"

The shower turned off, and she jumped from her seat and continued preparing the sauce she was making for dinner. After another twenty minutes, the sauce was done and the pasta was getting cold. She needed to call him to eat. She headed towards the swinging door of the kitchen when it smacked into her face and nearly knocked her to the ground.

"Oof! Oh, I was just going to call for you," she said nervously as she looked up into Draco's eyes. Eyes that were now closer than they had ever been since he had caught her as she fell. And they were darkening with every moment that she spent in his arms. She felt her heartbeat getting faster and quickly pulled herself away from him and headed back to the stove.

Dinner was a very quiet meal with neither wanting to make eye contact with the other, both embarrassed and both not wanting to return to their morning conversation. Finally, the dishes were cleaned and put away. There was nothing left to distract them from each other.

She decided to make the first move. "Shall we continue in the sitting room again?"

"Yes, and thank you for dinner. You are a great cook, but I don't expect you to make all of our meals. And … I am truly sorry about – "

"Malfoy! It's fine. Six older brothers, remember? I have seen and heard it all. Hey, we found something more uncomfortable to talk about than Voldemort. Never saw that happening today, now did you? …Okay, let's just get this over with." She laughed a girlish kind of giggle that made her blush, and then that made her quickly retreat to the sitting room. _I just need a butter dish and the humiliation will be complete!_

Draco very slowly made his way to the other room, confused by her behaviour. _Why was she embarrassed? Unless I did say her name._

Ginny made herself comfortable on the sofa after lighting some candles and stoking the fire. She waited patiently for Draco to join her so they could finally finish the dreaded conversation. From under his lashes, he watched her fidget around trying to cover up with the afghan as he sat in his chair. He was almost afraid that after he told her all he had to say, there would be nothing left between them. They would return to living separate lives within this one, rather small house.

"So, before we go any further, I need to know where you stand. What have you been doing since you ran from the school that night? Why did Snape bring you here, and are you trapped here as well?" She looked at him seriously, her mouth set in a straight line and her eyes cold.

He didn't expect this turn in her demeanour, but he realized that as far as she was concerned, he had been living it up with the Dark Lord, murdering her friends and family.

"I stand for myself. Yes, I have the Mark, which I know you have seen. Potter surely told you how I cried in front of Dumbledore that night. I was meant to fail. That was to be my father's punishment for getting caught at the Ministry. If I failed, my mother and father would have been killed slowly as I watched, and then if I was lucky, I would get to die too."

"Yes, Harry told me you lowered your wand." She was not prepared to comment on his reasons for his crimes. She had ignored that part of the story even when Harry had told it to her.

"Severus grabbed me, and we ran. If he were not so gifted at Occlumency, I still would have died that night. He somehow convinced the Dark Lord to spare me. Said that I still had _potential_." He smirked. "Promised to take me under his wing and personally see to it that I was trained and ready to someday take my father's place. It was all a lie, of course. It was a cover, and it worked until last summer." He paused and his face looked angry for a moment, his jaw twitching rapidly.

Ginny continued to stare at him with a blank face. She would be lying if she said she hadn't wondered what had happened to Draco, but she did not trust him and was steeling herself against his story.

"But, I am getting ahead of myself. The first year, I went back to school at Durmstrang so I could actually finish my education. Then I stayed another year as an apprentice to the Dark Arts professor. I would have stayed another year, but Severus was concerned that it would become suspicious." He paused and leaned forward in his chair. He voice became clipped as his anger grew. "Then came my year of training directly under Severus to be a spy. That was the _new_ plan. I would be a spy for the Dark Lord. My schooling and training were all legitimate reasons to have been gone, and everyone knew at this point that I did not kill Dumbledore."

"But you did almost kill my brother and Katie. And my brother Bill was attacked by Greyback that night as well." Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes had begun to blaze as she spoke of her family again.

"Yes. I did those things. I didn't intend for anyone to get hurt - "

"Except for Dumbledore, you mean."

"I'm not even sure of that. I _expected_ to get caught. I never expected things to end as they did. I never thought I would even live past that year." He ran his hand through his hair. "I was a fool to not listen to Severus. He wanted me to turn myself in, but I wouldn't believe him. Dumbledore had never shown me any kindness, why would he forgive me for trying to kill him?"

She practically spat her next words at him. "I don't believe you. Dumbledore was a great man. You were too blinded by hate to see him for what he really was."

"And _you_ were not in my shoes for those six years. You don't know how many times that I was questioned as if guilty for things I didn't do. You were loved by him because you are a Weasley. I was hated by him because I am a Malfoy." He huffed as he stood up and turned away from her. His voice sounded strained, but it had softened. "He wasn't perfect, but he would have helped me, and I knew that I had been wrong when he offered to do so that night." He quickly turned back to her and sat down, meeting her gaze and holding it. "I_ know_ I was wrong. I am sorry. I will be _forever sorry_ for what happened that year." He hung his head down and held it between his hands, elbows resting on his knees.

He looked defeated, and it bothered her. She wasn't trying to break him, but she had never been able to confront any of the Death Eaters that had hurt her and her family. "Please continue. You said you were a spy. Did you actually have to - did you betray us or him?"

"You are going to love this part," he said with a little more acid in his normal drawl. "I became a spy, oh yes, but for the Order."

He huffed at himself again, and she wasn't sure what to make of any of it.

"The Order of the Phoenix? But I am in the Order, and I have never heard your name mentioned once. In fact, I thought you might be dead."

"It seems that Severus had set up a very secret meeting with Potter some years before in order to clear his name with the Order. I think he used his Patronus to contact him, but I am not sure how he managed it. I was at Durmstrang at the time. You see, once it was known that he killed Dumbledore, his position as a spy was finished. He couldn't very well be waltzing into Order meetings under any circumstances except as an Order member, but he could return to the Dark Lord's side and gather as much information as possible and hope to find a way of getting it back to the Order."

"But why risk it? Why didn't he just come out as an Order member and stay with us?"

He looked at her with such guilt in his eyes that she once again felt pity for him. "I see. He did it to protect you and your family." She steeled herself again, not wanting to feel anything for this man. Not wanting to know what would have happened in the kitchen had she not run away.

"Yes, so I became the way for him to keep Potter informed. I met with Potter many times over the last few years sharing with him as much as I could find out. My family was still considered the lowest of the Death Eaters, which was fine with me since it kept my parents and me from being included on most of their missions. My parents more than me. Anyway, Potter was less than thrilled to have me working for the Order."

Ginny had stopped listening. _Most? What has he actually had to do? I'm not so sure I want to know the answer to that question._ She started picturing some of the more badly injured of her patients.

"And the stupid git didn't ever really trust me."

Realizing that she had been lost in thought, she interrupted, "Wait, _who_ didn't trust you?"

"Your boyfriend. He wanted no one to know of our meetings, including the other members of the Order. He said that if no one knew about me being a spy, then there was no way my position could be compromised. I didn't have much of a choice but to go with what he wanted. My cover was almost blown several times because he refused to take my lead. It made it difficult at times to keep the Order updated. I had no way of contacting anyone else. If I would have tried, I would have been taken into the Ministry and convicted as a Death Eater."

"I guess that's why he never told me about you," she lied. Harry didn't tell her anything once she had ended their unhappy arrangement. "So what brought you here?"

"Theodore Nott. He was Pansy's lover at the time, and he hated me. It is so stupid how I was found out. Pansy had come to me as a friend, and he became jealous. He started following her and scaring her. And then she confided in me that she wanted to go into hiding with her mother."

~.~

* * *

"Draco, please you have to help me. Theo is going mad. I can't live like this anymore. I know I can trust you, and I will take the Vow if you want me to. I _know_ what you can do for me, Draco."

"Pansy, you have nothing to offer me that I haven't had before. But for old time's sake, why not? You always did give good head." Draco quickly pushed her through the last door at the back of the smoky pub. "Muffliato. Protego. Are you mad? You should know better than to say anything before we are secured."

"Oh, Draco, I'm sorry. I'm just so frightened. I think he's going to kill me, or I don't know what. I keep having these terrible dreams. I need you to get me and my mother out."

"I want the Unbreakable Vow."

"Here. Do it. I don't care." She held up her right arm, and he clasped his right arm to hers, holding his wand in his left hand. He looked her in the eyes and used Legilimency on her.

"I don't need to. I cannot promise you anything, Pansy. If it comes down to it, will it be you or your mother?"

"My mother. She has not had any part of this war. She shouldn't suffer for what my father and I have done."

"Meet me at _The Witch's Tit_ tomorrow night at ten. I have to go. I will have more information for you tomorrow." He started toward the door and paused, "Be safe, Pans. Don't make me Obliviate you, yeah?"

She rushed forward and kissed him hard on the lips. "Thank you, Draco."

* * *

~.~

"After my mother was tortured, I was looking for a way to hide her as well. She wouldn't leave my father. The truth is that I would have saved my mother first, but it didn't work out that way. I met with Potter later that night and asked for his assistance. He said he would look into it. Unfortunately, Nott had followed Pansy and had heard enough to suspect that she was on the run and that I was somehow able to help her. He killed her mother that night. Thankfully, Pansy got away and was able to make our appointment the next evening. The moment I delivered her to Potter was the moment I betrayed my cover."

"I don't understand. Couldn't you frame Nott for Pansy's disappearance? He killed her mother."

"I immediately went to Severus and told him what had happened. Nott had gone straight to the Dark Lord and told him I was helping Death Eaters betray him. My absence from the meeting that he called was all the proof he needed. Severus kept me hidden in Muggle London for several days before he could bring me here. He later tried to spread rumours of my being killed, but I'm not sure if the Dark Lord ever believed them."

This information almost made Ginny dizzy. _So Pansy was on their side now. And it was because of Malfoy that she had been spared._ She didn't know how to process the feelings of sorrow for Pansy's loss of her mother and her hatred for Pansy's relationship with Harry. She shook her head and stood up.

"I need some tea and something sweet. And maybe a break." She started back towards the kitchen when suddenly she turned and looked at him. "You coming?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks so much for reading. I hope you are enjoying it. I really appreciate the reviews. Even if they contain some constructive criticism.

This fic has not been beta'd, so hopefully it is making sense. Let me know if you are confused.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: This is pretty much the last of the background information in Part One.

* * *

**The Safe House**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"Miss Weasley. You must be pretty special because I never share chocolate, and I am willing to share it with you." He smiled slowly as he spoke, and he gazed into her eyes. And then with a flourish, he produced a large box of chocolates from behind his back. "This is all we have, so just one for tonight."

"Malfoy, there is a giant stash of chocolate in the potions pantry." She shook her head and gave him an amused look.

Standing up even straighter, he looked down his nose at her and said, "I will pretend, Miss Weasley, that I did not hear you compare that common chocolate substance to my expensive and far superior chocolates from France."

"How much Firewhisky did you put in that tea?" She raised her eyebrows at him. "Give it over, Malfoy. I'll leave you your precious chocolates if you give me that Firewhisky." She laughed as she opened the bottle and refilled her mug with the toxic liqueur. She munched on some biscuits as she drank her newly improved tea.

Alcohol had seemed like the perfect idea in order to relieve some of the tension. Now, Draco wasn't so sure. It made him want to confess exactly what he had been dreaming about earlier in the evening and then show her exactly what he had been dreaming about right there on the kitchen table.

As if reading his mind, she asked, "So who is this woman that you love, Malfoy? I mean, she must be pretty special," she frowned at her use of his words, "for you to beg for it." She smirked and then took another drink.

"I don't think you are ready for that kind of knowledge, Miss Weasley. We have so much better things to discuss anyway." _Yes, like how Potter let you out of his sight long enough to get taken!_

"What's with the 'Miss Weasley'? I know you know my name. You said it quite clearly earlier this evening." She laughed as she said this because it made her nervous to find out how he did know her given name. _Maybe Harry had told him, he clearly had a better relationship with the Boy-Who-Slums (sorry Pansy) than she did._

"Um, um… I did? Oh, well. I didn't think we were on a first name basis, and 'Weasley' still feels like your brother to me." He dipped his head down to avoid revealing his humiliation to her. _Denial. Plain and simple denial. That's what I am going with. I did not say her name until I was awake, and that is the end of this discussion._

"Okay. I just didn't realize you even knew my name." She tried to look innocent and sincere, but she came off as flirty and coquettish. "Should I call you Professor then?" _Okay, no more drink for you, Miss Weasley. Ha!_ She sat up and quickly added, "Just kidding." And then with a very serious tone, "I completely agree with you."

"Um right. Then let's get back to business," he spoke a little too loudly. _What did we agree upon? And did she just call me Professor? No. More. Alcohol._ "Do you have any news of my mother? Severus said she had joined the Order. Have you seen her?" He had sobered up quite quickly once he began speaking. His eyes were hard and his jaw was set.

She considered lying to him, to relieve his worries, but decided that he wouldn't want her trying to protect him. "No, I have been working as an emergency Healer, often travelling around to the different attacks. I rarely make it to Order meetings. Hermione had mentioned at Ron's birthday that she had seen her – oh, that was the night I was taken. But Hermione didn't sound worried about her or anything."

"And Potter? He didn't tell you _anything_? Surely he enjoyed seeing the high and mighty Narcissa Malfoy come begging for help." His words sounded angry, but his eyes flickered with fear. He had no idea that he had hit upon a very sore subject for Ginny, but he did notice her face flush and her eyes lower.

"He wasn't really keeping me informed," she mumbled as she hung her head in shame.

"Why _were_ you alone the night you were captured? Why were you outside of the wards at your home? Where was Potter? He should have been with you." He was beginning to get angry. This had been something that had bothered him since Severus had appeared with her unconscious in his arms.

"We were in a fight. Did he know I was in danger? Did he know about the plans for me? You would have seen him after your father gave Voldemort my name." She too had sobered up with this train of thought. _What have I done? Was he trying to stop me, to warn me? Why didn't he just tell me?_

"He knew about what my father had said. He knew that you could be in danger. It wasn't until after I came here that the plans for you had fully been made. Severus gave me that information on one of his visits here. I don't know how much Potter knew by the time you were taken. But he should have never let you out of his sight!" He was getting angry. This should never have happened. She should have been protected.

"I stormed out of the Burrow that night. He had been with Pansy… Well, let's just say that he and I were not really together anymore."

~.~

* * *

"Gin, please talk to me. You have been avoiding me for months. You have to hear me out. It is important that you go back into hiding. I need you to listen to me - "

"I don't have to do anything you say, Harry. The moment you started fucking that Slytherin slut you forfeited all rights to even have an opinion about my life." She began heading for the back door, grabbing a jumper and scarf on the way out to the porch.

"How did - "

"How," she screamed as he followed her outside. "How? Well maybe you should be a little more discreet when you are shagging Pansy outside of an Order meeting!"

"You said we were over, Gin. You said that we were not a couple anymore. That was years ago, and yet I keep coming back to you. I love you. I hate what has happened to us, but this is about you being safe. There are things you don't know about - "

"That's right. There are lots of things I don't know about! You make sure of that! And I ended it because I couldn't take being your whore any longer. I didn't even know where you were when you weren't with me. At least, it felt like you didn't owe me an explanation once I wasn't under your thumb. I _had_ to fight, Harry, but I didn't have to fight _you_. You chose that. And you know what, here's something that you don't know. I don't love you anymore!" He looked at her with so much pain. He wiped at his eyes and started shaking his head no. When he reached out to her, she spun away and Disapparated to a nearby field.

* * *

~.~

"I sat down and started crying. I didn't even mean what I said. I just couldn't understand how he could be with her whilst he said he loved me. Pansy wasn't in hiding. She was fighting along side him. She was where I had always wanted to be. I was just about to return to the Burrow and beg for his forgiveness when they grabbed me."

She looked up at Draco and swallowed her tears. He had no idea what had been happening between her and Potter. Her heart was broken, and yet he could see that she still blamed herself for everything. He also wanted to kill Pansy.

"Ginevra, I am sorry he hurt you. He loves you. I'm sure he does, but he evidently doesn't know how. I thought you were with him all these years. I didn't know that you have been on your own." He crossed to her and pulled her up into his arms and let her cry into his chest. They stood in the quiet kitchen for several minutes before she pulled away.

"Draco, will I ever see him again?"

"Yes. He is going to win. I know he is. And when he does, we will be free from this house. And I will do everything I can to help you get back to him."

"Thank you, Draco. I think I'll go to bed now. We can finish this tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Ginevra." _What am I doing? He doesn't deserve her. How could he let her go? If she were mine - but she's not, Draco, and she will always be his._

ooo

Ginny lay in bed with a clear plan to stay in her room as much as possible the next day. She had stayed up late into the night thinking about everything Draco had told her, but mostly she was thinking about Harry. She had realized sometime in the middle of the night that she did still love Harry, but she did not want to be with him. There was just too much hurt between them, and Draco had said something that had replayed over and over in her mind. _He loves you. I'm sure he does, but he evidently doesn't know how._

He was right. Harry did not know how to really love her, to make her feel loved. She had given so much of herself to him over the years, that she had forgotten to consider her own feelings. If Fred had not been killed, she probably would still have been sitting alone in Grimmauld Place, slowly losing her mind. On the loneliest of nights, she had even considered getting pregnant. At least then she would have had a purpose, and a reason for him to come home more often. But the moment Harry returned to her after the Battle of Hogwarts and expected her to comfort him, she was glad that she had not followed through with that desperate plan. In that moment, she knew it was time for her to leave. If she was really honest with herself, she had also known that she and Harry were never going to work out.

Ginny peered through her bedroom door into the hallway. She could hear him playing a sad little melody on the out-of-tune, small upright piano in the sitting room. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face him yet. He had been up for hours, but he had left her alone. It had felt so good for him to just hold her the night before and to comfort her with his promises. She was a little confused about how she felt about those promises of returning her to Harry. _Is that what he wants to do? I thought he was going to kiss me in the kitchen. Of course he wasn't going to kiss me. Malfoy does not think of me that way. Malfoy. I guess I'm not ready for _Draco_ yet._ With that in mind, she quietly closed the door.

Draco glanced up towards her bedroom for the fifteenth time that day. Just as he had feared, she was retreating again. He was still upset with himself for encouraging her to return to Potter. _Well, I guess it would have been worse to take advantage of her. You are just lonely and horny, Draco. It has been a long time since you were around a beautiful woman. That's all. And it is more important for things to stay peaceful whilst you are trapped here together. Right. Together … for who knows how long._

ooo

Later in the afternoon, the need for food began to outweigh her need for privacy. So Ginny had made herself a snack and then decided to face her housemate. "Malfoy? I just have a few more questions about the house. Why are we warded in, for one? And when and who will lift it?" She was standing in the doorway to the office, dressed in what must have been serving as her pyjamas. She looked very sweet and innocent with her hair plaited down her back.

He didn't miss that she had returned to his surname. "Take a seat. I was just updating the supply list. We' re going to have to come up with a plan for two instead of one, and considering that Severus will most likely not be returning with more goods…" He looked up at her as she sat and noticed the fear and guilt mixed in her eyes. "Don't worry, Weasley. We will be fine. Severus was very thorough in his plans. I think that he was actually planning on joining me at some point. As long as we have magic in our blood, then we can survive comfortably. And to answer your questions, the wards were created by Severus, and he made them so that he was the only one who could come and go."

"So he didn't trust you to stay put, did he?" She smiled in her eyes, but her mouth was slightly pursed in worry. She grabbed her braid and began playing with the curling strands at the end.

"No, he didn't. As long as my parents were in danger, I was not planning on staying in hiding. I'm sure you can understand. Anyway, they are linked to my Dark Mark. Very clever bit of Dark Magic he worked here. Until my Mark disappears or fades or whatever happens when the Dark Lord is dead, the wards will stay in place."

"And he didn't plan on risking his life for me."

"No. As I said, he was going to come here, too. It wasn't his intention to leave me forever, but the night he brought you … everything changed. I tried to get him to stay, but he said he had to go back and try to help the Order. I had been their only other spy. He said that we would be safe here, no matter what was happening out there. We could be found, but it would be highly unlikely, and the wards should protect us from attack if it were to come to that. Basically, we will be hidden away from the world until this war is over."

She sat still for a moment, taking in the seriousness of their situation. She did not fail to notice that he avoided the idea of Voldemort winning the war. The idea that they could be trapped for a very long time, even forever. She met his expectant gaze and decided to relieve some of the tension in the room.

"Or until I cut off your left arm, you mean? Honestly, Malfoy, if you wanted to be a real hero, you would have removed it long ago." Her words were almost hurtful to him, but as she said them, she had a wicked gleam in her eyes that he chose to interpret as humour.

"I had no idea you were such a Sadist, Weasley. I am impressed." To which she tossed the braid back over her shoulder. "But I hate to ruin your devious plans, because that won't work. You see, the Dark Mark will reappear elsewhere on the body when it has been removed by force. I guess it's more like a physical manifestation of your magical bond to the Dark Lord. Trust me, you do **not** want to know how I learnt that interesting little fact." He tried not to shudder when replaying that particular memory.

"Oh, such a pity. I guess I will just have to steal your wand and then kill you." She flashed him a bright smile.

"Yes, that is an option. It's too bad that your deep desire to have your way with me will be ruined in the process. Or you could always seduce me in order to get your hands on my wand. I promise I won't stop you." _Hands on my wand? What am I saying?_

She turned pink for a moment before regaining her composure. "I guess we are both lucky that I have higher standards than you - I mean, than resorting to seduction and murder." She stood up quickly and started to exit the room before turning back. "Could I borrow that wand now?"

Draco shook his head in laughter and promptly handed the wand to her. "Don't make me regret this, Weasley." He gave her a charming smile before returning to his work at the desk.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Not beta'd so I really do appreciate any constructive criticism. Also, reviews in general are really nice!

Thank you to all who have read and reviewed!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: My theory is that if I keep posting, it will force me to finish this. So here's another chapter.

.

* * *

**The Safe House**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Over the next few weeks, the two former rivals adjusted to a peaceful routine. After Draco had given his wand to Ginny, she had immediately repaired and altered her clothes. After noticing her wearing the same items several times, he gave her some of his own clothing to add to her meagre wardrobe. He always had been ready to run whilst working as a double agent. He had brought quite a lot of clothes, books, and other personal items when he arrived at Spinner's End that night so long ago. Severus had also been bringing him more supplies each time he would visit.

They had a silent agreement that Severus would not be mentioned. Ginny could see the pain in his eyes whenever she referenced her former professor. Draco knew she felt guilty for her role in the death of his godfather. He still would dream about him though. It was always one of those dreams where you couldn't get to what you were running towards. He would just keep running and trying to stop the Dark Lord, but he never could save Severus. One night as he woke up, he could have sworn he had felt a gentle caress over his forehead. Ginny never acted any different the next day, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know that she had watched him as he suffered in his sleep. On the first of April, he had found her sitting outside in the cold with tears running down her face. She had smiled and said that it was George and Fred's birthday. He had heard that her brother was killed at Hogwarts. Her brother Fred became another topic that was rarely brought up.

He actually was very glad to have her there. The chores were now shared, and her cooking was superior to his attempts in the kitchen. It hadn't taken her long to realize that doing things the Muggle way helped to keep them busy. He had finally been able to question her about what had happened in the war since he had been in hiding. Sometimes they would talk about meaningless things, and a very few times, they talked about their childhoods. Her large family fascinated him. He could tell that she enjoyed hearing him talk about his mother and how special she was to him. More than having a companion, he was secretly glad that they couldn't escape before the Dark Lord was defeated, even if that was a very long time coming. He was a wanted man by both sides. The Ministry was convinced he was a murdering Death Eater, and Voldemort knew he had helped Pansy escape. Potter, of course, could vouch for him, but he didn't think that was high on his to-do list. Severus had locked him away in this house in order to keep him safe. He felt like a coward, but he also was grateful to be alive and somewhat relieved to be out of the double agent business.

ooo

One afternoon, Ginny was getting restless, and after making herself a sandwich, she decided to join Draco in the office. "Do you realize that I have been here for five weeks now? Malfoy? Are you listening to me? I have been here for five weeks." She looked very proud of herself as she ate her lunch. Draco looked up from the book he was reading.

"Yes, Weasley, I hear you. Five weeks. I am in awe of your ability to survive in a house with an evil Slytherin for five long weeks. It makes my eight months in here seem like child's play." His voice had taken on the full Malfoy drawl and was accompanied by what Ginny had dubbed the Living-With-A-Silver-Spoon-Stuck-Up-Your-Arse-Your Entire-Life Smirk. She was still working on that.

She rolled her eyes. "Har, har, har."

"Was there a point to this announcement?" This came from behind the book.

"Oh, yes. I'm bored. We barely speak to each other except to cook or clean or work outside. I guess… I am asking for a truce." She sat forward and placed her empty plate on the desk. She flashed him, or more accurately his book, a brilliant smile.

"A truce? I didn't realize that we were fighting. In fact, I think a good fight would be rather entertaining. Yes. Fighting would definitely be an improvement and would alleviate your boredom in my presence." He looked at her very seriously over the top of his book for a moment before resuming his reading.

"I don't know if you are being sarcastic or not. …Malfoy, I'm being serious. Maybe we could invent a new potion. That would be interesting."

Nothing.

"Malfoy?"

Nothing.

"Malfoy!"

Nothing.

Nothing.

"Fine!" She jumped up from her chair reached across the desk and ripped the book from his hands. She gave him a triumphant smirk. That's it - The Smirk of Triumph. After a moment of self-congratulations on finally naming the famous smirk, she turned quickly and ran to the front door and proceeded to open said door and hurled the annoying book into the front yard. She stood at the door, watching it bounce just past the invisible barrier.

"That was my mother's book, Weasley. My mother's book that you just tossed outside." His voice was very cold coming from the other room, as he had not followed her to the door.

He had decided to let her have her fit so then he could hold it over her head. See, I do listen. I bet she's not bored now. When he heard the sound of the door shut and she did not return, he let out a laugh and then waited for her to come crawling back. After five more minutes, he looked out the front window and did not see her anywhere. Against his better judgement, he went to the front door and stepped out onto the porch. Where the hell is she? He started to walk forward when he heard the creak of the stairs behind him.

She was creeping up the stairs with her arms full of food and his wand in her hand. She peered over her shoulder, made a small squeak, and ran up the stairs.

"Weasley! What are you doing?" He stormed back into the house and up the stairs, but he could not reach her door in time before she shut it and locked it with his wand. He let his head fall against her door. Sure we can share the wand. Why don't we just leave it on the table in the hall so we both can use it? In fact, why don't I just cut off my balls and serve them to you on a silver platter? "AAAH! Weasley, I will give you ten minutes to come back downstairs and return MY wand."

ooo

Draco had lain across the bottom several stairs and was talking loudly to himself. "How the hell can she not need to use the loo? It's been two days!"

What he failed to realize was that Ginny was using the loo, very quickly, whilst he was asleep or whilst he was showering. Apparently, even war between the two of them could not dampen Draco's strict regimen and obsessive cleanliness.

Draco stood up, at the bottom of the stairs, and began yelling like a mad man. This was the third time that day. "You know you have to come out sometime. Even Weasels need to shower!" Suddenly, his flushed face broke into the Smirk of Triumph. "Oy! Weasley! Did you forget that we need that wand to keep the Cooling and Heating Charms working?"

He was beginning to stroll back down the hall to the kitchen when he heard her door open. If he were a Gryffindor, he would have retaliated immediately when she came rushing through the kitchen and out the back door. Unfortunately for Ginny, he was still very much a Slytherin. And Slytherins know how to wait.

Ginny came back into the kitchen, wand drawn, prepared to defend herself from Draco's attack. "Malfoy? I'm sorry about your mother's book. Truly I am. I promise I will replace it as soon as we get out of here."

Draco had retreated into the pantry so he could follow her from behind. My mother's book? What a fool! She thinks that this is about that bloody book? Oh, I'm going to enjoy torturing her. He waited for her to enter the hallway before quietly stalking her from behind. He could see the trepidation in her stance. This is going to be too easy. She stopped at the entryway, looking to the right into the sitting room and to the left into the office. He could practically hear her brain trying to decide if she should venture up the stairs.

"Malfoy? Are you upstairs? I said I'm sorry, at least you could respond to me. A simple 'your forgiven' would suffice." She grumbled to herself and then huffed. "I can't believe you are going to hold a grudge!"

Doesn't take long for those claws to come out now does it, Ginevra? I can't wait to hear a real apology from you. He quietly moved through the swinging door, stepped softly down the hall, and tapped her right shoulder. She screamed as she whipped around, and he immediately took the wand out of her shaky hand.

"Your forgiven." Smirk of Triumph.

He strode past her with a cocky grin and opened the front door. She followed him with her eyes, turning only her head to watch him. He looked back at her and slowly lifted the wand. She flinched, turned completely to face him, and stood up straight, lifting her chin. He rolled his eyes and then swiftly pointed the wand over his right shoulder, "Accio book!" He smiled as he reached up and effortlessly caught the book, showing off his Seeker reflexes. He had never taken his eyes off of her. He continued to keep an innocent looking smile on his face as he watched her fidget and the muscles in her throat contract.

"Um, I um, didn't think that would work."

She was blushing profusely, and he enjoyed watching the blush spread down her throat and onto her heaving chest. Stop looking at her chest!

He scanned the book as if checking a missing child for injury. "Thankfully the weather has been mild. In the future, I would like you to ask before you use my things." And with that, he turned to his right and resumed his position at the desk, opening the book presumably to where he had left off.

She stood still for a moment, watching him. So that's it? You're just going to act as if nothing has happened! Instead of pressing her luck, Ginny quietly made her way up the stairs and took a much-needed shower.

ooo

The routine had returned by the next day, but Ginny felt uneasy around Draco. She still didn't trust that he was over her ridiculous behaviour the past couple of days. She was so embarrassed by the way she had acted, and then to top it all off, she looked like a complete imbecile when he Accio'd the book. The fact that it bothered her so much how she looked to him bothered her even more. Unfortunately, all friendly conversation and banter had ended. And his wand had remained in his possession. It was one more embarrassment to have to ask him each time she wanted to use it and then have him stand guard over her as she did. It was particularly humiliating to have him watch her dry her clothes, including her undergarments. She also would occasionally catch him looking at her over the next few days. He never gave away his thoughts with his face anymore. The mask was firmly in place.

Draco was enjoying every minute of watching the little Weasley squirm. He was tempted to let this be punishment enough, but only tempted. He also had no idea that she had such a talent for transfiguration, until he saw her beautifully made lace doilies turned bras and panties. In fact, he was quite distracted with trying to picture her in them. This is going to have to end soon, but I want to wait for the perfect opportunity. And by the next evening, Ginny gave him just that.

"Malfoy, will you please hand me the dishes? I would like to take a walk outside tonight before I go to bed."

"Don't bother. I will do them. You should head out soon before it gets too cold."

Hesitantly she asked, "Really? You're sure?" He nodded. "Okay, thanks. I'm getting a little stir-crazy, and it was a nice day today." He had already turned to the sink and seemed to be lost in thought.

Ginny grabbed her jumper and scarf and headed out the back door. Severus had included in the warded space a lot more of the land behind the house than in the front. She started down the path to the woods and was enjoying the night air and the sound of a hooting owl. She was thinking about her own owl, Onyx, when she felt a presence behind her.

She looked back up at the house but could not see the kitchen window from where she was standing. Great! So this is going to be how it is. He is going to scare the shite out of me. Well, congratulations, Jerkface. It's oh so funny to make me relive the night I was captured. Oh bugger. That was the wrong thing to think about. Ginny decided to quickly run back to the house, but she chose to weave back and forth through the woods in order to lose him. She was very fast and thought for sure that she would get the last laugh.

Draco had considered following her outside and scaring her, but he knew that was just too obvious. So instead, he went into the greenhouse to check on the plants and bring in some more herbs for potions. He was just heading back out of the greenhouse when a frantic redhead slammed into him, pushing them both onto the ground.

"Ouch! Weasley, what in the name of Merlin is wrong with you? Did something happen in the woods to make you lose your mind?"

He looked up at her and immediately regretted it. Her hair was loose and hanging down around their faces, which were only inches apart. She looked surprised and then very frightened. Her cheeks were flushed, and she was breathing hard. Her eyes were unusually bright. Her lips were slightly parted and when she licked them, he felt himself mirror her actions. He realized that his hands were at her sides, and he could just feel the swell of her breast against his right thumb. They lay on the ground for what seemed like several minutes, both afraid to break the gaze that they held. Finally, Draco could tell that he would be embarrassing himself soon if she did not get off of him. He quickly lifted her up and stood them both up.

"Weasley? You are okay? Say something." He was starting to worry that something did happen and started to cup her face in his hands when she jerked back.

"Yes. I am fine. Well actually, I'm - was scared. I thought I was being followed and I kept thinking about the night I was taken and then I hoped maybe it was you and I didn't want you to win this little thing that's been going on so I started running and I was weaving back and forth so I could lose you and then later laugh at you when you came to the house so I was getting a little dizzy with all the running and weaving and then – I think I will be going to bed." She had kept her head down as she rambled. Without looking at him once, she ran into the house and up to her room.

Draco felt terrible. There he was considering taking her on the ground, and she was reliving the worst night of her life. I am an idiot! And what is wrong with me? Sweet Merlin, I think I may have a conscience. He gathered up the spilled items from the greenhouse and headed back into the house. As he climbed the stairs, he noticed her lamp being turned down. He let out a huff, feeling guilty again. He decided to keep his door open in case she would need him.

ooo

Ginny lay in bed, tossing and turning, when she heard the door open. At first she thought it was a Death Eater come to kill her, but then the moonlight fell across his face and lit up his silvery blonde hair. He was shirtless and his trousers were hung low, and he looked like a god. She smiled seductively at him, pulling back the covers in invitation.

He swiftly crossed her room and pushed her back into the bed. She pulled him close and began kissing his mouth and then turned her head exposing her neck to his licks and nips. His hands were roaming up and down her sides, and she could feel her body reacting to his touch. She arched her back, and he lifted her leg as he pushed his body into hers. They began to find a rhythm as he moved back to kissing her mouth. She felt as if she couldn't get enough of him and quickly pushed him up so she could remove her nightgown. His eyes gleamed as they took in her bare chest. He immediately began assaulting her full breasts with his skilled mouth. She pulled him back up to her neck so she could reach down to his trousers.

"Oh….oh….oh. Don't mmm….stop"

Draco sat up in his bed. That was the second time he had heard her. He quickly jumped out of bed and crossed the hall to her door. He heard another whimper, and without hesitation, he charged into her room, prepared to comfort Ginny from her nightmare. He was reaching out to gently shake her when she cried out again.

"Oh God! Oh God!" He quickly grabbed her shoulders just as she shouted, "Draco! Don't stop! Oh God! Oh God! OH MY GOD ARE YOU REALLY HERE?"

Her eyes had flown open in the midst of her screams as he shook her. He jumped straight back from her bed as if she had stung him. Her eyes were round with shock. She was beyond blushing. She couldn't even begin to think of what to say to him.

He finally broke the silence. "I thought you were dreaming. I mean, I was just trying to help. I mean, I thought you were scared and um…we're even." And he backed out of her room and gently closed the door.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Not beta'd. So if it's confusing, let me know. I hope you are enjoying this fic. It's my first ever, so it's kind of special to me. It's going to get a bit fluffy for a while, but eventually we learn more about the outside world.

As always, I do not like to beg for reviews, but I really appreciate them. I never realized how much they mean until I started writing.

Enough of that. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: This chapter is where a lot of the fluff begins. I hope you like it. Let me know!

* * *

**The Safe House**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

The silence had resumed. Ginny couldn't even imagine having to face him the next day and had decided that things were much simpler when they avoided each other. She thought that Draco must have felt the same way because he did not once bother her. She couldn't deny any longer that she was growing more and more attached to the tall blond. She had finally accepted that he was, indeed, a better man than she had ever thought he could be. He was witty, smart, fiercely protective of those he loved, and so damn sexy. Well, I am only human, and it's not like he wasn't dreaming about some woman several weeks ago. She tried to laugh at both of them being caught having sex dreams. It wasn't working. No matter how many times she tried to reason with herself that she should just grow up and get over it, she would clearly remember crying out his name during her climax. So the silence had resumed.

What Ginny had no way of knowing was that every night since her wanton display, Draco had been having his own fantasies. He was very glad to have reclaimed the wand so he could lock the door and silence his room when he went to bed. Unfortunately, as much as he enjoyed indulging himself with own his lascivious thoughts, he was terrified of actually acting on them. Having Ginny Weasley in his bed sounded like a wonderful solution until he remembered her undying love for Potter. Even Draco wasn't deluded enough to ignore his growing feelings for Ginny. His attraction to the youngest Weasley had always been based on more than just her looks. Yes, she was beautiful with her long, wavy red hair, bright caramel eyes, full pouty lips, and pale skin. Her body had always been fit, but she had gained more curves with age, and he had not failed to notice. But it was her quick wit, sharp tongue, kind heart, and pure confidence that had him hooked. She had shown up at the house with a broken spirit that he at first attributed to the war, but over time, and through a few telling conversations, he suspected that Potter was really to blame. He hated him. And he didn't think he could ever hand Ginny back over to his childhood rival if he let this attraction between them develop into anything more.

ooo

One evening, after spending most of the day in her room, Ginny was humming to herself as she marked the calendar on the refrigerator. Draco had transfigured a calendar out of some old magazines, and Ginny had begun marking the weeks spent in the house. It had been seven weeks since Ginny's arrival on the first of March. Draco looked up from his dinner when he heard her and watched her turn to gaze out of the window. The sun was setting and the light made her skin glow and her hair look like fire. He missed her. And with that realization, he decided to make his move.

"Ginevra, I think we should be friends."

She coloured slightly and turned to face him. "Okay. I think so, too…Draco." She couldn't help but mirror his expression as his face broke into a broad smile.

The next month seemed to fly by once the two housemates had cleared the air. They spent almost all of their time together. They would read books aloud to each other, cook meals together instead of taking turns, battle it out in never-ending Chess games, and spend hours getting to know every detail of their lives and dreams, the non-sexual ones. There were some uncomfortable moments when the conversation would turn more serious. Draco was always quick to change the subject to something lighter or make a sarcastic remark. Ginny would always smile knowingly as she took up the new topic or joke. Draco was delighted to learn of Ginny's fascination with dragons that she had gained from her brother Charlie. He also had been obsessed with the magical beasts since he had discovered that they shared a name. They often would randomly quiz the other with some obscure dragon fact. To his dismay, Ginny was very good at this game and had taken to keeping a tally of their scores, hers being much, much higher.

She was heading into her room for bed, and they had parted at the top of the stairs when she turned back to him. "Inside of their eggs are actually bright yellow, unlike the outside?"

"How do you know these things?" He looked at her disbelievingly. "Okay. I will go with the Romanian Longhorn." His face looked superior, but he was completely guessing.

"You think you are so very clever, don't you? And I know these things because I actually held the baby dragon in my hands just after it hatched, so I saw the eggshell. It was when I visited Charlie the summer before my fifth year, which you know about, and therefore, think that you are correct."

"Am I?" The Smirk of Triumph.

"Ukrainian. Ironbelly. Goodnight, loser. Oh, and Draco?"

"Yes."

"That's forty-three to me and what was it? Oh yes, seventeen to you. Goodniiight!"

ooo

It was almost June, and the two had begun eating their lunch outside on the particularly nice days. They were spending more and more time exploring the woods, looking for any plants that could be used for making potions. Ginny had taken it upon herself to work on the garden and wanted to expand its contents to include some of the magical plants that they had been growing in the greenhouse. She enjoyed the dirt in her hands and the heat of the sun, making her feel almost as if she were back at the Burrow. Draco enjoyed her wearing shorts and his thin white vest, making him feel as if he were getting a free show every time she bent over on her knees.

Ginny sighed and leaned back against the chair of the patio set. "What I wouldn't do to fly right now."

"Really?" He pictured many naughty things that she could do for him, to him, and with him. "Would you do the dishes for a week?" Draco didn't even glance her way as he calmly questioned her.

"Yes, yes, and yes again! Are you telling me you have a broom?" She was practically squealing with excitement.

"Calm down, Ginevra. I am saying that I may have a broom, and if I did have a broom, which was slightly-damaged-from-one-of-my-last-missions, it would be available for a cost." He looked over at her and couldn't keep the haughty look on his face when he saw her bouncing in her seat.

"Dishes for a month! And laundry! Please, Draco, please let me have it. I'm sure I could fix it. We always had old brooms growing up, and by the time I was given them … well, the point is I want that broom!"

"Deal. And you know that you won't be able to fly very high with the wards in place."

She was smiling so wide that it was almost creepy, so he immediately went up to his closet and retrieved the broken broomstick.

They had agreed that she would only have to do the dishes for two weeks and no laundry because he didn't really believe the broomstick was salvageable. She worked diligently on applying all kinds of different charms to the broom, but was having no luck after days of trying. She even kept him up very late one night, reading over all the magical books that could contain any suggestions or ideas on how to fix the broom. It was around three in the morning when Ginny realized that the broomstick had not been broken, and instead of repair, it required a bit of curse-breaking. Draco quickly performed the counter curses he knew without success. Ginny had learnt some more complex spell-work from her brother Bill, but she couldn't quite remember the spells correctly. Finally, she conceded that the broomstick would probably not fly again.

ooo

Ginny stood outside Draco's door, lightly tapping. Tap, Tap, Tap

"Go away! It's too early to breathe."

She giggled at his response before knocking loudly. Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock

"Ginevra, please go away. I need my rest."

"Your beauty rest? Yes, you do. Come o-on, unlock the door, you know I won't leave you alone!"

The door unlocked and Ginny entered his room for the first time since her third week at the house. Draco was still buried in the covers and seemed to be asleep again. She took the opportunity to inspect the room more closely. It was nearly twice the size of her room. The dark purple of the bedclothes was also found on the curtains that were closed, blocking out much of the morning light. There were actually three windows in his room, two facing the front and one to the back. He had a bookshelf filled with what appeared to be magical books, some of which she had seen the night before. There was a small desk near the bookshelf on top of which were three neatly organized stacks of papers, a quill and ink set, and a clock.

"What on earth do you need to lock your door for? Draco?" She plopped down on the end of his bed, and he harrumphed as he turned away from her.

"Why do you need to push your bedside cabinet in front of your door?" He had not emerged from the blankets, but Ginny could hear the victory in his voice.

Well, I can play this game, too. Trying to embarrass me? Ha! "I think that would be pretty obvious, Draco, considering the last time you came to my rescue. Are you telling me that you also need a little privacy? That's fine. In fact, I know how hard it can be in the mornings for you so I will let you get back to sleep." She reached over to give him a pat on the back when he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her on top of him.

"Oh no, Ginevra, you've woken me up now, you should definitely do with me as you please." He was holding her really close, and her chest was pressed into his. He locked his eyes onto hers, and she thought that she saw a brief look of sadness when he reached up and ran his hand through her hair. "Go on, love, get breakfast going, and I will be down in a few minutes." His voice was light, but it sounded forced.

She slowly and carefully pulled herself off of him. Mumbling an agreement, she shut the door as she left his room and headed downstairs to the kitchen. I must be crazy. HE is making me crazy! Maybe he's bent! Merlin's Beard, that's it! He has never made one remark about his dream lover - maybe it was a man. She sat down at the table with a loud thump and leaned her head on her right hand. No, that cannot be it. I know for a fact that he was very much into the ladies at Hogwarts. Lavender would not shut up about their little tryst. Slytherin Sex God, indeed. Lavender Brown! What is wrong with ME? She sat listing all of the things that were wrong with her; having been with Harry being reasons one through seven (one for each year she wasted on him). He is NOT interested in you like that, and you need to accept that before you make a complete fool of yourself – again!

Draco had sat in his bed for five minutes, berating himself. He really was a coward. "No, you are just protecting yourself, and that's being a good Slytherin." He fell back and let out a large sigh, "God, I love her."

ooo

Before the sun had risen on the fourth of June, Ginny crept down the stairs, still dressed in her pyjamas. She knew that Draco's birthday was the next day and had planned on baking a cake to surprise him. They had barrels of sugar and flour in the pantry, but they were only used sparingly. Ginny felt that Draco's birthday was a worthy cause for breaking into the limited supplies. She had convinced Draco to help her in the garden all the previous day and then insisted they finish the Muggle book that they were reading before bed, knowing that he would be exhausted and would want a lie-in. She hoped this would give her plenty of time to bake and decorate his cake. She had even been able to nick the wand from him whilst he drudged up the stairs already half-asleep.

"Good morning, sleepy head." She called to him from the dining room that was, until recently, missing a dining set. Draco had transfigured the table and chairs for Ginny from some of the more unused pieces in the house and some old broken pieces of furniture they found down in the cellar. The dining room had become her research station during her attempts at fixing the broom.

A groggy voice sounded from the kitchen "What are you doing in there?"

Draco appeared, after a moment, with a bowl of fruit in his hand. He was not yet dressed for the day, and his hair was standing in many directions. He slouched down in his seat and ate very slowly. She looked up from her current project and sighed. He was adorable to her when he was like this, and it was a rare treat for her to see him so unguarded.

"It's a surprise," she teased. "If you're a really good boy today, you just might get to find out tomorrow." She laughed quietly to herself when she realized that he hadn't caught on to her not-so-subtle reference. "Draco, are you even awake? We were not up that late."

"Hmm?" He was still chewing his food as he raked his hand through his hair, reminding Ginny very briefly of someone else.

"Goodness! You should just go back to bed. Honestly, Draco, I think I can guard the house for a few more hours."

"No, no, I need to get up. I just didn't … " he yawned, "Sleep well. So what were you saying about being a good boy?"

Figures. Of course the only thing he heard was something he could make into innuendo. "I said that I have a surprise for you, for tomorrow. So I may need you to occupy yourself until I am finished."

"Yes, I am very good at occupying myself." He wriggled his eyebrows and took another bite.

"I'm sure you are. Now go away and don't peek. Promise to stay out of this side of the house, please." She reached over to him and took his bowl, walked him into the kitchen, and sat him down again.

"Alright, woman. I get it. Stay away from the dining room."

"Thank you. Oh yeah, you left your wand by the chair last night, but I might need it today so just let me know if you want it."

It had been four days since Ginny had remembered the counter-curse that she was sure would work on the broom. In fact, she had dreamt about it and woke up in the middle of the night frantic for a piece of paper to write it out. It took all of her will to not immediately repair the broom, but she had decided that it would be the perfect gift for Draco's birthday. And she also knew herself well enough to know that she would not be able to resist flying on the broom for very long. It really worked out perfect, she thought as the broom began to hover over the dining table that afternoon. I can't wait to see his surprise!

ooo

Ginny was asleep by nine that evening after being up so early, but she felt it was well worth it to make the delicious chocolate cake that her mother had made for her birthdays. She knew that Draco loved chocolate more than she did so she didn't think he would object to her using two of his precious chocolates to shave over the double-layered cake that was hidden away in the sitting room. She felt very content, and for the first time since arriving at the house, Ginny was glad to be there.

"AAAHHHH!"

"AAAAAOOOHHHHHAAAAHHHHH!"

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE STOOOOOOOOP! RRRRRRRRRRRRRR! PLEEEEASE!"

It felt like a bucket of ice had been poured over her head. Ginny recognized real pain when she heard it. She had, after all, been involved in healing witches and wizards who were subjected to some rather heinous curses. She practically leapt out of her bed, tore her door open and was bursting into Draco's room within seconds. She was shocked when she entered the room, unprepared to see what she had only heard about before.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Not beta'd. Feel free to tell me if something does not make sense.

So I said it was fluffy, but it doesn't really end that way. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Here's the answer to the cliffhanger! I hope it makes sense.

* * *

**The Safe House**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Draco was writhing in pain on his bed, sweat and tears were pouring down his face, and his clothes were clinging to his body. All of the covers had been kicked to the floor, and Ginny could see the muscles in his body tensing and releasing rapidly as he was hit with waves of pain. He was clutching his left arm to his chest, and his eyes were clenched shut. He screamed out again, and it jolted her into action.

Ginny ran to the desk and grabbed his wand. She looked at the clock, noting that it was 12:01. She would only allow herself ten minutes before she would resort to more drastic measures. Memories of victims flashed through her mind. During the last few weeks before her abduction, there had been a few Death Eaters found in a catatonic state, all had died quickly, their bodies simply shutting down from being tortured. The last one she heard about was found already dead. The medical community had been worried that there were some rogue members of the Order that had begun hunting Death Eaters and using Dark Magic to kill them. Now, she realized, it had been Voldemort. He had found some way to kill his own followers, using their Dark Marks.

"DRACO! I am going to perform some spells on you. And then I am going to get some potions from downstairs."

Ginny began waving the wand over his entire body, muttering many spells to cool the body temperature, slow the heart rate, and numb the nerves. Draco was gritting his teeth but seemed to be able to hold in most of his screams. He looked at her briefly before squeezing his eyes shut again. His rocking slowed down after the last spell, and she took off running down the stairs to the potions pantry. Searching quickly through their supplies, she grabbed the Burn-Healing Paste, Calming Draught, and Sleeping Potion. When she arrived back in his room, she glanced at the clock again. 12:08. She knew the spells that she had performed were not going to last very long and was debating whether or not she should just keep reapplying them until it ended. As she kept her eye on the clock, she forced the Calming Draught down his throat and wrenched his left arm free in order to apply some of the paste. 12:10. He cried out once more, and his body started shaking violently. She knew it was time to do something that she had only done once and not with someone who was actively being cursed.

Taking a large gulp of the Calming Draught, she held her left arm to his, clasped his hand in hers, and then with a complicated flick of the wand, she shouted, "SORBERE DOLORO!"

Fire and ice combined throughout her entire body, and she jerked her head back and screamed in pain, her eyes wide with fear. It was shocking to feel so much pain. If the spell had not been keeping them joined together, Ginny would never have been able to hold on to him. She started to fear that they were both going to die, and she began sobbing in grief and in pain. She was only barely aware that Draco had pulled her closer and had wrapped his legs and other arm around her. Draco had no idea what Ginny had done, but he knew that he was suddenly able to bear the pain. It was horrible still, but he didn't feel his mind gradually slipping away anymore. It had been a strange moment when he almost stopped feeling altogether, yet he had known that just on the other side of that relief was insanity. He was almost welcoming it, but suddenly, Ginny was holding him and somehow pulling the pain away from him. He didn't even think about what he was doing as he surrounded her with his body, but he felt drawn to her like the strongest magnet. He was clinging to her as if she were giving him life. They both could feel power and pain surging back and forth between them. They were connected by the very essence of their magic. Minutes or maybe hours passed, but finally the pain had stopped. They both fell to their sides, still clutching to one another.

Ginny slowly turned her head to check the clock. 1:17. She wasn't sure how long they had been under the spell or how long they had been lying half-unconscious in its aftermath. She wanted to feel relief, but the residual pain in her body and the drain on her magic was pushing her to get up and continue healing him, and then herself. Draco was stirring and gingerly started to sit up.

"Unh." He grunted and slipped back down onto the bed.

"Draco, lie still. I forgot to get the chocolate." Ginny struggled to stand up from the bed and almost fell to the floor when taking her first step.

"Don't…go," he gasped. He looked at her with fear and worry written across his face.

"It will help. I can do this, Draco." She hadn't attempted to take another step because she could see how worried he was for her.

Finally, she managed to get to the hall before dropping to her knees. _Okay, Ginny, you can do this. Just take your time. Crawl if you have to. Just keep moving!_ She placed the wand in her teeth and made her way to the stairs. After painfully crawling backwards down the staircase, she paused at the bottom of the steps and began to cry. Her body ached, and she was so tired, but she knew that to use any magic would likely render her unconscious and leave Draco without much-needed help. _Get moving, Ginny. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and MOVE!_

It took her several more minutes to make it to the pantry where she quickly ate half a bar of the chocolate. _Common chocolate substance_. She smiled to herself when remembering Draco's description of the medical chocolate kept in the potions pantry. She found a bottle of Pepper Up Potion and took the smallest sip. She knew that her body needed rest and did not want to stay awake any longer than necessary once Draco was stable. With him in mind, she took another small sip of the potion and then pocketed the vial in her bra. Leaning back against the doorframe, she waited for the treatments to take effect. It wasn't long before she felt strong enough to begin the journey back to Draco's room.

When she returned to his bed, he looked at her and sighed with relief. "I was getting ready to come find you." His voice was hoarse from the screaming, but his breathing was calmer than when she had left.

She started to say something witty, but she just couldn't get past her relief at seeing him alive. Her smile started to turn into a grimace as she fought another wave of tears, this time for the man in front of her.

"Hey… Don't cry." He looked at her with so much love in his eyes that it startled her.

"You need to eat this," she said, giving him a bar of chocolate. "And then you need to sleep. I will give you the Sleeping Potion and some more Calming Draught. Do you have the Dreamless Sleep potion in here? I didn't see it." She sat down on the side of the bed and stroked his damp hair away from his face.

He chewed the last chunk of chocolate and then replied, "Yeah, I brought it up with me tonight because of the dreams I had last night. I didn't want a repeat performance." He gave her a wry smile. "It's in the drawer." Her smile instantly faded at his revelation, remembering how sleepy he had been that morning, but she decided not to question him further.

She opened the bedside cabinet and pulled out the potion. "Alright then, drink up." After administering all three potions to him, she tucked him back into the bed and checked his pulse and temperature. She pulled the Pepper Up Potion from her bra, sat it with the others, and moved to sit at the desk chair.

"What about you? Ginevra, you need to lie down, too." He lifted his heavy head and tried to give her a stern look.

"No, I need to make sure that you are okay first. I just want to watch you for a while, and then I might go back to sleep." She smiled warmly at him, attempting to put him at ease.

He dropped his head back on the pillow, and he sounded like a little boy as he pleaded, "No, I need you here. I need to know you are okay, too. Please, get in bed."

"Draco – "

"No, you look awful. You don't have to take the Sleeping Potion, just come and sleep with me." His voice was getting more and more drowsy as the potions began to work.

She watched him drifting off to sleep, and she felt her own eyes drooping. "Okay. I won't take anything."

She crossed back to other side of the bed to be near the potions and the wand that were lying on the bedside cabinet, and then she slipped into the bed. Draco, half-asleep, had turned towards her and immediately drew her closer to him. Ginny vaguely recalled the importance of keeping a patient emotionally stable to further promote their recovery and decided to not pull away from him. Her exhaustion was returning swiftly and sleep was beginning to claim her when she thought she heard Draco mumble into her ear. "I love you."

ooo

Draco slowly opened his eyes and could see a mass of red hair in his face. He smiled as he slowly breathed in the scent that he had grown to love. As he replayed the terrible events of the night before, he instinctively tightened his arm around her waist. She stirred slightly, and he stilled his movement, not wanting the moment to end.

Ginny had been awake for several minutes when she heard Draco's breathing change. She knew he was waking up, but she was still surprised by his sudden embrace and couldn't stop herself from reacting. She lay there for a moment more, wondering what his next move would be. Each time she had awoken throughout the night in order to check over him or perform a few more healing charms on him, she would find herself wrapped in his arms. Each time, she had chosen to return to his bed, but not to his embrace. Now she lay there once again under his protective arm, thinking about the confession she had heard from him in his sleep. She wanted to believe it, but she knew this man had been through hell and she had saved him. He was not the first patient to utter those words to her after avoiding a near-certain death. With that thought in mind, she began to stretch away from him feigning her awakening.

"Mmm…Draco are you up?" she asked quietly.

He was disappointed in her immediate withdrawal from his body. "Yes, just."

She sat up quickly and grabbed the wand, clearly switching into her Healer mode. She muttered a spell and ran the wand over his entire body. Her face was serious with her brow pinched and lips pressed into a line. Draco was fascinated by her and watched her work over his body, enjoying this last bit of intimacy with her. Without even thinking, he lifted his hand and gently touched her hair as it hung down over him. Her eyes flew to his, and he debated whether to pull her to him or not. That moment of hesitation was all she needed to remind herself of his state of mind, and she continued with her ministrations before standing up.

"You have recovered really well so far, but I would still like you to stay in bed today. Rest is the best thing for you right now. Do you think that you could eat something? I think that if you're up to it, then you should definitely eat." Her voice was pleasant and impersonal; it was her professional voice.

"Yes, Miss Weasley, whatever you think is best." He was trying to be funny, but she could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Right then. I'll be back with your," she looked at the clock, 11:36, "lunch shortly."

"Only if you eat with me. I won't have you just sit and watch me all day, Ginevra. You need to take care of yourself as well."

"I will be back soon."

She quickly exited the room and went to the kitchen to prepare a light lunch. Thankfully, she had made a soup a few days before that would be perfect. She opened a jar of peaches and put them in a bowl. Once the soup was reheated, she loaded up a tray and started back to his room.

"Bon appetit! Eat slowly, and let me know if you feel like you could get sick." She sat at the desk and held her soup in her hands after she had served the tray to him.

He smirked and watched her for a moment before he began to eat. Draco did not realize the extent of his hunger until he felt the first spoon of warm, delicious soup sliding down his throat. He understood why she had reminded him to eat slowly.

"How are you feeling?" he questioned her after nibbling on a piece of peach.

"I'm doing well, considering what we have been through. Although, I was only bearing half the burden. I should have done more sooner. I'm sorry, Draco. I have never seen that before. I've only heard of it a few times, and as far as I know, you are the first to survive."

"Don't apologize, Ginevra. You saved my life. I hate that it had to involve hurting you." He took a sip of the water. "What exactly did you do? Was that some kind of Dark Magic?"

"No, it is a rarely used, but very advanced healing spell. Dark Magic is selfish magic; this is clearly not. This spell was designed to use in emergency situations where the patient cannot be given the proper potions in order to survive the medical procedures needed to save them. It is always done with at least two Healers, or a Healer and a Mediwizard."

He interjected, "Could you have died, Ginevra?" There was a hint of anger in his voice.

"No. … I don't think it would have come to that. I think he knows how long it takes to kill, and he stopped after that. He would have no way of knowing that I was taking half of the curse for you."

"Have you done this…" He looked at her questioningly.

"Sorbere Doloro."

His face had become very serious, and the anger was becoming more evident in his voice. "Have you done this Sorbere Doloro spell before?"

She looked down at the bowl of soup in her hands, resting in her lap. "Once. It was for Justin Flinch-Fletchley. We found him barely alive after a particularly gruesome attack in Cork. There was no time to get more medicine." She glanced up at him before continuing, noticing that her explanation was not soothing him. "I volunteered to be the Absorber, that's what it is called. We were both bound down to prevent any further damage, and the spell was cast by my partner. He was then able to heal Justin enough to be able to transfer him to St. Mungo's." She finally lifted her head.

His mouth was closed tightly, and he was breathing through his nose. He looked very upset.

She quickly continued, "I, of course, had learnt the spell in training. It was a very morbid lesson, injuring one another and then casting the spell. Waiting for our instructors to heal us. I was very good at both casting the spell and taking the spell. Of course, our injuries were slight, and we only had to wait for maybe five minutes to be healed." She noticed his jaw ticking. "I am _fine_, Draco. It was more than I expected, but I am fine." She watched him clinching his fist at his side.

He was deep in thought for a moment before he said, "You should have let me die."

"What!"

"You could have been free, Ginevra. You could have gone home, patched things up with Potter, and helped end this war. This house is not keeping you here away from the ones you love. I am."

"Stop it. Don't you dare even think that way!" She stood up and slammed her bowl on the desk. "I would never, _could_ never let you die, Draco. I…I…just couldn't!"

He moved the tray from his lap and held his arms open. She quickly climbed onto the bed and fell into his embrace. "Don't say that, Draco," she mumbled into his shoulder. "I was so afraid of losing you. I want to be here with you. I want to stay with you. I don't want to go back out there."

He closed his eyes and stroked his hand down her back. "I don't want to go back either." He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. "I guess you're stuck with me, yeah? Thank you, Ginevra. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

He leaned forward and kissed her. It was a chaste kiss, but the moment his lips touched hers, he knew there was no going back. He would win her heart, he would make her his, and he would never let her go.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: I see that people are reading! Thank you! Please feel free to review, too. This has not been beta'd, so I do appreciate the comments.

I have been replying to the reviews through the PM, so check your inbox if you have reviewed. If you don't have an account that I can send a message to, then THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE FAVOURITES!

Sorbere Doloro = Latin for 'absorb pain' (well, it probably isn't exact, but that's the idea)

The fluff really begins now! It will last for quite a while before anything else dramatic happens. I hope you enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: I am really stuck on this fic. Again, I hope that posting will only push me into writing. Lots of fluff, as promised.

* * *

**The Safe House**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

"Great. Now I can tell Potter that I, too, am the Boy-Who-Lived." He leaned his head against hers as they were propped up against the headboard of his bed.

Ginny laughed quietly. "Funny. I'm sure he'd love to know that you've stolen his thunder."

Draco laughed along with her, but his mind was already scheming. _I will be stealing something even more valuable of his before we leave this house._

After lunch, they had read another part of their current book and then had taken a nap. It was getting later in the evening, and Ginny was thinking of preparing dinner whilst trying not to think about everything that had happened the night before.

She sat up and turned her body to face him, sitting on her knees. "Draco? Why do you think it happened now, after all this time? Have you not felt the calling whilst you were here?"

He knew exactly why it had happened that night, from the moment it began. "Yes, he has called several meetings since I've been here, but I guess I have become used to them. I don't know what that was. I had no idea he could do that. Severus must not have known about it either. As for it happening now? … My birthday. This was my birthday present. Knowing the Dark Lord as well as I unfortunately do, it was probably done in front of all his loyal followers, including my father. A little gift for the both of us. He has a thing about symmetry and symbolic gestures. I'm sure he found it quite entertaining to end my life on the day it began. And you're right, I hope. He thinks I'm dead. This shouldn't happen again."

"Oh my God! Your birthday! Oh Draco, I had such great plans for today." She jumped up from the bed. "And why didn't you tell me about the meetings? I could have helped you."

"Ginevra, I have seen the way you look at the Mark. It disgusts you. I didn't want you to know. I guess it makes it easier for me to pretend that it's not there at all."

It hurt to hear the way he described her. She knew it was true, though, and that made her feel ashamed of her behaviour. "Let me make it up to you. I'm going to shower; I feel wretched. And whilst you clean up, I will get your birthday dinner ready."

After taking a very quick shower and changing into one of her nicer outfits, she helped Draco out of bed and ushered him into the loo. He grumbled the entire way, calling her "mother", and shut the door in her face when she offered to help him undress.

ooo

Draco gradually worked his way down the stairs, not because he was unable to, but because he had promised Ginny that he would call for her help. Upon reaching the bottom, he looked into the sitting room and could see candlelight shining from the dining room. He crept through the sitting room, curious to see what his witch had panned. _MY witch is quite right. She is mine, or will be. It's just a matter of time_. He jumped when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to face a very haughty looking Ginny.

She stuck her chin out and said, "Do you honestly think I could have grown up in the same house as Fred and George and not learnt a thing or two?"

"I remember being able to sneak up on you _and_ steal my wand right from your hand," he quipped.

"Yes," she admitted, "but I hadn't eaten much for a couple of days and…" She stopped as she realized that he was not buying it. "Fine. But I caught you this time, and you're lucky because I actually didn't want you in the _kitchen_. So please take a seat, and I will serve dinner shortly." She placed him at the head of the table and ran her hand across his forehead. "I see you made it down the stairs without any problems."

Dinner was a feast, at least compared to their normal cuisine. Ginny had gone all out in her cooking. She had prepared a large salad, two vegetables instead of one, and a meat dish. Fortunately, she had already planned the menu, and with Molly Weasley as a role model, she was able to whip up the delicious meal in record time.

"Happy Birthday, Draco." The candlelight was reflecting off of his blonde hair, and his grey eyes looked silver. She knew in that moment that she loved him. _I love him. I really love him. I can't believe that I am hopelessly in love with Draco Malfoy and couldn't be happier about it._

He watched her staring at him across the table. She looked at him dreamily, and he felt his pulse quicken. He was anxious and wanted to declare his feelings for her right then and there, but a small voice in his head warned him that it might scare her.

After finishing their meal, Ginny picked up their plates and told him to stay seated. He looked at her questioningly, and she just grinned. Within a few moments, she returned carrying a chocolate cake that was lit with one candle. She began singing the birthday song to him with a clear soprano voice, and he found himself in awe of this beautiful witch.

She beamed at him as she sat the cake in front of him. "Blow out the candle, Draco. And make a wish, but don't tell me what it is.

He chuckled quietly. _Can I SHOW you what it is? I wish that Ginevra Weasley was mine, in love with me as I am with her._ He quickly blew out the candle and stood up, taking her hand in his. "You are amazing, Ginevra." He pulled her into an almost too friendly hug. "I can't believe you made me a cake. When could have had time to do this?

She arrogantly responded, "We witches have many secrets."

He gave her a snooty look, mocking her own expression. Then his face became very serious. "Please sit down. I want to serve you." He pulled out the chair immediately to his left and indicated for her to sit.

"Draco, it's your birthday. I should be serving you." She started to resist, but he took her by the shoulders and gently pushed her into the seat. He grabbed the plates from the dresser and began cutting the cake, serving her first.

Several minutes later, his eyes were closed as he ate another bite off of his plate. "Mmmmm… this is so damn good. I could kiss you!" He didn't see her blush or lick her lips at his exclamation.

After a few moments more of watching him so thoroughly enjoying her cake, she suddenly broke the silence. "Oh, I do have one more surprise for you!" She shot up out of the chair and ran to the sitting room, returning with a look of pure glee on her face and something behind her back.

"Really? A gift?" He looked at her incredulously and watched her walk around the table and to his side.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

When he complied, she gently placed the broomstick in his hand and watched as his face looked curious and then surprised. "Go ahead, open your eyes!"

"You fixed it, didn't you? I can't believe it! Have you flown it yet?"

She bit her lip, smiling, and shook her head no. "It's your gift and your broom. You should get the inaugural flight – but not until tomorrow when you are more rested.

He laughed and then grabbed her to him. "Thank you. But we will riding this broom together – and right now." She started to stop him, but rationalized that if she was with him, then she could at least make sure that he was okay. That and she was thrilled to think about the two of them sharing the broom.

Once outside, Draco ordered the broom up and grinned at its quick obedience. He had missed flying and was very excited to be in the air again. He hopped onto the broom and motioned for Ginny to join him, lifting his eyebrows as he pointed in front and then behind him. She held up the wand in answer and climbed on behind him.

She was suddenly nervous about being so close to him, and she put on her professional voice. "I will be checking for the boundaries of the wards and keeping the wand in case we need it. You promise that you are okay to fly? Don't do any stunts tonight."

"Yes, I am fine. Hold on, Ginevra." He felt her arms come around him and her breasts press up against his back.

"And?"

"And I promise to be safe." Suddenly, he kicked off and took them into the air.

The sun was down, but the air was still warm from the day. It was glorious. They were both overjoyed at feeling the rush of air. Ginny began shooting spells at the sky to check the wards. Just as Draco had predicted, they could not go as high as they would have liked, but at this point, neither one of them could complain. Flying was something both had excelled at and enjoyed since they were very young. When Ginny had been trying to repair the broom, they had often discussed their favourite flying stories and relived some of the best Quidditch matches from Hogwarts. Draco had revealed how his team had dreaded her arrival on the pitch because she had been so talented. He lamented having never caught the snitch before Potter, and then she had told him of what had happened when she _had_ caught it. "Just think, he could have been snogging you," she said. "And then you could have avoided this whole mess, being locked up here with me." That had ended the conversation quickly, with Ginny feeling uncomfortable that she had said the wrong thing, and Draco trying not to picture her or himself with Potter in a passionate embrace.

After a half-hour of flying around the house and through the small part of the woods they had access to, Draco brought the broom back down close to the back door. He helped her down from the broom and then dismounted. Her face was flushed, and she had never looked more beautiful to him than at that moment. She was standing very close to him.

He leaned slightly into her and said with an enticing tone, "You want to fly some more? You can steer this time."

She pulled herself up and slightly away from his invasion on her personal space. Then with concern in her tone, she replied, "No, that is enough for tonight. Seriously, Draco, I don't want you to overexert yourself."

"All right. But tomorrow it's your turn. Shall we?" He held his arm out towards the house.

"Thank you." And she took the broom from him, making him laugh.

"Don't trust me, do you?"

"I trust you. I just don't want to be left behind tomorrow."

She laughed as he held the door open for her. He was always doing little things like that for her she realized. He had been raised very traditionally, and it showed. As much as she enjoyed that kind of attention, it made her think of what other more "traditional" values he may still hold. They had never really broached the subject of blood purity. It was a deal-breaker for her, and she suddenly felt the excitement of the flight disappear.

Draco had watched her mood change rather rapidly. He wasn't sure what had happened, but at this point, he knew better than to make her talk about things before she was ready. He thought that the afterglow of the flight might have allowed him the opening to kiss her, but it hadn't felt right. He could tell she was still worried about him when they landed, and as heart-warming as that was to see, it was not the romantic moment he had envisioned whilst flying around.

Suddenly she turned to him, in complete Healer mode. "I am going to change your sheets so you can get back into a clean bed tonight. Mum always said that you sleep best on clean sheets." She had immediately grabbed the dishes from the dining room and had deposited them into the sink. She also put the cake into the refrigerator and reapplied the Cooling Charm to the inside. She was bustling about the kitchen, cleaning and putting things away as Draco sat at the small table. She seemed fussy and was clearly not in the mood to talk so he got up and crossed to her, stopping her movement.

"Ginevra? I just wanted to say thank you for… everything. And this birthday will always mean more to me than you could ever know." He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, holding his lips to her soft skin just a little longer than normal. "And I can change my sheets. You have done enough for me today. Come on, leave the rest of the dishes for tomorrow." He started to pull her towards the swinging door to the hall when she pulled back.

"No, it will just take me a few more minutes. Go ahead and get ready for bed. I will be right up." She smiled brightly, but he could see that it did not reach her eyes, and he reluctantly left her.

ooo

Ginny climbed to the top of the stairs several minutes later. She had taken her time cleaning up the kitchen after he left, hoping that he would be asleep before she finished. She could hear him moving about his room and then settling into bed. After waiting a few more minutes, she quietly headed for her own room. Her mind was filled with conflicting emotions, and she was heavy with worry over the blood purity issue. She also was beginning to feel the emotional effects of the night before. The birthday celebration had been a good distraction, but lying in her bed, she finally had to face the fear she had buried. The fear of losing this man for whom she was falling. She sobbed into her pillow, trying to be quiet, trying not to disturb Draco. Her body was shaking, and a few cries escaped her lips.

Draco had made the bed and performed Scourgify on everything in the room. He changed into his best pyjamas and waited anxiously for Ginny's arrival. He had assumed that she would as least tuck him in, and then his plan on getting her to stay with him would begin. He wasn't past playing sick if it came down to it. He never wanted to wake up without her again. Once was addictive enough, but twice that day he had been able to enjoy waking up to her soft body in his arms. He heard her door shut and his heart sank. _I can't believe she didn't come in here. How could I be so wrong? I could have sworn she was feeling something, too. Is she really still that hung up on Potter?_ Deciding that he would respect her privacy and need for space, Draco rolled over and tried to fall asleep. Instead, he lay in bed, going over every detail of their conversation, trying to work out when he had done or said the wrong thing. He was just concluding that it was the Dark Mark branded onto his arm that was keeping her away when he heard her cry.

Standing in front of her door and listening for her to make another sound brought back the memories of the night not so long before when she had been dreaming of him. He decided that if that were the case again, he would react in a very different manner this time. The knowledge that it was his name on her lips as she climaxed gave him the courage to go on into her room. What he found instead was a distraught Ginny, curled up on her bed, still wearing the clothes from the evening. Her face was covered in tear tracks, and he wanted nothing more than to make it all better. He swiftly crossed to her, picked her up in his arms, and carried her back to his larger bed. Her lack of reaction worried him as he took off her shoes and pulled the covers up over her. He crawled in next to her and pulled her upper body onto his chest.

"Shh…Shhh…please don't cry, love. Tell me why you are so upset." He didn't think he had ever once in his life used such a gentle voice with sincerity.

"I…unhh..I…unhh…I was so scared." She bawled into his chest, and he continued to hold her closer and started slowly rocking her. "I …unhh…thought that you. …were going to die."

"But I didn't, and it's all because of you. You were so brave and strong and smart. You are probably the only person who could have saved me."

"That's not true." She sniffed. "Any Healer could have saved you." And she looked up into his eyes.

He smiled at her and stroked her hair. "But _would_ they? Would they have tried to save a Death Eater?"

"You are _not_ a Death Eater, Draco." She had lifted her head to better see him, and he brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"I was. And to many – no most - out there, I always will be. But you didn't think about that, you put your life at risk to save mine."

"I did what I had to do. I would do it again in a heartbeat, Draco." Her tears were drying up as she became more serious. "I _will_ do it again if I have to."

He looked at her for a moment, unsure of how to respond to her declaration. He cupped her face in his left hand. "I want you to stay with me. Stay in here with me tonight." She didn't respond, but she lowered her head to his chest and held onto him. After a few minutes, her breathing began to slow, and he felt her relax into a deep sleep.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading. Let me know your thoughts. I'm getting a little discouraged. Although, there have been some lovely reviews. Thank you for that.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Thanks so much for the encouragement. I think I may have finally figured out how to end it. Yay! But that's like 30 more chapters from now!

.

* * *

**The Safe House**

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

Over the next several days, Draco and Ginny began a strange kind of dance. Each night Draco would come up with some reason for her to stay with him again, and she would argue at first and then give in.

"Ginevra, I still feel a little weakened. I would really appreciate it if you stayed with me."

"Ginevra, I slept so well last night. I think it is a great comfort to have someone with me right now. Would you please stay again?"

"Ginevra, I can't keep taking the Dreamless Sleep Potion. I think it would be best if you were here."

"Ginevra, I really think that tonight I might have a relapse. I have had a bad feeling all evening. And you know I shouldn't be taking too much Dreamless Sleep Potion."

Before they had fallen asleep on the fourth night, she mustered her courage and asked him about his beliefs. She was afraid of her growing attachment to him, and this was the one topic that could come between them. To her surprise, Draco was more than willing to answer all of her questions. He seemed eager for them to tackle this one last barrier. He explained to her that the atrocities of war had forced him to re-examine the lessons of his father. He had found that he had more respect for the Half-Blood witches and wizards in his life than any of the Purebloods he had been taught to revere. When Harry had revealed to him that the Dark Lord himself was not a Pureblood, Draco knew that although he had changed sides for personal reasons, he would never hold the same beliefs of his youth again. Yes, he still believed that the magical community needed to hold onto their traditions, but he no longer felt that only a select few were worthy of being in power. When asked about Muggles, he revealed that, at times, he had lived amongst them when he was working as a double agent, and he had never really hated _them_, only the lies that he had been taught to believe about them.

The next night marked the fifth night in a row of his pitiful excuses for her to stay, and Ginny was getting a little concerned with this new arrangement. She was confused by his need for her closeness because a part of her wanted him to make a real advance, and another part was starting to worry that the dark curse had seriously affected his mind. After another night of wonderful but platonic rest, she darted to the loo and began getting ready for the day. She wanted to fly right away and skipped breakfast to go outside on the broom. They had never shared the broom again, which was adding to Ginny's confusion. During the day, all was routine as usual, but at night the tension crept between them, and inevitably, she would fall asleep in Draco's arms, content, but still unsure of his intentions. So she decided to fly; some of her best decisions were made on a broom. Something about the breeze in her hair and the illusion of pure freedom allowed her mind to push away all the clutter and focus on a problem more clearly.

ooo

Draco lay in bed and listened to Ginny run out of the house. He was baffled by his own behaviour. He had never spent so much time with a witch that he hadn't shagged. He also had never shared his bed with any witch, unless it was postcoitus. The only possible explanation was that he also had never felt this kind of love before. Other than his mother and father, Ginevra was the only person he had ever put before himself. Her needs were more important than his. And he still wasn't entirely convinced that she even wanted someone like him. He lifted his left arm to his head, and saw the Dark Mark, mocking him. He would do anything to be able to undo that night.

~.~

* * *

"Draco, dearest, we have been summoned by the Dark Lord. Your Aunt Bella is here to escort us." Narcissa looked terrified as she entered his room. She subtly shook her head no as if to warn him not to say anything that they would regret.

Bellatrix entered the room and nearly knocked her sister over in the process. "Yes, love, your favourite Aunt Bella is here to give you a late birthday present. Give us a kiss, Draco." She strutted over to him, licked his cheek, and then began cackling. "So lovely, Cissy! He really reminds me of Lucius at that age. Hopefully he won't be such a disappointment. Will you, Draco? You won't disappoint your sweet mummy and Auntie Bella?"

Narcissa walked over to his mirror, turning her back to her sister, but making eye contact with her son through the glass. She looked frightened, but her voice sounded casual and free. "Bella, leave him alone. Draco, put on your best robes and be ready in five minutes." She started to leave his room before turning back to Bellatrix. "Are you coming, Bella? I need your help finishing my hair."

"Cissy, you never let me have any fun! Hurry up, pet, we cannot keep the Dark Lord waiting, especially on your big day!" She laughed hysterically as she followed her sister down the hall.

He had been terrified when they arrived at the graveyard. He remembered his father describing it when telling of the Dark Lord's return. He briefly thought of Cedric Diggory dying alone in this terrible place. Suddenly, he was thrust, along with his mother, into the middle of the circle of Death Eaters. He looked to her quickly before the Dark Lord began speaking.

"Draco Malfoy, your mother cannot protect you right now, but _you_ can protect her." He circled around Draco and, with wandless magic, pushed him to his knees.

"Yes, my Lord. What can I do to better serve you?" His voice was calm and steady, hiding the panic that was burgeoning inside of him.

"At least Lucius has taught you respect. First, you will swear your allegiance to me by taking my Mark. And then, you will complete the most important task I have ever assigned."

Draco vaguely noticed Bellatrix's envious screech before his arm had been jerked forward and Voldemort's wand began burning into his flesh. He wanted to collapse, but he did not want to shame his family and risk he or his mother being punished. When he was given the task to kill Dumbledore, he knew that it was not a real mission. It was meant to punish his parents, especially his father. Voldemort had leaned forward and had whispered exactly what would happen to his family if he were to fail.

* * *

~.~

So began his life as a Death Eater. He had later been spared from so much because of Severus's actions, but he could not claim to be innocent. There had been other missions during his time as a spy that he could not avoid. He had not participated in the rapes and the murders, except for once. He performed the Killing Curse on a Muggle woman, but it was to end her suffering. He saw many things that he would never forget, but the pleading in her eyes was something that still haunted him. He liked to think that even though she did not know what he was going to do, she would have chosen his method of killing her, instead of the long, drawn-out torture that the others had planned. By the time he was working as a spy, many of the Death Eaters were becoming bloodthirsty, and more werewolves, under the influence of Greyback, had joined forces with the Dark Lord. They were becoming reckless and more dangerous as Voldemort's leadership was waning. And the Dark Lord became less attentive to his followers' bad behaviour as he began obsessing over his Horcruxes and then finding Ginevra Weasley.

Thinking of Ginny motivated Draco to get up. He crossed over to the back window and watched her looping around the sky on the broom. She looked deep in thought and was gliding easily through the air. He was running out of excuses. He loved this woman, and she must have some kind of feelings for him or she would not entertain his pathetic reasons for staying with him. The night before, the fifth night of his strange behaviour, he had actually considered banishing her bed. He was standing in her room, seriously bearing in mind this option, when she joined him.

~.~

* * *

Ginny stood next to Draco, mimicking his stance and pose, arms crossed over her chest. "Is there something you see that I don't see?"

"What? No, well, ummm…." _Please be like the Weasel King and be terrified of spiders_. "Did you see that spider on your bed?" _I cannot believe I just wished her to be like her brother!_

"WHERE? Did you kill it? Tell me you killed it!" She had already retreated to the hallway.

"I thought I saw something large and hairy sitting on your bed and came in to check when it scuttled over there behind your armoire." He pointed to said armoire, the house of horrors that it was. "I think it might have been an Acromantula." He watched her eyes grow wide with fear and then run to his room.

* * *

~.~

Ginny had been particularly clingy to him after that, and he still did not make his move. He walked away from the window and sat back down on the bed. _What am I going to do? This is ridiculous, Draco. Just grab her and kiss her and tell her how you feel. Sweet Merlin, I sound like a Hufflepuff!_ After reliving the previous night's failure, he dressed quickly and headed downstairs, mentally preparing himself for anything from the unpredictable redhead that had stolen his heart.

After twenty minutes of flying, Ginny realized that she didn't want to chance ruining her relationship with Draco. She had felt like a fool as she leached onto him the night before. She was not really afraid of spiders and did not actually suspect that there even was a spider. _An Acromantula? Come on, Draco. You are cleverer than that._ So she ran into his bedroom and burrowed under the covers. When he joined her, she refused to take anything from her room and changed into one of his shirts to sleep. She practically attacked him when he got into the bed. She even draped her bare leg over his as she was feigning sleep. _Nothing! Not one inappropriate fondling or bump throughout the entire night!_ So Ginny decided that it was time to move back to her room. If Draco wanted her, he would have to come to her. Besides, she still wasn't completely convinced that he had not gone a bit barmy from the curse.

She smiled brightly at him as she walked back into the kitchen, discarding the broom. "Good morning."

Draco was sitting at the table, eating some eggs. "You're in a rather good mood." He drank some of his tea and watched her go into the pantry and grab a new box of cereal. "Did you have a good fly?"

"Yes, it was fantastic. It's such a beautiful day, you should go out." She sat across from him in her usual seat and began eating straight from the box.

"I will then." He gave her a funny look. Something was off, but he couldn't tell what it was.

"So, Draco, I've been thinking." Another bite of cereal was tossed in her mouth. "I would like to work on a potion that could counter the effects of the Dark Mark. I really do think that Voldemort believes that you are dead and will not try to attack you again, but it would be good to be prepared. Even if it only helps with when he calls the meetings." She eyed him as she munched loudly on another handful of the cereal. "Also, I think that it would be best if I returned to my room now. You are feeling much better, and I'm actually kind-of missing my own bed." _You are such a liar, Ginevra Molly Weasley!_

"You are? And um, yes, I _am_ feeling much better." He seemed at a loss for a moment, and then the mask returned, and with a little more harshness than he planned, he said, "So, I think I will take the broom out now." He stood up, causing the chair to scrape loudly against the tiled floor, grabbed the broom from the counter where Ginny had left it, and walked out of the house.

ooo

Draco hadn't said anything to her about the potion until a few days later when he heard an explosion coming from the dining room. "Are you okay?" He was breathless since he had run in from the garden - and the fact that he was scared for her.

"Yes, it's just this stupid Fluxweed plant. I cannot get it to combine with the hellebore. I have tried cutting, chopping, squashing. I just don't understand. In theory, it should work. Did Severus ever try to create something like this?"

She bewildered him. Staring at her blackened face and arms, he shook his head and walked over to her, taking the wand from her hand. "Ginevra, I would rather you did not kill yourself in the house. **Scourgify**. And if you insist on experimenting with this potion, which I _do not need_ – **Episkey** - then at least allow me to assist you. **Reparo**." The table became upright again, and he started gathering her ingredients together.

She looked pretty angry about the Cleaning Charm being used on her, and gave him a nasty glare. "And did Severus create anything like this?" she snapped.

"His journals are in my room. You are free to peruse them, but I'm sure he would have mentioned it if he had been successful, don't you think?"

She angrily stomped out of the room, intent on finding a solution. She heard him chuckling at her as she left and nearly tripped on the stairs when she heard him call out, "You should have tried boiling the hellebore first."

ooo

The next several weeks passed slowly for both of them. The anniversary of Draco's arrival to the house came and went. For a brief moment, he thought she was going to offer to stay with him that night. If he had not been determined to let her decide what was happening between them, he would have asked her to stay because, truthfully, he was a little frightened of another episode. Ginny had also considered staying with him both the night before and on the night of his anniversary, but she thought he was distant and cold the first night, and he didn't seem to want to acknowledge his year in the house the next day. They spent very little time together, other than working on the potion, and barely spoke at their meals. Ginny watched him closely whenever she was with him, looking for any signs that he was unbalanced. If anything, Draco seemed more like the man she met when she first arrived at the house.

About three weeks before Ginny's twenty-fourth birthday, she decided to try and make him talk to her again. She had thought that she came up with the perfect solution, something she wanted and something that would force them to spend more time together. "Draco, my birthday is coming up, and I have decided what I would like as my gift."

Draco was reading a Muggle book called _Wuthering Heights_ for the third time since his arrival. He glanced up at her and lifted his eyebrows.

"I would like you to teach me how to play the piano. I have always thought that it was a beautiful instrument, well not the one here really, but I do enjoy listening to you play." She looked at him beseechingly.

"If that's what you want, Ginevra, I would be happy to do that. I would be happy to give you anything you want."

She blushed slightly and was excited to think that maybe things were returning to normal between them. "Anything?" She smiled seductively at him.

He gave her a small smirk and said, "I can teach you lots of things, Ginevra. All you have to do is ask." His eyes were dark, and he hesitated for a brief moment before lowering his head back to the book.

She huffed through her nose and returned to her own reading. She was getting very tired of these games of his. She had never felt so confused in her life about another person. One minute he was flirting with her and the next minute he was ignoring her. Deciding it was finally late enough to retire, Ginny said her goodnight and headed up the stairs.

Unbeknownst to her, Draco had been watching her through his long lashes as he "read" the Muggle book. As soon as he heard her door shut, he threw the book across the room. "You completely blew it. The moment has passed. You are such a…Dammit! This is not how this is going to be. I'm going to end this once and for all." Draco had stood up during his rant and stormed over to the staircase. He marched up the stairs and flung Ginny's door open.

"I will **not** keep living like this … Ginevra?" Her room was empty.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Again, thanks for reading, and please review!

Mercercatch14 – thanks for your positive feedback. Since I can't reply to your reviews, I thought I'd let you know here how much they mean to me. Everyone else, I will be replying to you directly very soon.

This chapter is a little short, but it had to end where it did. I know, another cliffie. :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. There's so much that happens later that I don't want to accidentally give away. I keep going back and revising earlier chapters so it has taken me a while to let go and post the next one. On a good note, I am getting very close to the end, which means the chapters will start coming much more regularly. And now finally, the answer to the previous cliffie.

* * *

**The Safe House**

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

For about five seconds, Draco couldn't move. All he could think was that she had left him. That she had been taken. That somehow they had been found, and he had not protected her.

"Not keep living like what? Like a mad person? Sending me so many mixed signals that I don't know what's what? Who would have thought that the great Draco Malfoy was all mouth and no trousers?" She had come out of the bathroom and was standing there in her nightgown, hands on her hips.

He rushed to her and embraced her roughly. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her, her head tucked under his chin. She was almost ready to push him away when he murmured in her ear, "I will not keep living without this."

He lowered his head to hers and kissed her softly and sweetly. She immediately began kissing him back and pulled her arms free from his embrace so she could run her hands through his hair. He smiled when he felt her hands, and she took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. She was like a drug to him. He was in ecstasy just from this small amount of contact, and he could feel a sense of urgency in her, as their kisses grew more and more passionate. He started slowly pushing her towards his room, and then when that wasn't working quickly enough, he lifted her up and carried her to his bed. Ginny gladly wrapped her legs around his waist and barely even noticed that he had gently lowered her onto the bed. He was holding his body away from hers, not wanting to make her feel rushed. He needed her to know how he felt before things progressed too much further. Ginny was becoming desperate to feel more of him. She was arching her body up to his and pulling on his back as they continued to feast on each other's lips. He began to move his mouth down her jaw and onto her neck. She whimpered at his kisses and then ran one hand down his chest slowly working her way to the top of his trousers. He suddenly pulled back and sat on his knees.

"Ginevra, there's nothing I would like more right now than to have you." He was panting as he said this, but his voice was deep and rough.

Her face was flushed and her lips were swollen, but her eyes narrowed at his statement. "But?" She pulled herself up onto her elbows.

"Nothing more except," he leaned over and kissed her tenderly on the lips, "to tell you that," another kiss, "I am madly," another kiss, "in love with you." He leaned forward again, and instead of kissing her, he rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. After a moment, he pulled away and cupped her face in his hands. "And this is not just about sex to me. I _want_ you, Ginevra. I want you _completely_. I want your body and your heart and your mind and everything that is who you are. I love you."

She smiled slowly during his confession and felt her eyes water with emotion. "I love you, too."

She scooted back and sat up on her knees, facing him. She reached over and took his left arm in her hands, lifting it between them. She looked at him in the eyes and then turned her head to his arm. She brushed her lips lightly across the Mark. He released a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding since the moment she touched him. She kissed the Mark several times before holding his arm to her chest and saying, "I love everything about you, Draco. And I am so sorry you had to have this. You did not deserve what you were given, but I want to give you all that you do deserve. Let me love you, Draco."

They felt as if they had never made love like that before. In reality, they had not, as neither had ever felt such a powerful connection to their previous partners. As they explored each other's bodies, there were moments of pure bliss and moments of laughter. Where Draco had always been a confident lover, he found himself at first fumbling and awkward. Ginny, on the other hand, had never felt more powerful or more beautiful. She had never felt so completely worshipped, so completely loved. Their lovemaking lasted throughout the night. Their rhythms becoming more synchronized, their touches becoming more effective, and their love becoming deeper with each passing moment of intimacy.

ooo

Squinting his eyes towards the windows, Draco frowned briefly before remembering that the night before had not been a dream. Ginny was curled up next to him sound asleep. He carefully reached over her to grab the wand, and with a whispered spell, he shut the curtains. Last night was the best night of his life, the most intimate and beautiful experience he had ever had. He lay still for a moment, thinking about what this could mean for their future. He knew that he wanted to have it all with Ginny. He actually wanted to marry her, have children with her, grow old together. He would even learn to tolerate the Weasel for her. _Should probably start with using his name. Well, maybe later._ He started to think about their situation in the house and with the war when he felt her kissing his chest.

"Good morning," she murmured in between kisses. Her eyes were still half-closed and her hair was a wild mass of tangles. She looked sexier than he had ever seen a woman look before.

"Good _afternoon_," he spoke softly and turned towards her so he could meet her mouth with his. After several more minutes of cuddling and kissing under the covers, Ginny stretched and sat up, looking back over her bare shoulder to the blonde man lying in the bed, arms behind his head, satisfaction written across his face.

"I'm starving, you?" She lifted her eyebrows and continued to stretch her arms out in front of her.

"Yes, actually. Some little minx has had her way with me all night, and I'm famished. Plus, I know for a fact that she will expect a repeat performance so I should definitely – oof!"

She swiftly jumped on top of him, unashamed of her naked form. Straddling his lap, she rested her head on her clasped hands atop his chest and looked straight into his smiling eyes. "Draco, you naughty, naughty boy. I'm going to have to make you forget all about this dirty little slag of yours."

Using the Malfoy drawl that she had grown to love over the last five months, he asked, "And how, pray tell, will you do that, Ginevra?"

"Maybe … I will lock you away from the world with only me as your companion. I have a feeling that will do the trick, and eventually, you will fall head-over-heals in love with me." Her eyes were sparkling with amusement.

"I think you may be right about that, but you might find success more quickly with a more aggressive," he grabbed her hips and pushed into her, "approach."

"Thanks, I will consider that," she quipped, and she jumped from his grasp and off the bed, heading over to his closet. "But first comes food." A moment later she pelted him with some clothes and emerged from the closet dressed in one of his shirts.

"You wound me, Ginevra. Food over sex? What is wrong with you?" He griped through his shirt as he was getting dressed.

"I think you've forgotten that I'm a Weasley, and food comes before everything."

ooo

The next few weeks leading up to Ginny's birthday were filled with many passionate nights, late mornings in bed, afternoons continuing their normal routine, and evenings at the old piano. Draco had decided that a "rewards" system would be the best way to encourage his student. This often led to more fooling around than learning, but neither was complaining.

"No, love, that is A-flat, not B-flat. Try it again. Go on," His left arm was around her waist as they were huddled together on the piano bench. As he was teaching her the scales, he would play along an octave higher with his right hand.

She sagged into him, "Draco, I am trying, okay?"

"Don't make me spank you, young lady." He nudged her head with his and instructed, "One more time, Ginevra, and then we will take a break. Start on F."

Slowly they played the F major scale in unison. Ginny kissed him quickly before saying excitedly, "That's the first time I did two octaves with both hands correctly!"

"Yes, you have been a very good girl. I think you deserve a _huge reward_." He started kissing her again as his hand left the keys and started working its way up her shirt.

"Huge, is it?" She laughed teasingly at him, and then her face changed to disappointment.

"Still?" He mirrored her disappointment.

"Just one more day, and then we can resume normal activities. And anyway, I was thinking that my professor should be rewarded for doing such a fantastic job."

"If you insist, Miss Weasley."

ooo

Ginny rolled over to her left and began searching for the warm body she had become used to having next to her. Her arm patted the bed several times whilst she grimaced in confusion. "Draco?" Upon opening her eyes, she discovered that her lover was indeed missing from not only the bed, but the room as well.

"Draco!" she called into the house, not leaving her position under the sheets.

"Stay put!" he yelled from the bottom of the stairs. She snuggled into his pillow, inhaling his scent.

Draco entered _their_ room carrying a tray of food. "Happy Twenty-Fourth Birthday, love. I thought you should have breakfast in bed."

"Yum! Come sit with me." She had immediately perked up at the thought of food. "And thank you!" They had begun celebrating her birthday the night before, and she was very hungry after the long, passionate night.

"What would you like to do today?" He took a bite of eggs off of her fork.

"I want to fly together again. We've been so preoccupied with _other_ things that I haven't even been on the broom for days."

"No, but you have been on _my_ broom." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I knew the moment I said that you would make some kind of dirty joke," she giggled at him. "I also want to teach you how to bake a cake. It's my birthday, and I should have one. And besides, you need to learn how to do more cooking anyway."

"Whatever you want, love. If teaching me how to bake is how you would like to spend your day then that's fine. Remember, I'm probably not as good of a student as you are. Don't blame me if you end up with a burnt cake."

"Oh Draco, it's just like potions. You will be a natural at it." And with that she shoved another bite of food in his mouth.

By the late afternoon, the two lovers were ready to head outside and enjoy flying together. They had finished their late breakfast and lounged in the bed, talking about all of the things they wanted to do someday when they were back in the real world. Because it was Ginny's birthday, Draco refrained from taking the conversation in a more serious direction. He was getting concerned, though, about what was happening in the war and what it would mean for them.

"Come on, Draco! Get your arse out here," Ginny called from the broom hovering by the open bedroom window.

"Did you want me to come through the window? Goodness, witch, I am trying to get your present together." Draco was leaning with his hands on the windowsill as he teased her.

"My present?" Ginny started to fly up to the window and was peaking around him.

"You only get it if you behave." He kissed her quickly and then shoved her away from the window and locked it, giving her the Smirk of Triumph.

Five minutes later the two were flying around the house, Ginny in front, with Draco holding tightly to her hips, occasionally sneaking a feel in other places.

He was speaking into her right ear as she flew them through the air performing complicated dips and twists. "Do you know how many boys at Hogwarts would have given the House Cup to be able to do this with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, Miss Weasley, you were quite the talk in the changing rooms. Even us Slytherins noticed you, especially when you were in the air, working that broom like a pro."

"Draco!"

"It's true. You should've heard the way Blaise would talk about you. It's what got me to really notice you in the first place."

"I knew it! You fancied me at school!" She slowed the broom down and then stopped, hovering over the garden. She turned to get a better look at him. "I saw you looking at me a couple of times."

"Only a couple of times? Pansy was ready to claw your eyes out. She said I couldn't get through a meal without watching you."

She kissed him soundly on the lips. "I wish you would have said something to me. Things could have been different."

"I'm not so sure about that. You may have been curious, but you never would have given up Potter for me." She frowned, but nodded her head in agreement. He looked very resigned and said, "I was very preoccupied at that time. That was the worst year of my life, Ginevra. I would never have wanted you to be a part of that. I've thought about this a lot lately and have decided that as long as we win this war and I get to have you, then I can make peace with what I have done."

Her heart warmed to hear him refer to the Order as 'we', and she felt a whoosh of emotion when he said the part about having her. "We _will_ win this war, Draco, and you will have me for as long as you want me." She leaned into him and kissed him as he moved one of his hands to her neck.

After enjoying their time in the air, the two spent the rest of the evening cooking dinner and baking Ginny's cake. Whilst the cake was in the oven, Draco had retrieved Ginny's gift. She couldn't even imagine what he could have had for her and was surprised to see a simple little box in his hands. When she opened it, she pulled out a silver chain on which hung a small pendant, shaped like a narcissus flower encrusted with small diamonds and a large yellow tourmaline in the centre. She was surprised at the gift and was moved to tears when she learnt it had been his mother's necklace that he had kept as a reminder of her. She started to refuse it, but Draco stopped her with a kiss.

"Draco," she sighed and leaned back onto him as they sat on the sofa in the sitting room. "I will never take it off. I love it."

"I hoped you would. I gave it to my mother when I was small, and she wore it for a very long time. She said that it always reminded her of me. I hope it will do the same for you."

"Are you going somewhere?" She laughed as she fingered the pendant.

"No, but someday you may need it." He kissed the top of her head.

"I don't plan on that, Draco. I love you, and I never want to leave you."

"I think your cake is done, let's go check it."

He sounded at ease, but Ginny had felt his body tense up during their conversation. She knew he was worried about his mother and the war, and she knew that he was trying to protect her from his fears. It only made her love him more.

ooo

Several days later, Draco received another one of Voldemort's Death Eater callings in front of Ginny. He tried to hide it from her, but she had been lying on his left arm, sated from their lovemaking followed by the last piece of birthday cake. He was gritting his teeth and flexing his hand when she turned to look at him. Immediately, she grabbed the nearby wand and began performing several Healing Charms. She grabbed the vial of Calming Draught and gave him a dose. They had decided to keep an extra supply of all of the potions that might be needed inside the bedside cabinet. It had only lasted minutes, and Ginny's quick action had made the experience relatively easy for Draco to bear.

She stood over him at the side of the bed. "We have to keep working on that potion, Draco."

"I still think it takes too much of our supplies to keep working on it. I know you are worried, but this wasn't so bad. In fact, if I was into that kind of thing, it was quite pleasant compared to what it's usually like." He grabbed her hand and pulled her down on top of him. "This is as bad as it's going to get. We can do this. I have been doing this for over a year without you, and I've survi – "

"No, Draco. You would **not** have survived without me. You would've died on your birthday! What if he tries that again next year? What if he can tell when he calls you that you are still alive and – "

"Hey, it's not going to happen. You even said that there should be no way of him knowing what you did. I _know_ he doesn't know when they die because I've had to inform him myself why someone was not at a meeting." He held her close to him and tried to calm her down. He was not used to someone showing such strong emotions about him. He knew his mother and father loved him, but they had been raised so differently than Ginny had. She was never afraid to show how she felt, and he loved that about her.

She lay on top of him for several minutes whilst he stroked her hair. She was so worried about what was happening outside of their little home. _It really is my home now. I never would have thought that. He is my home, and right now that is here._ Without lifting her head, she whispered into his chest, "This means he is still fighting. That he still has followers. Or…. do you think that he won?"

He tightened his arms around her and said, "I don't know. I don't know."

* * *

A/N: Thanks as always. Please review! It's the only feedback I get.

So they have finally admitted their feelings. I hope it was okay. I am new to this, and I'm not sure exactly how I feel about writing the love scenes. I promise to keep working on it. And I know it ends a little serious, but there is still much more fluff to come.

As for 'changing rooms', I'm clearly not British so I wasn't sure if that was the correct term. Let me know if there is something better.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: First of all, a huge thanks to **SometimeSelkie** for agreeing to beta this piece. I highly recommend you to check out her work - it's fabulous.

Also, I'd like to apologize for the delay in getting this chapter out. It's completely my fault, not my amazing beta, who was very fast once I finally sent her the chapter.

* * *

**The Safe House**

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

August was coming to a close, and Draco and Ginny had made it a point to spend as much time outdoors as possible whilst it was still warm. Draco had spent the previous winter at the house and knew how cold it was going to be. He also knew that this winter would be much easier now that he had Ginny with him. Once she moved her tiny wardrobe into his closet, he realized that she not only needed more options but she would need more winter wear. So he gave some more of his warmer clothes to Ginny. The piano lessons had continued as well as the cooking lessons. They were both enjoying their time together, blissfully ignorant of what awaited them outside their protective wards.

One night, Draco dreamt again of Severus. This time the Dream Severus was already dead, and as he drew closer to him, he saw his mother and father standing behind his godfather. When he woke up the next day, he kissed Ginny on the forehead and told her that he was going to fly for a bit. Once in the air, he decided he would rather not be flying, and he landed in front of the house and sat on the steps of the small front porch. He was sitting with his head in his hands, contemplating his dream and everything it brought up. He had been starting to worry that the war had ended and Voldemort had won after his calling the week and a half before. Now, with the dream, he started seriously considering the possibility that the war had taken his family or had claimed another member of Ginny's family. It would be his fault if she didn't get to say goodbye. He also feared that Voldemort would flee and go into hiding for an indefinite amount of time. He would _not_ allow Ginny to rot away in this house with him. Yet a part of him wanted more than anything to make her completely his. He couldn't even imagine returning to the outside world without her. He was thinking about all of these things when she joined him on the steps.

Ginny had tried to spot Draco flying in the air and had walked around the front of the house in her search. They spent most of their time in the back, so she was hesitant to disrupt his choice for a more private location. She quietly observed him with his head hung low, and she felt her heartstrings pull. After making a small noise to alert him of her presence, she made her way slowly over to him, sitting next to him and leaning her head on his shoulder.

After a moment of silence, she said, "I know something is bothering you. I don't know what it is, but you can trust me. I promise. Please let me help you."

He breathed heavily and leaned his head onto hers. "It's easy to pretend that there is not a war going on when we're so happy in here. But we have to face the fact that we don't know what has happened to our families. The way I see it, there's hardly a chance that both of us will be reunited with the same families we left. One side is going to lose. And as it stands, we won't be freed if Voldemort wins. We could theoretically be in here forever."

She sighed, but then brightly responded with, "Yes, but we know that eventually we _will_ win, and then we will be free." She sounded overly optimistic, even to herself.

He sat up and turned to her, his voice filled with emotion. "And what if we don't win? What if it is years, and we're still here? What if he disappears again, and I'm stuck with this thing on my arm forever? I can't let you – "

"I know you are _not_ referring to your dying. I will die in here _with you_ before I would ever let you sacrifice yourself for me." Her eyes were blazing with passion and she held his gaze, determined for him to see the truth in what she said.

"What about _your_ life, Ginevra? _Your_ family that I know you think about every day? What about _you_ having a family?"

"My family is here. _You_ are my family. I want this, Draco. No matter where we are, even if that is here. Even forever." A single tear had fallen from her cheek to his hand that was gripping her knee.

He looked away from her and out into the yard. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just want you to have everything."

She pulled his chin towards her, looked him straight in the eyes, and said, "But I do."

Smiling in response, he replied, "I don't deserve you." He paused, and then his face became very serious. "I promise to make sure that every day of our lives is the best it can be. I swear that to you. Whether we are here or out there, I will never leave you, I will always love you. Will you marry me, Ginevra?"

She slowly smiled till her whole face was lit up. She kissed him hard and then said, "Yes, Draco, I would be honoured to be your wife."

They continued kissing until that was not enough. Then they quickly moved back into the house and on top of the desk in the office. Clothes were being tossed onto the floor haphazardly, and the two were laughing and joyful at their engagement.

Draco was just about to take her when, suddenly, Ginny placed a hand on his bare chest and said, "I want to do it here. I don't want to wait." He looked down at their bodies confused. She giggled and then continued, "I want to _marry_ you here. We can use the Pureblood Binding Ritual. I want to be yours, and for you to be mine. I want us to become one."

"I thought we were, love." He chuckled at his own comment and then leaned forward and kissed her nose. "Where did you learn about the Pureblood Binding Ritual?"

"Hogwarts. I _am_ a pureblood witch, Draco. I know those things have never mattered to you," she said with a smirk, "but I was curious about some of the traditions that have been lost to the Muggle-born wizards and witches. I even wrote a parchment on it for History of Magic. Are _you_ familiar with the ceremony?"

"I believe it's on the first page of the Malfoy handbook, right after," he dropped his voice to a more serious and lower tone, "'You are superior to all other Wizarding Families. Act accordingly.'"

"Is that so? That high on the list?"

"Yes, of course, Ginevra, I believe it goes along with 'In order to maintain superiority, Malfoy Men must marry a Pureblood Witch and produce more superior Malfoy Men.' Something like that."

Her amusement faded a little, and with a voice filled with hope, she asked, "Are we really doing this?"

"Definitely."

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you. Now can we please continue the becoming one part?" His eyes quickly changed from mirth to lust as he ground into her.

"Oh…uh," she gasped. She was breathless with anticipation, feeling him so close to her but yet so far from where her body needed him to be. "Please, Draco." He did not answer her with his voice, but instead drove himself into her in one swift motion.

ooooo

Not wanting to wait, they decided to perform the Pureblood Binding Ritual at the beginning of September. This gave them enough time to write out the ceremony and make their plans and preparations for the ritual. Draco had jokingly said that someday when their children would be leaving for school, it would be a double blessing of their anniversary and an empty house. Ginny then started to question if she really wanted their children to be missing so many of their anniversaries, but Draco convinced her that by the time they would have children old enough to go to school they would be ready to be alone again.

The first of September was turning out to be a beautiful day; the sun was shining and the air was still warm, but not hot. The anxious bride and groom started the day by preparing their dinner to be reheated for later. They had decided to have the ceremony outside in the wooded area, so they spent much of the day clearing out a circular space and placing the objects for the ritual in the appropriate places. Draco had transfigured several small bells, and Ginny had taken the curtains out of the extra room and transfigured a canopy to be hung over them during the ceremony. Together they set up the canopy with the bells attached to it and put a small table underneath it as the altar. They placed the sacramental elements around the circle indicating the four cardinal directions. They had decided that although their families would not be able to attend, it would mean much more to them if they maintained most of the traditional wizarding wedding ceremony.

As the afternoon wore on, the two became noticeably quieter. They would occasionally share a small smile and glance as they continued to prepare for the ceremony. They had decided to spend the last week apart, with Ginny returning to the smaller bedroom. Ginny had been working each night on creating a robe in which she could feel like a beautiful bride. Together they had been carefully planning the ceremony to make sure that it would be accurate and legal. They did not want to leave the house and find out that their marriage had not been recorded by the Ministry. Although they left it unsaid, they both also feared their families' reactions to their union and did not want anyone to be able to separate them.

Because they wanted to perform the ritual during the setting of the sun, they decided to have their wedding dinner beforehand. Draco had dressed in his best robes. He had set the table and stood waiting for Ginny. Lighting the candles and placing a bouquet of flowers on the middle of the table, he looked up nervously as he heard her descending the stairs. Ginny had let her hair hang down and had woven some leaves into a pretty wreath that sat on her head. Her robes were white and cream since they were the colours of the fabrics she had found from around the house. She had decided that she would rather transfigure the cloth into a flattering design than change the colour. She wanted this dress to last and knew from experience that when working with older fabrics, she would need to be careful not to change too many elements. She had incorporated small touches of a leafy design around the edges of the sleeves and skirt and had tied some green and ivory ribbons low on her waist of the fitted bodice. She also had made the dress low cut in order to reveal Draco's pendant hanging from around her neck. Draco caught his breath as she entered the dining room.

He swallowed nervously and then said, "You look so beautiful, Ginevra. I can't believe you were able to make that from things you found. You are beautiful, smart, and talented."

She blushed. "Thank you, Draco. You look very handsome yourself, though I always think that you do." She couldn't believe that this was really happening. It was her wedding day.

He pulled out her chair and sat down across from her. They ate their dinner slowly, enjoying the food and each other's presence. Occasionally, Draco would reach over and brush his thumb across Ginny's hand and tell her that he loved her. It was a serene, but happy atmosphere at the table, and they both were eager to move outside and complete the ritual.

When it was time, Draco stood up and offered her the bouquet and then his arm. He led her out the back door and watched her eyes light up as she saw what was his first gift to her. Draco had covered the path from the house to the woods in flower petals whilst Ginny was upstairs getting ready. He wanted this evening to be as special as it would have been without the war and with all the Galleons he had in his Gringotts account. Throughout the week, he had tried to come up with little ways to improve their ceremony. As they entered the circle, he used the wand to light the candles that had been placed to the north, east, south, and west. The movement of magic through the air caused the bells above them to jingle and signified the start of the ceremony.

Draco's second gift to Ginny was having dozens of fairies and wood nymphs appear at the ringing of the bells. He had been calling them with his magic for several days, playing upon their vanity to convince them to be a part of the ceremony. He had told them that this wedding was a joining of two of the oldest wizarding families and would be written about for centuries, as it would mark the end a long feud. He promised to them that it would also always be written that it was the fairies of the forest who provided witness to the sacred union of the two lovers. It must have worked because there were hundreds of fairies in attendance, and they lit up the circle and provided their own kind of magic in the air as well as music with their singing.

Ginny's eyes were shining with happy tears as she looked around the forest, taking in the beauty of the trees and flowers, the fairy lights, and her groom. Slowly, she circled around Draco and the altar and then came to a stop standing across from him. She placed her bouquet at his feet and then untied the ribbons from around her waist and began to bind their hands as they stood over the altar. She joined her left hand to his right, leaving their wand hands free to perform the ceremony. Looking into his eyes, she began.

"You cannot possess me for I belong to myself. But as long as I live, I give you that which is mine to give. You cannot command me for I am a free person. But I shall serve you in those ways you require. I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care. I shall be a shield for your back, and you for mine. I shall honour you above all others. I love you. In front of God, this is my wedding vow to you."

Draco repeated the vow to Ginny, and then they knelt facing each other, their joined hands between them. On the altar sat a candle, a chalice of wine, a small box, and an empty glass vial. There were rose petals scattered around these items.

First, they held the wand together and lit the candle saying in unison,

"Incendio. This fire represents the joys and trials we will face. Good and evil, light and dark, comfort and danger. And through our life together, as through fire, our love will be purified and refined."

Next, Ginny held the cup to Draco's lips, giving him a drink of the wine, and then he did the same for her. Each said the next portion of the ceremony whilst the other was drinking.

"This wine represents my commitment to you as it will only grow stronger over the course of time. My love will guide me to serve you always, and in doing so, I will be as this wine, a source of both nourishment and pleasure."

Finally, Draco placed the vial in their bound hands and helped Ginny to her feet. They walked first to the east candle, laying the wand at the base of a tree. Then they walked to the north candle where also lay a bowl of salt. Each took one handful of the salt and emptied it into the vial, combining the grains for eternity. Next they walked to the west where sat a chalice of water; together they poured the water into the vial, mixing it with the salt. Then they continued the circle, moving to the south where a small knife lay on the ground. Draco slid the knife between the thumbs of their joined hands and let their blood drip into the vial. They returned to the eastern point, picking up the wand, before making their way to the altar, standing together on the north side of it.

Once at the altar, they held the vial in their joined hands and began the Pureblood Binding Ritual. Before starting, they looked reassuringly at each other. This was the part of the ceremony that involved an incantation. Giving Ginny a small nod, Draco smiled, and they lifted the wand together and pointed it at their joined hands.

"Sanctimonia Sanguineus Coniunctio Aeternitas. I bind myself to thee and swear upon my magic that I will live and die by the vows I have made."

A stream of red light, starting from the blood within the vial, wrapped around their hands and continued until it circled around their bodies. As it started to glow brighter, the fairies began fluttering all around them, excited by the rare display of magic. Draco took the wand in his left hand and then pulled Ginny close, wrapping his free arm around her waist. Ginny brought her free hand to his face, and they leaned in for a long kiss, lasting until the red light around them had faded.

When they pulled apart, Draco placed the vial on the altar, sealed it, and undid the ribbons around their hands. Then he revealed the last gift to his bride. Draco opened the small box, which contained two matching silver rings. He had found _one_ ornate napkin ring in the dresser of the dining room and had split it into the two rings. She looked up at him, a mixture of awe and love on her face. This was unexpected, a part of the ceremony she had not anticipated.

"This ring is but a token of my love for you. It represents my love in that it is endless. Wear it in honour of our binding." He slipped the ring onto her finger, and she began to weep. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and handed her the larger ring.

"This ring is but a token of my love for you." She paused, looking unsure, and he mouthed the next few words before she continued. "It represents my love in that it is endless. Wear it in honour of our binding." She breathed that she loved him as she placed the ring on his finger.

Together they leaned over the burning candle and blew it out. Draco used the wand to extinguish the four candles in the circle once again causing the bells to ring. The ceremony was finished. They were married, and they were bound together by Old Magic for all eternity.

* * *

A/N: **Review please!**

The ceremony came from several different sources, including Jewish, Christian, and Pagan traditions. The first vow was mostly from one in the book, Finn Mac Cool by Morgan Llywelyn, with a small amount of editing on my part. I believe it is part of a traditional Celtic/ Pagan Handfasting Vow.

The Binding Spell is based on Latin, I have no idea if it is correct grammar, etc.

~ **Sanctimonia** _Purity_ **Sanguineus** _of blood_ **Coniunctio** _uniting by blood_ **Aeternitas** _eternity_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**: Sorry for the long wait. Now that I finally have a beta, I'm getting some feedback, and I'm trying to smooth out all the rough edges before posting.

So they're married now! And at this point we enter Part Two of the fic, where we start to see both the outside and inside.

* * *

**The Safe House**

**~ Part Two ~**

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

Molly Weasley had been closely watching the family clock for years. Since the war had begun, there were a few times when it had indicated that Arthur or some of her children were at 'home' or 'work', but the last couple of years all of the hands mostly pointed at 'mortal peril', all except two. Fred's hand had pointed at 'dead' for over three years, and for the last six months, Ginny's hand had pointed at 'lost'. That is, it had, until a few weeks ago. Molly had been rushing through the Burrow attending to her second oldest son, Charlie, who had been badly injured the month before in a surprise attack just outside of Gringotts, when she heard the distinctive click of a moving hand on the clock. It wasn't that the hands actually made that much noise when they moved, but as a mother, she had become unusually attuned to the object that was sometimes the only source of information about her family. She had stopped in her tracks and slowly made her way back to the living room where the clock was hung. It was with great fear that she approached the family heirloom, knowing that at this point in the war, it most likely was the bearer of terrible news. What she had not expected was for Ginny's hand to be wavering between 'lost' and 'home'.

At the first opportunity, Molly had asked her daughter-in-law, Hermione, if she could make any sense of the strange behaviour of the clock. She had observed that the hand had been edging more and more towards 'home', and she could not help but to hope that her only daughter was slowly finding her way back to the Burrow. Hermione was unsure of what this latest development could mean, but tentatively agreed that maybe Ginny was on her way home. When the hand came to a rest on the first of September, Molly simply cried and held onto Arthur as she stared at Ginny's hand firmly pointed to 'home' and as he stared expectantly out the front window.

.

**oooooOOOooOooOOOooooo**

.

The Pureblood Binding Ritual requires consummation of the union, and the two newlyweds had decided that since they did not have any wedding guests in attendance, they would continue that portion of the ritual within the sacred circle. Draco had lowered the canopy to the ground for them to use as a cover, and they had completed this last rite under the stars. Early the next morning, as the sun was peeking through the leaves of the trees, Ginny snuggled in more closely to her husband.

Draco smiled down at her and spoke softly. "We are married. You are now Mrs. Ginevra Malfoy. Can you believe it?"

"Yes, my darling," she said and then kissed his shoulder. "I am now the new Mrs. Malfoy. Though that definitely sounds ridiculous to me. I think Ron will have kittens when he finds out."

"Let's not talk about your brother whilst we are still lying naked in our wedding circle." He looked at her seriously and then continued, "Altho-ough I do look forward to telling him."

She smacked him lightly on the stomach. "He's your brother too, now! You will have to be nice."

"Ugh! I go back to my previous statement. Let's not talk about this right now…I love you, wife." He kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you, husband." She nestled back into his arms, and they lay quietly as they enjoyed the sounds of the forest.

After another hour of blissful silence, Ginny shifted around and noticed the ring on her hand. "Oh, Draco, how did you get these rings? They match so perfectly!"

"We wizards have our secrets – ow! – you don't have to hit me, Ginevra. As I was about to say, they are actually from a napkin ring. Apparently the Muggles who lived here left behind one lonely napkin ring that was destined to become your wedding gift." He held their ringed hands up together, looking at the new picture they created.

"And the flowers were so beautiful. It's exactly how it would have been at the Burrow. And the fairies! Did you do that? _How_ did you do that?" She had sat up and turned back looking at him.

"Well, it took a little persuasion, but I promised them that we would include them in our famous love story."

"Famous love story?" She quirked up an eyebrow at him.

"You know, war time lovers coming from feuding families on opposite sides. It's very romantic, don't you think?" As he spoke, he had pulled her slowly forward and finished his explanation with a kiss.

"I think that you, my darling, are very romantic. I never would have thought that underneath all that smirking and hair gel was such a sweet and tender man."

"I'm choosing to ignore the hair comment because I know you think you are funny. And I am only those things for _you_, Ginevra."

The couple enjoyed the rest of the day laying about and eating leftovers and cake, pretending to be on a real honeymoon. When they finally decided to clean up the wedding, it was beginning to get dark. Ginny told Draco to take a mental picture of everything since they did not have an actual camera, Muggle or magical. They stood together for a moment, remembering the beautiful ceremony they had created the day before.

It was with a sad heart that Ginny gathered up the flowers and candles. Draco noticed her melancholy, sat down the makeshift altar he was carrying, and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around Ginny from behind and propped his chin on her head. "It's strange how powerful the ceremony was, and yet now, it will look like nothing has changed. Do you feel changed?"

"Yes, I feel … different. Strong. I feel like we are bound, and no one can ever tear us apart."

"Are you worried about that? Do you honestly think that someone will try to keep us apart after all this is over?"

"I think that it will never be as easy as it is right now." They both took in her statement, understanding the truth in it. After a few moments, she turned around to face him and leaned up to kiss him. "I love you so much."

"I love you." He kissed her again. "I promised you a long time ago that I would protect you, and I will not let anything come between us, Ginevra. Besides, I have paid for my crimes and you, my love, will be a war hero. There is no reason to worry."

They gathered the things together and took them back into the house. Ginevra took everything up to her old room and sat on the bed. She held up the vial from the ceremony and looked at it closely. It had been changed somehow with the magic of the binding. The glass had darkened and the vial felt heavy and more solid. She smiled at the memory of their first kiss as husband and wife. She hung her wedding dress in the armoire of the small bedroom and placed all of the sacramental objects including the sealed vial in there as well. These would be the only keepsakes that she would have from her wedding.

ooo

The days began to grow shorter and the nights were getting much cooler. The garden was picked for the last time, plants were transferred into the greenhouse, and Draco performed the task of killing some of the chickens. Ginny adamantly refused to even be downstairs during this terrible part of preparing for the winter. Her glistening eyes and trembling lips muttering about the Chamber of Secrets had sent Draco immediately across the room to embrace his wife and then outside to quickly take care of the bloody task. Instead, Ginny decided to begin thoroughly cleaning the house before it was too cold. She washed all of the linens, cleaned all of the furniture, and scrubbed all of the floors. They had been working very hard on tinning fruit and preparing the house, and when Halloween arrived, they were ready for a much-needed break

Draco slid into the hall, facing Ginny on the sofa of the sitting room with two bottles of alcohol in his hands and a wicked grin on his face. "I think that we should celebrate tonight. It's Halloween after all and," he paused and dipped his head, his smirk widening, "our _two-month_ anniversary is tomorrow." He chuckled quietly and watched her mouth turn up slightly. "I think we've been working really hard and deserve to have a bit of fun."

Ginny looked up from her drawing, her latest habit and attempt at keeping herself busy, and reflected a very wicked smile of her own. "Are you trying to get me drunk, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I prefer Professor, Miss Weasley. At least, that's what you wanted to call me the last time that we drank." Smirk of Triumph.

Her eyes grew bigger as she blushed. "I can't believe you remember that!"

"Of course, I remember. I had just been caught having a very, very naughty dream about you that afternoon. And the Firewhisky was convincing me that I should demonstrate _exactly _what I had been dreaming."

"I wish you had, would have saved me the awful humiliation of having my own dirty dreams interrupted." She hopped up from the sofa and grabbed the Firewhisky from his hand.

"I also brought a bottle of this Muggle drink called vodka. Why not? We're married now, we can act out anything we want." He lunged for her and pinched her bum, causing her to squeal.

"Why don't we make it a little more interesting and play a little game?" She raised her eyebrows and smiled seductively. "I say we play some strip chess. And we must drink whilst the other is playing."

"You scare me a little sometimes, Ginevra. I'm just going to pretend that you are an evil genius that comes up with naughty little games at the top of her head, and not that you have ever done this before."

He lifted his vodka bottle to her Firewhisky bottle, and with a clink, they sat at the table with the chessboard. They had only been playing for a few turns, trading bottles at every other turn, when Ginny noticed Draco's hand moving strangely under the table.

She creased her brow and said, "Darling, if you can't wait, we can skip the game." He looked up at her confused. "That's what I thought. Give me the wand. You _cannot_ cheat, Draco. There's no fun in that. Come on, give it." She held out her hand and waited patiently for him to hand her the wand.

He growled at her and then gave over the wand. "I wasn't _really_ cheating. I was only going to move your rook a little."

"Nice try, but I will just put the wand over here on the piano where neither one of us will be tempted to use it."

It didn't take long for the game to become very heated, and the two players to become very drunk. Ginny was sitting in only her knickers, and Draco had somehow maintained half of his clothes. Ginny crossed her arms over her naked chest and frowned.

"S'not fair. You still have clothes on." She giggled suddenly and for no apparent reason.

"You can bet other things, like _dirty_ things." He paused and made an amused face. "I didn't mean to say that out loud." They both laughed for a minute and then traded bottles again.

"I like this vodky stuff." Ginny grinned really big after she took another drink from the Firewhisky bottle.

Draco looked at her and then at the bottle in his hand and then back at her, confused for a moment, and then he smiled, too. "Thanks."

"Whad'ya wamme to bet?" She moved her arms down and revealed her chest to him in a seductive manner.

His eyes immediately darkened, and he gave her a smouldering look. "Touch yourself." Draco peered over the table to watch her and nearly knocked the chess game over.

"Like this?" Ginny caressed her breasts and licked her lips.

He just stared at her for a minute watching her chest, and then he amended, "No, like lower." At this point, he took the last drink of vodka from the bottle and leaned onto the table.

"Oh, like _this._" Once Ginny had placed her hand inside of her knickers, the game was completely forgotten. She rocked back in her chair and moaned, and then Draco threw the table over and pounced on her.

ooo

Ginny could only think about two things, her massive headache and the very high probability that she was going to get sick. _Where the bloody hell am I?_ She slowly opened her eyes and saw dark wood above her and the floor beneath her. She could feel and hear Draco passed out behind her, snoring loudly. She put her hand to her head and gingerly sat up. _Shite! I can't sit up. Are we under the table?_ She rolled to her side and slowly crawled out from under the dining table. Before she stood up, she grabbed Draco's shirt off of the floor and began to put it on. She paused as she felt something sticky on her arms and back. _What were we doing last night? That better be Firewhisky. _Once standing, she felt a wave of nausea and dropped back down to the floor, crawling through the sitting room and the hall to get to the toilet. After emptying her stomach of much of its contents, she laid back onto the cold floor.

"OWW!"

Ginny opened one eye and looked towards the sound. "Draco, don't sit up!" she called into the dining room from her position on the floor.

"Thanks, I kind of figured that out," he retorted. He sounded pretty pissed off so she chose not to reply.

After hitting his head on the table, Draco immediately laid back down and rolled his eyes at his missing wife. He felt a bump already forming on his scalp and grimaced. Then he felt around for his wand. "I need you to heal me!" he yelled to her.

Draco waited for a response for a few minutes and then decided to get up. _Where is she? _As he walked through the sitting room, he stepped on several chess pieces and yelped again. He stumbled to his left and caught himself on the piano. After spotting his wand, he made his way towards the loo where he assumed his wife was passed out.

He leaned over her, gently shaking her, and made a face as he felt the mystery substance all over her arms. "You need to move, love. I think I might get sick, and you're in my way." Ginny moaned in frustration and then pushed herself up and scooted to lean against the back wall.

"What happened to your head?" She reached out to touch the gash and bruise on his head when he sat on the floor across from her. "Oh, yeah. The table. Let me get a little more awake, and then I'll heal that for you."

"What _is_ on you, Ginevra?" He continued to look repulsed at her and then at his sticky hand.

"I thought maybe you could tell me. I think it's in my hair, too." She looked equally disgusted and then groaned again.

"It looks like it could be food. Do you remember eating something?"

"It better be food!" She looked back down at her arms. "Ugh! Gross! Draco, we are never doing that again." He simply shrugged his shoulders.

After Ginny healed her cranky husband, the two slowly made their way to the potions pantry. They noticed an opened and half-empty jar of marmalade sitting on the counter and shared an amused look. Upon discovering that there was no Hangover Potion in the bottle, they both swore to never drink again. The rest of the day was spent silently in bed, neither wanting to move or talk or do anything at all.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review! Please. :)

And thanks again to _SometimeSelkie_ for being so awesome as a beta!

As you can tell, the fluffiness has not ended. And it will definitely continue for a while. But the outside world will be quite different. I know sometimes a fic can get overloaded with extra stuff outside of our favourite couple, but I will try to keep it interesting and important to D/G and to what is coming in Part Three.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** I know it's been a long time, but the good news is that I have actually been working on finishing this with my beta, the amazing **SometimeSelkie**, and should be updating regularly until it is completed.

.

* * *

**The Safe House**

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

A few weeks before Christmas, Ginny was standing in the kitchen, looking at the calendar. There was something bothering her about the date, but she couldn't place it. It had been snowing the last couple of days, and she already missed spending more time outside. She couldn't imagine how Draco coped with being cooped up all alone last winter. At least now they had each other. _I still can't believe that we are married, and for three months. _

Draco entered the kitchen from the back door, stomped his feet, and shook the snow out of his hair. He looked up at Ginny and grinned, holding up some plants from the greenhouse. "They are surviving really well. Longbottom would be proud. You okay? You look like something is wrong."

"No, yeah, I just keep feeling like I am forgetting something. What's on the fifth? Oh, let me see them." She reached over and took the dittany from him.

"My birthday is on the fifth, so today is my half-birthday." He smiled wickedly at her and then took the plants from her, placed them on the counter, and grabbed her to him in one fell swoop. "We should celebrate."

"Should we now? The last time you wanted to celebrate we ended up sick in bed and – "

"Then let's skip that part and go straight to bed." He kissed her once, twice, three times before she smiled at him.

"Well, since it is the half-anniversary of your birth…." She kissed him back, and no sooner had her lips met his, she knew what had been bothering her. _I'm late._

Ginny allowed Draco to lead her to their bedroom and start to undress her. She was in a bit of a daze when suddenly she felt him nip her neck. "Hey! Not so rough. I don't want a mark."

"Are we planning on having company for dinner tonight? I say we mark each other wherever we want." He leaned back down and bit into her shoulder.

"Draco, seriously! It would probably be my luck that you would cover me in love bites the day my parents find us." She playfully slapped him and, with a valiant effort, pushed any concerns out of her mind. "On second thought, feast away! Maybe they will show up tonight!" She laughed as he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

For the next week, Ginny was acting very strangely in the mornings. Normally she enjoyed spending time with him, talking in bed before they started their day, but Draco had noticed that she was running to the loo every morning. He questioned her about it, and she told him that she just needed to use the loo "really bad for some reason." In reality, Ginny was checking to see if she had started her period. She knew the spell to find out if she was pregnant, but she was terrified of knowing. She was terrified of the possibility that they were bringing a child into this house without a way to get out. One night, she had even dreamt that the child turned into Voldemort. So she chose the ignorance is bliss path and instead of performing the spell, she drove herself crazy and worried her husband.

Finally, a week before Christmas, Ginny made her way to the loo not to check on her period, but to get sick. She sat on the side of the tub for several minutes thinking about the fact that she had probably just experienced her first bout of morning sickness. She started calculating quickly in her head and knew that if she were pregnant, it would have happened on Halloween. Her November period had been rather small and should have been her first clue, especially since she was a Healer. _You are such an idiot, Ginny! Why didn't you catch this sooner? _

A knock sounded on the door, "Are you alright? Were you getting sick?" Draco sounded very concerned, and the tone of his voice made Ginny want to cry.

"I'm fine, be right out!" She called and then mentally cursed herself. Hesitantly, she pointed the wand at her abdomen and performed the spell. _Christmas is next week. I will tell him then._

_._

**oooooOOOooOooOOOooooo**

.

The Weasleys were determined to spend Christmas together this year. They had not all gathered together since Ron's birthday. Molly refused to let the war take any more from her. She had already lost one son, had another severely injured, and her daughter was still missing, even if the clock still showed that she was 'home'. Ron and Hermione walked into the kitchen together and embraced the Weasley matriarch. They looked very happy to be home, but Molly could tell something was on their minds.

They were planning on discussing Ginny's situation with Molly and Arthur that evening. Hermione and Ron had met with Harry the week after she had seen Molly about the clock to inform him of the change in Ginny's clock hand.

~.~

* * *

"Do you think that this means she is coming home, 'Mione?" Harry looked at his friend with such hope in his eyes. She had not seen him look anything but worn and beaten for years.

"Harry, I think that something else is going on. I think that they have brain-washed her, or even worse, they have Obliviated her, and now she thinks that she is with them, _really_ with them."

He put his head down onto his folded arms resting on the table. "She could be pregnant right now with that monster's spawn."

"I know. And if she is, I kind-of hope that she doesn't know what's really happening. But Harry, I don't think that he is human enough to - "

"Fuck my girlfriend? Yeah, well I'm sure he has found a way to make it work. It would explain the lack of activity lately. I'm afraid he's going to go into hiding until she…God, I can't even say it."

Ron walked over and put his hand on Harry's back. "Harry, if we find her and he has succeeded, what are we going to do?"

Hermione spoke. "Ginny is **not** a Horcrux. He cannot succeed in this plan. He will not be reborn, Ron."

"She's right. Damn it, Snape. If he hadn't been killed, then we could have at least gathered some more information. First Malfoy and then Snape. We need another spy. I have been thinking that maybe Narcissa could help us."

Ron looked coldly at the two of them. The war had hardened his heart, changing him from approachable and loving to a closed off and callous man. "They would eat her alive if she returned, Harry. I honestly don't care, but I don't think it would be good for morale if we just sent her to her death. And I know Ginny's not a Horcrux, _dear_, but she may have become one of them."

Hermione leaned against her husband and sighed. "Regardless of what is actually happening, I think we are going to have to tell Arthur and Molly. They need to know what he wanted with her. They need to be prepared that she may not be the same ever again."

* * *

~.~

Unfortunately, the first time that the three of them could meet with the elder Weasleys was at Christmas. Harry had not been available since he had left to search out another Horcrux. Ron greeted Harry outside of the house and walked with him to the door. "I think we should only tell Mum and Dad, the others don't need to know anything."

"I agree. Let's just get through dinner, and we can talk later." Harry paused for a moment at the door and put on a fake grin before entering.

Later that night, after most of the Weasley children and their families had left, Ron stopped his parents from retiring to bed. Molly and Arthur sat together in the living room and looked expectantly at their youngest son.

"Mum, Dad. Harry has some information about Ginny that we think you should know. It's not good. I don't want you to get your hopes up."

Molly sat perfectly still as Arthur wrapped his arm around her. The only indication that she had heard Ron was the single tear that fell from her cheek.

Harry pulled a chair over and sat across from the grieving parents. "There was a plan for Ginny. I had an informant, a spy, who had told me that Ginny might be targeted. He was killed, and I didn't know any more details for months, until Snape contacted me shortly before she was taken."

Arthur tightened his hold on his wife and asked, "What kind of plan?"

Harry glanced behind him at his two closest friends, who nodded. "Voldemort thinks that she is a Horcrux…."

.

**oooooOOOooOooOOOooooo**

.

Draco rolled over on Christmas morning to kiss his wife only to find her missing again. He frowned and called out for her. After a few minutes of no response, he dragged himself out of bed and headed towards the loo. Once he opened the bedroom door, he heard that the shower was on and his frown returned. It wasn't like Ginny to shower in the morning. She usually was not a morning person at all, and it was not her habit to get up before him or to shower before eating.

He slowly opened the door to the loo and peered inside. "Morning. Can I join you?"

"Please do. And grab the wand, it's getting cold."

After retrieving the wand from the sink, Draco performed the Warming Charm on the room and on the pipes, and then he joined his beautiful wife. The two did not make it a habit of using the shower together because now that it was cold, it was annoying to have to stop showering, or other more romantic activities, and reapply the Heating Charms. Also, the shower was one of the few places that offered the illusion of real privacy. As much as they loved one another, they were still susceptible to getting claustrophobic within the wards and found that they were both happier when they had some alone time.

The plan had been to give each other only one gift for Christmas. It could be anything they wanted to give: a poem or a love letter, a massage, a pass on chores, anything that they thought would be meaningful to the other. After preparing and eating their dinner together, they sat on the sofa in the sitting room. Draco had made a small tree from some branches in the woods, and they had decorated it with various trinkets transfigured into ornaments. The tree sat on the table nearest to Ginny. She handed him a gift wrapped in a pillowcase, and he handed her a gift wrapped in some cloth.

Ginny smiled brightly at her gift and then said, "You go first."

"You sure?" To which she nodded. "Okay." He opened up the rectangular package and looked back up at her, astonished. "Did you really draw this?"

She felt unsure about her gift, knowing that she wasn't the best artist. "I know it's not perfect, but I thought you could help me finish it."

"It _is _perfect. It's our wedding. And this is exactly how I remember it. Thank you." He leaned forward and kissed her. "We can hang it up in our bedroom."

"Did you ever think you would be so happy to get a handmade gift?" She chuckled as she reached over and brushed his hair off his forehead. "I should have given you a haircut."

"First of all, I love the gift. And yes, you definitely should give me a haircut. It's getting on my nerves. Now, open yours." He looked so excited for her to open his gift. She thought it was rather endearing.

She pulled out a book from the cloth and noticed it was the copy of _Wuthering Heights_ that he and she had read before. She gave him a curious look, trying not to be disappointed in the gift.

He laughed loudly and then said, "Look inside."

She opened the book and noticed that it was completely blank, not one word written on any page. "What is this? Did you erase this book? You really like this one."

"It's _not_ a diary unless that's what you want it to be, but I thought that you would want to write some things down about your time here. Memories, letters to your family, you can even draw in it. I guess it's a memory book for when we leave. That way you can share things with your family that they have missed. I know you wished we had a camera for the wedding. Also, since we don't have much parchment to spare, I thought I'd use this book. It had the best paper and was a good size. You can change the cover to whatever you like."

"I love it!" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. She started to cry as she held onto him.

"Ginevra, hey love, why are you crying?" He pulled her completely onto his lap and shifted back to look into her eyes.

"I don't know. I'm just happy. Thank you. It must have taken you forever to erase all of those pages."

"I was glad to do it. Happy Christmas, Ginevra." He kissed her.

"Happy Christmas, Draco." She kissed him, and just as he started to deepen the kiss, she pulled back and hopped off of his lap. "Oh, wait. I just saw something." She walked over to the table with the tree and pulled out a small box approximately six inches tall.

He rolled his eyes at her excuse, and then questioned her, "You just saw something? What are you up to? We said one gift."

"How do you know it's not for me? Let's look. Oh! This is definitely for you." She grinned at him and her eyes sparkled.

He took the box quickly, opened it without looking at the tag, and pulled out a small stuffed dragon. He looked up at her and noticed that she looked apprehensive. "Did you find this here?"

"No, well, I made it from a stuffed bear I found in the extra room."

"You know, I had one similar to this when I was little. I think it was my first stuffed toy."

"Was it?" Her voice was tight with emotion.

He stared at her for a moment trying to read her face and then looked down in his lap, seeing the tag on top of the box that read _Daddy_. He held his breath for a moment and then looked back up at her and exhaled, "Really?"

"Really."

He quickly stood up and crossed to her, kneeling in front of her. He reached up and kissed her gently on the mouth and her forehead. When he pulled back, she could see that his eyes were glistening. He tentatively placed his hand on her abdomen and murmured, "I don't know what to say."

She covered his hand with hers and gave him a watery smile. "I know. It's not what we wanted – "

"No, don't say that. You are everything I ever wanted. This," he lightly pressed his hand into her stomach, "is everything I ever wanted." He reached up with his other hand and pulled her into another kiss. Smiling broadly, he added, "We just need to work on the timing for the next one."

"Well, no more Muggle alcohol then." She laughed lightly as she rested her head against his.

"Is that when?" He climbed up onto the sofa and pulled her onto his chest, quickly replacing his hand back over her womb.

"Yes, well, if I calculated correctly. Plus, I know we have always used the charm since then. And that night, I'm not sure we even had the wand with us."

"Yes, I remember looking for it after I hit my head. I think I found it in the sitting room…"

"On the piano?"

"I think so."

"Where I sat it down the night before to – "

"Keep me from cheating! Yes, I remember. … Well, I didn't cheat."

Ginny stayed on the sofa with Draco, enjoying the feel of his protective hand over the tiny baby growing inside of her. For just a little while, she would not worry about the implications of bringing a baby into the house. She would let herself be a happy, expectant mother.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for taking the time to read and now_ please_ give me just one more moment and leave a review!

I always try to reply to each review if it is signed and your account permits it. So if I cannot contact you directly, a huge thanks for the reviews and favourites!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**: Thanks to _SometimeSelkie_ for the great beta work.

.

* * *

**The Safe House**

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

The next couple of months flew by for the inhabitants of the Safe House, as they had decided to call it. Ginny's morning sickness became more and more of an occurrence and continued into the end of February. Most mornings, Draco would just sit by her and attempt to soothe her whilst in the loo. The couple was in awe of the little life they had created and spent much time discussing all of the hopes and dreams they had for their little family. Draco would often read to Ginny and the baby, and on some nights and after much pleading from his wife, he would sing to them before bed. Ginny insisted that the baby would know his voice and even theorized that he would be able to sing the little one to sleep when he or she arrived. Slowly but surely, her once flat abdomen started to fill out, and by the anniversary of her arrival, Ginny was definitely showing a baby bump.

Draco made it a point to get up quietly as it was the first of March, and he wanted to surprise Ginny with breakfast in bed. It was also only the third morning that she hadn't awoken with sickness, and he wanted to let her sleep in. He looked over at her before standing up and smiled as he noticed her hand was placed on her swelling midriff. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. It was as if she had started to glow in the last week as her morning sickness was beginning to pass. He missed being more intimate with his wife, but she had encouraged him that her hormones would be kicking in soon, and she would be wearing him out.

After he crept quietly out of their bedroom, he crossed over to Ginny's old room. They had decided that they would be using this room for the baby. It already had furniture that could easily be transfigured into the baby's furniture. It also faced west, and they hoped it would keep the sun away from their sleeping baby in the early mornings. They had begun discussing the new layout of the room, but they had yet to begin the transformation. Draco knew that Ginny would want to be part of the actual decorating of the room, but he could not resist making the cot from her old bed. After transfiguring the cot, he put the stuffed dragon she had made him inside of it along with some other toys he had transfigured into other significant things, such as a stuffed Golden Snitch and even a stuffed lion.

He smirked at the little lion in his hand and said quietly, "I must love that woman if I'm even considering the possibility that my child could be in Gryffindor."

"Oh, really. As I recall, you couldn't get enough of the Gryffindors, always pestering us or fantasizing about one in particular." Ginny stood in the door with a broad smile on her face. She kept her hand placed on her belly as she walked over to the cot.

Draco put the little lion in the cot and wrapped his arms around Ginny when she joined him. He rested his head on her shoulder, looking down into the cot with her. "This was supposed to be a surprise for you. I was even going to get breakfast made and bring it up. You feeling okay?"

"I think I've become used to waking up early these last several weeks. I feel great actually. Thank you for the surprise. It's beautiful, darling. You have done beautiful work. And I love the lion and the Snitch."

"I thought about making a snake, but even I know that's a bit creepy for a baby's room."

"Draco, I'm sure that our child will be in whatever house it will be in, with or without the influence of stuffed toys," she joked and turned in his arms, smiling up at him.

He tightened his hold on her and said, "So who was that Gryffindor I was fantasizing about?"

"I think that I might be able to arrange a meeting. But only after that breakfast you mentioned. WE are hungry." She loved referring to herself and the baby together.

"Yes, my loves, go back to bed, and I will serve you shortly." He kissed her nose, and then, leaning down, he kissed her tummy as he had started doing.

As she returned to the bed, Ginny began to think about her anniversary in the house. It was strange to think that she had been living with Draco for an entire year. On the other hand, it was hard to believe how much had changed in such a short amount of time. Thinking back to that cold night brought tears to her eyes. She still couldn't believe that Severus, as she now called him, had given his life for hers. She had spent a lot of time in those first few weeks dealing with the fate of her former professor. She had come to the realization that Severus had chosen not to save the world from Voldemort's rebirthing plan, but simply to save _her_. He would have known that the plan was futile, that there would have been no reuniting of Horcrux and man. All that could have happened was for Ginny to be used as some kind of experiment, for her to carry Voldemort's child. With that thought, she clutched her growing belly. _How could I have loved a child made like that? How could I have ever been able to survive what he had planned for me?_ Thinking of the child she would have been carrying had Severus not rescued her was overwhelming, and in her hormonal state, she began weeping.

Draco entered the bedroom, tray in hand, prepared to greet a sleeping Ginny. When he found her lying in bed and crying, he quickly sat the tray of food down and rushed to her side. His first thoughts were that something was wrong with the baby, and when he reached her, she sat up and latched onto him.

Holding her close, he softly said, "Ginevra, please tell me that you are okay. Is the baby okay?"

She took a few deep breaths and calmed herself down before replying. "Yes, we both are fine. I just was thinking about last year."

"Oh, love. I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. This is not a day to celebrate. I love you so much that I … I guess I'm being selfish because I'm _glad_ you are here." He felt terrible at being so insensitive to her, especially with her emotions running so high lately.

"No, I want to be here. And I'm glad, too. Really, I am. I was just thinking of Severus. Draco, I could have been raped and impregnated by Voldemort. I can't even imagine the nightmare that I would be living right now if Severus hadn't brought me here." She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "I think that if it's a boy, we should name him after Severus. Without him, we wouldn't even be here. You would have died on your birthday, and I would be in hell, probably ready to kill myself."

He pulled her back to him and rocked her gently. "When this war is over, we will be able to tell everyone in the wizarding world just how great a man he was. And someday, our son will be named for him, whether it's this little one or the next one. I think that it's perfect."

ooo

Over the next month, Ginny's mood was dramatically improved, becoming almost euphoric in her joy at being pregnant. Her morning sickness had passed, and her appetite had returned. She also was feeling exceptionally amorous, about which Draco did not find any need to complain. She had begun to feel the baby moving and was anxiously anticipating the day that Draco would be able to feel it as well. Because of the fluttering sensation, she had started referring to the baby as her little Snitch. As her stomach grew and her clothes were altered, Draco started to accept the reality of their situation. He knew that Ginny was scared about the delivery, but he was becoming terrified. Ginny had already explained to him what a normal birth would be like. She had also warned him that he would need to be prepared for any complications. She had decided that at the beginning of her third trimester, they would begin his training for the delivery. Horrified with the prospect of anything going wrong, he decided that if there were any way to get them out of the house, he would find it. He feared for the safety of his wife and child, and he felt a sense of responsibility unlike any he had ever known. This was _his_ family, and he would be willing to die to protect them.

One night, several days after another childbirth discussion, he had dreamt that both Ginny and their child died during labour; it was all the motivation he needed to begin his search for what could be the only way to keep the three of them alive. Among the many books Severus had left in the house were several tomes on the Dark Arts. Draco had studied these books at Durmstrang when he was an apprentice and recalled a particular spell concerning one's magical core. Whilst Ginny was sleeping, he would read through and search for the spell. Because she had been so happy lately, he wanted to keep his research from her. He knew that it would upset her to know what he was considering. It took him almost a week to find the Dark spell. He read through the passage several times, considering what it could mean for their future. It could work, and if it didn't, he wasn't sure what would happen.

He closed the large book and sat it down next to the bed, turned down the lamp, and gently laid his head against Ginny's belly. He had his hand placed on the other side of her rounded tummy. He had never felt more in love with someone than he did at that moment, and he felt that love for two people. Just before he was going to lift his head, he felt it. For the first time, he felt his baby moving. He sat up quickly and placed both hands on Ginny.

He leaned over and whispered, "Hi, Snitch. It's Daddy. Come on. Move again for me." He laughed quietly as he felt the small movement.

"Hey, you. What's going on?" Ginny was yawning as she opened her eyes.

"We are having a Father-Snitch discussion, thank you." He leaned over and kissed her. "I felt him, Ginevra. He moved for me." Draco was grinning from ear to ear.

"Really? Oh, Draco, I'm so happy." She placed her hand next to his. "It's amazing, isn't it?"

Just then, they both felt another flutter, and the two parents laughed together. The dark plan lay forgotten beside the bed. For the rest of the night, Draco only thought about his child, and all of the things they would be doing together.

.

**oooooOOOooOooOOOooooo**

.

Hermione sobbed into Ron's shoulder, barely able to stand. Ron appeared distant and cold, but the grip on his wife was firm, and the words he whispered into her hair were filled with love. The two stood in front of an old building. It had once been a museum, but on April the eighth, one year ago to the day, it had been attacked by terrorists. At least, that was the story that the Muggles were told. The truth was that it had been an awful trap set by Voldemort himself.

Ron, Hermione, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, and Remus Lupin had been sent to the location to find and destroy one of the new Horcruxes. The Order was beginning to believe the rumours that there were actually only a few _new_ Horcruxes. Captured Death Eaters had revealed that their Dark Lord could not make any more, or he would cease to exist. This was hard for the Order to believe since his followers seemed even more dedicated to their leader. So they tried to divide their time between capturing more Death Eaters and Voldemort supporters, and with searching out any other possible Horcruxes. Only the highest up in the Order were even aware of the Horcruxes, and they were the only ones allowed to search for them. There had been many false leads over the last few years, but this lead had come from Harry's informant.

~.~

* * *

When they found the painting of the Marvolo family hidden within the Muggle relics, the four of them rejoiced. It had been over a year since they had destroyed a Horcrux. It was their happiness that had made them neglectful, and without following protocol, Remus immediately grabbed the basilisk fang and began to tear into the canvas. Tonks had been standing at his side, Hermione had been only a few feet away, and Ron had been standing guard at the door when the explosion of magic erupted. Remus was killed instantly and Tonks was severely injured. Hermione had been blown back several feet and crashed into a large sculpture that fell on top of her. It had all happened so fast. Ron immediately ran to his wife and, using his wand, lifted the artwork from her. He grabbed the emergency Portkey and carried a screaming Hermione over to the other couple. When they arrived at St. Mungo's, he was informed of the loss of his friend and former professor. It didn't take long for the Healers to also inform him that Tonks may never recover, and that she was in a coma. But the most devastating news of all came from his wife.

"Ron, it's gone. I can feel it. I can tell. Look." She was covered in scrapes and was bruised and bloodied, but she pointed down, and he could see the blood pooling in her lap. She started crying loudly, and the Healer rushed to her side.

Ron dazedly looked at the Healer and said, "She's pregnant. Four months now." He held onto to his wife as the Healer performed several intricate spells. He couldn't even find the words to comfort Hermione when the Healer's eyes confirmed the terrible news.

* * *

~.~

Ron started to move Hermione away from the abandoned building, and she stopped him. She looked over at him and her eyes became cold. "If Malfoy is alive, I will kill him without magic. This is all his fault. He gave Harry the list. He knew this was a trap."

"Don't, 'Mione. Don't go there. I don't want you to lose yourself in revenge. When this is over, we will try again - no matter what the Healers say. And _no one_ will ever be able to take anything else from us ever again."

The two arrived back at Grimmauld Place, and Hermione went directly upstairs to lie down. Ron sat at the kitchen table with Harry, drinking some Firewhisky. Harry knew that his friend was grieving the loss of his child, but Ron had come back from the hospital that day a changed man. He no longer showed any emotion, rarely even his temper. Harry only hoped that he was able to let down his guard with Hermione. He was becoming worried about Ron's state of mind.

Harry quietly asked, "Is she okay?" It was easier to ask about Hermione than to ask Ron directly about anything.

"Yeah, she's finally found some anger. That's good. Denial was getting a bit old. I think she will start to heal now. She even talked about killing Malfoy today." He laughed darkly to himself. "As if I would let her have the honour of destroying him."

Harry furrowed his brows briefly and then said, "I don't think he's alive, Ron. In fact, I am sure that he's dead. Pansy said that he would have been killed on sight. Besides, Voldemort probably used the Curse of the Mark on him. Whether he was for or against us, he's paid for his crimes with his life. You both need to let it go."

"Let it go? The bastard killed my baby. And my wife can't have more children. I'll let it go when I see his dead body under my wand."

Harry sat silently. Not for the first time did he regret what had happened that awful night the previous year. He had been blinded with rage that Ginny had been taken, and after weeks of searching, he was desperate for answers. Ron had urged him to return to hunting for Horcruxes, and he had quickly handed over Malfoy's list of locations, still wanting to spend his own time searching for Ginny. When he arrived at St. Mungo's and found out what had happened to his friends, he listened as they blamed his informant. He listened to them scream in anger. He listened to them cry in grief. He listened, and he finally gave them his spy's name.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Please do take the time to review! I so appreciate getting the feedback, and I even take your thoughts into consideration. I really do.

The plot thickens a bit in this chapter. I know that D & G are pretty fluffy, but they are stuck together and making the best of it. Just add your own little quarrels, etc. into it because we know these two would definitely be capable of having some huge rows.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**: Thanks to _SometimeSelkie_ for being my beta.

* * *

**The Safe House**

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

"Happy Birthday to the one, who has brought joy to us all

Let's celebrate this time of fun, with the Happy Birthday Call

Happy … Happy … Happy Happy Birthday!"

,

Draco kissed his wife and her round belly after she finished singing the little song to him. "I have not heard that since I was little." He had just entered the kitchen to find his wife cooking a special breakfast for him.

"My brothers always would sing it to me, but then they would tickle me so I kind-of hated it after a while. Don't worry, no tickles from me." She turned back to the stove and finished loading the plates with food.

Draco walked up behind Ginny and kissed her neck. "None?" Then he took the plates from her and began setting the table for her.

"Well, not the brotherly kind. I don't think I could do much damage right now anyway, I feel so big and clumsy. Snitch is about to be renamed Bludger. And to think I still have over a month to go." She started rubbing her large belly lovingly and then switched to rubbing her back before she carefully sat down in the closest chair.

"You are beautiful, and I love seeing my baby growing inside of you." He knelt in front of her and kissed her tummy. "Snitch, you need to be nice to Mummy or she will not be nice to Daddy."

Her eyes gleamed with amusement. "I am _always_ nice, Draco. I don't know what you are talking about." He glanced up through his lashes and gave her a quick smirk before returning to his breakfast.

Ginny had become rather moody over the last few weeks. She was feeling tired and cranky one minute, scared and anxious the next, and then overwhelmed with joy and love for both the baby and her husband. She knew that Draco had been jumping through many hoops in order to keep her calm, and then as if to demonstrate such mood swings, she started crying as she remembered all the ways he showed her that he loved her.

Draco saw the tears start and immediately plastered a calming smile on his face. _Seven more weeks. Seven more weeks and then you get your wife back._ He let her cry for a moment, hoping it would pass, and then when it didn't, he crossed over to her and started rubbing her shoulders. This, of course, made her cry even more, and he stopped quickly, stepping back from her and looking to the heavens for some kind of answer. Unfortunately for Draco, this too was a mistake, for Ginny had turned to tell him that she loved him and saw the look of exasperation on his upturned face.

She began nastily, "I'm so sorry that I am so much trouble for you, Draco. I can't imagine how hard it must be to be living with me like this. You can't even get away from my giant, fat, grotesque –"

"Ginevra, stop it. I just told you that I think you're beautiful. Why would I keep pestering you for attention every night if I thought otherwise?"

"That's right, I can't even perform my wifely duties properly. I can't do anything anymore!" She started sobbing again.

When he saw her eyes clench shut, he shook his head. "You are doing everything you should, love. You made me a wonderful breakfast. You sang me a birthday song – "

"Oh God, Draco, I'm ruining your birthday," she wailed, her voice rising to screeching level, and she pushed her food aside and lowered her head onto her arms.

"No, you're not. As I was saying, you are doing the most important thing of all. You are," he knelt down next to her again and lifted her face while he placed one hand on her tummy, "making our child. You are making Snitch strong and healthy and perfect. Just like you."

She sighed and gave him a watery smile. "I love you. I'm sorry I'm so loony." Her tears had stopped falling and her voice was returning to its normal pitch. "That was quite lovely, what you said. Thank you."

He stood and kissed the top of her head, and with another calming smile adorning his face, he finished his birthday breakfast.

ooo

Starting in the last three months of her pregnancy, Ginny began teaching Draco many of the basic healing spells that could be needed during the birthing process. He had been nervous about being the one with the wand, but as she constantly reminded him, he really would not want her anywhere near a wand whilst she was giving birth. They had begun to write out different plans or scenarios for Draco to follow so that he would feel as prepared as possible. Ginny, unfortunately, had not ever worked with obstetrics because her focus had been on emergency healing for the war. She had learnt the basics in the early days of her training, but that had been years before. She had only witnessed one live birth, but since it had been Fleur's first delivery, Molly had been in charge. That had also been many years ago and before she had completed any of her training.

From June into July, any free time was spent mostly on getting everything ready for the baby. Ginny had decided that the entire house would need to be cleaned at least twice before she would even consider giving birth. This meant that Draco was a very busy man, as he would not allow Ginny to do much cleaning this late in her pregnancy. By the middle of July, the house was up to par for the expectant mother, and Draco was starting to feel more prepared to help deliver his child.

As the months had passed, Draco had kept putting off telling Ginny about his plan for leaving the house. At first, it was because she had become so happy. The second trimester of her pregnancy had been a joyful time for both of them. If he was very honest with himself, he was enjoying having sex again and did not want that to end any sooner than necessary. Once she entered the third trimester, the training for the baby's arrival had begun. Draco had never forgotten about his plan, but learning about the possible complications of birth proved to be a welcome, although frightening, distraction. Ginny had calculated that the baby was due on or close to the twenty-fourth of July. With one week left, Draco realized that his time had come, and he would have to let Ginny know what he was determined to do.

Draco came in from the garden and deposited the vegetables in the sink. Ginny was sipping some tea and humming to herself, lost in her thoughts about the baby. She had been in a very good mood all day, and he felt encouraged to start the serious conversation.

"Ginevra, we need to talk about something important." He pulled his normal chair around the table in order to sit closer to her.

"Are you really that worried? I'm feeling great, and besides, I will be doing all the real work." She looked at him, giving him a loving smile.

He took her hand in his and began, "I have found a possible way to break the wards – that does not involve me dying." He gave her a serious look, and she nodded. "I did some research on a spell I remembered from Durmstrang, and I found the spell which _could_ release me from the Mark."

She didn't look happy for even one moment at his revelation, but she did look concerned. "I'm just going to assume that since we have _not_ left the house, that this spell isn't as simple as you would like me to believe."

"Ginevra, don't get upset. It _is_ a Dark magic spell, but I have given this a lot of thought, and if it comes down to protecting you and our child, then I **will** perform it."

She exhaled sharply through her nose. "All right. Let's have it then. What is it?"

"The Orad Karashuotta Spell allows the caster to release his or her magical core. I would become non-magical, essentially a Squib. I would never be able to regain my magical abilities. It should break the bond with Voldemort as it is only my magic that connects me to him. If it works, then we could leave."

Her eyes began to glisten, but her voice was steely. "You will **not **do this spell. You cannot give up your magic, Draco. There is no reason for you to even consider this. You – "

"No reason? I'm looking at two of them right now." He gripped her hand tighter and continued, "I do not want to do this, Ginevra, but I won't hesitate if there are any problems during the delivery. I would rather die than let something happen to either one of you."

"You said 'if it works' and that it 'could release you'. What if it doesn't? Then what? You'll have given up who you are. Would you really be willing to take that chance? I cannot ask that of you." He started to answer her, but she ignored him and continued to defend her position. "What if we are still stuck here, and I need your magic to heal the baby or me? No, it's too great a risk, Draco."

"You're not asking, I'm giving. This is what I can do to protect you. Part of me would like to just do it now and get us out of here. Don't you know that I love you and our baby more than I could ever love being a wizard?"

"And if it doesn't work?"

"I promise that I won't do it unless there is no other option left. I promise, Ginevra."

He pulled her over onto his lap and held her to him. She whispered words of love into his neck and prayed that they would never be faced with such a terrible decision.

ooo

July twenty-fourth was a beautiful day to have a baby. Unfortunately, it did not happen for the Malfoys. As she lay next to Draco that night, Ginny bemoaned the thought of being pregnant any longer. She was not feeling well. Her back was aching, and her feet and legs were swollen. There had been many false alarms throughout the day, but no real labour pains had begun. By the twenty-eighth, she was almost unbearable to be around. Draco was faced with the dilemma of leaving his very pregnant wife unattended in order to keep his own nerves under control or of tolerating Ginny's terrible mood and becoming delirious with anticipation. Finally, on the afternoon of the thirtieth, Ginny screamed with pain and then shouted with joy as she stood in the kitchen.

Draco, who had been taking a much-needed nap, came rushing through the swinging door from the hall. "Is it time?" His eyes were wide with fear, and he felt his stomach turn when he noticed the puddle of fluid beneath her.

"My water just broke and SWEET MERLIN!" she screamed as she grabbed her large belly.

Draco rushed to her side and gave her support. "Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay - "

"Draco, stop saying 'okay' and help me to the bedroom."

"Are you sure you can walk?"

"Of course I'm sure. Now, look at the time, we need to keep track of the contractions."

He glanced at his watch that she had insisted he started wearing for this purpose. "3:43."

When Draco had situated Ginny in their bed, she immediately told him to get out the list of instructions and to prepare the room. He gathered the towels and the basin of water, he set out the potions on the bedside cabinet, and he reread the list of instructions out loud. An hour after arriving in the bedroom, Ginny was starting to fear that something was wrong. She had not felt much movement for a while. She did not know any of the advanced spells to reveal the baby's health and progress, so the two expectant parents had to simply wait and try not to fear the worst. Suddenly, Ginny started having a contraction. Draco jumped at her cries and ran to the bed from his chair. She smiled at him after it passed and told him that it wasn't so bad.

Four hours later, she was not smiling. The contractions were becoming stronger and occurring closer together. Draco had moved back to her side and was holding her hand. In his mind, the baby would have already been delivered an hour or two after her water had broke. She had told him otherwise, but he simply could not imagine that it would take this long. At 10:30, Ginny decided that she needed to walk again. Draco walked along side her for twenty minutes, pausing every five minutes for Ginny to get through another contraction. Finally, at 11:37, Ginny began pushing. It was such a thrilling and terrifying experience; Draco lost all track of time. He continually encouraged her and cooled her with the wand. When he finally saw his baby, it was as if the world had stopped moving. He couldn't believe it was over and that he was a father.

"It's a boy!" Draco held his son up, used the wand to sever the cord, and quickly placed him on Ginny's bare chest. She smiled and laughed as she began cleaning and drying off their baby boy who had begun screaming.

Ginny looked up at her husband and said, "Draco, I love you. Thank you."

"I love you." He moved around to her side and kissed his baby's head. "Thuban Severus Malfoy. My son. I love you more than words can say."

Draco wept with joy as he watched Ginny and Thuban. His son was calming down as Ginny cooed at him and stroked his head of hair, almost white like his father's. He was so happy and lost in thought that he almost didn't notice her arms starting to loosen around the baby.

"Ginevra!" Draco grabbed Thuban and placed him in the bassinet that he had sitting next to the bed. He noticed that she was bleeding, and he grabbed the instructions. Even though he had studied the paper repeatedly, seeing his wife unconscious and lying in a pool of blood was enough to make him lose all focus. He briefly thought about using the Orad Karashuotta Spell, but he was afraid that she was right about needing him to be able to perform magic, and he realized that there would be no time to find help outside of the house if it did work. He quickly grabbed the vial of Blood Replenishing Potion and forced it down her throat.

He shouted, "Ennervate!" and her eyes fluttered open. He gently picked up his crying son and carried him back to her. "I need you to try to feed him."

Her eyes were glassy, but she nodded her head. "Okay," she rasped.

Once Thuban was starting to nurse and was secured in place with a few pillows, Draco performed one of the healing spells that Ginny had taught him and began vigorously rubbing her lower abdomen. It was only ten minutes, but to Draco it was as if a lifetime had passed before the bleeding had stopped and Ginny became more alert. He looked at the clock and noticed it was 1:05 a.m. He used the wand to clean up the blood and gently removed the towels from underneath Ginny. He crawled into the bed, exhausted from the stress of the delivery, and wrapped his arms around his family.

Ginny finished nursing Thuban, and handed him over to Draco. "He is so beautiful. I have never seen something more beautiful than our son."

"Yes, he is. You are amazing, Ginevra. I'm so proud of you. I will never be able to thank you enough. Look how perfect he is."

"Yeah well, he looks like you." Ginny smiled up at Draco and then yawned.

"You should sleep, love. Didn't you say we should sleep when he does? It's already almost two in the morning. He was born around 12:20, I think. I forgot to look at the time."

After swaddling the baby in a blanket and reluctantly placing little Thuban in the bassinet, Draco climbed back in bed and snuggled up to Ginny who was already fast asleep.

,

**oooooOOOooOooOOOooooo**

,

Molly had been distracted all day. Something was bothering her, and somehow, she thought it had to do with Ginny. She had walked past the family clock probably twenty times that afternoon. Arthur had even noticed during dinner that she had left the table three times for no apparent reason, always returning with a mixture of relief and confusion on her face. He finally asked her what was happening in their living room, and she answered that she had no idea.

Later in the evening, after convincing Molly to take a walk and enjoy some time together, Arthur stood at the kitchen sink, rinsing off the dishes. "You know, I think Charlie has decided to stay here after all. He says that it's too dangerous with his injuries to go back to the dragons, but I think maybe he finally met someone." After a moment of silence, he turned back to the table and noticed that his wife had once again mysteriously disappeared. "Molly?"

Placing the last dish on the drying rack, he wiped his hands off on the towel and headed for the living room and for his wife. "Molly? Did something happen?" He tried to stay calm as he glanced between the preoccupied witch and the family clock.

"What? Oh, no. _Nothing_ has happened," she complained.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Something is wrong with Ginny." She finally broke free from the clock and stared into Arthur's worried eyes. "I don't know what it is, but I know it's her. Her hand hasn't flinched all day."

"Molly, you have to stop looking for trouble. You know you will always find it. Let's just go to bed." He reached for her hand and began to gently tug her towards the stairs, but she stopped in her tracks.

"I am **not** going to just go to bed. If something is happening with Ginny, I want to know about it."

"Well, that's not going to happen whether you are watching the clock or not." He frowned and then took a deep breath. It was hard to feel so helpless when it came to his missing child, and he chose to not dwell on it most of the time.

"I know that," she snapped, but then she gave him an apologetic smile. "I know I can't be with her, but I _can_ be with her in spirit, and if something happens to her, I want to be thinking of her when it does. Can't you understand that?"

He slowly crossed back to her and embraced her gently. "Of course, I understand. Let's make ourselves comfortable. I'll get us some tea." He kissed the top of her head and led her to the sofa, placing an old blanket across her knees.

Together they watched the clock and talked about their missing daughter. They were well aware of what could be happening to their youngest child, but Molly refused to think that Voldemort was acting out his plan. Instead, they laughed and cried as they remembered all of the special times that they had shared with Ginny. It was after midnight, and Arthur was recounting the first time he had taken Ginny with him to the Ministry when Molly's face turned pale. Even before Ginny's hand had clicked into place, Molly noticed the slow and steady movement from 'home' to 'mortal peril'. She moved forward from the sofa and sank to her knees in front of the clock. Arthur quickly joined her and held her close to him. Quietly, they sent prayers and love to their daughter, counting the moments until surely she would be leaving them forever. Molly buried her head into Arthur's chest as the hand began another painfully slow movement, but Arthur couldn't tear his eyes away from the clock. His heart burst with joy as he realized that the hand was moving back to 'home' and his silent cries turned into loud laughter in his relief. Molly had quickly ripped away from his tight embrace as she heard him laughing, and after checking for herself to see if it was true, she joined him in his excitement. Together they sat on the floor of their living room, hugging and kissing each other, and trying not to remember that their happiness could be taken away again at any moment.

,

,

* * *

**A/N**: Reviews please. It makes my day and gives me the courage to keep writing and posting.

**_Orad Karashuotta_** - Aramaic for _Expel Magic_


	17. Chapter 17

'

* * *

**The Safe House**

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

The first few weeks with a baby were a rather shocking experience to the new parents. They had never experienced more exhaustion in their lives. Ginny often bemoaned not having her mother or even Draco's mother around to help out. Thuban was a very good baby, but he had clearly inherited a terrible combination of his mother's temper and his father's demanding attitude. When he was hungry or he needed to be changed, he knew what he wanted and immediately let both of his parents know it. Yet, once he was happily situated, he was very sweet and not very fussy at all. Ginny had brilliantly come up with the plan to banish all the dirty nappies' contents to the compost bin outside. Draco didn't really care as long as he could change him quickly. As much as she loved being a mother, more often than not, Ginny really felt like a feeding machine. Draco did his best to keep both mummy and baby happy, but he too was struggling with feeling like a house-elf.

"Draco, bring me a glass of water," Ginny called into the office from the sofa in the sitting room. She was lovingly gazing down at Thuban as he was nursing.

"Draco!" she called again before turning back to the baby. "Where's your daddy, Snitch?"

"Draco!"

"What?" Draco screamed from the top of the stairs. "Is Thuban okay?"

"Yes, of course he is. Come down here."

"Are you injured?"

"No. Come down here!"

"Then leave me alone, Ginevra. And get your own bloody glass of water. I haven't slept for more than an hour in weeks. I'm going back to bed." Draco stomped back into the bedroom and slammed the door. He winced at the loud banging of the door and paused just inside the bedroom, expecting Ginny to yell again. When he heard no sound, he flung himself face first onto the bed and immediately started to doze.

Ginny was so angry that she was ready to hex her husband into the next week. Since he had the wand and she was somewhat occupied by the baby, she started plotting her revenge. She was in the middle of a ridiculous scheme to charm the dirty nappies to reappear each time he changed them when she suddenly started crying. She was just so tired. She sat on the sofa for several minutes fighting her tears before a choked sob escaped her lips. Once the dam broke, she didn't even bother trying to contain her loud cries. Soon enough, Thuban pulled away from her and started crying as well. Ginny tried to calm him down, but she couldn't bring herself to stop whimpering and the baby only bawled louder.

Draco rolled over, vaguely aware that his son was crying, and patted the space to his right. "Ginevra, get the baby."

He buried his head under the pillows and tried to ignore the realization that she was not with him and that the crying was getting louder. Slowly, he sat up as he remembered his brilliant response to Ginny's latest request. He rubbed his head, causing his hair to stand up, and yawned loudly as he stretched his arms over his head. Suddenly, the bedroom door burst open, and the wailing baby was thrust into his arms.

"Here. Take your son. I've decided that since it's so hard on you to be the father, you can be the mother and I will be the father."

He started rocking the baby and shushing him as he stared at his hysterical wife.

"Oh yeah, he's still hungry. You should probably finish feeding him. I will be getting a glass of water so if you need one, just let me know." She shot him deranged version of the Smirk of Triumph and fled the room.

ooo

The new parents were very grateful to at least be able to sleep peacefully for a while on the night of their first anniversary as Thuban had begun to sleep for fours hours at a time. They had decided to have lunch together outside where their wedding circle had been. It was still fair weather, but they had bundled up the baby to keep him warm. As they sat in the grass, Thuban slept soundly in his father's arms.

Ginny reached over and stroked the baby's forehead and then Draco's cheek. "Happy Anniversary, darling. I can't believe how much has changed since last year, yet we are still here, and in some ways, everything is the same."

"I think having a baby is enough change for one year. I love you, Ginevra. I'm glad we're still here, and I don't care if that is selfish. I would not trade the last year of my life for the world. I can't imagine my life without you or Thuban."

"I know. I feel the same way. It's so peaceful here. But I miss my family, and I know you miss yours, too. I want them to know our son, Draco. I want him to know them."

"Even my father?"

"Yes, I can forgive your father if he deserves it. Honestly, I already have forgiven him. I have too much to be grateful for, and I don't want to waste any of my life holding on to hate. Besides, I wouldn't have you if it weren't for your father." She smiled sweetly and leaned over to Draco, giving him a lingering kiss.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I believe you are teasing me. Are we going to be able to celebrate tonight the way I would like to?"

"If I get to go to sleep early, I think I might have enough energy after his feeding to give you a little more attention."

"Is this what we have come to, love? Trading sleep for sex?" He laughed and then quickly checked to make sure Thuban had not been disturbed.

"Right now, Draco, I would trade almost anything for a full night's sleep. And who said anything about sex?"

"I thought you said a month. It's technically been one month and one day. Are you still having problems?"

She had a hard time not laughing as she watched his face go from pouting like a child to worrying about her. "I said at least a month. And no, I'm not having any problems. I am a little nervous though."

"Good. Not about you being nervous, of course, but I promise you that I will make you forget all your fears." He wriggled his eyebrows at her.

Ginny had insisted that they keep the baby in their room until he could sleep through the night. Draco was watching her nurse his son, already wondering about how he could have sex in the same room as his sleeping child. His face was scrunched up in thought when Ginny laid Thuban back into the transported cot.

She climbed into the bed and snuggled up to Draco. "Okay, love, make me forget." She giggled a little, surprised at how nervous she really was.

"Er, I don't think I can do it."

"Where's that confidence from earlier? I need you to be the strong one, Draco. I really am nervous."

"I am, too. Seriously, Ginevra, I don't know if I can do this with him right there."

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy, are you actually considering giving up sex until Thuban is across the hall?"

"Are you mad, woman? No, I am trying to figure out how far you would be willing to go away from him?"

"Oh, _there's _my husband. Too bad we don't have any Extendable Ears."

"What? I have some!"

"Shh! Are you kidding? You have some Extendable Ears, really?"

"Yes, from my days as a double-agent Death Eater spy." He puffed his chest out before grabbing her to him and kissing her deeply.

After a few minutes, Ginny pushed him away, her eyes glazed over from the passionate kiss. "Go get them. We can go across the hall." She jumped up from the bed, and he quickly ran to the closet and found the Ears.

Draco couldn't get the Ears set up quickly enough and almost tripped on the cord as he hurried back from their bedroom to the baby's room. Ginny had taken the blankets from their bed and made a pallet on the floor. She looked up at him and smiled shyly, her cheeks filling with colour.

Sitting on the floor next to her, he gently caressed her cheek before pulling her into a slow kiss. "Ginevra, I love you. There's nothing to worry about; we will take our time. You're beautiful, and I've missed you."

He continued to kiss her until she relaxed into his arms. Then he gently laid her down and began softly stroking her sides, carefully avoiding her tender breasts. Ginny, at first, kept straining to hear the baby, but when she felt Draco's hand slip between her legs, she was surprised at how much she wanted to be with him again. She could feel him pressing against her thigh, and it made her want him even more. She kissed his neck and moaned into his shoulder, encouraging him to continue. Once he had slipped inside of her, it was like time had briefly stopped. They both sighed in relief at being rejoined, and although it was slower and gentler than their normal rhythms, they enjoyed every minute of their lovemaking.

Afterwards, Ginny immediately began to worry about Thuban, and instead of enjoying lying in her husband's arms, she quickly crept back into their room to peer into the cot. Thuban was sound asleep, and looking at his sweet little face and feeling the overwhelming emotions from being with Draco, Ginny stood over the cot and wept silently. Draco was startled by Ginny's abrupt departure, but he thought maybe she had heard the baby. He gathered the blankets and Extendable Ears, crossed the hall back to their room, and deposited the blankets on the bed and the Ears on the desk. He joined Ginny at the cot, wrapping his arms around her from behind. He felt her subtle shaking and turned her to face him.

He whispered, "You're not hurt, are you?" She shook her head no. "What's wrong, love? He's still sleeping, and I didn't hear him cry once."

"I know. I just love you both so much, and I can't help it." She sniffed softly and started to lift her hand to dry her eyes when he stopped her. He stroked the tears away from her cheeks with his thumbs and cupped her face as he kissed each of her closed eyes.

ooo

The next few weeks did not bring as many nights in the baby's room as Draco would have liked, and the new parents were still struggling with getting enough sleep. Just as he was starting to think that maybe one child was enough, Thuban began smiling and starting to coo and gurgle when he heard his daddy's voice, and Draco began imagining a house full of children. He laughed at how easily this little addition to his life could control him, a former Death Eater, with just one small grin. Draco spent much time with his son and was enjoying fatherhood more and more as the baby became more alert and engaging. When he was tired though, Thuban often only wanted to be in Ginny's arms. He was still sleeping for only a few hours at a time on most nights, but it was becoming more and more difficult to get him to fall back asleep after his nightly feeding. Draco would pace their bedroom with Thuban while Ginny returned to bed. He was beginning to think that his son was intentionally keeping him from his wife. It was on one such night that Draco received another calling.

Draco had the baby cradled in his arms and was telling him a story in a quiet, soothing voice. Thuban's eyes were starting to drift closed, and his body was becoming limp. Draco was just about to attempt to place him in his cot when the burning sensation engulfed his left arm. He quickly clutched the baby to his chest with his right arm, scaring him and causing him to wail loudly. Ginny had sat up at the sound of Thuban's cries.

"Ginevra! Please take him! It's the Mark." Draco grimaced as another wave of pain hit him. She jumped out of the bed and took Thuban.

"Sh …Sh …Daddy didn't mean to scare you, Snitch. Draco, can you get the potions? I will get the wand." She crossed the room, rocking Thuban in her arms, and retrieved the wand from the desk. She performed several healing spells and helped him with the Calming Draught. "It's been weeks since the last one. You look like you are in more pain, are you okay?"

"Um…..erm…it's a little more intense than normal. Rrrrrr ….Ah!" Draco winced and then looked apologetically at Ginny and Thuban, who had begun to cry again. "Daddy's fine, Thuban. Err ….it's like he's really pissed off."

"Use the paste, Draco, it will help." She continued soothing the baby as she watched her husband use the Burn-Healing Paste.

Finally, he sat back on the bed, sweat beads on his forehead, his left arm cradled to his chest. "It's done. Come here, let me hold him. He needs to know I am fine." She carefully climbed in bed next to Draco, whilst he scooted further up against the headboard, and handed the whimpering baby to him. "Thuban, shh. It's okay. Shh…shhh Hm Hmm Hmmm." Draco began humming a sweet little melody that he had often sang into Ginny's pregnant belly, and slowly Thuban began to calm down and fall back asleep.

ooo

Several weeks later, Draco poured himself a glass of wine as he sat at the dining table watching his wife and child. Ginny had Thuban propped up on the table in a seat she had transfigured and was playing a little game of peek-a-boo with him.

Thuban would giggle each time that she moved her hands from her face and sang, "There he is! There's my Snitch!" She looked over at Draco, eyed his glass, and smirked, "If you think that we are going to have a repeat performance of last year's Halloween celebration, you are sorely mistaken."

"I don't know to what you are referring. And honestly, Ginevra, I would think that you would want to wait a little longer before we have another child." He sipped his drink again and gave her an innocent smile.

"I meant the drinking. Unless you think that three months old is the right time for your son to start, I cannot have anything." She tickled Thuban, and he giggled again and kicked his legs.

"How long exactly will you be feeding him?"

"I don't know. I guess until he's done. Fleur nursed Dominique for a year, so probably that long at least. I mean if we're still here, it would be foolish to stop as it is a good way to keep him nourished, and I don't mind it so much anymore. So, let's say a year, and then I will decide."

Draco gave her an incredulous look and pulled Thuban to face him. "Mummy does not want Daddy to have any fun ever again, Thuban. Can you please talk to her and tell her that I miss having those bits to myself?" Thuban grinned and started blowing bubbles. "Now, you are just rubbing it in, mate. That's what Daddy wants to do." Draco leaned forward and blew a raspberry onto Thuban's tummy, and the baby laughed so loud his body shook. Draco laughed out loud, too, and smiled broadly at Ginny.

"Draco, do it again. I've never seen him laugh like that." She joined in the laughter with the two men in her life as Draco continued to make Thuban shake with his adorable giggles.

**'**

**oooooOOOooOooOOOooooo**

'

After removing his snow-covered coat and hat, Ron sat down across from Harry at the back of a Muggle pub. Harry looked exhausted and Ron looked indifferent. The tall redhead drank from the large glass of Muggle alcohol and then leaned forward, quietly casting a Muffliato spell around the two wizards.

"That's the second one we've found that says he's gone, Harry." Ron gave him a challenging look.

Harry sighed in defeat. "I know, but I just can't believe that we're starting all over again. Did he give any names?"

"He said Nott and Malfoy Sr. were still with him. He thinks that his Dark Lord is making a great plan to return again," Ron chuckled. "They're all mad as far as I can tell. I think they've been living amongst the wolves for so long, they have gone wild."

"Nott and Malfoy. That's the same as I heard, except I also had Lestrange."

Ron took another long drink before responding, "Makes sense. I would think that he'd want some protection around him."

"Right. Well, we just have to keep looking for the one who knows where they are. There can't be that many left out there; we have either captured or killed most of them. The vampires will flee if they haven't already. They're not really loyal to anyone."

"Vampires, yeah they are definitely leaving. One of them was with this last group, and she completely bailed on them before we got through. The ones left are the lowest level, Harry. They aren't going to know anything about Horcruxes or Voldemort. Even I know he's not that stupid. We need to focus on restructuring and cleaning out the Ministry."

"He could go into hiding indefinitely, Ron. And what are we supposed to do? Arrest the Death Eaters that are still out there and then just go back to normal, as if none of the last eleven years has happened? What about Ginny, Ron? Do we just leave her with him for the rest of her life, having his babies until he kills her or somehow reincarnates himself?"

"Hermione has told you that there is no way he can succeed, Harry. And Ginny is dead as far as I am concerned. Yes, Harry, we must continue to find them and then move on. I am not going to give up any more of my life chasing a ghost."

"How can you say that? If we don't find him, then we will always be living in fear. We will never be able to move on. We have to find a way." Harry hung his head down and squeezed his temples.

"We still don't even know that we destroyed all of the Horcruxes. If we find him, and we haven't, we will be starting over anyway."

"We have found every single one on that list – "

"The list that Malfoy gave you? The trap, you mean."

Harry looked into the dead eyes of his oldest friend. "The only Horcrux left is Nagini. I know it. I know that's why he is gone. The rumours were true; he could not keep making them. He has moved on to his next plan, and I don't care what it is to you; the clock says that Ginny is alive, and I will die trying to find her."

'

* * *

**A/N:** This is mostly beta'd by _SometimeSelkie_. I added a little, but I wanted to post right away since it's been a while. All mistakes are mine, as always.

Review, please. You know how much it means because almost every single author asks for them. Me included. Thanks so much for reading.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**: Most of the real action during Part Two of this fic is happening in the outside world. But I didn't want to ignore D & G whilst we caught up with everyone else. I know that their scenes are fluffy. But I love the fluff; I certainly do.

.

* * *

**The Safe House**

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

As happy as Draco had been to learn of Ginny's pregnancy the previous year, spending Christmas morning actually holding their beautiful son would be a memory he would cherish for the rest of his life. It also made him miss his family. He knew that his mother would be thrilled to have a grandchild, and as for his father, he wasn't sure what to think about Lucius Malfoy's reaction to learning that the newest Malfoy heir was half Weasley. On the other hand, Thuban Severus Malfoy was the descendant of four of the oldest pureblood families in the wizarding world, and Draco knew that his child's lineage combined with his inheriting the Malfoy looks would probably convince even his father to accept Draco's new family.

Thuban was nearly five months old, and he was becoming more and more interesting to his parents every day. His pale blue eyes were absorbing everything around him. He was now starting to imitate Draco's raspberries all of the time, and occasionally he would babble "dadada", which Ginny would point out was not really his calling for Draco yet.

Ginny was holding the baby up on her lap, letting him use his legs to stand and bounce. She was smiling and speaking sweetly to him as he gurgled and talked to his mummy. She had knitted Thuban's first Weasley jumper for him from one of Draco's nicer jumpers. It was light grey with a small, burgundy "T" on the chest.

Draco crossed the sitting room to join his family on the sofa. He leaned towards Ginny and gently tickled Thuban's belly, earning a loud laugh from the tiny blond. "Do you think my parents were ever like this?"

"Like what?" Ginny rearranged the baby so that he was sitting on her lap and turned to face Draco.

He watched his son happily sucking on his left hand and grabbing at Ginny's hair with his right. "Do you think they were ever this happy? That my father was sitting at home with my mum and me and just enjoying being with us. I look at Thuban, and I cannot imagine wanting to do anything that would bring him harm. It just makes me wonder what Father was thinking when he held me. Was I really just part of his duty to have an heir?"

"Draco, you have some happy memories with him. Maybe that's all he could give you."

"He was a Death Eater before I was born, Ginevra. He was rejoicing the night that the Potters were killed. That monster was trying to kill a baby the same age as me, and my father was glad to be a part of that."

"You're right, he was a Death Eater - he _is_ a Death Eater, and that has affected everything else in his life. He was not in a place that he could afford to feel the way you do about Thuban. You cannot be serving evil and still be capable of real love, Draco. He chose his master, and as unfair as it is, his family came second."

"I wish I understood him, his choices."

"I don't think most of the original Death Eaters really planned on destroying our world. I think they believed in blood purity, and Voldemort was promising to uphold the old traditions and purify the wizarding community. Your father and mother were raised to believe that purebloods were better, and this was an opportunity for your father to make a difference in a cause he believed in. By the time Harry's parents were killed, I'm sure he was in too deep. People have done terrible things under the influence of tyrannical leaders. And as for his rejoicing that night, do you really know that's what he was doing? Or was he at home with you and your mother, wondering about what he had got you all into?"

"I can't believe that you are excusing him; you know firsthand what he is capable of."

"I'm _not_ excusing him, Draco. I'm trying to help you make sense of his choices that have been so different than yours. You are stronger than he is; you are a better man."

"And what if I'm not? It's really easy to be the perfect husband and father whilst I am trapped in this house. I _was_ a Death Eater, and I did terrible things, too. What if I change when we go back to the real world? What if someday my son looks at me in fear? He's going to notice this Mark on my arm; it's not as if I can hide it."

"You are not your father. Do you hear me? You are _not_ your father. Yes, you have a past that will be difficult to explain to Thuban, but you _will_ explain it, just like you have to me, and he will love you more for it. Because as awful as your choices were, in the end you chose to be good. Out there in the _real world_, you were risking your life to find a way to stop Voldemort. And in here, _you_ had a wand, not me. You could have done anything to me, Draco. You had no reason to be nice to me, but you were."

He had relaxed a little during her speech, and he took Thuban into his arms as he said, "I think Snitch is proof of why I had reason to be nice to you."

"Yes, well, I could say the same thing." Her eyes sparkled, and then her face became more serious again. "This life we have here is unique. Yes, it is easier to be 'perfect' when there are no outside influences or stresses, but this is not Utopia. We have our own problems here, too. When we leave, it will be an adjustment. There will be things that will be much more difficult to deal with, but there will be things that are far easier. We will actually have other people to help us, and as much as I love gardening, we won't be completely reliant on it to provide most of our food." She paused for a moment and held his gaze. "Do you think _I_ will stop loving _you_ when we leave?"

"No, of course not, but your family has always shown you love."

"And so has your mother… Are you planning on abandoning us?"

"No! I could never leave you, Ginevra. I just don't want to make the same mistakes my father has made. I know he has been sorry, and I have seen the weight of his guilt. One of the last times I was around him, he almost said as much. He actually embraced me, and I thought that he was going to tell me he loved me, but we were interrupted by Bellatrix and the moment passed."

"Then hold on to that. When this is all said and done, there will be no more interruptions. And you can finally have that moment with him."

"I love you. What a beautiful and wise wife I have. And I hope you're right about him. That would be ..." He smiled tightly, his eyes betraying the sadness he felt. Then he kissed his son's head before leaning forward and kissing Ginny sweetly on the lips.

"Happy Christmas, Draco," she murmured into his lips.

"Happy Christmas, Ginevra."

.

**oooooOOOooOooOOOooooo**

.

Harry sat down at the rickety table inside the small flat that Andromeda Tonks was sharing with her grandson and sister. He had been to visit Teddy Lupin several times over the years, but he felt very guilty as he smiled at his godson for the first time in almost a year. Tonks had not made any improvement in the last twenty months, and Harry was the only father figure the boy would have with his father being killed at the Muggle museum and his grandfather, Ted Tonks, dying during the Battle of Hogwarts. He listened closely as Teddy told him a story about dragons and unicorns.

"And then there was four unicorns standing in front of the dragon. And he was so happy cuz he loves them, and they are really good at magic." The six-year-old paused and looked deep in thought for a moment before continuing. "And they climbed on his back -no, they leapted up on his back, and he flew them to their house."

"Wow, Teddy. That was a great story, mate. Thank you for telling it to me." Harry reached down and ruffled the little boy's hair.

"I'm not done, Uncle Harry." He furrowed his brows, and then finished his story. "So they were at his house, and … um, I forgot. Ummm … oh, I know! They ate lots of Chocolate Frogs. The end."

"That was a much better ending, and I'm glad you finished it. I was worried that they wouldn't have anything to eat." He looked up at Andromeda and cleared his throat. "Er, I actually am here to talk with Narcissa. She is here, isn't she?"

"Teddy, go get Auntie Cissy. Tell her that your Uncle Harry needs to speak with her." She looked at Harry for a moment discerning the seriousness of the meeting before adding, "Give Uncle Harry a hug and kiss goodbye. And you can play in your room."

The little boy started to protest, but he knew better than to argue with his grandma so he quickly gave Harry a hug and kiss before running from the kitchen.

Andromeda took the seat across from Harry and narrowed her eyes, "He misses you, Harry. I know that you are busy, but it would be nice if you could make a little more time for him. You missed Christmas again."

"I know. I feel terrible, but it's hard to see him. He reminds me so much of Remus. Also, many things have been happening the last several months. We've been overloaded, and I have just had no time."

Andromeda's mouth pressed into a thin line, but before she could speak, her sister did. "That is an unnecessary lie, Mr. Potter. We know that the Dark Lord has been in hiding for months, and I am assuming that is why you are here."

Harry looked up at the beautiful blond witch and felt a mixture of embarrassment for being caught in a lie and anger at the woman who was, at this moment, reminding him so much of her son. "Yes, that is why I am here. I need your help, Mrs. Malfoy. Voldemort has disappeared, and we have reason to believe that your husband is one of the few Death Eaters that remain with him."

Narcissa sat next to her sister, looking every bit of the aristocratic pureblood that she was born to be. She had lost her son, her money, her home, and her husband for all intents and purposes, yet she still held herself like a queen. It had been a great surprise when she had appeared at the Ministry, requesting to be handed over to the Order, months after her son's disappearance and presumed death. Pansy had accompanied Harry when he went to the Ministry that day. She had looked almost exactly how she looked sitting in the cramped kitchen next to her sister, until Pansy had been allowed to join the interrogation.

~.~

* * *

Pansy reached across the table and took Narcissa's hand. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, Narcissa." Pansy held tightly to the older witch's hand as her tears fell from her cheeks onto the table.

Narcissa looked down and squeezed her eyes shut. She looked up at Pansy, and Harry was surprised to see her blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I like to think that Draco was a better man than I had ever let myself hope for him to be, and your friendship was important to him. He knew what he was doing, Pansy. And I am also very sorry about your mother."

Pansy quickly stood, walked around the table, and embraced Narcissa when she also arose. The two witches held on to each other for a few minutes before Harry began speaking. "Pansy, you can sit with Mrs. Malfoy. We have some questions that need to be answered." He sat in Pansy's vacated seat, opened the file in his hand, and took a quill from his pocket. "Mrs. Malfoy, we need to know why you are now willing to join our side. We also need to know what information you can give us regarding the whereabouts of Voldemort and any of his supporters." He looked over at Pansy and took a deep breath. "And we need to know anything you know about the Horcruxes."

"I am here because we have heard rumours that Draco was killed. I keep waiting for him to return, but we haven't heard anything from him. I have thought for a long time that he was still alive, but Lucius is convinced that he is …gone. I have no reason to stay. I have never wanted to be part of the Dark Lord's inner circle, and it was becoming more and more apparent that he did not trust me. I would have been tested, and I would have failed."

"And your husband?"

"My husband will not leave. The Dark Lord has been working on a way to better control his followers, a curse of some sort, and Lucius believes that he would be killed if he left. Otherwise, I probably do not know anything that you do not already know. Since Dumbledore's death, our family has not been considered worthy of inside information. I know that the Weasley girl is being targeted, but I do not know what he plans for her. He believes that she is a Horcrux because he knows about her experience with the diary."

Harry recalled Draco's revelation of this same information only a few months earlier, but Draco had also told him that it had been years since Lucius Malfoy had informed Voldemort of Ginny's possession of the diary. He also had not known any more about what was planned for the Weasleys' daughter. Harry scribbled a few notes on the paper and looked back up at Narcissa. "As far as I know, she has not had any problems. How serious is this threat?"

"He is a lunatic who is losing control. He is desperate to hold on to anything that will keep him in power. He cannot kill her, if that is what you are asking. He needs her to stay alive as far as I know. Then again, I really don't know what he is doing."

"You will need to be questioned under Veritaserum, and you may be required to make an Unbreakable Vow. If that goes well, we will place you in a safe location."

"Is it a possibility that I may stay with my sister, if she will have me?"

"Of course, we will contact her after you are released. Mrs. Malfoy, one more thing, what exactly do you know about your son's role in the war?"

"He … _was_ a Death Eater, but I know it was not his choice. He stayed to keep us, his father and me, from being punished. Severus Snape did much to keep him safe, but the last few years, he had to start joining the others in missions. I wish I had made him leave; I will never forgive myself for not forcing him out."

* * *

~.~

Remembering his first conversation with Narcissa Malfoy reminded Harry that it had only been weeks later that Snape would schedule his last meeting with him. It had been near the end of February, just days before Ron's birthday, when the worn-down Potions master would reveal the terrible fate awaiting Ginny Weasley. Harry had questioned him about the unknown curse on which Voldemort was working. Snape became very agitated during that part of the conversation, claiming that it was a secret and that Voldemort was waiting for the perfect opportunity to reveal it. Snape had clearly believed it was another example of Voldemort's meaningless threats or plans. He had quickly changed the subject back to Ginny, and Harry had been repulsed to learn what was in store for her. Snape had been assigned to create the spell and potion that Voldemort would use on the child she was to bear. He had reassured her former lover that there was no possible way for Voldemort to succeed, but that his attempts to carry out his plan would most likely destroy the young woman in body, mind, and spirit. Harry had been desperate to see her at the Burrow just days later. Even now, looking back, he regretted every second and every wasted syllable of his last conversation with her.

Harry surveyed the two Black sisters, noticing that their hands had joined under the table. Even knowing that they had shared a childhood, it was still hard for him to reconcile the united front they presented with the two witches they had become during their time apart.

He cleared his throat and levelled his gaze at Narcissa. "I need to know if there is any possible way for you to reach your husband. If there is a way, are you willing to do it? It may involve you risking your own safety as well as his."

"I do not have any means to contact him directly, but I have thought about a way to leave him a message. I have some questions for you first, though. Was my son working for you? And is he really dead?"

"Why do you think he could have worked for us?" He noticed her sag slightly at his use of the past tense.

"Because Pansy cannot speak about how he saved her. He was wanted by Voldemort for helping her escape, which someone must have done, but she has been bound to silence. Tell me about my son… please."

Harry rubbed his temples, and gave himself a moment to deliberate telling this mother the truth about her son. "We have learned that Voldemort has succeeded in creating a curse to kill his Death Eaters. He is using their Dark Marks, and it has been called the Curse of the Mark. We have no reason to believe that anything different has happened to your son. As for his playing a role in Pansy's joining the Order … I have no other information to give you different than what she has told you."

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading! Thanks to **_SometimeSelkie_** for being a great beta.

Please review! I need to feel some love. :)

Also, please check out my other fic, _Marry Me_. It's completed!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**: _SometimeSelkie_, thanks a bunch.

'

* * *

**The Safe House**

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

Hermione leaned into her husband on the sofa in the front room of Grimmauld Place. She was deep in thought whilst Ron was absent-mindedly stroking her arm, staring blankly out the nearest window. The couple were waiting for Harry's arrival; an urgent owl had arrived that morning requesting both of their presences. Ron had stopped participating in Order business after Christmas, and Hermione had not been actively involved since the explosion at the Muggle museum. They knew that Harry had been meeting with Narcissa Malfoy, hoping to make contact with Lucius Malfoy. Hermione knew where Ron stood on Narcissa's plan to leave a message for her husband. He thought it was a waste of time, and he had rowed with Harry again about whether they should move on or keep searching for Voldemort. Ron did not trust the witch, always connecting her to her son's betrayal, but Hermione was undecided on Narcissa's motives.

Voldemort, by all estimations, had called one last meeting of his followers in late September, explaining to them that he had come up with a new plan. A plan that would require his absence for some time, but that he would be back and stronger than ever when he returned. The only Death Eaters remaining that had any knowledge of this plan were leaving with him, and that left the Order wondering if he was running or if had convinced himself that he had succeeded in his plan with Ginny. Because they all believed that Ginny was not a Horcrux, and Severus Snape had guaranteed that Voldemort's plan was impossible, the only urgent reason to continue searching for the evil leader would be to find the missing witch.

Hermione was torn. Ginny had been like a sister to her, and yet she was ready to live a normal life. Other than the Battle Of Hogwarts, most of this war had been fought in small attacks or in acts of terrorism. It had been years of living in fear of being found and of painstakingly searching for Horcruxes and Voldemort's many followers. Losing her baby had almost killed her spirit, and she was well aware of how much it had affected Ron. It was hard to argue with him when he pointed out that his entire childhood had been spent during a time that Voldemort was in hiding. He spoke of happy memories with his family, though he rarely mentioned Ginny. He wanted them to have their own family, their own happy memories. She wanted it so badly that it made it easy to pretend that Ginny's clock hand was not still pointing at 'home'. It was easy, in her mind, to let her friend be dead. That is, until she saw the pain in Harry's eyes.

Harry and Pansy walked into the front room from the kitchen. Their bodies were close to each other, and Hermione narrowed her eyes at her friend. She was not expecting Pansy to be included in this meeting. It had always bothered her, the way Harry had turned to Pansy when Ginny had left him. She knew that Ginny was only interested in joining the fight, not in actually ending her relationship with him. At first, she thought that maybe Harry was using Pansy to make Ginny jealous, to make her come running back to him. But the fact that Pansy had joined him in his missions and in his bed had not been missed by Ginny, and Hermione had to agree that her friend was justified in cutting him off completely. After Ginny's disappearance, Harry had included Pansy in more and more Order business, but he did not inform the Order of the whole truth about her rescuer. Only Ron and Hermione knew about Draco's complete role in the war. Hermione transferred her gaze to the Slytherin witch and noticed that her eyes were glassy.

Harry sat down on the other sofa, and after a moment of hesitation, Pansy joined him. Harry challenged Hermione's frown with his eyes and waited for Ron to turn from the window before beginning. "We found Goyle. He completely broke for Pans." Harry looked proudly at the woman to his right, but she hung her head.

Ron spoke first, "That's what we are here for? Because you found Gregory Goyle? Who bloody cares? What load of rubbish could he have to tell anyway?" He harrumphed and looked back out the window.

Hermione gently squeezed his thigh, trying to get him to at least act like he cared. She tried to sound sincere as she asked, "How did you get him to talk, Pansy?"

The upset witch looked up, surprised at being addressed. She glanced at Harry before replying. "We have a history. He had always been a good friend to me. I had spared him from Theo's wrath once, and he really cared about," she paused and fresh tears fell from her eyes. Harry took her hand in comfort and quickly stole a glance at Ron.

Hermione noticed Harry checking with Ron, and she felt Ron tense at her side, indicating that he was indeed paying attention. She continued with the kind tone, "Go on, Pansy. What did he care about?"

"He cared about Draco as much as I did." She sniffed once and then shuddered as she noticed Ron level his cold eyes at her and Hermione's eyes darken at the mention of the Slytherin. She bit her lip and held on to Harry's hand more tightly.

Harry scowled at his friends and took over the story. "He told us something I thought you would like to hear, and it will help us with our plan. He told us that he knows, for a fact, that Draco Malfoy is dead." Pansy again hung her head as she began weeping silently.

Ron had shifted his entire body towards Harry and removed his arm from Hermione's shoulders. He leaned forward and took Hermione's hand, mirroring the couple across from them. "You have my attention. I would love to hear about that bastard's death. Oh shut up, witch! He was a traitor to both sides, and he doesn't even deserve _your_ pathetic tears."

Harry gritted his teeth, but he knew better than to get into that argument with Ron. He stroked Pansy's hand with his thumb as he continued. "Goyle was there the night it happened. Voldemort had called an informal gathering late on the night of June 4th, 2005. They had met at Malfoy Manor, unannounced. He had brought together all of the Death Eaters that Draco had been close to. At this point, Narcissa had already come to us. It was all part of a plan to make Lucius suffer, though we don't know why. Voldemort also wanted to send a warning to the others. At midnight, he announced to the party that he had a special surprise for Lucius. He then performed the Curse of the Mark on Draco for almost a half an hour. They all just stood and watched as he laughed. Goyle said he rarely performs this curse because, according to speculation, it would take too much of his power. According to Voldemort, only traitors would be treated with this kind of death. Goyle also commented that he had never heard of him performing it for more than ten or fifteen minutes. There was no way Draco could have survived."

Pansy suddenly spoke up, "It was on his birthday! He waited so that he could kill him on his birthday!"

At this, Ron began laughing loudly. "How perfect! Gotta hand it to him on that one. Bloody brilliant, I tell ya. And doing it front of all his friends and his father. Thank you, Pansy. Thank you so much for finding out this little bit of information. I may have to visit Goyle myself just to hear the firsthand version of it. In fact, maybe we can use a Pensieve and watch it all happen. Of course, actually watching the slimy git twitching in pain would be so much better."

"Enough, Ron." Hermione had sat forward. She looked into her husband's eyes and could see the hurt that lay behind the mask of indifference that had returned to his face. "It's done. He is gone. He has paid for his actions. It's time to move on." She turned back towards the other couple. "So how does this help Narcissa's plan?"

Harry was still watching Ron as he answered. "Now that we know for a fact that Malfoy was killed, we have the perfect way to get Lucius's attention. Since they never found his body, we are going to claim that we did. We're going to let Narcissa bury her son, and we think that Lucius will make an effort to visit the grave, which is where she will leave him a message."

Hermione became much more interested and eagerly asked, "How can you be sure he will go to the grave?"

"Luna will be publishing an exposé, to go along with his burial announcement, questioning whether Draco was a Death Eater. This will hopefully get to him. Since technically, we are not supposed to know when he died, his death date will be left off of the headstone. We also think that he should be buried at the Malfoy Estate."

Pansy, having controlled her tears after Ron's outburst, joined in with, "Lucius Malfoy can be a terrible man, but he loved his son. He will find a way to pay his respects. And because his birthday is now so significant, Narcissa believes that he will choose that day to visit the grave."

Hermione looked over at her husband, who was glaring at the Slytherin witch, and sighed. More than saving her long-lost friend, she wanted to save her husband. And hoping that this could, once and for all, lead to the end of Voldemort's reign of terror, she took a deep breath and said, "Let's plan this funeral."

'

**oooooOOOooOooOOOooooo**

'

Draco stood over his seven-month old son, washing him in the sink of the upstairs loo, and wearing a large grin on his face. He had been humming whilst he performed his nightly duty. He enjoyed this time with his son; it was one of the few things that he alone did with the baby. Thuban happily splashed in the shallow bath of water and alternately sucked on his fingers and toes.

"You better be a good boy tonight, Snitch. Mummy has finally agreed to let you sleep in your own room. Do you realize how long it has been since Daddy and Mummy have had a proper shag in a bed? Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining, I'll take the floor or sofa or any other place over none at all. But if you ever want to have a brother or sister, you're going to have to let us have some more time to ourselves. Not that I would know about having a sibling, but your mum has loads of brothers, and they all seemed pretty happy about that in school."

Thuban responded with a loud laugh and several babbling syllables.

"I agree completely, which is why, if you are ever to have that brother or sister you want so much, Daddy and Mummy need to start practicing more. Which brings me back to my main point." He carefully lifted the wiggly and slippery baby from his bath and wrapped him in a towel. "I really need you to sleep all night tonight, and not be afraid of your room. You have napped in there all week, Snitch; you should like it."

Thuban chirped a few more syllables and then sneezed into his father's chest.

Draco dried and warmed the baby with his wand before dressing him in a fresh nappy and his pyjamas. "Please don't let Mummy hear that, Thuban. She won't let you out of her sight if she thinks you're getting sick. Besides, I thought we had an understanding. You are half-Gryffindor and should be brave enough to stay in your room tonight."

The smallest Malfoy scrunched up his little cherub face and sneezed again.

"I see. So you must be more Slytherin, then. Well, besides that being the right way to go, and Daddy is _very_ proud of you, with what do I need to entice you?"

Thuban continued to look upset and then began to whinge his special cry for Ginny.

"Impressive move, my son. All right then, I will give you time with Mummy all by yourself, but then she's mine."

He turned with Thuban cradled in his arms to face a smirking Ginny leaning against the doorframe of the loo. She chuckled at the caught expression on his face. "Are you corrupting my precious baby? Bribing him so that you can have your naughty way with me?"

Thuban immediately turned towards his mother and wriggled to get closer to her. Draco looked down at him, kissed his forehead, and whispered, "Remember our agreement." He handed the baby to Ginny and winked at her as he passed by. He stopped at the door to their bedroom and enjoyed the view of the newly vacant space where the cot had resided for far too long.

After twenty minutes of reading and waiting patiently for Ginny to finish nursing, Draco tiptoed across the hall and peered into the other room. He silently watched Ginny with Thuban. She was so beautiful to him as a mother, and he was still somewhat in awe when watching her suckle his child. She glanced up at him and gave him a warm smile before indicating that the baby had fallen asleep. Draco quietly crossed to her and gently lifted the little boy after Ginny kissed his cheek goodnight. He slowly lowered him into the cot and froze in place, prepared to soothe him if he were to become fussy. After a few more minutes of watching the subtle rise and fall of his little tummy, Draco turned to his wife and lifted his brows. Ginny reached over the side of the cot and tucked the covers more securely around the sleeping baby. Draco checked the Extendable Ears to make sure they were angled towards the cot and followed Ginny out of the room, softly closing the door behind them.

Ginny stood at the closet, changing into her nightgown, when Draco grabbed her from behind and began assaulting her neck. He mumbled his words whilst his lips were working up towards her jaw line. "You will not be needing that this evening, my love."

And before she could respond, he had lifted her up and carried her away from the closet, placing her on the bed. He stood in front of her and began pulling off his own clothes with a broad smile on his face. She was still in her bra and knickers, and she leaned back on her elbows, enjoying the show before her.

He laughed at her new pose and almost tripped over his trousers. "You see how excited you make me?"

"Not yet, it seems." She looked pointedly at his crotch and laughed.

"Oh, Ginevra, you know that I'm more than capable of being ready."

"Darling, I'm not worried at all, except for why you're acting like a teenaged boy. It's not as if we haven't been together lately."

Finally naked, he pushed her back onto the bed and climbed on top of her. He began stroking her breasts and let one of his hands slowly work down to her bum. He gave her a lingering kiss before he said, "I can't help it if I'm happy about getting our room back. And it's been five full nights of sleep; I feel amazing."

She turned her neck to allow him access to her favourite kissing spot, and he reached underneath her to unclasp her bra. Taking her sensitive nipple into his mouth, he began moaning as he pushed his pelvis into her. Ginny gasped at his attack, and she sighed, "Yes, you are amazing. And I concede my earlier statement. You are definitely ready."

It only took a few more thrusts of his hips before Draco growled into her chest as he yanked her knickers down her legs. Ginny giggled at him and playfully put a foot up on his chest. He gently took her ankle in his hands and began kissing down her leg very slowly. When he reached his destination, he did not hesitate to continue his oral exploration of her body.

Thoroughly enjoying his attentions, Ginny bucked against him and held onto his head with one her hands. Just as she was about to climax, he sat up and smirked at her. "Did you want me to continue, love? Or should I truly be a teenaged boy and leave you wanting?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Draco, it would be impossible for you to leave me wanting at this point without neglecting your own needs. Now finish what you've started and make us both happy." She reached down and grabbed hold of him, causing his whole body to jerk forward. He let her toy with him for a moment, his eyes glazed over in lust. Finally, he kissed her deeply and fulfilled her request, making them both happy two times that night.

'

'

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading. Please review.

I hate to say it, but it does get a bit discouraging when there is not a lot of response. Tell me your thoughts please. This fic is pretty much completed, but I'm always open to re-working things. Plus, it keeps me motivated to finish up the next chapter and get it posted.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**: Thank you _SometimeSelkie_ for the great suggestions for this chapter. I made the changes, I hope you like them.

'

* * *

**The Safe House**

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

As Thuban grew bigger and became more active, he continued to sleep more often throughout the night. Draco gladly kept his son very busy each evening in order to ensure another long night of sleep, and on most nights, another chance to enjoy his wife. The little Malfoy was also starting to pick up everything he could get his tiny hands around. He had scared his parents terribly one morning when he grabbed Draco's wand from his pocket.

Draco had listened to the banging sound on the floor of the office for several minutes as he updated the food inventory. He smirked as he thought about how his own father probably would have demanded silence within ten seconds of the racket. He started to tap his toe along with Thuban's unsteady beat. Ginny entered the office and chuckled at the strange music being made by the two Malfoy men.

She tilted her head in question since she could not see the baby from her side of the desk. "I hope whatever you gave him isn't valuable. Then again, we can always Reparo it." She sat on the corner of the desk and peered over the side looking down at her son. "Draco! He's got the wand!"

Draco finally turned and looked down at his son who was happily beating the wand against the floor. Thuban looked up at his Daddy and grinned. Draco reached down and yanked the wand from Thuban with such force that the baby fell backwards.

Thuban began screaming loudly, and Ginny ran around the desk to pick him up. "Give me that wand, Draco. And take your child. You just hurt him."

"I didn't mean to hurt him, Ginevra. You do realize what would happen if we lost or broke that wand? We could not survive without that wand." He took the baby and held him close to his chest, rubbing his back and rocking him back and forth. "You cannot touch the wand, Thuban. Shh…shhh…it's okay, baby. Daddy's so sorry. Please stop crying. I am so sorry. Shhhh." He started pacing around the room with the crying baby, and after another few minutes, Thuban finally began to settle down.

Ginny had sat back down on the desk. She felt her eyes stinging with tears as she heard Thuban's cries and thought about the consequences of them losing the wand. "Oh, Draco. We have to keep it out of his reach at all times. Can we cast a spell on it to keep him from it?"

Draco walked over to her, still rocking the whimpering baby. "Yes, I think I know of something that might work. I'm so sorry, Ginevra. I had no idea that he even had it. I cannot believe I let him get hold of the wand." He looked guilt-ridden as he sat next to her.

"It could have happened just as easily to me. I'm sure almost every wizard or witch with a baby has had this happen at some point. I'm just so grateful that he didn't break it or hurt himself." She stroked Thuban's soft cheek and smiled as he lifted his wide glassy eyes to her.

Draco kissed the soft blond hair of the baby. "Daddy loves you, Snitch."

Later that night, Draco was holding Ginny, and they were almost asleep when he whispered. "Do you think he will remember?"

Ginny snuggled in closer to his chest, and yawning, replied, "Remember what, darling?"

"That I scared him. That I was the first person to hurt him. That until today, he never had a reason to be afraid."

She propped her chin on her hand resting on his chest and looked at him. "I hope he remembers – which he won't – but I hope that he learns to be afraid of things that are bad for him. You taught him a valuable lesson today. He needs to learn that there are consequences."

"He's a baby – "

"He's a baby who will be crawling and then walking and then climbing. He is only going to get more curious, and we have to protect him from himself right now. You were a good father today, Draco. Just remember to say no next time. He understands that word."

"I just feel terrible. Will it always feel this way?"

"Unfortunately, yes. So get used to it. After all, I will not allow my child to grow up and act like you did at Hogwarts."

"Hey, I'm having an emotional break through here. Can you at least show me some more sympathy? And I was not that bad at Hogwarts." He glared at her and then amended, "Okay, fine. I was fairly rotten."

"Yeah, but you turned out pretty good." She leaned up and kissed him.

ooo

True to Ginny's word, Thuban began crawling over the next several weeks, and the parents had to continually baby-proof all of the rooms. As he was still afraid of the swinging doors, the kitchen was an easy place to let him roam. One afternoon, whilst the two of them were reading, Thuban had been playing happily on the floor next to the sofa.

Ginny's feet were propped on Draco's lap, and his hands were propped on her feet, holding his book. Occasionally, one of his hands would drift up her leg and caress her thighs, and the two would share a sweet smile. Draco's hand had just ventured slightly higher than the previous times, and she dropped her book on her lap as she gasped at his intrusion. He slanted his eyes towards her and smirked. Rolling her eyes at him, she picked up her book and continued reading. After a few more minutes of reading, Ginny paused and realized that the room had been very quiet for quite some time. She turned her head and lowered her book, noticing that her baby was no longer on the floor nearby.

Bolting upright, she kicked Draco's book into his face. "Thuban! Thuban!" She jumped from the sofa and began searching the sitting room. "Draco, don't just sit there! Our son is missing!"

"I think you broke my nose," he whinged as he sat with his hands to his face. "Ginevra, he's fine. I mean, how far can he be?"

Ginny turned to her husband, a mixture of anger and guilt on her face. She dragged his hands from his face and cringed. "Sorry. Here, give me the wand." He grimaced as he handed her the wand. "Episkey. Now, get up and help me find him!"

He stood up and gently touched his nose, following her into the dining room. "Thuban!"

They both paused as they heard a small cry coming from the other direction. Draco ran back through the sitting room and into the hall. Ginny quickly passed him and ran into the office.

It only took a second to check the loo, and the hall was clearly empty. Draco frowned before calling his son again. "Thuban, answer me!"

Draco almost jumped in the air as the loud cry sounded directly into his ear. He turned towards the stairs and was met with two large grey eyes, filled with tears. His little boy was clinging to the banister, his face contorted with fear. He sighed in relief and called for Ginny, who came running out of the office. "Look who thinks he's old enough to go up the stairs." Draco tilted his head towards the baby and started to laugh.

"Oh, Thuban! Mummy is so sorry. Don't be scared, baby." She ran up the stairs and rescued him. Cradling him to her chest, she paused in the hall on her way back to the sitting room and glared at Draco. "You can stop laughing now. He could have fallen. He could have been hurt. I can't believe you!" She stomped away from him, cooing the baby.

"He's fine," he called after her, then grumbled to himself, "I'm the one that was hurt."

"I heard that! You can just forget about me removing those bruises!" she retorted from the other room.

Draco immediately ran to the loo and stared into the mirror. Both of his eyes were already turning a very lovely shade of purple.

'

**oooooOOOooOooOOOooooo**

'

It had been a few weeks since Pansy and Harry had informed Narcissa of Gregory Goyle's arrest and subsequent confession. It had been nearly three years since she had seen her son, and only a few months less than that since she was told that he was most likely dead. It had taken her months to accept that he was not returning, to realize that his betrayal to the Dark Lord was putting her in jeopardy. Her depression and grief were seen as signs of weakness. She was supposed to have been happy that her traitor son was no longer alive. At first, she didn't care if she was questioned. She felt like dying because she blamed herself for Draco's death. She had let him down as a mother the moment she let him be branded by Voldemort. It really had been Lucius who convinced her to save herself. He had said that he could not bear knowing they both were gone. He begged her to flee. Finally, she consented, and taking only her most treasured items with her, she left her husband and her home with no expectation of ever seeing them again. And still, after all this time, it felt like a dagger to her soul when she learnt the truth about Draco's death. The only comfort it brought her was the thought that he had had almost a year to live without serving the Dark Lord, a year that she hoped was not filled with fear, but with some kind of happiness.

Narcissa was holding Teddy in her lap, reading him his favourite story, when Harry and Pansy returned. She had grown very fond of the boy whilst she was living with him. He had also grown very attached to her, as it was she that had been the one to comfort him when his grandma was still reeling from the loss of his parents. Teddy had stayed very close to his aunt the last few days, sensing her sadness, and he narrowed his eyes at Harry, who took the seat across from them.

Harry waited for Pansy to pull up the other chair and noticed that Narcissa had continued to read to his godson. He saw the angry look Teddy had given him, and he realized for the first time how close the Malfoy witch had become to the little boy. It bothered him to think that she had a better relationship than he did with his godson, but he comforted himself with the idea that once the war was over, he would be the father that Teddy deserved. He pictured a life with Ginny and Teddy and eventually his own children. He was enjoying his little fantasy until he felt Pansy's hand on his arm. He looked over at the beautiful witch, feeling guilty for the way he was using her. But he still gave her a warm smile that she quickly returned.

Finally, Narcissa finished the story. "The end. Teddy, I would like you to go check on your grandmother. I have some business to attend to right now." She helped him down from her lap and gave a soft pinch to his nose.

"I don't wanna leave you, Auntie. You're always so sad." He slightly turned his head, darted his eyes towards Harry, and then gave her a determined look.

"I will be very sad if I have to argue with you. Go on, your Auntie will be fine. Right, Harry?" She levelled her cool gaze at Harry.

"Oh, er, right! We have some exciting plans to make, Teddy. Maybe after, we can play a game?" Harry grinned at the little boy, but Teddy wasn't buying it.

Teddy turned back to his aunt and, in a very serious tone, said, "I'll be here for you, Auntie." He gave her a quick hug and then ran from the room.

"Mr. Potter, what has been decided?" Narcissa sat up straight and regained her normal regal stature.

Harry noticed that she had returned to his formal name, and he realized that her using his given name was done only to make Teddy more comfortable. "We are going to have a funeral, including a body. Is there any chance that we could find a personal item of your son's, like maybe a ring or something, at the Manor?"

Pansy leaned forward. "Narcissa, we will need you to get us onto the estate. But I can go into his room and search for something for you. You do not have to go past the gates if you do not want to."

"Thank you, Pansy. I will probably have to get past the front door in order to let you in. I am not sure what kinds of wards will be in place. I'm not even sure there will be anything left in the Manor. Lucius had transferred as much as he could of our Gringotts account to my Black account. The Dark Lord was burning through our assets even before I left."

Harry frowned, never having considered that the Manor may be empty. "Well, let's hope that is not the case. Either way, we will have the funeral, preferably with a body made to look like your son. No one outside of the Ministry officials will ever see it, but we need to make this as real as possible. According to Goyle, Draco was killed almost two years ago. Hermione Weasley believes she will be able to transfigure the corpse to resemble any possible identifying characteristics that would remain after so much time."

Narcissa swallowed back her tears and clenched her eyes shut. Pansy pinched Harry's arm in warning before she took over the conversation. "You may have to identify the body, Narcissa. I will be with you the _entire_ time. They should release the body to you, and then we think you should bury him at the estate. The papers have already been declaring that the Dark Lord is in hiding. Luna Lovegood has consistently been publishing stories about the captured Death Eaters and their victims. It will be a perfect way to announce that he has been found. She will then do a follow-up piece with an interview with you, discussing why he was killed by the Dark Lord. It will be in this piece that you will describe burying him with his Malfoy ancestors. We are hoping that Lucius will eventually get a copy of the piece and be motivated to come to the grave. He should feel safe because it will be on his property. He trusts you Narcissa, and I think he will not think of this as a trap."

Harry interjected, "Also, if there is any way to hint to him in the interview that this is not some sort of trick, then you should do that as well."

"Yes, of course." Her voice sounded hollow and her eyes had resumed the empty stare she had adopted after their last meeting. "When will we be doing this?"

Harry answered, "Hermione has begun working on the … with the, erm, well she has been working on it. We can go to the Manor as soon as you are ready, but we will have to wait for the …body to be finished to proceed. As you mentioned, his birthday will be significant, so we would like to have the article appear by mid-May at the latest. That only gives us a few weeks."

ooo

Narcissa agreed to meet with them the next day and take them to the Manor. Bill Weasley had accompanied them in case they encountered some difficult curses or wards. When they reached the gates, she had stood for a moment, taking in the view of her old home. She raised her wand and felt nothing out of the ordinary as it passed over the gates. Bill also checked the gates and nodded to the rest of the group before they passed.

As they walked along the path up to the Manor, Harry and Bill exchanged several incredulous looks. Neither had been to the estate before, and it became very clear why the Malfoys had always carried themselves like royalty. Ahead of the two wizards, Pansy had joined Narcissa and had taken the older witch's hand. Narcissa stopped approximately halfway up the path and waved her wand once more. She looked back at the men and smirked before continuing to the front doors. Pansy shrugged and rejoined Narcissa. Bill frowned and continually started checking for more hidden spells.

Narcissa opened the massive front doors and motioned for the others to stay back. She took three steps into the large home and waited for a few minutes. Then she gestured for the others to join her. Entering the expansive foyer brought tears to both of the witches' eyes. It looked almost empty to the women, but Harry and Bill were in awe of the size and beauty of the home. Narcissa walked over to the entrance of the drawing room. Her eyes scanned the room quickly, and she turned back to the others. "Many things are missing, but it is not as bad as I feared." She sighed heavily and her eyes looked down. "I would like to go alone to Draco's bedroom."

Harry stepped forward, but before he could speak, Pansy glared at him. "I'll come with you, but I will wait in the hall."

Narcissa watched the silent exchange between others, seeing that Harry did not trust her to be alone. "Fine. Let's get this over with." Very quickly, she headed towards the grand staircase, and with Pansy following, the two swiftly climbed the stairs and disappeared into the darkness.

Narcissa slowly opened the door to her son's room. He had not spent much time in the room after he had returned from Durmstrang. He had immediately moved in with Snape when he finished his apprenticeship at the school. After officially becoming Voldemort's spy, he had returned to the Manor, but he spent as many nights out of the Manor as he had in it. The first thing that she noticed, upon entering the vacated room, was that it had remained virtually untouched. She took in the bed, covered in dark green bedclothes, the Falmouth Falcons posters hung on the wall, and the matching armoire, bedside cabinets, and desk. She started to sob and her body shook with her attempt to hold in her cries. She fell into the bed and held the dusty pillow to her face, breathing in the ghost of a scent that would remind her of her child. She lay in the bed for several minutes, willing her sense of smell to find another trace of Draco. Finally, she sat up and looked around the room again, searching for something that could fulfil her mission. After wiping the tears from her eyes, she crossed the room to the connecting loo, hoping to find anything that would be significant. She quickly rummaged through the drawers, finding a long-lost comb with several white blond hairs. She quickly wrapped the comb in a towel and pocketed it before resuming her search in the bedroom. Returning to the bed, she knelt down by the bedside cabinet and pulled open the small drawer. There was a small wooden box within that contained a ring with the Slytherin emblem that Draco had worn in school, a pocket watch that had been her father's, and some Galleons. She sighed in relief at finding the items. On the way to the door, she stopped at his desk. Sitting alone on the desk was a dust-covered photograph of her family. She picked it up and then exited the room, rejoining Pansy and, eventually, the two wizards downstairs.

Bill looked up at the two witches as they descended the staircase. "Did you find anything, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Yes, I found a box with a couple items that may work. The house-elves had been told to stay away from his room before I left. Lucius must have kept them out as well."

Harry suddenly looked around him. "House-elves? Are they still here? They could report this to your husband."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes at him. "I could call for them if you would like. My personal elf would come from anywhere to my calling." She looked smug as the fear spread across his face. "No, Mr. Potter. I did not bring us here in order to have an elf betray your mission. They have either been sold, which is most likely, or they have gone with him."

Harry became angry and started to turn red as he barked out, "But you didn't know that for sure, did you? There was no way you could have known if they were here!"

"I would have thought that after living in the wizarding world for as long as you have, Mr. Potter, that you could have foreseen the risk for yourself. You, after all, have inherited my cousin's elf, have you not? You should know that I would have been greeted upon entering the house. I would have dismissed them to the gardens before bringing you in."

Harry was still red in the face, but Bill took the opportunity to respond. "Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy, for bringing us here. It would have been much more difficult to do this without your help, and most likely, your husband would have been alerted of our breaking the wards. I think we can leave now; I am sure this has been a stressful day for you."

She looked over at the man's scarred face and realized how handsome he had been. "My son deeply regretted what happened that year, but it was my fault. I should have run with him then. I allowed him to be taken into the inner circle, to be faced with that impossible task. I am very sorry for what happened to you."

Bill's eyes widened at her speech. It was unexpected, yet he appreciated her apology. Harry had told him years ago about what had happened on the tower the night Draco was supposed to kill Dumbledore. They had felt sorry for the young wizard, forced to make terrible choices in order to save his family. "It is in the past. I forgave him a long time ago."

Her lips pinched together as she nodded. She looked close to tears, but she took a deep breath and handed the small wooden box to Harry.

'

'

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading. Please review.

Thank you so much for all the great response after the last chapter. It helps so much – especially to keep me motivated to get this fic finished!

Some of you thought that I meant it was almost finished, as in it being near a conclusion. No. Not even close. It has been written for a while now, but there are still lots of places that need editing and cleaning. And even some spots that need rewriting, like in this chapter. In fact, it's the fact that it has been mostly done for a while that makes it difficult to open back up and work on it. I was definitely burnt out by the time I sent the last few chapters to my beta.

Anyway, the point is that I really do appreciate the support and encouragement. My goal is to update weekly. So keep those reviews coming, please. I do listen – I even already edited a chapter due to someone's thoughts from last week.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**: Thanks to _SometimeSelkie_, awesome beta.

,

* * *

**The Safe House**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

* * *

Nine-month old Thuban was sitting at the kitchen table with Ginny, eating some fruit pieces off of the plate in front of him. She had tried to transfigure a high chair, but she was unsure of its sturdiness and insisted that one of them hold the little boy when he was eating. This was usually Draco's job, as Ginny did most of the meal preparation, and her husband was much more adept at handling the surprisingly strong and fast baby.

Draco entered the kitchen from the outside door and waved hello to his son. Thuban started bouncing up and down in Ginny's lap, waving his arms in the air, pieces of fruit flying to the floor. Ginny was just about to sarcastically thank her husband when Thuban pointed at Draco and shouted, "DADA!"

Draco beamed at the little blond. "Thuban! You are such a smart boy! Who am I?" He pointed to his chest as he crossed to the table.

"Dada! Dada! Dada!"

Draco scooped up the happy baby and lifted him over his head. He lowered him down to his face and blew raspberries into his tummy.

Ginny grabbed the wand from Draco's pocket and quickly cleaned up the fruit. "You better be careful, that's a full belly you are tickling." Draco grimaced in memory of the last time he didn't follow this advice, and he quickly pulled up a seat and placed Thuban on his lap.

"Thanks for the warning." He pointed at Ginny. "Who is that, Thuban?"

Ginny smiled brightly and pointed to herself. "Mama, Mama."

"Mmmbabababa." Thuban laughed and rocked back into Draco's chest.

Ginny shrugged and then tried once more. "Say Mama. Come on, Snitch. Say Mama."

"Dada!" This time, both Draco and Ginny frowned, but Thuban rocked back again with a violent jerk, causing his father to gasp.

Draco sat Thuban on the table facing him and leaned forward. "I'm Dada. Say Dada."

"Dada! Dada! Dada!" Thuban reached forward and grabbed Draco's face.

"That's my boy! That's right, I'm Dada." He kissed the baby's forehead before he turned him around towards Ginny. "That's Mama. Say Mama. Maaamaaa."

"Babababababa!" He lunged forward to reach Ginny, and Draco threw his arm around the baby's waist.

Ginny pulled her chair closer and picked up the squirming baby. "I'll take that for now. Baba loves you, Thuban." She hugged him close to her and shared a warm smile with Draco.

'

**oooooOOOooOooOOOooooo**

**'**

* * *

**The Sunday ****Prophet**** - May 12, 2007 **

**The Malfoy Legacy** _**by Luna Lovegood**_

I met with Narcissa Malfoy to answer some of the many questions surrounding the death of her son, Draco Abraxas Malfoy. As previously reported, his body was found last week near an old Death Eater attack site. The _Prophet_ published an account of his burial and list of crimes with which he had been associated, including the murder of a Muggle woman named Felicity Cresswell.

**LL**: First of all, I would like our readers to know how long you have been under the protection of the Order of the Phoenix. Also, what led you to leave your husband, and in doing so, turn against Voldemort?

**NM:** I have been with the Order, not as a member, but as you said, under their protection since early January of 2005. I left because, at that point, I had finally accepted that my son was dead.

**LL:** Yes, the reports from the Ministry were that his body – is this okay with you?

**NM:** Yes, I have had my time to grieve, and I understand why I am here.

**LL:** The reports indicate that he had been dead for nearly two years. Yet you just said that you left over two years ago, believing that he was already dead?

**NM:** I did. Draco was accused of betraying the Dark- I'm sorry- Voldemort in July of 2004. All of the Death Eaters, including my husband, had been called together in order for Voldemort to address this accusation. My son did not show up at the meeting, and he was never seen again.

**LL:** So he went into hiding?

**NM:** Yes, I think that he may have tried to do that, but Voldemort created a curse to kill any Death Eaters that betrayed him. I believe he was inspired by my son to do this. It has been called the Curse of the Mark.

**LL:** We have recently run a piece on that curse. So by the following winter, Voldemort had created the Curse of the Mark, and you had given up hope that he could still be alive?

**NM:** More or less. I believed that my son would not disappear for six months without contacting me unless something had happened to him. There were also many rumours circulating amongst the Death Eaters that he had been killed. Voldemort's curse was not yet known at the time I left.

**LL:** And the betrayal? What did he supposedly do?

**NM:** He was accused of helping Death Eaters and other followers to get away. More specifically, Pansy Parkinson. As strange as it sounds, I do not think that Voldemort had considered anyone doing this to him until then.

**LL:** Do you believe that this was true? And do you think it is possible that he may have been working with the Order?

**NM:** I do believe it to be true, and I am not sure if he was acting alone or with anyone in the Order. I believe that my son died to protect one of his oldest friends, and I have given him a proper burial on our estate. Whatever the world may think of the Malfoy family, we love each other.

The mystery surrounding the life and death of Draco Malfoy may not be solved, but I believe that we may learn more about him when Voldemort is defeated. Lucius Malfoy remains at large and is believed to be in hiding with his 'Dark Lord'. If we are to believe his mother, Draco Malfoy chose a very different path from his father, and in the end, those choices may have cost him his life.

[Note: Ms. Parkinson could not be reached for comment, but she has been linked with the Order since the autumn of 2004.]

* * *

Harry tossed the paper down and smiled at Ron and Hermione. "Well, it's not exactly what I had in mind, but I think it will work. That last line was perfect. It's as if she is saying 'I love you' straight to her husband. And she left the hidden message on the grave, asking for him to meet her at Andromeda's old house. It's just a matter of time before we hear from him."

Hermione stood up and hugged Harry. "I feel really good about this, Harry. If he truly loves his wife, he just may be willing to help."

Ron laughed darkly. "And if not, we torture the truth out of him. We just need him to come and see her. I'll make him talk after that."

Harry responded, sounding tired, "Ron, we will _not_ have to torture him. We will track him back to Voldemort. It's the better plan. If he leaves Voldemort's side for very long, I'm afraid Voldemort will run again, and we will never find him."

Hermione sat back down next to Ron and reassuringly patted her hand on his thigh. "It will not come to that. I know it. This is going to be the end. I don't know why, but I can feel it. We are going to finally be free." Her eyes watered as she looked back and forth between the two men in her life.

Ron pulled her to his chest and kissed the top of her head. "Well, mate, when has 'Mione ever been wrong?"

'

**oooooOOOooOooOOOooooo**

'

Draco pulled Ginny closer to him as soon as she lay down in bed. It had been a long week, and he missed spending time with his wife. Thuban had been sick and had absolutely refused to go down each night. He often would wake his parents up by screaming at the top of his lungs. Ginny had even moved the cot back into their room, much to Draco's dismay. This seemed to comfort the little boy, but it only frustrated his parents. Thuban had even begun demanding to be in Ginny's presence at all moments of the day. Even his naps had to take place in her arms. Whenever she would leave a room, he would quickly crawl behind her. She laughed about her new shadow, but Draco felt slightly disappointed in being so unimportant to his son. Finally, the tiny blond had started to recover from his cold, and Draco insisted that the cot be returned to its rightful place. After Ginny had nursed him and Draco put him in bed, both parents were thrilled to see Thuban's pale grey eyes drift shut without any crying. Draco wriggled his eyebrows and led Ginny by the hand back to their bed.

Draco nuzzled into her neck. "I've missed you, love."

"Draco, I'm so exhausted, and I think I may have caught his cold." Ginny looked up into her husband's disappointed eyes.

"I'll make you feel better. You know I can." He let his hands roam down her body as he melded his own to hers.

"I know, but I've barely slept all week." She yawned right in his face as if to emphasize her point.

He made a very funny face as he tried to suppress the yawn she had given him. "I'll be quick. I promise." He continued to let his hands make the rest of his argument.

After a few minutes of him caressing her body, Ginny felt herself giving in to his desires and slowly turned completely towards him. She started to kiss the hollow of his neck, and she earned a low moan from him when she grabbed onto his bum. He slowly rolled over, blanketing her body with his, and began more aggressively exploring her curves with his hands and mouth. He deftly removed her knickers before he continued to assault her pliant body. He started rocking into her, and she quickly upped the pace. Using his very talented hands, he skilfully brought her to orgasm. Then, too tired and not wanting to wait any longer, he didn't even bother with removing any more of their clothes before he had buried himself inside of her. He was quickly approaching his own climax when she shoved him away from her.

She kept her hand on his chest, her eyes glazed over, and her breathing laboured. "Draco, we forgot the charm."

"Who cares?" he panted as he started to push against her hand and back into her open legs.

"Draco! Stop, just get the damned wand!" Her eyes had cleared up with her fright.

He looked around the room, "Accio wand." He grabbed it mid-air and performed the charm as he thrust back into her. It was only seconds later that he climaxed with a very satisfied grin on his face.

He lay on her, kissing her neck, and murmuring into her chest. "I told you I'd be quick."

"Yes, but that was a bit close, don't you think? We need to be more careful." She stroked his head lovingly, but he could hear the concern in her voice.

"Sorry about that. But would it be so bad?" He lifted his head up off her chest and gazed into her eyes.

"Clearly, your hormones are still clouding your judgement. Because I recall you saying just this afternoon how glad you were to be past the stage when he was sleeping in here every night." She quirked up a brow before kissing his forehead. "Draco, I love you, but I'm way too tired to have this conversation right now. Though, I am curious. Do you really want another baby?"

He yawned again and rested his head back on her chest. "Well, not right away, but someday. Yes, I want another baby. I love you, Ginevra." He yawned one more time before rolling them back over, with her lying on his chest. "Goodnight. Thank you, love."

"Goodnight."

Ginny slowly relaxed and let herself succumb to sleep. She had been jolted awake at his admission. Her mind had immediately started going over all the reasons to not have another baby whilst in the house, but then she heard him say that he loved her, and as he pulled her body onto his, she felt herself smile at the thought of adding to their family.

ooo

The next few weeks passed peacefully in the house. Thuban had put up a fight for a few nights after he had been returned to his room, but he gave in rather quickly when his father was the only one to tuck him in. Thuban was still clinging to Ginny almost every minute that he was awake, and she wasn't sure what to make of it. As much as he tried to not think that his son was afraid of him, Draco would still blame Thuban's current behaviour on the wand incident. On the other hand, it did allow Draco to spend more time flying and working outside, which he greatly appreciated. It was turning into a beautiful summer, and Draco was ready to spend some much-needed time outside of the house.

The night before his twenty-seventh birthday, Draco had decided exactly what he would like for a present. Ginny was worried that something else may occur with his Mark, but he assured her that everything would be fine. It had been over eight months since the last calling, and whilst this was a relief to the former Death Eater, it wasn't exactly a comfort to him either. He was beginning to worry about the significance of such a long time without one single calling.

Ginny bustled around the bedroom, straightening up their things and gathering any of Thuban's toys into a basket. "I still think I should stay up tonight. I just think that maybe something might happen. It's been so long without anything. What if it's some kind of game he is playing? What if he is wanting you to feel safe?" She held the basket of toys close to her as she stood in front of the bed.

He had sat the book he was reading on the bedside cabinet and took a deep breath. "Ginevra, love. Put the basket down. Nothing is going to happen. In fact, I'm afraid that nothing is ever going to happen."

She dropped her gaze briefly before looking him in the eyes. "It's over, isn't it? He has won or he's gone, but he's not dead." She started to breathe more quickly, fighting the cries that were threatening to escape.

Draco quickly sat up on his knees and grabbed her around the waist, taking the basket and placing it on the floor. He pulled her to him and kept his arms wrapped tightly around her. "I think so. It's probably that he's in hiding; otherwise, there would still be meetings. I think we need to talk about what we're going to do."

"No. I don't want to," she cried as she stroked his head. "I can't lose you, Draco."

He started shuffling back into the bed and pulled her with him. He was seated against the headboard, and she was cradled in his lap. He pushed her hair from her eyes and smiled. "I don't want to die, Ginevra. I've been thinking a lot about this. We can stay here as long as you want, and then when you're ready, I will do the Orad Karashuotta Spell. We may have to be careful when we leave, depending on what has happened out there. We can find your family, or we can just let them know we're safe, or we can stay here. We can even leave the country; go somewhere safe. We will be fine, and we will be together."

She sat quietly for a few minutes, taking in his words and letting his caresses soothe her nerves. Finally, she let out her thoughts. "I want to stay here. We're safe, happy, and I don't want you to give up your magic. We will have to ration the food a little more closely and probably expand the garden. We can do more hunting in the forest. So we will stay until Thuban is old enough for school."

"School? As in Hogwarts?" He shifted to better see her face. "Ginevra, he's not even one. That's ten more years. Are you really willing to stay hidden away from the world and your family for ten years? I don't know if I can let you do that."

She sounded angry. "You said it was up to me. And I _want_ to wait. Let's plan on ten years." Then her eyes softened, and she teased him. "Are you tired of me already?" She kissed his nose.

"No, I just – "

"Then it's settled. We will wait for ten years. If things are bad out there, I don't want Thuban to be a part of it. We're safe here, and that is all that matters to me right now. Besides, ten years is a long time. Maybe he'll come back, and Harry will finally defeat him. Then you will still have your magic, and we will be free."

"And your family?"

"My family knows I'm alive, Draco. I've told you about the clock. I wish I knew what was happening with _them_, but as they say, ignorance is bliss. Perhaps it's better that I don't know. All I _do_ know is that you and Thuban are the most important people in the world to me. You come first."

He blinked his eyes. "Ten years. All right then, ten years more in the house. I will be thirty-seven when we leave. That sounds bizarre." He grimaced and then took a deep breath. "Ten more years of magic."

"Unless he is defeated." She kissed him sweetly.

"You're so optimistic sometimes. But you're right. It could happen, and that would be amazing. _You_ are amazing. I love you."

"I love you, too. And I think until it happens, we should just live as normally as we can, well, as normal as we can locked away from the world." She laughed and then started to stroke his cheek. Her eyes were filled with so much love for him, and she couldn't resist giving him another kiss.

"Yes, normal may be a bit of a stretch, but if this is really what you want – "

"It's what I want. I've thought about this possibility, too, Draco. Not very much, but I'm glad we've decided. Now, we can just be us. No more worrying. We can just enjoy our life here with Thuban …and with any other children we may have." She gauged his reaction to her last statement. They had not discussed the idea of more children since the night he had almost forgone the Contraceptive Charm.

"I was wondering about that. You know, I really did mean what I said that night. And if we're going to be here for a while, we should probably figure that out as well. Have you thought about it?"

"Well, I'd like our children to be close. As much as I hated Ron sometimes, it was really nice having someone that was so close in age as me. Fred and George were only a few years older, and that was good, too, but I always played more with Ron growing up. I guess I'm saying we could start soon."

"Soon? How soon? As in right now soon?"

"Maybe after his birthday." She quickly turned her head towards the desk and noticed the time on the clock. "Oh, Draco, it's after midnight! Happy birthday!"

"Thank you, and I forgot to tell you what I wanted." He gave her a devilish grin.

"Okay?" She tilted head away from him, thinking that he was going to ask for sex.

"I want to take him on the broom."

"No."

"It's my only request."

"No. He's a baby." Her mouth was pressed into a thin line.

"And I'm his father. I'm not going to let him get hurt. And we cannot even go that high. You can put a Sticking Charm on us if you want."

"A Sticking Charm? You would let me do that?" She gave him a devious smile.

He rolled his eyes at her. "If you must."

"Okay. But you have to stay where I can see you at all times."

He huffed, but then he gave her the Smirk of Triumph. "Fine, but I amend my earlier statement. Since I must follow your rules, I do have one more request."

She gave an exasperated sigh and shook her head, wondering what other unexpected thing he would want for his birthday wish. "What?"

Instead of answering, Draco quickly began kissing her and pulling at her nightgown. It wasn't long before the two were fulfilling his second request over and over again.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading. I know this story is really long. Thanks for sticking with it. Now please leave some reviews!

In case you forgot, the _Orad Karashuotta Spell_ is the one Draco was prepared to use before Thuban was born. It will strip him of his magic and, hopefully, break the bond of the Dark Mark.

My beta thinks D & G are kind of crazy at this point. I think safe and complacent are very easy to embrace. What do you think?


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**: As always, thanks to _SometimeSelkie_. And a special thanks to those of you who have been reviewing.

'

* * *

**The Safe House**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

* * *

Early in the morning of June the fifth, Harry's wand lit up and began beeping in alert. The barrier that had been placed on the cemetery of the Malfoy estate had been broken. It had been Bill's idea to put a breakable barrier in place, one that, unless being searched out, would not notify the wizard or witch who had passed through it. It was tricky magic, but Harry had become rather practised at these kinds of defensive spells. He quickly silenced his wand and began getting dressed. It was very tempting to Apparate to Narcissa and have her take him straight to the graves, but he knew that would be foolish. Even if Voldemort was with Lucius, Harry knew that he would not have any remaining Horcruxes with them, and this last chance to find the dark wizard would be lost. He stood for a moment and stretched, trying to calm himself down.

He looked back over at his bed, at Pansy who was staring at him. "He's there, Pans. It worked just like she said."

She pushed herself up against the headboard. "Yes, well, Narcissa is a very smart witch." She sounded less than happy about the morning's development.

He frowned at her tone. "What do you want me to say, Pansy? That I hope she is dead? That I don't want her?"

"Harry, shut up." She reached over to the bedside cabinet and lit a cigarette with her wand. After taking two long drags and exhaling slowly, she added. "Why do you immediately think about her? Why can't I just be tired or even concerned about Narcissa? No, of course not. I say one stupid comment about Ginny fucking Weasley, and now that's all we can talk about."

"Well, when you say that I only want to kill Voldemort in order to get my girlfriend back, I think that maybe you are missing the point of this mission. And let's not forget that you referred to her as his fuck-toy. That's an image I really appreciate having in my mind. As if I can ever forget what he has probably done to her." He raked his hand through his hair and sat back on the bed. "I don't know what's going to happen, Pansy. I never promised you anything."

"I know, Harry. Trust me, I know. This isn't some fairytale we've been living. I get it. You love her, and you feel guilty. I just get tired of being _your_ fuck-toy, okay? That's exactly what every one of your friends thinks of me. Merlin, Hermione even warned me that you would go back to her. And you know what? You deserve your happy ending, Harry. You really do. But so do I." She continued smoking until she had finished the cigarette. She put it out in the ashtray by the bed and stood up. She crossed the room, naked, and walked to the closet.

He watched her body, and he felt nothing. He had been honest with her from the beginning, and he refused to feel anything more than friendship towards his lover. "Maybe you should find someone else."

"Maybe I will." She put on a black silk robe and crossed to him. "You really think that she will be the same girl you knew and loved? That you could help her raise the Dark Lord's child?"

"The child would be innocent. And I can only hope she's the same, that he hasn't destroyed her mind." He pulled her close to him. "I wish I could give you more, Pans."

She had an ugly smirk on her face. "And what if I were to have _your_ child?"

He shoved her away from him. "You don't even love me. And don't think for a second that will ever happen."

She shrugged. "You're right. I wouldn't do that to my child anyway." She turned away from him, hiding the look of pain on her face. She did love him, or at least it was the closest to love she had ever felt. He cared about her, and she was happy with that most of the time.

It had only been about ten minutes from the first alert that the second one took place, signalling that the barrier had been passed again and Lucius had left the site. Harry called together the planned group after he had readied himself and had eaten breakfast. They all arrived by that afternoon, as excited as he had been when he first heard the alert. They agreed to wait until later in the day, just in case Lucius would return. Hermione and Harry felt that the short time he had spent at the cemetery was a good indication that his absence would be noticed and, therefore, not likely to be repeated on the same day.

ooo

Narcissa walked slowly to the gravesite, painfully aware of the group of people behind her, watching her, waiting for something to happen. The tension was high, and she felt unnerved as she thought about what it would mean to find a message from her husband. It had been two and a half years since she had seen him, heard his voice, felt his touch. She looked back over her shoulder towards Pansy, who nodded her head in encouragement. She opened the gate with her wand and stepped into the Malfoy graveyard. Only family could enter this sacred ground, and they purposely had Narcissa place "Draco's" grave at the back, just in case Voldemort had accompanied the elder Malfoy. He, too, would have had to wait outside the gate as Lucius made his way to the grave. They were hoping that it would provide enough cover to allow Lucius to leave his own message without being discovered.

Once inside the cemetery, Narcissa quickly made her way to the grave, chanting in her mind that nothing bad would happen. She approached the large headstone and felt her heart sink, as she could see nothing had changed. The sunlight flickered through the leaves, and something briefly glimmered on one of the small ledges of the marble tomb. She held her breath as she stepped closer and closer, but nothing could have prepared her for what lay on the cold stone. She gasped as she recognized her husband's distinctive, goblin-forged wedding band and then fell to her knees. Her hand had reached out and took the ring, clutching it to her chest, and she leaned her head against the stone. She knelt at the grave of her son, grieving for the death of her marriage.

Pansy stood at the opening of the gate, concern etched across her face. "She has been in there a long time. I can just barely see her. She hasn't moved from the ground." She scanned the group and took in the faces reflecting their own worries, not for the woman within the graveyard, but for their mission. "Narcissa!" she called.

Narcissa sat up and looked back towards the entrance, recognizing Pansy's voice. Pansy was her only friend in this group of people. Bill Weasley was a kind man, but his brother had made it clear how much he despised her and her family. Ron and Hermione had joined the previous group that had visited the Malfoy estate. They were there more out of curiosity, but Harry had said that they would be needed if there were an attack. They were also the only six people who knew what was happening. Narcissa wiped her tears, accepting that the ring was Lucius's way of saying goodbye. She started to stand and had braced her hand against the face of the stone when she felt a shifting under her palm. She quickly looked up and saw the letters of her son's name moving around and changing. They formed new words and the real message from Lucius: WEAR RING – I WILL COME. She started laughing out loud in relief. After wiping her tears and kissing the ring, she ran back to the gate. She was smiling broadly when she emerged from the cemetery.

"I found it!" She held up the ring in triumph. "He left a message that said he would come."

They all had rushed to her, but Pansy and Harry stepped closer. Pansy placed her arm around the older witch in friendship, but Harry snatched the ring from her hand. "What is this? Is the message on the ring? What exactly does it say?"

"No, it was on the grave. It said, 'Wear ring- I will come.' That's Lucius's wedding ring." She reached for it, but this time Hermione took it.

After examining it for a minute, Hermione handed the gold band to Bill. "I think it has the Protean Charm on it. What do you think?" He took it, examined the ring, and nodded before handing it back to Narcissa with a smile. Hermione frowned at Bill, but she continued, "Well, I guess you should wear it. It will become very warm when he sends you his message, and that could be at any time. We can also use the Protean Charm; we can use the coins like we did in school so we will be ready to move when he sends her the message. We will need to be able to reach you as quickly as possible if something goes wrong."

Harry smiled at the group. "It's working. Today is the first good day we have had in months. We are finally getting closer to ending this war."

"Now we have two reasons to celebrate the Ferret's birthday!" Ron chuckled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

'

**oooooOOOooOooOOOooooo**

'

Draco's birthday had come and gone without one twinge of pain from his Mark. Upon waking, Ginny had smiled at him the morning after and promptly restated that she wanted to wait ten years before leaving the house. He laughed at her persistence, and then he revealed that he was secretly thrilled with her plan although he insisted they revisit their options once a year. He wasn't ready to give up his magic, but he was willing to do whatever it took to protect his family. He also was anxious about the world that awaited them. Whilst Ginny envisioned a warm reunion with all the Weasleys happily embracing her new family, he pictured being told that his mother and father were killed and that he was not welcome anywhere near the Weasleys or Ginny. He had never asked her what she would do if she had to choose. Really, he didn't need to because, essentially, she had already chosen him. But when he spent too much time alone, a nagging little thought would creep into his mind, telling him that she had _no_ choice whilst living in the house. That she was too good to choose anything that would cause him pain. That the only choice for her was to continue to make a happy life with him and Thuban in the house. He wondered what that would mean once they were free. Would it be so easy for her to turn away from her family if they did not accept him?

ooo

A month later, Draco was once again thinking over the future when he heard his son's sweet little voice babbling through the Extendable Ears. He rolled over in the empty bed towards the Ears and listened, waiting to hear Ginny's soft voice joining in the conversation. Thuban was happily making funny little noises for several minutes before Draco noticed that the shower was running. He chuckled to himself and decided to check out what his little boy was doing.

Quietly, he crept across the hall and peered into the baby's room. He could just see the top of his son's blond head as he was sitting in his cot, facing away from his father. Draco grinned as he leaned against the doorframe. Thuban began bouncing up and down and his gurgling increased in volume. Suddenly, the little stuffed dragon flew up into the air, and the baby laughed heartily. Draco had to stifle his own laughter. He watched as the dragon made several trips into the air, always followed by a round of belly laughs from the little boy. Then, Thuban hoisted the dragon up as high as his little arms could throw it, and it landed on the floor. Draco started to enter the room and retrieve the little toy Ginny had made, but he paused to see what Thuban would do. The baby quickly pulled himself up and looked over the side of his cot. He was so intent on finding his favourite toy; he did not notice his daddy standing close by. His little face scrunched up, and Draco prepared to interrupt the tantrum that was sure to follow. But before _he_ could move, the dragon did. It scooted only a few inches towards the cot, but Draco froze and looked back to Thuban who was staring intently at the toy, his chubby arm stretched out with his fingers flexing. Draco couldn't help but feel a burst of pride as he realized that Thuban was displaying possibly his first use of magic. Unfortunately, the dragon only moved a little more each time Thuban would grunt the word "up". Draco had taken Thuban on the broom many times since his birthday, and the little boy loved flying. He had started saying "up" all the time to try and get one of his parents to take him in the air again. After a few more tries to get the dragon, the baby started crying. Draco quickly swooped in and returned the toy to his son's open hands and picked him up.

"It's okay, Thuban." Draco lovingly wiped the tears from Thuban's little cheeks. "Dragon is back. And Daddy is so proud of you." He kissed the top of his head and rocked him in his arms. After a moment, he realized that the cries had turned into soft giggles, and he smirked. "You are just like your mother sometimes. Speaking of Mummy, we should go tell her about your magic."

Draco carried the baby into the hall and knocked once before entering the loo. Ginny was standing in the shower, drying herself off. "Guess who just performed some magic?"

She wrapped the towel around her body and looked at Thuban. "Snitch! Did you do magic?" Her face was lit up, and she held her arms out to the now-squirming baby. Once he was in her arms, she turned to Draco. "Did he really? What happened?"

"He was playing with the stuffed dragon, and it fell from the cot. He almost got it off the floor." He beamed at her and continued, "He's going to be a very powerful wizard. That's really early. He's not even one."

"He's one in a few weeks, Draco. I've heard of that sort of thing before." She saw that her husband was not pleased with her train of thought, so she quickly added, "But he will surely be incredibly powerful. After all, look at his parents."

"Yes, that's exactly what my father would say." His eyes were lit up in mirth; he loved teasing her about her secret fascination with pureblood traditions and beliefs.

Catching on to his implication, she returned with a haughty tone, "He _is_ a _pureblood wizard_ from some of the oldest magical bloodlines in Europe." She lifted her chin and strode past him with the baby still in her arms. She almost achieved her dramatic exit until Draco smoothly grabbed the corner of her towel as she marched by him. "Draco!"

"Mama! Mama! Babbabbabababab!" Thuban giggled at his mummy and wrapped his little arms around her neck.

Draco held up the towel and smirked. "Did you lose something, my lady?"

'

**oooooOOOooOooOOOooooo**

'

The weeks passed slowly for the Order members who were aware of the mission involving Lucius Malfoy. As Hermione had suggested, all were supplied with coins under the Protean Charm in order to alert each other for the next phase. Much debate had ensued after the discovery of the hidden message on the headstone. Narcissa felt strongly that ambushing her husband was the quickest way to end any hopes of finding Voldemort. Ron and Hermione strongly distrusted anything Lucius Malfoy might do or say. Harry's plan was for Narcissa to plant something on Lucius that would track him back to Voldemort.

Pansy was sitting next to Narcissa inside of Andromeda's old home that she had shared with her husband. She had volunteered to live with the other witch at the unprotected house. They were having another meeting to discuss once again the plans for Lucius's arrival. Pansy interrupted, "I think that someone has to be here with her when he is here. What if he just wants to kill her?"

Narcissa frowned. "Pansy, I appreciate your concern, but I promise you that Lucius would have killed me long ago if that was his intention. He left me the ring to show me his love. It's a sign of trust, and I think that is what should contain the Tracking Charm. It will make perfect sense for me to give it back to him."

Harry leaned back in his chair and crossed his leg, thinking. "All right. But not you, Pans. We need someone who has been in the Order longer. Someone _everyone_ will trust."

Pansy scoffed at his implication, but did not argue.

Ron looked around the room before speaking. "I don't think I should do it. I'd probably kill him when I see him. And Hermione is not going to stay here either." He gave Hermione a stern look, but it was unnecessary, as she had no intention of leaving her husband's side.

Bill shrugged. "I could do it, but Harry, I really don't want to be away from Fleur and the girls any more than I have to."

Harry sighed. "I guess that leaves me." He wasn't afraid of Lucius, but he was concerned that the Death Eater may be bringing the war to them. He needed to make sure that he was free to find and kill Voldemort, and he still needed to destroy any remaining Horcruxes before that.

Hermione sat up quickly, her eyes wide with excitement. "No, Harry. You cannot be here. You need to stay safe until Voldemort is ready to be taken down. But George is desperate for action, and he doesn't have his own family. And, of course, we can definitely trust him."

Harry nodded in agreement. "That's perfect. Let's bring in George. I'm sure he can leave the shop under Percy's care for a while. Pansy, Narcissa? You okay with having George Weasley staying here with you?"

The two witches glanced at each other briefly, knowing their opinion didn't really matter, and then smiled at the group.

'

'

* * *

**A/N**: So, a little more development. Did you think Lucius was going to respond?

Thanks for reading! Now, please give me some feedback. I need it. Sad, but true.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N**: We are nearing the end of Part Two. _SometimeSelkie_ = :)

* * *

**The Safe House**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

* * *

Thuban's first birthday was a big deal to Ginny, and she had stressed all morning that it had to be a perfect day. She even had baked him his own little cake in addition to the other small one she made for Draco and herself to enjoy. Draco had thought it was a bit much to bake two cakes, but she insisted that this was the way her family celebrated first birthdays. When they sat outside on the patio and watched Thuban devour his cake with his little hands, Draco couldn't help but think that maybe the Weasleys were right about this tradition. It was very entertaining to watch the little boy indulge himself so happily.

Thuban grinned at his parents, his cheeks covered in chocolate and his hands sticky from feeding himself. He took another chunk of cake into his left hand and held it towards Draco. "Dada!"

Draco glanced at Ginny and cringed as he took the piece out from the grubby little hand that was also covered in slobber. "Thank you, Thuban. Mmm." He smiled and waited for Thuban to look away so he could toss the offensive food behind him.

Ginny started laughing. "He's sharing, Draco. Don't disappoint him. Just eat it." Her voice had caught the baby's attention long enough for Draco to successfully dispose of the cake. She rolled her eyes at him. "It's not that bad. He's your son. You made him. I think you can handle a bit of dribble from him."

"That, love, was more than a bit. He's practically turned that cake into a chocolate pudding. I don't know how you can eat after him the way you do. It's quite disgusting sometimes. Half-eaten biscuits and fruit." He grimaced and shook his head.

"I'm disgusting? Or is your child disgusting?" She arched her brow at him.

"He's a baby. You, on the other hand, should have more taste than that." He was joking, but he was also not picking up on the fact that she was not.

"So I'm disgusting to you. That's great. I'm glad we are being completely honest with each other." She stood up and picked up the plates.

"MAMA!" Thuban had been ignored long enough and had finished his cake. He started crawling across the patio, following her and leaving little smudges of cake on the blanket they had laid out.

Draco scooped up the birthday boy and, holding him at a safe distance, carried him into the house. He sat Thuban in the sink and began taking off his clothes. He smiled at the messy boy and stated, "You need a bath."

Ginny had gathered all of the things outside and entered the kitchen. Draco was bathing the baby already, and she rolled her eyes at his attempts to keep Thuban perfectly clean at all times. "You do realize that he will only get messier as he grows up?"

He looked over his shoulder at her and replied, "Malfoys are not messy. And I'm teaching him to be clean, Ginevra."

She glared at his back, taking his remark as a comment against what she was teaching him. "Really? Well, Harry was not very neat." She sat at the table, waiting for his response.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He turned completely around after charming the bubbles to dance around Thuban, keeping him entertained.

"Language, Draco. I just think that maybe he will not be neat either." She paused and watched her husband narrow his eyes.

"Why would my son have anything in common with Potter?" He crossed his arms and gave her a strange look. He was not angry, but he hated Harry and could not fathom why she would be bringing him up. _Is this about her being disgusting? She knows I was joking, right?_

"Well, they do share a birthday. It would make sense that they may have some common characteristics." She smiled innocently at him.

"They what?" He started to step away from the sink, but he realized that would not be a good idea since Thuban could easily get hurt. "Why haven't you ever mentioned this?"

"I thought I had."

"No, you certainly **do not** think you had. You're upset with me, and you're trying to piss me off. You've waited an _entire_ year to tell me this? I can't believe you didn't tell me before." He looked at her angrily before turning back to Thuban and placing him in a towel. He carried the baby out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

ooo

Later that night, Ginny took her time coming to bed. She felt guilty for her behaviour that afternoon. The rest of the day had been somewhat tense between the two parents, and it made her feel worse that she had ruined Thuban's first birthday. She climbed into bed and noticed that Draco didn't roll towards her or even acknowledge her presence. She lay there for a minute before tentatively reaching out to him and caressing his bare back.

He tensed under her touch, but he didn't want to be angry with her. "Goodnight, Ginevra."

She started kissing his back and wrapped her arm around him. "I'm so sorry. I've been awful today. I think I'm a bit hormonal, but it's no excuse to be so moody towards you. I'm sorry." She kissed his shoulder as she scooted her body closer to his. "I never told you because I didn't want you to think I cared that it was the same day. It doesn't mean _anything_ to me."

He thought for a moment about what she said. "You're right. I probably would have thought that, but it doesn't matter to me either. Thuban is perfect. And … I don't really think you're disgusting." He felt her smile against his skin.

"Good. Because I wouldn't want you to stop me from doing this." She pulled him towards her and climbed on top of him. "I love you." She leaned down and kissed him deeply.

He smiled at her and replied, "Love you, too."

She continued to kiss him for several minutes, and he began to caress her breasts. It didn't take long for his touches to turn her on, and she began rocking into him. After she felt him pressing against her, she sat up and lifted her gown off, revealing that she had nothing on underneath. He sat up partially and began using his mouth to explore her body. Eventually, she pushed him back into the bed, sitting up on her knees to allow him to remove his pyjamas. She was just about to push herself onto him when he stopped her.

He started to reach towards his wand, but she placed her hand on his arm. "Draco, let's stop using the charm."

"Yeah? Are you sure?" His eyes bore into hers, and she saw the lust slowly turn into love.

She nodded her head. "I want to have another baby."

She kissed him sweetly and felt his arms hold her to him. As he kissed her neck, she lowered herself onto him. They made love for a long time that night. It was different, knowing that they could be creating another child. They had never had that experience before, and it brought them closer together. They smiled more and knowingly gazed into each other's eyes. It was a beautiful celebration of both the birth of their son and the possibility of making a new life.

.

**oooooOOOooOooOOOooooo**

.

George looked at the former Slytherin with disbelief. He shook his head and turned to Narcissa. "Is she always such a pain in the arse?" Narcissa briefly surveyed her two housemates and returned to eating her dinner with a small smirk on her face.

Pansy walked over to the redhead and smacked him on the back of the head. "You're the pain! Sweet Merlin, George, you act like you are in charge of us."

George levelled his eyes at her. "Well, I do believe I am in charge, Pansy. Otherwise, they wouldn't have needed to send me here. They couldn't trust _you_, could they?"

She screamed at the ceiling in frustration. Then she stormed over to the stove and prepared her plate.

George laughed. "Or maybe it's just that Harry – "

She turned around quickly and pointed her wand at him. "Leave Harry out of this! You don't know anything about my relationship with him."

He lifted his brows, and then his smile returned in full force. "Your relationship? Sweets, I don't want to know." He watched her turn red as she held in her anger. He laughed once more before turning away from the hostile witch. "Narcissa, thank you for preparing a lovely meal this evening. It's nice to not be the only one around here who can cook." He glanced over at the fuming brunette.

Narcissa delicately wiped the corners of her mouth before replying. "Thank you, George. I've learned a lot from my sister these last few years."

Dinner remained a quiet meal between the three housemates. George had arrived in the early part of July and had immediately begun sparring with Pansy. Narcissa thought he was very funny, and he had confided in her that picking fights with the younger witch was a good way to pass the time. By late August, after seven weeks of living together and the strain of waiting for Lucius to arrive, the arguing had become more heated between the two. This often led to awkward and silent meals since both did not want to add to Narcissa's stress.

Narcissa was just standing from the table, preparing to take her plate to the sink, when the ring on her right middle finger began to burn. She dropped the plate, causing it to shatter on the floor, and looked wide-eyed at the other two. "He's coming!"

George and Pansy both reached into their pockets and activated the coins, alerting the others that Lucius was making contact with Narcissa. George reached over to the blond witch and led her into the sitting room. "Narcissa, I will be right on the other side of that door. You know you have to at least give him his ring before anything else. Then get as much information from him as possible. If you think that he may run for any reason, you must give me the signal. I will stun him, and then we will go from there. Pansy!"

Pansy quickly joined them from the kitchen. "I was just cleaning up the glass. I know, George. I will stay with you until he calls for me. Narcissa, you ready?"

"As I can be. I really do think that he wants to help. He never wanted to be a slave to that monster." She smoothed down her dress and lifted her chin. "Okay, go on! Get in the closet. I'm fine."

Pansy produced a vial from her pocket. "Here, we should all take this. I made it several weeks ago, but it should still be good. It will keep us awake and alert for at least twenty-four hours."

George watched her take the first drink, and after Narcissa followed, he took the vial in his hands and gave her a genuine smile. "Thanks, Pansy. That was brilliant." He swallowed the remaining potion and gestured towards the closet. "After you, sweets."

ooo

It was several hours before the sound of someone Apparating into the front yard was heard. Narcissa stood from the sofa, wand at her side, and watched expectantly for her husband. Lucius slowly entered the unlocked front door and immediately saw his wife standing inside the sitting room. He paused at the door and took in her beautiful face, reading her eyes for anything suspicious. When he saw only love, he crossed the room in three long strides and took her into his arms.

"Oh God, Cissy. I've missed you so much." He began kissing her face and closed his eyes as he felt the tears on her cheeks and her arms holding him tight. "I don't have much time." He kissed her mouth again. "He could notice that I'm gone at any moment. Here, take these. They will explain so much to you."

She felt him hand her three small vials that appeared to contain memories. She pocketed the vials and looked up into his eyes, pulling him closer and kissing him again. "Take your ring. I want you to have it on you."

He smiled at her and placed the charmed ring on his finger. "He came to our house to perform the Curse of the Mark for Draco. He wanted me to watch." He grimaced in anguish. "Oh, Cissy, I am so sorry. He died on his birthday two years ago."

"I know. It's okay, Lucius. It's over now."

Her admission to this knowledge seemed to awaken him, and he waved his wand around the room. "Someone is here. Come out!" He held Narcissa close to him, but it was more out of protection than as a hostage.

Pansy exited the closet with her wand in her back pocket and her hands raised. "It's me, Mr. Malfoy. Pansy Parkinson."

He smirked at her. "I should kill you for what happened to my son. Expelliarmus." He easily caught her wand.

Narcissa pulled him back to face her. "Lucius, no. She has been my one true friend. Please don't hurt her. Draco chose to save her. Don't make his death meaningless by killing the witch he died to protect."

His eyes darkened, and he looked pained at the mention of his son's death. He gathered his wife back into his arms. Looking at Pansy, he barked, "Write this down!"

She jumped at his voice and quickly pulled a paper and pen from the table by the sofa.

"He's at 472 Chartling Ave. in Bath. We move every couple of days or weeks, depending on what he is thinking. Bella and Theodore Nott are the only other Death Eaters. We are constantly changing who is Secret Keeper. I am right now. Tell Potter that Nagini is the only Horcrux left. He must get there as soon as possible in case I have been caught."

Narcissa sobbed into his chest. "No, you cannot die." She grabbed his hand and started to pull the ring from his finger. "Let me keep it so you can contact me again. We can try it again."

He gently cupped her face. "Narcissa, it's time. If I live through this, I promise I will find you. I must go. It's been long enough." He kissed her once again and held her head close to his chest. "I love you, my dearest."

"I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you!" She kissed him repeatedly until he slowly pulled away from her and Disapparated. She collapsed onto the floor, weeping for her husband.

Pansy grabbed her wand from the floor where he had dropped it. She pulled the grieving woman to her and held her close, rocking her. "George! Contact them now!"

He joined them on the floor. "It's already done. They should be here …" He looked up as he heard several pops of Apparition. "Now."

Harry dropped to his knees in front of Narcissa. "What did he tell you? Where is he?" His eyes were bulging, and he looked wild.

Pansy thrust the paper into his hands. "This says where he is. Nagini is the only Horcrux left. Bellatrix and Theodore are the only other Death Eaters with them. They move all of the time, and he said you should act now."

"And Ginny?"

"We didn't ask. He was only here a few minutes, Harry. He seemed to believe that he would be caught. He said it was time."

He nodded quickly before standing up and facing the others. "Alert the rest of the Order. This war ends tonight."

.

**oooooOOOooOooOOOooooo**

.

"Draco! Come here!" Ginny was sitting on the floor of the sitting room playing with Thuban. It was a beautiful morning late in August, and Draco had gone outside to work in the garden before the heat set in for the day. The windows were opened, and a warm and gentle breeze was blowing through the house. "Thuban, you can do it! Just wait for Daddy!" Ginny turned her body towards the dining room and called again, "DRACO!"

Draco wiped his forehead and stood up from the plants. When he heard Ginny call the second time, he quickly strode into the house and cut through the dining room. "Yes?"

"Watch him. I think he's going to walk." She beamed at her husband and then held her arms open to the baby who had pulled himself up on the chair across the room. "Come on, Snitch. Come to Mama!"

Thuban looked back and forth between his parents and began babbling. He turned back to Ginny and gave her a distressed look when she didn't come to him. "Mama!"

"Thuban, you can do it. Come on." She smiled encouragingly at the little blond, but he sat down where he stood.

Draco walked into the room and lifted the little boy up onto his feet. He walked him over to Ginny, and she held her arms out to him again.

"Mama!" Thuban fell into her arms the moment Draco let go of his hands. He cuddled up to her and nuzzled his head into her chest.

Draco sat on the floor a few feet across from his family. "Thuban, come to Daddy." Thuban turned his head towards Draco and gave him a gummy smile. "That's right, Snitch. Come here." Draco stretched one hand out to the baby and held it in the air, waiting for Thuban to reach for it.

Thuban looked back up at his mother, and then back at Draco. "Dada." He held on to Ginny's shirt with his right hand, but he reached out to Draco with his left. "Dada." His small voice became more urgent and insistent.

Draco laughed at his little boy's attempt at being demanding. He leaned forward the smallest bit and waited for Thuban. "Come on. Take a step."

Thuban scrunched up his little face and then toddled forward one step, trying to maintain his hold on Ginny's shirt.

"One more step, Thuban." Draco smiled and never moved his hand from its waiting position.

The baby took one more hesitant step, and releasing his grip on Ginny, he finally reached his Daddy's hand. "Dada!"

Draco held him up in the air and lowered him to his face, kissing him on the forehead. He tossed him up in the air and caught him. "Thuban! You did it!"

Thuban was giggling loudly at being tossed in the air. He loved it when Draco would play that game. "Up! Up! Up!"

Draco checked with Ginny to make sure she was okay with it and tossed the little boy once again in the air. "Okay, Thuban. Walk to Mummy." He placed him back on the ground, facing Ginny who reached her hand out to him.

Thuban smiled at his mummy and started to reach out to her. She had scooted back a tiny bit to make him have to take more than one step on his own. Draco held him with his left arm as the baby tentatively stepped towards Ginny.

"Come on! You can do it!" she cheered him as he started to step away from Draco's hand.

"AAH!" Draco let go of Thuban and pulled his arm to his chest. The baby fell to the floor and began crying loudly.

Ginny quickly crawled past Thuban and grabbed Draco's wand and his arm. She pulled it away from his chest and was just beginning to start the Healing Spells when he stopped her. They both looked down at the ugly black Mark and noticed that it was fading. "What is it? Draco?"

"He's dead." He grabbed her to him and hugged her tightly. They both started weeping and laughing. Their strange behaviour had stopped Thuban's crying, and he crawled over to his parents and pulled on their arms. Draco picked up his son and placed him between them. He kissed Ginny and then Thuban. "We're free."

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for reading. There's a bit of transition to come, and then we will be entering Part Three – leaving the house. So what did you think about Lucius? He's lost everything important to him at this point. I hope that came across well enough to allow him to be a bit softer.

Thanks for the reviews, even though I did get one flame last time. Anyway, please continue to give me some feedback.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N**: Thank you _SometimeSelkie_, my super cool beta.

I wrote an entire fake scene to post at the beginning of this chapter. It's so terrble and tragic. It was in response to a really stupid review which I think is rather funny. But then I thought most of the readers may hate me for playing a dirty joke like that, so I left it out. If you have a dark sense of humour, I can send it to you.

.

* * *

**The Safe House**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

* * *

Harry stared absently into the smoke surrounding the small house in Bath. He was sitting on the kerb, lost in thought, unable to comprehend that, only minutes before, he had defeated one of the darkest wizards of all time.

The designated group of the Order had Portkeyed to Bath and set up in a hotel room close to the house where the dark wizard was supposed to be in hiding. Fearing Voldemort's sudden departure had meant that the attack had to be swift and exact. The Tracking Charm on Malfoy's ring confirmed that he had been telling the truth about the location. Harry and Ron surveyed the house and tried to determine if there were any other Death Eaters there besides the known three. Ron was assigned to kill Nagini, and the other Order members who accompanied them were assigned to kill the other Death Eaters, except Malfoy. Harry had made it clear to the small team of elite fighters that Lucius Malfoy had betrayed his master and provided them with the information that brought them there. The house had been dark when they arrived and all were ready to start the surprise attack by dawn. Nearly everything went according to plan; it had almost been too easy. Bellatrix and Nott had put up a good fight and destroyed most of the house in their attempts to kill the Order members, but ultimately, they were both destroyed. Malfoy had stayed right beside Voldemort until the very end. It appeared that he was assigned to guard Nagini or that he purposely had taken the snake, and before Voldemort could reach Nagini and Disapparate, Malfoy killed the beloved snake right in front of his master's eyes. His blatant betrayal had enraged Voldemort, and the mad man fired the Avada Kedavra at him with lightning speed. Killing Malfoy was his final error, because even in the small moment it took for him to turn against his Death Eater, Harry was able to send Voldemort his own fatal curse.

Harry looked over at Ron. "Are you sure there is no evidence of her being here?"

Ron had just come out from the house after searching it for the third time. He sighed heavily as he sat down. "Nothing. Harry, let's go to the Burrow. Mum will have been watching the clock, it would have shown something if she had been here." He suddenly stood up again and shouted loudly at the sky, lifting his fists up in the air. "It's over!"

Harry looked up at his friend, jealous of his happiness and angry at his callousness. It wasn't that he was not relieved, but he just felt numb. He had expected to find Ginny, but she was not there to make him feel better. She was not there to help him work through the emotions that he had been holding in for so many years. She was gone, and he was lost.

ooo

When they finally arrived at the Burrow, the entire Weasley clan was waiting for them. Molly and Arthur embraced the two men, crying over them in joy for their victory. Hermione immediately pulled Ron to her and began kissing him passionately and then checking him over for injury. It was only after the hubbub of excitement began to die down, that Molly noticed Harry staring intently at the family clock.

She took his hand and lovingly pushed his hair from his forehead. "It hasn't moved all night. Wherever she is, she has been safe, and she considers it her home."

Harry clung to the only mother he had ever known and cried into her shoulder. "I don't know where to find her. She's gone."

Molly hugged him closer and whispered softly in his ear. "She's safe, Harry. We have to be happy with that. You are free now to live your life. She would want you to find happiness. Give yourself permission to move on. You are my son in every way that counts, and I am telling you that you need to move on. We love you so much, Harry. We are so proud of you." She kissed him on the head and let him hold on to her for several minutes.

Harry took in her words and repeated them over and over again in his mind. He wanted to let go of Ginny, but the idea of her being out in the world, forcibly removed from her family, was not something he could so easily accept. He told himself that if he knew for sure that she was happy, it would be different, but deep down, he wasn't so sure if that was even true. He wasn't really prepared to give up his fantasy of them being together again. It had been what held him together for so long, he didn't know how to move into a different future.

.

**oooooOOOooOooOOOooooo**

.

Draco had held on to his family for several minutes, afraid to look at his arm again, afraid to find that he had been wrong. Eventually, Thuban became restless and started to squirm away from his parents' embrace. Ginny had let the baby down and once again reached for his arm.

She held it up to him and smiled through her tears. "Draco, it's over. Look at it. It's gone."

He pulled her into another kiss before examining his left arm more closely. "There's still a faint outline, a scar, but I think it really is gone. I felt it leaving me. Unless he has figured out a way to undo them, he has to be dead."

Her face fell at his suggestion that it could be anything but Voldemort's death. "Well, first you should test the wards. At least then, we will know for sure that we are free. As for him being dead, the only way to find out is to leave." She stood up and picked up Thuban, holding him close to her chest.

Draco stood and noticed her worry. "He's dead. I know it, but let's focus on one thing at a time." He smiled and gestured to the front door. "Shall we?"

The little family made their way down the front path towards the hidden boundary. Draco pulled out his wand and fired a harmless spell at the wards. Nothing. He looked back at Ginny and Thuban with a broad grin before stepping forward. Ginny held her breath as she watched him slowly pass through the place where the barrier had once knocked her to the ground.

He walked several feet past the former barrier and turned around. "It's gone!" He waved his wand around again and checked the air. "There's still some Anti-Muggle Charms in place, but the barrier is gone!" He ran back over to Ginny and picked her and Thuban up, swinging them around. "Come on!"

Taking his hand, Ginny walked down the path and smiled at Draco. "I love you."

He smiled warmly at her. "I love you. Thank you, Ginevra. Thank you for not letting me get rid of my magic." He kissed her again and Thuban started clapping. "That's right, Snitch. Today is a happy day." He took the baby from her arms and tossed him in the air. All three laughed together as they headed down the path away from the house.

ooo

After exploring the front and back of the property, they decided to return to the house to make their plans. Ginny sat the baby in the playpen that she had recently transfigured and joined Draco at the dining table.

She nervously smiled at Draco, quietly asking, "So how soon should we leave?"

"Today?" He gauged her reaction and found his own fears mirrored in her eyes. "Mmm …Maybe not. I think we should find out where we are first, and of course, we need to know what has happened. I can leave today and look for a town, maybe get some information." He took her hand in his and studied her face.

"I don't want you to leave me. We can go together and look for a town," she pleaded.

"Ginevra, we shouldn't take Thuban out of here until we know where we are at and if it is safe. I don't want to leave you either, but it may be a long walk."

"What about the broom?"

"Okay, but then we wait for tonight. We're in a Muggle area and need to remain unseen. We still can't bring him with us, love. Obviously, one of us has to stay with him. I trust you to go if you want. I don't really want you to, but if you would rather me stay then I will."

"No, you should go. Thank you, though. For trusting me to do that." He gave her a curious look. "I guess I expected you to demand I stay here." She shook her head and smiled. "So tonight you will search for a town and information." She paused as she bit her lip in worry. "Please don't be gone too long."

"I promise to make it as quick as possible. Let's just enjoy the day. We can explore more of the woods, if you want." He stood up and lifted her up to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

"That would be wonderful."

.

**oooooOOOooOooOOOooooo**

.

Narcissa lay in bed, wide-awake, waiting for Pansy's potion to wear off. Bill Weasley had shown up around ten that morning to inform her and Pansy of what had happened. She had not left the Tonks' house in the hopes that Lucius would be able to find her. Pansy eventually gave up waiting for Harry to arrive and left to get Andromeda. Narcissa had cried her tears after Lucius had left the night before, but it did not make it any easier to accept that he had died. Bill told her that he thought he heard Harry say that Lucius had sacrificed himself, but she didn't care what he had done in the end. All that mattered to her was that he was gone. Her husband and her son were dead; she was alone in the world.

When Narcissa felt her sister lie down next to her and embrace her, a new wave of tears over took her, and she wept into her sister's chest. "How do you do it? How do you keep living?"

Andromeda took a deep breath and answered, "Because I have to. Because Teddy deserves a family. And so do I. … Cissy, _we_ are your family. We may be all that we have now, but we do have each other." She sat for several minutes, stroking her sister's pale blond hair.

Narcissa sat up and wiped her eyes. "Is Teddy here?"

"No, Pansy stayed with him. He's missed you so much. He will be so happy to have you back home."

"I want to go back to the Manor. Come with me. Let's give Teddy the best life we can."

"I don't know, Cissy. That place has –"

"That place was where I gave birth to my son. Where I lived many happy years with my husband. I know many bad things have taken place there, but it is my home. And I will not let him take that from me as well. Please, help me rebuild it into a beautiful home, full of love."

"Okay. We'll do it. I can't say that I will miss that tiny little flat. And this place has too many bad memories for me." Andromeda closed her eyes and pictured the night her other sister had shown up with her husband's dead body. She had barely escaped with Teddy that night and had never spent much time in the house again.

"Oh, Dromeda, I'm sorry. Let's leave right now. I know you hate being here." She sat up and felt the vials in her pocket rolling around. "Oh my God. I forgot about these memories. Lucius gave them to me last night. I need to find a Pensieve." She pulled them from her pocket and noticed that each was labelled with a name: Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco.

Andromeda stood up from the bed and took one of the vials in her hand, examining it. "First, let's go home. Pansy will be able to get to a Pensieve, I'm sure."

.

**oooooOOOooOooOOOooooo**

.

When Draco tucked Thuban into his bed that night, he stood and watched him sleep for several minutes. Eventually, he felt a gentle tug on his hand and let his wife lead him into their bedroom. She looked nervous, but she opened her arms to him and embraced him like a mother, giving him the encouragement to do what he must do.

She kissed him briefly on the lips, and said sternly, "You have to take the wand."

"No. Absolutely not. You're keeping the wand _here_. I promise that I'll be careful. I'm only going to look for Muggles tonight. Nothing more. I just want to find out where we are and get some information. That's all. I'll be back before you know it."

"Then why am I so worried?"

"Because we have been together every day for two and a half years. It's normal to worry. I'm worried about leaving you. Now, go do something to keep yourself busy, and let me get this over with. The sooner I leave, the sooner I get to come home and make love to you." He gave her a lingering kiss and moaned as he pulled away.

She pouted, but then she gently pushed him away. "I love you. Okay, go! Before I change my mind, go." She crossed her arms over her chest and smiled as he mouthed "I love you" back to her and left their room, heading out of the house. She stood at the back window and watched him fly into the night.

ooo

Draco flew for only about ten minutes before he saw the lights of a small town up ahead. He had been very careful to stay hidden. The last thing he needed was to get into trouble with the Ministry, or even worse, to be caught by someone and taken away. How could he ever find Ginny? He didn't even know the address of where they had been living. Earlier that day, he had walked down the long, dirt lane from the front of the house and found a stone with the number 313 on it, but they still did not know the name of the street. Getting close to the lights and losing his cover, he landed outside of the town so he could walk the rest of the way. Thankfully, he had a stash of Muggle money from his days outside of the house as well as from a lockbox that Severus had filled. His goal was to find a newspaper and possibly a train schedule. He and Ginny had decided it would be easiest to use Muggle transportation to get safely back to the Order.

He walked down the main street and heard the sounds of music coming from a small pub. He entered the dark pub and kept his head down as he sat at the end of the bar closest to the door. He glanced around the room and was surprised at how busy it was. Then, remembering the size of the town, he figured there probably wasn't much else to do. He ordered a pint and sat back, slowly nursing his drink, taking in the room. It was very strange. He had not been around more than two other people in over three years, but he wasn't excited to be in the crowd. He was nervous and cautious. All he could think was that he needed to get back home to his family.

He felt a hand touch his leg and he looked up into a pair of bright blue eyes. The girl looked younger than him, and she was clearly intoxicated. She smiled lazily and began to step closer to him, slowly sliding her hand up his leg. "You're not from around here. I know I'd remember seeing you before."

He grabbed her hand roughly and shoved it away from him. "You can leave now." His eyes were cold and his voice was harsh.

She laughed at him and took his hand in hers, fingering his wedding band. "I don't care that you're married."

"But I do. Go back to your friends." He stared into her eyes and placed several images of torture scenes he had witnessed as a Death Eater into her mind. Her eyes widened in fear, and she almost fell in her attempt to get away from him. He smirked to himself, proud of his wandless magic, and turned to the bartender. "I need a newspaper. Do you have one? I will pay you for it."

The barkeep shrugged and yelled for one of the waitresses to get a paper. Draco handed over some of the Muggle money and took the paper before leaving the pub. He paused and looked back at the man and asked if there were a train. The man gave him a funny look and pointed to his left. Once outside, he glanced down at the paper and read The Norwich Evening News. He knew they were not in Norwich, but he hoped that it was the closest city. He turned to the left and headed up the road, eventually finding what looked to be a shack serving as the train station. He wandered over to the board and read the name 'King's Pike Train Station'. There were two services per day, one at seven in the morning that travelled towards Norwich and one at seven at night that came from the city. On Sunday, the times were pushed back to nine. _Well, that's easy enough to remember. Tomorrow is Wednesday and our anniversary is Saturday. We _have_ to stay for our anniversary. We will wait to leave on Sunday._

After making it back to the other side of town, he quickly located the hidden broomstick and walked off the road towards the nearby trees. He decided to take the time to discover the name of the street they had been living on for the last couple of years. The Safe House was located at 313 Church Street, as it was also the street of the King's Pike Catholic Church, St. Thomas More. He thought it was ironic that they had found sanctuary in a 'church' house. He was anxious to get home. It had made him tense to leave his family behind.

ooo

Ginny was sitting on the patio, drinking some water, watching the sky, and trying not be mad with worry over her husband. He had only been gone forty-five minutes, and she had promised herself that she would not even think about him being back in less than an hour. But her shower had not taken as long as she would have liked, the book she had picked up was making her dizzy with reading the same three lines repeatedly, and she had no appetite. She thought about drinking some wine, but then she felt that would be irresponsible in case something bad was to happen. So she sat and waited.

A half-hour later, when she heard a low whistle, she jumped from her seat and scanned the sky. "Draco?"

She felt his arms circle her from behind, and she immediately relaxed. He pushed her hair to the side and began kissing her neck.

"I missed you," he murmured against her skin. "We can talk later. I want you. Now." He turned her around and lifted her onto the patio table.

"Did you find anything?" she gasped as he nipped at her neck and down her chest as he opened her blouse.

"Mm-hmm." He continually kissed her neck and behind her ear, mumbling, "paper" as he withdrew it from his jacket. He tossed the paper onto the ground along with the jacket, and forced her legs apart.

"Drac –"

He cut her off with his mouth as he stepped forward and stood between her open legs. His kisses were demanding and quickly distracted her from questioning him. She yelped in pain as he pulled her hair, angling her head back. Draco relaxed his grip on her when he heard her cry. A part of him wanted to stop, or at least slow down. He knew that he was being rough with her, but he needed to lose himself in her embrace. He needed to forget about what could lay ahead for them. Ginny worked her hands under the t-shirt he was wearing and caressed his back. He started to relax, but then he felt his anxiety building again and before she could remove his shirt, he unzipped his trousers and then grabbed her hips, pulling her into him. She moaned in pleasure at feeling him against her and reached down to give him enjoyment. It wasn't long before they both were shouting in pleasure into the night sky.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks so so much for all the awesome reviews! Keep them coming please!

Well, I did not provide the big battle scene because I just didn't think I could do it justice. Also, I don't really care about battles when I read these kinds of fics so I figured most of you don't either. Sorry if you felt cheated.

This is still technically Part Two. A bit more transition and then Part Three will begin when D&G&T actually return to their families.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N**: Thank you, _SometimeSelkie_. Thank you to the wonderful reviewers who keep me motivated to work on this again every week.

.

* * *

**The Safe House**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

* * *

By the evening of Tuesday, August 28th, 2007, nearly every witch and wizard in Britain knew that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had been defeated. Celebrations were happening everywhere, in small wizarding villages and in large magical communities within the Muggle cities. The Weasleys had stayed at the Burrow throughout the day and late into the night. Harry had eventually joined Ron in some drinks and began to enjoy the victory. The family did acknowledge that Ginny was still missing, but Molly had given the large group almost the same speech she had given to Harry, adding that she was relieved to know that Ginny had not been living with Voldemort. Seeing her and Arthur's peace over the unexplained absence of their daughter prevented anyone from pointing out that she may have been hidden away by Voldemort, and now there was no one left to tell them where that could be.

George had sat quietly, talking with Harry, when he remembered the memories that Lucius had handed Narcissa the night before. For a brief moment, he hoped that they contained the answer to Ginny's whereabouts and looked expectantly at Harry, interrupting the conversation.

Harry paused mid-sentence and tilted his head. "Something the matter?"

George had watched Harry struggle all day to smile, seen the way he would constantly check the family clock, and decided to not give the hero any false hope. "Just remembered that I promised to check on Narcissa."

"Oh." Harry pressed his lips together. He rubbed the back of his neck and then continued, "I haven't seen Pansy. I don't really want to see her right now, but could you tell her I will owl her soon?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to go now. I will see you later, Harry." He stood up and Harry stood with him. He felt guilty. Harry deserved to be happy, but George wasn't sure if he deserved either his sister or the dark-haired witch that was waiting for him. He hugged Harry to him and said his goodbyes to the family before leaving.

ooo

Arriving at the small flat, George was prepared to comfort Narcissa. Bill had told him that he had gone straight to the woman to tell her about her husband. He knocked on the door and waited. Pansy had heard the knocking and dashed through the small sitting room, hoping to find Harry at the door. She was already smiling brightly when she pulled it open.

She rolled her eyes and held the door open for him to enter. "Oh, it's you."

"Well, your boyfriend couldn't make it, so I thought you might be lonely." He frowned to himself. That wasn't what he had intended to say. He saw the hurt flash across her face, and he damned Harry and himself. "Seriously, Pansy. He said he would be owling you soon. It's been a rough day for him."

She lifted one perfectly manicured brow. "Yes, I'm sure. Defeating the evil wizard that has destroyed your entire life must really be a drag. What's poor Harry going to do now? Oh, that's right. He's going to have a house-full of little redheaded brats with your sister." She slammed the door shut behind him and leaned back against it.

George stepped away from her and gave her a curious, but sombre look. "You don't know?"

She snapped her mouth shut, immediately regretting her words. Bill had not mentioned Ginny in his brief visit to Narcissa that morning, and the three women had not heard from anyone else the entire day. She shook her head slowly and was surprised that she felt nothing but sadness that her competition, the girl she had never really known, the long-lost sister to the man in front of her, was gone.

"I'm so sorry, George." She threw her arms around him and held him to her.

George wanted to laugh at her misinterpretation, but then she had flung herself at him and all humorous thoughts left him. "She's not dead."

She shoved him away and wrinkled her forehead. "What? But? Where is she?"

"We don't know. But she wasn't there. She's probably gone forever at this point. Harry will be needing you, after all." He avoided her eyes and turned towards the kitchen. "Is Narcissa in here?"

She watched him walk away from her and mumbled a yes to his question. She couldn't help but feel angry that Harry had not come to her. Learning that Ginny was still missing didn't make her feel any better. In fact, she felt worse. How would she ever be able to compete with a ghost? And in the depths of her heart, she wasn't sure if she even wanted to any more.

George walked into the kitchen and found the two sisters talking about their husbands, sharing old stories from when they had first been married. He was glad to see them smiling, especially Narcissa. He had grown fond of the older woman during his time with her in the other house.

"Narcissa? I'm sorry it's so late. Thanks to Pansy's potion, I haven't been able to rest all day, and I thought you might be up as well."

The blonde stood up and greeted him with a warm embrace. "Yes, I'm afraid it hasn't worn off a bit. Is everything okay with your family?"

"Yes, well, mostly." He heard Pansy entering behind him. "Ginny is still missing, but according to the clock, she is still alive and _at home_, wherever that may be."

"He must have had her hidden away." She closed her mouth and took a deep breath. She glanced briefly at Pansy before returning to George. "Is he going to continue searching for her?"

"I don't know." He noticed that there was a silent communication going on between his two former housemates. "That's not really why I'm here, but it might have something to do with it. I haven't told anyone about them yet, but we need to see the memories." Immediately her eyes flew back to his, and he noticed a hint of fear.

"I haven't seen them yet. We don't have a Pensieve. Please, George, let me view them first."

"Of course, Narcissa, they are yours," he soothed. "But he might have known where Ginny was being kept. And I have a Pensieve. I got it to better remember Fred. I'll get it to you, and then you can take your time. I'm sure it will be difficult. After you look through them, we can sort out the ones to give to the Order."

"Thank you." She embraced him once again. "I'm not ready to do this tonight. Let's celebrate a little. As much as we have lost, we still have so much."

The four poured tall glasses of Firewhisky and drank into the night.

.

**oooooOOOooOooOOOooooo**

.

Ginny had awoken to Thuban calling out for her. She groaned into her pillow, exhausted from the previous night's patio activities. Draco was still snoring peacefully next to her, completely unaware of his child's cries for attention. _Figures. It's always the mother that can hear her child, even in the deepest of sleep._ She slowly rolled out of the bed and crossed the hall, opening the door just before the little boy started screaming. She chuckled as she watched his angry little face instantly melt into a smile upon seeing her.

"Good morning, Snitch. Did Mummy leave you alone for too long?" She picked him up from the cot and sat with him in the rocking chair. Yawning a few times, she slowly rocked him as he cuddled up to her. He was so sweet sometimes, and thinking of him meeting her family brought tears to her eyes. Eventually, he was done with snuggling and wanted to eat. "All right. Let's go wake up Daddy, and then we can eat some yummy breakfast!" She hoisted him up in the air, earning a few happy gurgles, and carried him back into their room.

Ginny sat the baby on the bed, and he quickly climbed on top of Draco. "Dada." He reached forward and grabbed the noisy snout and laughed loudly when Draco jerked awake. "Dada!"

Draco smiled at the baby, picked him up, and kissed his cheek. "Did you grab Daddy's nose? Where is _your_ nose?" Thuban happily pointed to his own little nose that was already showing signs of looking like his father's. "That's right. Morning, love. Sleep well?" He looked up at Ginny, who was still yawning.

"I'm _so_ tired. I'm going to make breakfast. Get him dressed." She gave him a sleepy grin and headed out the door.

ooo

After they had read the Muggle newspaper several times each, they had decided that one of them should make a trip to Norwich. Draco was not wanting for them to be apart any longer than necessary, but Ginny agreed that it would be wise for one of them to find the magical community within the city and get as much information as possible before they would all leave the house. After much debate, Ginny was chosen to be the one to make the journey. She would fly to King's Pike, take the morning train, and then Apparate back to the Safe House. She would also be taking the wand with her. This was the worst part of leaving the others behind, having only one wand. She hoped that possibly she could find another wand in the city, but she didn't want to draw any attention to herself whilst there. The deciding factor on her being the one to go was that Draco may still be considered a Death Eater, and they could not risk him being recognized or captured.

They were seated on opposite ends of the sofa, Ginny deep in thought and Draco still perusing the paper. He looked up from the sports section. "Since you missed this morning's train, we should use today to plan what we are taking with us."

"Yes, that's a good idea." She handed a toy back to Thuban who had crawled over to her. "I actually can't imagine leaving _anything_ here. This is our home." She picked up the baby, who had pulled himself up on her legs.

He folded the paper and put it aside. "I know, but when we get back and you see the Manor, I promise you won't mind only visiting here."

"Malfoy Manor?"

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy. I am Mr. Malfoy, and that child is the Malfoy heir. And as such, we will be living at Malfoy Manor."

She gave him a deadpan look. "I know who we are, Draco. I just never thought about living there. I mean, we _had_ just agreed only a few months ago that we would be here for ten more years. Frankly, I had not even considered where we would live after we left."

"Well, if it's still there, I would like to live there," he stated calmly, but there was a hint of demand in his voice.

"Okay. It's just a little weird for me, knowing what has happened there."

His eyes remained serious for a moment as he watched her quietly. Then he gave her a sexy smile. "_I_ happened there."

"Yes, you did." She sat a restless Thuban back down on the floor, and he crawled over to his pile of toys. Her one leg was on the sofa, and Draco had reached over and began stroking her calf, giving her a look that promised more to come. She held his gaze and smiled seductively. "Our anniversary is in a couple of days."

"I know. I've been thinking about it. We should be here. I know you might find out that we can leave tomorrow, but I want to wait until Sunday." He sounded a bit severe.

She watched him for a moment, wondering about his mood. "I think that we should always spend our anniversaries here." She moved closer to him and leaned into his chest.

"Good. It's settled then. We will plan to leave on Sunday."

.

**oooooOOOooOooOOOooooo**

.

It was mid-afternoon on Wednesday when George slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a strange room. A strange room and a strange bed and a strange person lying next to him. Upon closer examination, he discovered that the stranger was Pansy, fully clothed and still sleeping. A mixture of emotions passed quickly through his mind. There had been much alcohol consumed the night before. Andromeda, who had not been under the influence of any potions, was the first to retire. Narcissa followed quickly after, the drinking, in combination with her grief, having finally overcome her forced alertness. He remembered watching her go to bed in her sister's room. That had left him and Pansy alone, very much awake and yet very intoxicated. He didn't remember much beyond that, but he decided to quickly leave and get the Pensieve before the dark-haired beauty woke up and began screaming at him.

When he returned to the flat, all three women were drinking tea in the kitchen. Teddy cheerfully greeted him at the door, asking when Harry would be coming. After promising to bring Harry over himself, he left Teddy with his toys and joined the witches.

"Here it is." He smiled at Narcissa as he sat the Pensieve on the table.

Pansy glanced up at him and turned pink when she caught his eyes.

Narcissa breathed heavily and took her sister's hand. "Thank you, George. I think I will just take it to my room." She stood up and began carrying the heavy bowl with her. "Dromeda, will you come with me?" The older sister jumped up and quickly followed her out of the room.

ooo

Narcissa looked at the three vials for a minute, debating which one to open first. Deciding that the one marked 'Lucius' would probably contain any information needed by the Order, she emptied its contents into the Pensieve. Looking at her sister for reassurance, she slowly lowered her face to the swirling waters.

_She was in a room, or rather a dungeon, filled with a circle of Death Eaters, and someone was writhing in pain on the ground. They were taking turns at firing various curses at the man. She slowly walked out from behind Lucius and her breath caught at seeing him so close once again. She saw his eyes widen just slightly, and she turned back to the centre of the room and looked straight into the eyes of Severus Snape. She had never seen the wizard look so weak, but before she could comprehend the situation any further, the memory started shifting, and she felt as if she were being sucked into something new._

_Images of Snape running through a dark corridor flashed before her. He was being followed by someone. A girl. A girl with red hair. Narcissa felt her own heart begin to beat faster. Suddenly, she was back in the dungeon. Voldemort was speaking to Severus, taunting him. The fallen man had closed his eyes, but when the Dark Lord began circling him, he quickly made eye contact again with Lucius._

_This time, she could clearly see the face of Ginny Weasley, passed out in his arms, beaten and bloodied, but alive. He was tenderly placing her on a sofa when the dungeon unexpectedly reappeared. Severus was crying out in pain, and tears were streaming down his face. She could see the great effort it took for him to once more look at her husband. Knowing what to expect, she quickly looked at Lucius and could see the confusion and fear in his eyes._

_As before, the room snapped into the images that Severus was sending Lucius, and Narcissa was shocked to see her son. He looked happy and healthy. She started running towards him only to come face to face with Voldemort. He had once again stepped between her husband and the dying potions master. She screamed in frustration and could see her emotions mirrored in her husband's eyes. She watched as Lucius looked between his friend and his master. She could tell that he was coming to the same conclusion that she was reaching. Severus was losing control, and it was only a matter of time before Voldemort would break into his mind. Relief flooded through her when she saw her husband raise his wand at their son's godfather and send him the final curse._

The memory ended and another one was beginning.

_She was in a loo that she did not recognize. Lucius was alone, sitting on the edge of the tub, and staring into the room. He looked exhausted and older. She wondered if she had been too overjoyed at seeing him to notice the fine lines and pallid skin when he had come to her just days before. He sat silently for a moment, and then he lifted his head and began speaking._

"_I killed Severus Snape. The other memory shows the night that he was killed. It was on the 2nd of March, 2005. I don't know what he was trying to tell me, except that he had rescued Ginny Weasley. She had been taken the night before by Nott Sr. and locked away in his dungeons. Severus was somehow able to get her out before the Dark Lord had arrived to collect her. When the meeting was called, he showed up as if nothing had happened. It would have worked, too, but he had been seen. I was shocked when he began sending me images of the girl … and of my son." He clenched his jaw shut and closed his eyes; reining in the emotions that Narcissa could see beginning to surface._

"_As much as I wanted to know more about Draco, it was obvious that Severus would be broken soon. I also knew he _wanted_ me to kill him. It was his last effort in protecting the girl. I was not severely punished, and I thought I was able to get by with it because I claimed to have felt betrayed by such a close friend. The Dark Lord then turned his anger towards Nott Sr. He performed the Curse of the Mark in front of us for the first time that night. There had already been rumours about some mysterious deaths, but then we had live proof of what he was capable of doing. He made an example of Nott, enraged that Miss Weasley had been taken and also because he had found out that she had been abused. I believe the only reason he did not perform it on Severus was because he needed the information." He paused again, and his face became very serious. _

"_I killed my friend to protect Ginny Weasley, to make things right between us. And as for Draco, I do not know what that image meant, other than Severus must have been the one to help him hide. At that point, I was grateful that Draco was alive. Of course, within the next twenty minutes, we all had to face the cold reality that there was simply nowhere left to hide. My real punishment came when Voldemort killed Draco on his birthday only a few months later. Any ounce of doubt over what I had done the night Severus died vanished as I was watched Voldemort laugh in my face whilst he was killing my son."_

The memory faded into another one of the same room. It must have been made only moments after the previous one.

_"Narcissa, I love you, my darling. The other vials are for you only. They are the memories that have kept me alive. They are what have given me the courage to meet with you tonight, to do whatever I can to help you find happiness again. And please, I want you to find it again. I am sorry, Narcissa. I did not give us the life I had planned. Forgive me. I love you."_

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks so much for reading. Now let me know your thoughts!

What did you think of the memories? I debated about writing them out as scenes, but I thought it was better to see them as memories and experience them with Narcissa. And finally, we know what happened to Snape. For those of you who wanted him to be alive, I hope his death wasn't too upsetting.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N**: Thanks to _SometimeSelkie_ for being a great beta and for the wonderful suggestions in this chapter. I hope you like them!

* * *

**The Safe House **

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

* * *

Ginny hid the broom behind an abandoned shed at the back of a field just outside of King's Pike. It would only take her ten minutes to walk into town from this location, and she had thirty minutes before the morning train would be departing. She had brought a bag to carry with her and to store any purchases she might make. She also had knotted her long hair into a tight bun at the back of her head and covered her head with a pretty scarf. She wasn't attempting to look stylish, but she was hoping to not be recognized, still unsure of what exactly had caused Draco's Mark to disappear. She finally made her way to the train station and purchased her one-way ticket. There were not many people out and about the small town, but she couldn't help smiling broadly as she passed by the local residents. After three people had chosen to join her compartment on the train, she realized that, although she was excited to see other people, being too friendly was probably not the best idea.

Arriving in Norwich was thrilling. She loved the hustle and bustle of the city, and simply stood amidst the small crowd at the train station for several minutes, enjoying the sounds and the energy of the people. She scanned the station and saw a gift shop with a display of Muggle cameras. Excited at the thought of finally being able to capture some memories in the house, she quickly made her way to the small shop and purchased a disposable camera. _Why would they throw away their cameras? Are they really that wasteful? _She wandered over to the map of the city on a nearby wall and began scanning it for any magical clues. Her wand was tucked between her breasts, so she leaned forward with her hand at the base of her wand and whispered "Rivelero". A few new names appeared on the map in glowing letters. She felt a man join her and slid her eyes over to him, checking to make sure he could not see what she had done. After he walked away, she was able to concentrate once again on her new destination, North Witch Alley. She cross-referenced a nearby Muggle location, interestingly enough called the Dragon Hall, and headed out into the sunshine.

Ginny walked for about ten minutes to reach the Dragon Hall and nervously looked around her. There were buildings along this street, but she could not begin to imagine which one would lead her to North Witch Alley. She thought that it would be like most entrances from the Muggle world to the wizarding world. She thought that it would simply appear to her. She walked up the street and back again, knowing the alley had to be entered from the east side of the road. It wasn't until she was once again heading back up the street that she noticed a sign with one small, but possibly important, detail. A detail that she was hoping would indicate the elusive entrance.

A small shop was labelled the 'Norwitch Beauty Supply'. She stood at the front door and stared at the letter 't' in the name, willing it to mean what she wanted it to mean. Hesitantly, she entered the shop and noticed that it did indeed sell different kinds of soaps and ointments, amongst other types of beauty aids. She perused many of the shelves and was starting to feel rather discouraged by the time she reached the back of the shop. Just as she was turning around to leave, she saw two people, who were clearly not dressed as Muggles, heading towards another door. The door was unmarked and appeared to lead to the storage area. The wizard discreetly tapped the door five times with his wand before opening it and waited for the witch to pass through. Ginny wanted to shout with joy as she marched over to the door. She glanced around the shop and noticed that no one was even looking in her general direction. Quickly, she repeated the tapping with her own wand, grabbed the handle and opened the door, and walked into what appeared to be a lobby. She immediately recognized that she was in a magical building. Wizards and witches were milling around, using their wands to perform simple tasks. Everyone inside seemed cheerful and was talking animatedly. An owl flew in through an open window and landed at the front desk. Ginny was nearly weeping with relief. These people were happy, and she couldn't help but think the reason for their happiness and ease was that Voldemort was dead.

North Witch Alley was not nearly as big as Diagon Alley, but Ginny treasured every second of her time there. She bought several items for Thuban, including clothes and a few toys. She did not see a wand shop, so instead she focused on finding a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. It was easy enough to find the current issue, but she wanted one from the day before and especially wanted the one from Tuesday. She finally stopped at a small teashop and found a secluded corner to read over the Thursday edition. She also needed a moment to just take it in and cry. It had really ended. The war was over, and they were free to leave the house and find their families. She found that it was becoming difficult to concentrate on the articles in the paper because she desperately wanted to share it with Draco. She wiped her cheeks and folded the paper neatly to stow in her bag.

An elderly witch, who was running the shop, had come to check on her upset customer. "Dearie, there's so much to be happy about right now. Have you lost many to this war?" She smiled warmly at the younger witch.

"It's been difficult. I've recently been sick, and I just left my flat today to find this out." Ginny gave her a watery smile as she gestured with a wave of her arm.

"Oh my! Well, it's time to stop those tears and join the rest of us in celebrating." She looked at Ginny's hand and noticed her wedding ring. "Was it your husband that you lost?"

Ginny's eyes widened briefly when she caught herself from replying in the negative. "Yes. That's why no one was around to tell me."

"And your parents?"

"They are Muggles." She was surprised at how quickly the lie rolled off of her tongue.

"Well, then this _has_ been a hard time for you. Don't worry about your check. It's my gift. You're still young, and I have a feeling that you will find a whole new life ahead."

Ginny smiled again at the kind witch. "Thank you. Do you by any chance have the papers from earlier this week?"

"Oh yes, I bet you would like to see the whole story. I always buy several copies for the shop. You can take some with you."

"Thank you so much!" Ginny grabbed the woman's hand and squeezed it tenderly.

ooo

Ginny Apparated back to the shed where she had hidden the broom. Checking over her body, she laughed when she realized that she had made it through her mission. She grabbed the broom and immediately Apparated back to the house.

"Draco! Draco! Where are you?" She came running in the back door, her bag swinging off her shoulder. She stopped in the kitchen and sat the bag on the table. She could hear him running down the stairs and the hall. It was in the afternoon, and she realized that he had probably just put Thuban down for his nap.

Draco heard Ginny's exuberant call, and after quickly checking to see if she had awoken the baby, he stormed through the house. His whole body had been like a tightly wound coil since she had left early that morning. He burst through the swinging doors and picked her up. "Ginevra. You made it home." He set her back down and cupped her face. "I take it you found good news."

"The best news! It's over!" She threw her arms around him and held him for several minutes. Finally, she pulled away from him. "Is he asleep?"

He nodded and took her face in his hands again. "What exactly did you find?"

"I have the last three papers of the _Daily Prophet_. I haven't even looked at them, really. I glanced through today's paper, which was mostly about rebuilding and ensuring that this could never happen again. There is a picture of Harry on the cover of yesterday's paper. He doesn't look as happy as I thought he would. Ron and Hermione were in the background. I didn't get much further because I wanted to come back to you."

He kissed her and sat them down at the table, her sitting on his lap. "Well, let's see what has happened."

She grabbed the bag from the table and began pulling out the shrunken gifts for Thuban.

He picked up a tiny set of robes. "So you went shopping?" He laughed heartily and then kissed the back of her neck. "Get me anything?"

"Listen. I have not been able to properly shop for years, and I'm a mother! I haven't bought my son one little gift in the thirteen months he has been with us. I just couldn't help it. Look how adorable these clothes are." She had momentarily forgotten the newspapers and used the wand to enlarge all the baby clothes.

He chuckled against her neck. "When we get back, I will take the two of you shopping like you have only dreamed. Now, can we briefly move on to less important matters? Like finding out what has happened in the world these last three years."

"Sorry." She grinned and turned back to her bag, handing him one of the papers. "Here's Tuesday's paper."

The two devoured the newspapers. Most of the articles were merely speculative about exactly what had happened early Tuesday morning. The article accompanying the picture of Harry had given the most information, though it was clear that the Ministry and Harry were not being completely forthcoming. They were able to gather that Ginny's parents and her brother Bill were safe from references and quotes within some of the other articles. Draco didn't say anything, but she could tell he was very worried about his parents. After finishing the current paper, Draco sat back in his chair. Ginny had moved to the other chair in their frenzy of searching for answers. He had become contemplative and quiet. She reached over and touched his hand, giving him an encouraging smile.

He quietly started, "I wish I knew …" Then he closed his mouth and took a deep breath through his nose. This was part of his fears. That they were dead. That his parents were gone, and he would never be able to say goodbye. He looked over at his wife, and he felt his heart stop. _Maybe all of it is ending. Maybe all of my happiness will be over._

Before she could speak, he stood up and pulled her to him. He kissed her deeply, and then suddenly, he scooped her into his arms. He carried her up the stairs and laid her on their bed. Without words, he expressed all of the love he had for her. Every touch, every kiss; he felt like he was marking her as his. Ginny was like a puppet to him. She let him work her as only he knew how. She knew he was distracting himself, but she wanted to help him. All too soon, they would be returning to reality. At least, for these last few days, she would let him feel some sense of control.

.

**oooooOOOooOooOOOooooo**

.

George had returned to Andromeda's flat by Thursday evening. He knew that they had buried Lucius that afternoon, and he hoped that it wasn't too soon to disturb Narcissa. They had just finished eating dinner when he arrived, and Pansy was keeping Teddy entertained in the front room. He sat on the overstuffed chair and watched her playing 'Exploding Snap' with the little boy. After she gave a dramatic sigh and admitted defeat, she sent him to get ready for bed.

Teddy stopped at the doorway, as if suddenly remembering something, and ran back over to George. "Did you ask Uncle Harry to come over? You said you'd bring him with you."

George plastered a smile on his face, but on the inside he was seething. He _had_ asked Harry to come with him, but the other wizard had not been "up to it". George leaned over and levelled his gaze at the hopeful boy. "Harry is super busy right now with everything. You know what happened this week, don't you?"

"He's always busy. I thought he'd come play with me now."

"Well, Teddy, as soon as he is done talking to all the newspapers and the Minister of Magic, I'm sure he will come right over."

"He's talking to the Mister of Magic?" His eyes went round.

George snuck a look at Pansy, who was smiling at the little boy's mistake. He turned back to Teddy and replied, "That's right. That's a really big deal. But I promised to bring him, and I will. Deal?" He held out his hand.

Teddy nodded quickly and shook the wizard's hand. He suddenly hugged George and then ran from the room.

Pansy started picking up the cards. "He really likes you."

"What's not to like?" He wriggled his eyebrows at her.

"You did want to speak with Narcissa, right? Because I don't think we have time for me to answer that question." She flashed him a devious smile.

"No, I suppose we don't." He leaned over and picked up a card that had fallen to the floor. Handing it to her, he stared into her eyes. "He's not come to see you either, then?"

Her gaze dropped from his, and she walked back to the sofa. "I live with him - well, normally I do. Did you know that?" He shook his head no. "For quite some time. That's the best part, really. I've not been home for two months, and I've barely even seen him, either. I'm not sure if I even have a home anymore." She laughed softly and sat down.

He grimaced as he forced himself to rush out, "You should go back. He's hurting right now, and you should help him."

"No, I'm staying here for now. I owled him this morning that I would be getting my things tomorrow. I think I want to get my own place. I've never lived on my own before." She paused and took a deep breath. "He's mourning your sister, George. He's been doing that since I joined the Order. And I have been 'helping' him for over three years. You don't even want to know what I did for him in the beginning." She gave him a dark look.

"You're right. I don't want to know. But I do want to know why?" He was getting nervous. This was not a conversation he was prepared to have. "Why do you stay? Do you really love him?"

"Yes. I don't know. Sometimes I think I do. Right now, I think I hate him." She chuckled again. "He knows that I'm there for him. It's up to him right now. I'm tired of being his back-up plan."

Just then, Narcissa joined them and handed a vial to George. "Here is the vial of memories that you need. There is something about Ginny."

George inhaled sharply. "What is it?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't tell us where she was or is, but it appears that the Dark Lord never laid his hands on her." Her eyes were bright, and she smiled warmly. "Severus rescued her. He took her before anything happened to her. He gave his life for her, George. Wherever she has been, she has been safe."

.

**oooooOOOooOooOOOooooo**

.

Draco continued his aggressive sexual behaviour over the next couple of days. Although Ginny enjoyed being ravished by her husband, and she didn't really want it to stop, she was getting somewhat concerned over why he had become so demanding. It wasn't that they had never indulged in rough sex before, but it was the way he looked at her before his attacks. He looked desperate, and that was something she had rarely seen on his handsome face.

She pushed him away from her, early on the morning of their anniversary. "Okay, Draco. What is going on with you?"

He frowned and then began kissing his way down her throat and onto her chest. She once again pushed him away. He sat up and said, "Ginevra, it is our wedding anniversary, and if you don't mind, I would like to enjoy you thoroughly before Thuban wakes up." He gave her a wolfish grin and then dove under the sheet.

"Draco Malfoy, stop it!" She was trying not to yell because he had a good point about Thuban getting up, but she really wanted to have this conversation. He, of course, had not stopped, and so she jumped out of the bed before he could make her forget her name, never mind her question. "What is going on?"

He sat up again, the sheet falling from his shoulders, a terrible scowl on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. Why are you being so … so horny?" She actually blushed at her husband, who was just moments before kissing her in a very intimate way.

"Do you not like it?" He smirked at her, but it wasn't quite working, as she could see that hint of desperation in his eyes.

"No." His face fell, and she knew for sure something was going on. "I mean, of course I like it, but no, I don't like … I don't like you like this."

"Like what?" he challenged.

"Scared."

"What do I have to be scared of?" He rolled his eyes as he sat back against the headboard. He was refusing to look at her.

"I don't know. That's why I am asking." She crawled back in bed and sat on her knees facing him. "What happened that first night you went to town?"

He briefly thought of the woman at the bar, but he knew that she had nothing to do with his behaviour. Finally, looking up at Ginny, he could see concern etched across her face. "I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me."

"We go back tomorrow, and I know you think that everyone will be so happy to see us, but I have a bad feeling about it."

"Oh…. Draco, I _hope_ that everyone will be happy, but I know that is probably not what will happen. I'm _not_ leaving you. Ever."

"And having amazing sex with me isn't influencing you at all, is it?"

"Nope. I'm afraid that I love you no matter how often or amazing the sex is. You, my darling, are stuck with me. There is no use wasting your energy."

"No use at all?" He pulled her into his arms. "What about celebrating?"

"Oh, well, we should definitely celebrate our anniversary." She leaned in and kissed him sweetly.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. Please leave a review – I promise to reply if you are logged in and have your PM enabled! This is the last chapter of Part Two.

_Rivelero_ = Italian-ish for Reveal

Norwich is pronounced [norrich / norridge] but it is derived from Norðwc or North-wic, (http:/www british-history ac uk/report aspx?compid=77971). I researched a lot to learn the historic pronunciation for Norwich, and I cannot find a definitive answer if it ever was pronounced with the "W", but for my story, let's say that originally it was and that's the play on words used by the magical community. Dragon Hall is a real place. King's Pike is mine.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N**: And now, the final Part. Thank you, _SometimeSelkie_, for the great input and support in this chapter.

.

* * *

**The Safe House**

**~ Part Three ~**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

* * *

The Malfoys spent their anniversary enjoying the woods behind the house. Ginny prepared all of their favourite foods, no longer needing to conserve, and they picnicked in the place that had been their wedding circle. Thuban had been trying to walk again, and he completed his first successful series of steps between his parents under the trees. Ginny took many pictures of the house and the woods with the Muggle camera, and she was overjoyed when she found the timer on the camera and was able to capture pictures of all of them together.

As she lay in bed next to Draco that evening, Ginny let out a loud sigh.

Draco turned towards her and stroked her cheek. "You ready for this?"

"Yes." She sighed again. "I wish we could just Apparate there, but then I'm glad we're taking the train. I want to see them and I want to put it off. Then I feel guilty for even thinking that."

"We can still Apparate or go to North Witch Alley and take a Floo to the Ministry if you want –"

"No, that's all too risky. You could still be considered a Death Eater. We need to explain to my family what has happened first."

"I understand, Ginevra." He kissed her forehead and laid back down, staring at the ceiling. "I have mixed feelings about returning as well."

She quickly sat up and leaned on her elbow. She gently pulled his face towards hers. "Oh, darling, I know you do. I love you … so much. I just …I keep thinking that I am going to wake up."

"It's not a dream, Ginevra. We're going to see your family tomorrow."

"And then yours." She pulled him to her and placed his head on her chest. She began running her hand through his hair. "That's not the dream, though. You are. I keep thinking that the moment I walk into the Burrow, you will disappear and _this_ will have all been the dream."

"I hope not. I don't think I would ever get over waking up." He kissed her chest and laid his head back down.

"How romantic, Draco. Are you still wanting to _celebrate_ this evening?"

He chuckled softly. "I always want to _celebrate_, but that was not an attempt at persuading you to do anything. That was simply the truth, love."

ooo

The next morning, Draco Apparated the small family to the abandoned shed outside of town. They had packed their things on Friday and Saturday, choosing to bring only the most important items, as they were sure to return to the house again. Draco had shrunk the boxes to fit into the three pieces of luggage that he had. Ginny had packed a bag with snacks and toys for the baby. They had been taking Thuban further from the house each day in order to get him used to leaving and used to the fact that there were other people. On Friday evening, the three of them went to town and enjoyed a pizza at a local restaurant. Thuban was overwhelmed with seeing other people for the first time, and he spent most of the evening clinging to his father's neck. Many of the other patrons would comment on his adorable looks and try to talk with him, but Thuban would bury his little face into Draco's chest. On Sunday morning, the little boy began crying loudly for his daddy once they entered town. Draco had charmed the luggage to be almost weightless, but he refused to allow anyone, even the Muggles, to think that he would permit his wife to carry the suitcases. So Ginny continued to struggle with a frightened Thuban whilst they waited for the morning train.

Once seated in the compartment, she sat the baby down, and he immediately toddled to Draco. Ginny watched her son clinging again to his father.

She teased, "Does this make up for that month when he shadowed me every second of the day?"

"Actually, it does." He smirked and then kissed the top of Thuban's head. "You really think it's worth travelling by train today?"

"Draco, it's too far. I don't want to risk anything, and we have no idea what kinds of wards are in place. Also, he needs to be around more people. I don't want him to scream in my mother's face when she tries to hold him."

"Yes, well, I don't think that random strangers are necessarily going to make him feel more comfortable. It's just going to take time."

"I know, but I think I need the time, too."

.

**oooooOOOooOooOOOooooo**

.

Molly had been very anxious since Thursday morning. She had chosen to accept that Ginny was somewhere safe and happy and would not be returning, but then that damned clock hand had moved from 'home' to 'travelling'. She immediately Floo'd Arthur at work, but within the next couple of hours, the hand returned to 'home'. That evening, she and Arthur had discussed their long-lost daughter once again. They agreed to not get their hopes up, but they were beginning to wonder if she might be trying to find her way back to them. Friday morning, George informed them of the information from Lucius Malfoy's memories, once again giving them reason to believe that Ginny would be returning. But then on Friday evening, the hand had moved to 'out' for an hour and a half before once again returning to 'home'. When the hand had remained at 'travelling' for several hours, beginning Sunday morning, Molly decided to owl the rest of the family and tell them that Ginny might be finally coming home.

Arthur convinced Molly to only put the children on alert, and not to have them all converge on the house. He wasn't sure what to expect, but having all of the Weasleys waiting together for Ginny's return did not sound like a good idea to him. He was worried about her state of mind. Knowing that she had never been part of Voldemort's plan was like having a boulder lifted from his shoulders, but he still worried that something terrible had been happening to her. And because of this, he wanted the house to be calm when and if she arrived.

When Arthur heard the knock on the front door, his breath caught, and he looked towards his wife. They immediately went to the sitting room and looked at the clock. Ginny's hand was pointing at 'visiting'. Molly's face had turned white, and she nodded for him to get the door. It was as if her legs would not work so she remained in her seat and listened for her daughter's voice.

Ginny had decided to let her family see her alone first and had left Draco and Thuban sitting at the table in the back yard. The wards had required her to allow Draco and Thuban in, but they were not surprised at that. After kissing her husband and child several times, Draco nudged her away and gave her a sweet grin, encouraging her to walk away from them. She stood at the corner of the house for several minutes, gazing at her family, before she took a deep breath and headed around to the front of the Burrow. She quickly knocked on the front door, deciding that would be better than simply Apparating into the house. When her father opened the door, she immediately fell into his arms and began weeping. It was only seconds later that she felt her mother's arms embracing her from behind. Together they cried for several minutes before her mother ran back into the house to begin contacting her brothers.

Arthur led Ginny into the sitting room, his hand gripping hers tightly, and sat with her on the sofa. "Molly, I thought we'd give her some time. Ginny, are you ready for everyone to be here?" He stroked his thumb across her cheek and let the tears fall freely down his face.

Ginny was so overwhelmed with emotion that she could barely concentrate on her father's question. "What?" she choked out.

Molly left the Floo and knelt in front of her daughter, clutching to her knees. "Oh, baby girl, you look so grown up. … Are you - have you been hurt?"

"No, I've been fine. Really, I have." She squeezed both of their hands, and her thoughts began to rush out of her quickly. "Mum, Dad. There's so much to tell you. Severus _saved _me. He took me to a house that he had prepared for hiding. I -"

Arthur cut in, "We know, Ginbug. We just found out this week. Lucius Malfoy left some memories with his wife that explained what Snape did for you. But, unfortunately, they didn't tell us where you have been. Ginny, you know we would have come for you if we could have."

At the mention of her father-in-law's name, Ginny became hyper aware that her husband and child were patiently waiting for her to bring them inside. "Lucius?" she gasped.

Molly placed her hands on Ginny's face. "Yes, sweetheart. Lucius Malfoy was the only one who knew what happened to you. You may be surprised, but in a way, he protected you. He never betrayed Snape's secret until the day he died. At least, that's -"

Ginny pushed their hands away and bolted up from the couch. "What! He's dead?" She started to walk away from the couch, only to have both of her parents sit her back down. She began weeping at the thought of telling Draco about his father.

Arthur nervously watched his daughter crying into her hands. The idea of Lucius Malfoy actually doing something good was already difficult for them to believe, and he wondered what the Death Eater had really known about his little girl.

He gripped her shoulders and spoke in a low, steady voice. "Did Malfoy know where you were? Did he keep you hostage? Were you really safe, Ginny?"

Molly had also become disturbed by her daughter's reaction to the news of Malfoy's death. She joined in with a sob, "Oh, God, was it all a lie?"

"Yes!" Ginny cried to her father. "No, he didn't keep me hostage, and I don't know what you were told. But, I just … Dad, I wasn't alone at the house." She wiped at her tears, and Molly grabbed her left hand, looking at the wedding ring.

"Ginny? Is this?" Molly's face had turned pale, and her mouth was open for a moment before she swallowed and, with a strangled voice, asked, "Not Malfoy?"

Ginny's eyes grew round for a moment before she realized that her mother was referring to the elder Malfoy. "No, not exactly."

Arthur stood up and paced around the room. "Not exactly? Oh, Ginny, what are you saying? He didn't …" He stopped his movement and looked down at her. His face was pinched in distress at thinking about his daughter being manipulated by Lucius Malfoy or some other man. He sighed heavily before asking, "Have you really been okay? Please, tell us …no one hurt you. That you've been happy."

"Yes. Please, both of you. Stop interrupting me and just sit down." She stood and watched her parents sit together, looking at her with a mixture fear and concern. "Mum, this _is_ a wedding ring." Molly held her hand to her mouth, and Arthur placed his arm around her shoulders. "And my husband is outside." They both glanced out the front window and relaxed with the smallest relief. "With our son." At this, her parents froze.

Molly finally took a deep breath and tentatively smiled. "Do we … do we get to meet them?"

Ginny smiled broadly and hugged both of her parents. "Let me go get them."

She ran through the kitchen and called for Draco from the back door. When she turned around, her parents were standing in the door to the kitchen, having followed her.

Draco stepped up behind Ginny, carrying a sleeping Thuban in his arms. He gave a small smirk at their shocked faces and quipped, "Surprise."

Molly and Arthur exchanged a brief look and communicated silently with the speed only a long and happy marriage could provide.

"Mum and Dad. _Draco_ Malfoy is my husband, and this is Thuban." She took the baby from Draco's arms and crossed to her parents, presenting him like a peace offering. She had not missed their unspoken conversation and knew that they were not happy about Draco being their son-in-law. "He's not used to people, so be prepared for screaming if he wakes up." She silently sent up a prayer of thanks that Thuban was sleeping.

Arthur gingerly took the little boy, and Molly smoothed his white-blond hair from his forehead. Thuban stirred slightly, and Ginny reached her hand out to him, stroking his cheek.

Arthur spoke first. "He's beautiful, Ginny. He has your mouth."

"That's about all he has of mine." Ginny smiled at her parents, and they seemed to be accepting that this was their grandson.

Draco had slowly entered the kitchen and placed his arm around his wife's shoulders. "He has your personality, too."

The sound of the deep male voice broke the spell of seeing their grandchild, and it brought Arthur and Molly back to the reality of whose child this really was that they were holding. Molly stepped away from the sleeping baby and addressed the tall blond. "Mr Malfoy, I am a little surprised to see you since it was reported that you have been _dead_ for over two years." She eyed him with suspicion. "And now you show up with our missing daughter, claiming to be married to each other?"

"Mum! Severus had brought Draco to the house before he took me there. And we _are _married. You asked if I was happy, and I said yes. Draco has made me happier than I have ever been."

Her voice had risen in volume as she spoke, and the baby slowly opened his eyes looking for his mother. When he looked up at Arthur Weasley, he screamed loudly and began squirming to find his parents. "Dada! Dada!"

Draco strode past Ginny and Molly and quickly took Thuban into his arms, holding him to his chest and soothing him with a soft voice.

The Weasleys watched the father and son, surprised to see Draco showing so much tenderness to his child. Arthur closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "Ginny, we believe you. It's just a lot to take in." He crossed back over to her and took her hands. "We are so happy that you are back home. But I think that we're going to need to hear more of this story. Do you want your brothers here for it or not?"

Ginny felt so guilty when she realized that she had not even asked about the rest of her family. "Oh my goodness, are they all okay?"

Arthur quickly replied, "Yes, we have been very lucky." He followed Ginny's eyes as she looked to Molly in relief and then at the younger Malfoy in sympathy, but the man was focused on the baby.

He continued, "Charlie was injured pretty badly, but he is doing much better. I think it would be best to tell them all at once, but just your brothers for now. And I think that Malfoy – Draco - should take the baby to your room and wait up there."

"Okay." She looked at Draco, and they also communicated silently. "The luggage is outside. Let me get it, and then I'll show them where my old room is."

Draco watched Ginny leave the kitchen and looked over at his in-laws. "I love her."

Molly interrupted him. "We don't want to hear about that right now." Her eyes were cold as she spoke, but when her daughter re-entered the room, she relaxed and smiled warmly at Ginny.

ooo

Once inside the small bedroom, Draco and Ginny sat on the bed. Ginny sighed and used the wand to transfigure a small cot for the baby. Thuban had fallen back asleep in his father's arms, and Draco placed him in the little bed. Ginny pulled the stuffed dragon from the bag, and sat it next to her little boy.

"Draco, can you get his blankets from the suitcase? It will smell like home to him." She stood over the cot, gently rubbing her baby's tummy. "Oh, Snitch. I'm so sorry you were frightened."

Draco found the baby's blankets and placed them over Thuban. He put his arm around Ginny and led her back to the bed. "Your brothers are going to be even less receptive."

"Maybe. Well, George might not be too bad. He's always been the most open-minded. Percy probably won't cause any problems, and Charlie …" She stopped speaking and leaned into his shoulder, crying again. "I didn't think I would be this emotional."

"It's a lot, Ginevra. Are you sure you want to tell them alone?"

"Yes, they will need to see that I'm okay first. As you well know, some of my family members are more of an act-first, ask-later type."

"Are you referring to … _Ron_?"

"Wow, was that the first time for you?" She smiled at him, her eyes laughing at his grimace over saying Ron's name.

"I deserve a reward, don't you think?" He leaned into her and kissed her sweetly.

"Ever snogged in a girl's bedroom?"

"Ever been widowed?"

"That's not funny, Draco."

"Neither is being murdered, which is exactly what will happen if anyone in your family would find us. I wouldn't be surprised if we were being spied on right now."

"Ever done it in front of someone?" she teased. And then she laughed at his stunned face.

"Mrs. Malfoy! You little minx!" He pushed her back onto the bed and began kissing her again. He sat up quickly, and muttered, "Okay, enough of that."

She lay back on the bed, scowling. She tugged on his shirt and pulled him back down. The bed was small, and they shifted around so that he was holding her.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He stroked her hair from her face and looked down his nose at her. "What's in that head of yours, love?"

"I …" She closed her eyes. _How can I tell him? And my brothers will all be here any minute. This is not the time. But what if one of them says something?_ She shifted so that she could see him better. "Draco, I found out something about your father."

He took a deep breath, and he had to force himself to look back down at her. He knew her too well. He knew that what she had to say was not going to be good just by the tone of her voice. "When did it happen?"

"I don't know, but he … he kept us safe. They said that he knew that Severus had taken me, but he kept it secret." A new wave of tears was falling from her cheeks onto his chest.

"And my mother?"

"I think she's okay. Your father left some memories for her, and Mum and Dad said that they just found out about Severus this week. If she's been in the Order, then she would have told them right away. She probably also just found out this week. That doesn't tell you any more about when your father … Maybe they found his memories after Voldemort was defeated."

Draco closed his eyes and pictured his father. He remembered one of the last times he had been with him. The night that they had embraced, and his father had almost told him he loved him.

~.~

* * *

"You look like hell," Lucius peered over his glass of Firewhisky as he sat at his desk.

"Well, thank you, Father. It's always a pleasure to see you, too," Draco snapped back, pausing mid-stride to fling his Death Eater cloak onto the leather chaise by the door.

"Your mother wants you to attend the Nott party next weekend. Do you think you can manage that?" Lucius deposited the glass and sat back in his seat, casually crossing his arms across his chest and his legs under the mahogany desk.

Draco sat with a thud in the large chair opposite his father. He was supposed to meet with Potter during the party. It was something he was already trying to figure out how to achieve, for without a Time-Turner he could not be in two places at once. The two Malfoy men stared at each other in silence for several minutes.

"You really do look like hell."

"I thought we already established that, Father. And yes, of course, I will be at the party. Where else would I be?" He smirked at his father and then, growing uncomfortable with Lucius's unwavering stare, he reached forward and took his father's glass and finished the drink.

"No, I mean it. I've never seen you like this."

Draco scrunched his face in confusion and shook his head, lightly laughing. "How many of these have you had?" He nodded towards the empty glass.

"Draco. I know you have not been a mission leader for several months – "

"I'm sorry, Father, I know I've disappointed – "

"Stop. I know what happened. I know why you did what you did." Lucius frowned for a moment as he held his son's gaze. "Being one of the Dark Lord's trusted servants, well, in the first war, being in the inner circle kept me from many of the … shall we say, baser activities. I always planned for you to be by my side." He finally looked away from his son.

Draco wasn't sure what to make of his father's behaviour. He followed Lucius's eyes to the photograph that had been sitting on the desk for as long as he could remember. It was a picture of their family at Christmas when he was four. Draco had often stared at his own copy of the photo that was sitting in his bedroom. It was the only picture he had ever seen that showed his father looking truly happy and in love with his wife and child.

"Father?" he quietly addressed.

"No. Let me finish." Lucius stood up and walked around the desk, stopping just in front of Draco. "This was not the life that I wanted for you. I worked so hard to stay in his graces, but I failed … all of you. I never wanted you to be taken into the inner circle until you were at least in your twenties. I know Severus has spared you where I have not, and I will be forever grateful to him for that. But … I wanted you to know that if it were truly up to me, you would not be in the position you are in today."

Draco had been staring up at his father throughout his speech, his mind brimming with questions. He finally stood and met his father eye to eye. "I don't feel that you have failed me, Father."

"Yes, you do. I can see it in your eyes, but I'm touched that you are trying to spare me. At least, I still have your consideration."

"You have more than that …" Draco clenched his jaw as he saw the smallest smile come from his normally stoic father. Before he could stop himself, he reached forward and embraced Lucius, who, after a moment of shock, returned the gesture. Draco closed his eyes tightly and whispered, "I love you, Father."

Lucius tightened his hold on his only child and quickly inhaled, ready to respond, when Bellatrix burst into the room. The two Malfoys broke apart quickly, and Lucius dismissed Draco as he returned to his seat.

* * *

~.~

Draco had never felt such love from his father as he had that night. He felt Ginny's hand caressing his face, bringing him back to the present. Lucius had helped him have Ginny, and no matter what anyone would ever say about him, Draco would always be grateful to his father for giving him the best gift he would ever have.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: So much love to those of you who have been reviewing. I cannot tell you how much it means to me, especially after I get some flames like I did last chapter. As much as I know there will always be people you can't please, it still completely makes me question my writing.

Anyway, what do you think of the reunion so far? And what about their choice to take the Muggle way home? Did that bother you?


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N**: As always, _SometimeSelkie _has been a wonderful beta, and I thank her.

I also want to thank everyone for the amazing response after the last chapter. I am so thrilled with each and every one of your reviews. Thank you so much. I can't tell you how much it keeps me motivated, especially as we are getting into the parts that I still need to work through again.

.

* * *

**The Safe House**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

* * *

Draco and Ginny stayed in her small, childhood bed for several more minutes, listening to the sounds of more and more people entering the Burrow. They could hear much laughter and excitement in the male voices drifting up the stairs. Ginny's brothers would be demanding to see her shortly, and she did not want to leave Draco so quickly after him learning of Lucius's death.

Draco kissed her head and whispered into her hair, "Ginevra, I will be okay. I have been prepared for this from the day I entered the house. Go and see your family."

Before Ginny could sit up, the door opened, and her mother appeared. Ginny froze for a moment, foolishly feeling like a child that had been caught, before she sat up and smoothed down her dress and gave her mother a warm smile.

Molly took in the scene before her. She did not look happy about seeing Draco in bed with Ginny, and her voice came out clipped when she spoke. "Ginny, it's time for you to come down and explain." She stood at the bedroom door, waiting for her daughter to join her. She scowled at seeing Draco help Ginny stand and then hug her before sitting back down on the bed.

Ginny could feel her mother's eyes follow her from Draco's embrace and then as she walked over to the cot. She leaned over and smiled at Thuban. She knew he would be waking up soon. Even though it had been a stressful day, his nap would only last for so long. She heard her mother huff behind her, and she frowned to herself. This was not quite what she had expected from her mother. She did not have any real illusions about her parent's reaction to Draco, but she had been convinced that Thuban would melt away their concerns. She turned back once again to Draco and gave him a quick kiss, mostly out of spite for her mother, but also because his kisses always made her feel better. Draco smirked at her and then looked unapologetically at Molly.

"Ginny, they will storm your room if you don't come down now." Molly tried to sound normal, but Ginny could still hear the strain in her voice.

ooo

Once she walked into the sitting room, Ginny's anxiety vanished at the sight of her five brothers waiting in a half-circle for her arrival. They all smiled broadly at her, and then Bill stepped forward.

"Ginny. We decided we would go in order." He crinkled his eyes and grabbed her to him. He whispered in her ear, "But I know that you love me best. I love you, sweetheart. I've missed you so much." He kissed her forehead and held her again.

Once Bill stepped away, she was face to face with Charlie, who was using a cane to walk. She put her hand to her chest and cried, "Oh, Charlie! What happened?"

He hugged her to his burly chest. "Just a little injury. A surprise attack, but I'm fine. Dragonfly, I never thought I'd see you again." He wrapped his arms more tightly around her, and she felt tears come to her eyes at hearing his childhood nickname for her.

Next was Percy. "Ginny, you … you look beautiful." He gave her a quick, but tight squeeze. "I'm so glad you are all right. It's been very difficult not knowing where you have been or if …" He grabbed her once more and gave her another firm embrace. "You really do look lovely, Ginny."

"Thank you. I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry you all have been so worried."

George stepped forward and kissed her loudly on the cheek. "Just don't do it again, okay? We won't be so nice the next time you show up, no matter how pretty you look." He was smiling, but then his face became serious, and he pulled her close. "Please don't ever disappear again. I can't lose you, too."

She could feel his tears, wet against her cheek, and she turned her face to his, kissing him sweetly on his chin. She leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "George, I'm going to need you." She pulled back and gave him a meaningful look. He quirked his head to the side and nodded when he saw the grave look on her face.

Finally, it was time for Ron. He walked up to her and stopped. He just looked at her for a minute, and Ginny gave him a curious smile. "It's really me, Ron."

He quickly seized her and held her so tightly that she almost couldn't breath. After a minute, it even began to hurt, and she started to pull free. He smiled at her, but she could see that it didn't reach his eyes. _Something has happened to him. Oh, Ron, why have you changed?_

She turned around to face the rest of her family once more, but instead she found herself facing Harry. She looked around the room and noticed her brothers and even her parents eagerly watching this particular reunion. She stared into the green eyes that she had once so loved. "Harry," she breathed.

He stepped closer, and she could see his unshed tears. He threw his arms around her and inhaled the scent of her hair. "Gin, you don't know how happy I am to see you. I'm so sorry I didn't protect you. I'm so, so sorry." He was mumbling into her neck and rocking the two of them.

She felt so much relief at finally being able to apologize to him. She knew that her parting words combined with her abduction had to have been torture to her ex-lover. "No, I'm sorry. I should never have left the way I did. I regretted it the moment I did it. I didn't mean what I said, Harry. Please forgive me."

She sniffed and then smiled at him, but before she could pull away he took her face in his hands and kissed her. At first, she was shocked by his kiss. When he began to deepen the kiss, she reacted without even thinking and pushed him away with a hard shove. "Harry! It's not like that!"

He was bewildered by her rejection. "I know we were fighting, Gin, but I thought you'd be over that by now."

She shook her head and looked to her parents. They seemed disappointed at her behaviour, and she started to feel dizzy. _Why can't they just be happy that I'm back?_ She caught George's eye, and he lifted his brow, asking if this was what she had meant. She placed her hand on her head and looked back at Harry, who was waiting for her reply.

Ron decided to finally speak. "Merlin, Ginny. The poor man hasn't even celebrated winning the fucking war because he's been moping around waiting for your arse to show up!"

Arthur turned to his youngest son and said, "Ronald. That's enough." He looked at Ginny. "It's time for you to explain what has happened."

Ginny dropped her hand from her head and took a deep, cleansing breath. _You are a Gryffindor! You can do this!_ Standing a little straighter, she began speaking in a calm voice. "I think that we should all sit down at the table before I begin."

After the others had made it to the kitchen table, Ginny discovered that the seat left for her was between Harry and George, who looked at her guiltily with a subtle nod at Harry. It was a rare moment in the Weasley house, to have all of them seated quietly. Ginny looked around the large table. Her parents appeared worried about what was to happen, and she couldn't really blame them. Harry was leaning forward, and she could tell that he was aching to touch her again. She knew that he would be feeling very differently as soon as he knew who was waiting upstairs. Ron had closed his eyes, and again she felt a twinge of pain at seeing him so altered. The rest were looking at her with love and encouragement written across their faces, but there was also a hint of fear of what she had to tell them. She realized that it was fear _for_ her, for what she had endured without them. It warmed her heart and gave her the push to get things started.

"Mum and Dad said that you know about Severus saving me." They all nodded except Ron, who had yet to look up.

She bit her lip, thinking of how best to tell her story. "Okay. Well, I was taken from the field over by the broken tree. I don't know where they took me."

Harry did reach for her hand, but he changed his mind and sat back, as if to further himself from his temptation. He looked at her. "It was the Nott estate. That's where they had taken you. What did they do to you, Gin?"

She swallowed. It was strange to find out where she had been prisoner after so much time. She already hated Theodore Nott for his role in Draco's life. She finally found her voice again. "They beat me and cursed me." She heard her mother gasp, but she focused on the table. She wanted to finish this as quickly as possible. "They didn't rape me." Harry released his breath. "Severus came in and told me to follow him. I really had no choice but to believe him. At some point, I passed out. When I awoke, I was in a strange house and could hear him talking with someone."

She reached under the table and took George's hand. He gave her a little squeeze. She briefly glanced at her parents before continuing. "It was Draco Malfoy." At this point, Ron slammed his fist on the table. She looked up at him with fear and noticed that Harry looked at her brother with worry. "Severus –"

Ron interrupted her. "Why do you keep calling him Severus?"

"Um, because – "

This time it was George. "Who cares, Ron? Just let her finish!" Another squeeze.

Ginny dropped her eyes back to the table. "Severus had brought Draco to the house many months before. He had taken him there to hide him. It was a Safe House. One he had inherited from the Muggle side of his family. He had planned on going there someday if he needed to hide." She turned to Harry. "Draco had been working with _you_. He was the Order's spy."

Harry frowned. "He had been in contact with me, yes."

She stared at him for a moment, confused by his response. Finally, she decided to end the torture. "Draco and I were warded into the house by his Dark Mark. Severus had refused to stay in the hopes that he could continue to help the Order. So we were basically trapped. Until his Mark disappeared, the wards would stay in place. That's where I have been. With Draco."

Ron stood up and glared at her. "Until the bastard died, you mean."

Her eyes grew wide, and she slowly shook her head no.

Bill pushed Ron back into his seat, and facing Ginny, he inquired, "Where exactly is this house?"

For some reason, Ginny did not want anyone to know. She and Draco had never discussed keeping it a secret, but at this moment, she was determined that none of them would ever find out. "It was in Norwich."

Bill smiled at her and then said, "Is that all? Ginny, you look like there's something else."

"Yes, there's actually something very important. Draco," she paused as she heard Ron curse again. "Um, Draco and I are married and – "

At this, Ron exploded. "You said he was dead, Harry! You lied to us!" He jumped up and knocked his chair back.

Harry had frozen at Ginny's announcement. He just stared at her as if she were mad. But when he heard Ron screaming at him, he stood up and faced his friend. "No, I did not. I hoped he was dead, and he must be. Voldemort performed the Curse of the Mark on him. Ginny, what are you talking about? Did he force himself on you?"

"No! He's my husband, and he's alive because I saved him." She was afraid. She had never seen Ron like this before. He was enraged. She pleaded, "Ron, what happened to you?"

Ron ignored her and looked at his parents. "Where is he?"

Bill once again grabbed Ron by the shoulders and shoved him back in his seat. Bill cautiously questioned her. "Ginny, he's not here, is he? He's still at the house?"

She could not speak. She looked at Harry, and he had once again frozen. He was boring his eyes into hers. She could see his pain, his disappointment, and then his anger when she would not answer. Finally he said, "Where is he, Ginny?"

She opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, a loud thump was heard above them. She was seated closest to the back stairs and ran to them, blocking Ron and Harry who had also run towards them. "Stop! You can't hurt him."

Ron looked to Harry. "Move her or I will."

Harry shook his head and said to her in a cold voice, "Ginny, you have to let us through. He will be wanted for questioning."

In her panic, she cried out, "Draco!"

Ron growled and roughly pushed her down, but George fired a Body Bind on his little brother and levitated him back to their parents. He threatened to keep him there indefinitely. Ginny heard her bedroom door open and felt Harry's hands on her, lifting her up and holding her close to him at the bottom of the steps.

They all held their breath as they heard the quickly approaching footsteps. Harry began backing her away from the stairs, and she let him. She knew that he would let her go when he saw her child.

"Ginevra?" Draco was holding the baby against him protectively and his wand was drawn in his left hand. He slowly descended the last few stairs. He had heard the yelling, and when he crept to the bedroom door to listen more carefully, Thuban had knocked over one of the suitcases.

"Draco, I'm fine. Come on down." She felt Harry's grip tighten on her arms.

Draco entered the kitchen and was met with the scene he had expected. Most of the Weasleys looked upset and confused. Ron Weasley was being held back by magic, and Harry Potter was trying to be the hero and had swiftly stepped in front of Ginny with his left arm holding her close. He shifted the baby, and Thuban turned his large grey eyes to his new family members. They all gasped at the movement, finally noticing the baby in his arms.

Thuban clung to Draco's thin jumper, but he began craning his head to see Ginny. "Mama?"

Ginny pushed past a limp Harry and ran to her husband and child. She smiled at her baby and took him into her arms, kissing his cheek. "It's okay, Snitch. I'm right here."

She turned to face her brothers, and she felt Draco come close to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "This is our son. His name is Thuban."

Harry eyed the man before him. He took in the way his hand was sitting on Ginny's shoulder, the way his body was pressed close to hers, the way he was staring back at him with a smirk that practically screamed "I won." Before he could kill the blond wizard, he decided to leave. He turned around and walked over to Ron, and taking his friend's stiff body, he Apparated them away.

Once the two of them had left, the entire room seemed to relax a little. Bill crossed to his new brother-in-law and nodded. "I trust Ginny." Everyone in the room understood what was not said. He did not trust Draco. Bill looked down at the little boy and smiled. "He's beautiful, sweetheart."

"Thank you," she sobbed and gave him a watery smile.

Bill's reluctant acceptance opened the door for the others to join in. It was clear to Ginny that her brothers shared Bill's caution about Draco, but she was glad to see them making an effort to at least get to know her son. George was even able to get Thuban to laugh at one point, and hearing the two of them laughing together made it worth everything else that Ginny had endured that afternoon. Eventually, the baby reminded all of them that it was time to eat. Whilst Molly quickly prepared a small feast for the family, Ginny quietly asked each of her family members to not discuss Draco's parents, wanting to give him privacy for his grief. Most of the evening was spent catching up on her brothers' lives. Ginny shared a few funny stories from the Safe House, but she could see that her mother was not comfortable with hearing about her life with Draco. After Molly interrupted her third attempt at telling the story of their first Christmas in the house, Ginny simply smiled and let her mother take over the conversation. She was getting very angry with her parents, her mother's blatant disregard for her husband and her father's disinterest in him, and she struggled to stay calm. But once Draco had fed Thuban and handed the baby to her to hold, he began gently rubbing small circles on her lower back and she soon relaxed. Draco remained very quiet throughout the evening, keeping his answers brief and direct to the few questions he was asked. He was desperate to leave and find his mother, but he knew that this time was important to Ginny and hoped that her family could recognize his sacrifice for her happiness. It was very late when the Weasley brothers had all returned to their homes, and plans were made for the entire Weasley clan to celebrate Ginny's return the following weekend.

Once the house was quiet, Arthur asked to speak with Draco. The older wizard sighed. He had been watching his new son-in-law throughout the evening, and he noticed that Draco always stayed very close to Ginny and Thuban. He could see how much Draco loved his family, how protective he was. Arthur also knew Molly still did not trust the wizard, but he could see how much she wanted to know her grandchild. He looked into the grey eyes of the man who had married his daughter, unsure of what he thought about the tall wizard. "You were spying for the Order?"

"Yes, sir. Potter can tell you everything about my work. He was my only contact besides Severus Snape." Draco kept his eyes trained on the older man. He refused to explain himself or back down.

"Very well then. You three should stay here tonight. George can take you to your mother in the morning." Arthur noticed the slight flicker of change in Draco's face. "Did Ginny tell you about your father?"

"Yes, sir. When did he die?" Draco felt his heart racing with the news of his parents, but he kept his mask firmly in place.

"This week. Voldemort killed him just before he was defeated, but I don't know what exactly happened. Harry can tell you more." Arthur realized that it sounded as if he was throwing Draco's words back in his face, and he grimaced.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Arthur. He didn't think that the man was trying to be rude, but he still felt angry. "Of course. Thank you for letting us stay here. Good night."

Ginny had been sitting with Molly, who was holding Thuban. It had taken much encouragement from Ginny and Molly working her own kind of magic on the little boy, but he eventually fell asleep in his grandma's arms. Ginny had listened to the men's conversation, and she smiled at her mother before taking the baby and following Draco back up the stairs.

ooo

Once they were in the room, Draco sealed the door and cast a Silencing Charm on the room. He watched Ginny lay the baby in the cot. "We are only staying because it is late. And I know that it's important to you."

She turned and took him into her arms. "Thank you. Tonight was terrible. But … then I think it got a little better. George was amazing, really. Unfortunately, Mum still doesn't like you, but Thuban is getting to her. Dad will probably -"

"Shh." He led her to the bed and began pulling her clothes off of her. He kissed her collarbone and rubbed her shoulders. She melted into his arms and sighed. "Ginevra?"

"Hmm?"

"If Potter ever touches you again, I will kill him." He lifted her chin and kissed her mouth.

"Draco, please don't give them any more reason to hate you."

He chuckled. "So not to spare his life, but to keep Christmas dinner from being spoiled?"

"Well, I like Christmas dinner." She pulled him down on top of her.

He began kissing her again, and his hands wandered down between her legs. She moaned into his mouth. He briefly thought about their son being so close to them, but then he recalled all the suspicious looks and unkind words through which he had suffered that day. He decided that not only did he deserve to enjoy himself, but they also deserved to have him ravishing their daughter under their own roof.

Ginny panted into his chest, "I thought you didn't want them to murder you."

"Seeing as they might do that anyway, I think I should at least _earn_ their contempt." He sat up and quickly shucked his trousers and shirt off of him. "Now shut up, and let me do my worst."

She laughed quietly. "Draco, you are a bad boy."

"Yes, I am."

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for reading! You know how much I want to hear from you. Please review!

Now, what did you think of the rest of the Weasley reunion? Poor Harry, right? Or maybe not. And Ron, well, just keep in mind that he's grieving, and he's stuck in anger right now.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N**: Thank you, _SometimeSelkie_, for the advice on this chapter, especially that one line we both thought was not so great. I hope you approve of what I came up with – you inspired it. :)

And wow! I can't believe how many awesome reviews I have been getting. Thank you so so much! I have replied to all who have logged in and have PM available on their account. Please, keep sending me the love as we head into the next bit of drama.

.

* * *

**The Safe House**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

* * *

Early the next morning, Draco had crept across the hall and took a quick shower. He carefully packed all of their things that they had used back into the suitcases. Thuban woke up whilst he was busy getting everything ready to leave. He stood and watched his son pulling himself up at the side of the cot. Thuban gave him a sleepy smile, and Draco leaned over and whispered, "Good morning, Snitch," and kissed his head. Thuban yawned and reached his little arms up to his daddy. He picked up the baby and placed him on the bed next to Ginny. It didn't take long for Thuban to wake up his mummy, and Ginny sat on the bed and played with him for the few minutes that it took Draco to finish packing.

She stood up and yawned. "Here, take him so I can get dressed."

Draco sat on the bed, bouncing the baby on his knee. "I think someone else is up now. I would like to leave as soon as possible." He couldn't help but think about his mother finally meeting her grandchild, and he, too, was more than ready to see her.

"Of course, darling. I can't wait to meet her," she said, reading his mind. She leaned over, with her shirt only half on, and kissed them both. "You're going to meet your Grandma Malfoy today." She shrugged her shirt over her head and picked up the baby once again. "All right, Snitch. Let's get some breakfast. Draco, I'll Floo George, and then we can go."

The three made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Molly was already bustling about and preparing breakfast. She turned around and greeted them. "Good morning. I thought I would have some food ready for you. … I see you are already packed." She wiped her hands on a towel, and Ginny thought that she looked nervous.

"Mum, I need to Floo George. Is he still at the same place?"

"Oh, um, yes. You sit down and eat. I will go get him."

"Okay, thanks." She watched her mother hurriedly leave the room and gave Draco a curious look. "I think she's upset that we aren't coming back here."

Draco lifted his brows and bit out, "Why would I ever stay here again? We should still own several properties, Ginevra. And even if we didn't, we would not be staying here."

Ginny was a little surprised at his harsh tone, but she couldn't really blame him for feeling the way he did. She took his hand and started to lean in for a kiss. Thuban decided to leap onto his father when they had bent forwards, and Draco took the boy and held him up in the air, smiling at the wiggling and laughing baby. Ginny relaxed a little at seeing Draco being more himself, and she prepared a couple plates of food at the stove. The three sat down, Thuban in a high chair, and Draco fed the baby from his own plate.

Ginny took a bite of toast, and looked towards the door to the sitting room. "You think she had to go and wake him up?"

"Maybe. It is rather early, but I couldn't sleep any longer." He wiped the baby's mouth before giving himself a bite.

"Fred and George were never morning people. Mum used to have to scream at them to get them out of bed."

Just then, the kitchen door opened and Molly re-entered. She paused and surveyed the little family. "Ginny, is this food okay for the baby? I can get him something else."

"No, Mum, it's fine. He's not fussy at all about what he eats. One of the few things he gets from the Weasleys." She laughed a little and looked to her mother, but she noticed that Molly looked wary. "Mum?"

"I'm sorry, Ginny. It's for your own good." Ginny began to furrow her brows in confusion, but Draco took a deep breath and placed his fork on his plate.

Immediately, Ron and Harry entered the kitchen, wands drawn and pointed at Draco. Harry had come in first and was the first to speak. "Draco Malfoy, you are being taken into custody by the Ministry of Magic for crimes committed in service to Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. I need you to hand over your wand."

Draco glared at the two men, but his son was starting to cry, and he turned to the baby. Draco pulled Thuban from the high chair and held him close to his chest, soothing him as best as he could. He slowly reached into his pocket and handed the wand to Harry. "Ginevra, go to my mother. She will help you sort this out."

Ginny shot her own mother a murderous look. Draco slowly stood, and he murmured his goodbye into the baby's ear. Ginny jumped from her seat and took the baby into her arms, rocking him slowly. She reached towards Draco, but Harry stepped between them and gave her an icy stare.

"Ginny, please stay away from the suspect. The Ministry will contact you soon."

"You know he was on our side! Dammit, Harry, what are you doing?" She was feeling nauseous with fright, and it was hard trying to not scare the baby whilst she wanted to be screaming at Harry.

Harry simply ignored her, and he turned back to Draco. "Do I need to bind you?"

Draco looked down his nose at the shorter wizard. He sneered at him and then lifted his chin. "Of course not, Potter. I expected no more than this from you." He turned his head to Ginny, and with a soothing voice, he said, "I will be fine. I will see you soon. I love – "

Harry had grabbed Draco and Disapparated them before Draco could finish his sentence.

Ron stood for a moment, glaring at his sister and nephew. He looked to Molly and said, "Hermione will be over shortly, and I will be back. Do I need to do this for you?"

Molly eyed her now crying daughter and grandchild and then nodded to her son. If Ginny had been paying attention, she would have seen Ron coming towards her, and she would have fled to the Floo. But she had bent her head against Thuban and was silently weeping into his hair. Suddenly, Ron grabbed her shoulders and Apparated them back into her room. He used his wand to seal the window, and then he pointed it at Ginny.

She quickly tucked Thuban behind her on the bed, holding him with one arm wrapped behind her back. "What are you doing?"

"You should be used to this. You like being locked up with bastards, right?" He backed out of the room and locked the door from the outside with his wand.

Ginny sat down on the bed, in complete shock over her family's behaviour. She curled into a ball and held Thuban to her chest, whispering, "It's going to fine, Snitch. They won't hurt us. And Daddy will be back to get us as soon as he can."

ooo

An hour passed before Ginny heard the sound of her door being unlocked. Thuban had fallen asleep, but Ginny had not been so lucky. She sat up and placed herself between the baby and the door. She wasn't sure what to expect anymore.

The door opened slowly and revealed a cautious-looking Hermione. "Ginny? May I come in?"

"Does it matter what I think?" She glared at the witch she should have been embracing.

Hermione frowned, and she replied with a kind voice, "Of course it does. That's why we are trying to help you. We need to make sure that you truly are thinking for yourself." She slowly stepped into the room, leaving the door open.

Ginny observed the open door, but she knew that it was just a tactic used to make her feel calmer, to make her more likely to cooperate. She knew that there was also a good chance her brother was waiting in the hallway for her to try and get free. "Have a seat, Hermione. Or maybe you shouldn't, maybe Draco told me to tell you that."

"Ginny, come on. That's not what I meant," Hermione huffed, but she did take the chair that just hours before had been transfigured into a cot. "Can I see him?" She leaned to the right, trying to see the sleeping baby.

"No."

"He looks like Malfoy, doesn't he? I can see that his hair is the same shade." She continued to peer around Ginny, smiling at the sleeping baby.

"Stop talking about my son." Ginny shifted her body to completely block him from view.

Hermione sat back into the chair. "Molly said that you delivered him without any help. Was is very difficult?" She appeared to be concerned, but the redhead was not buying it.

"My _husband_ delivered him."

"I see. When was he born?"

"Hermione, what do you want?"

Again, the older witch blew out an exasperated breath. "Do you even know what Voldemort had planned for you?"

"Yes, Draco told me all about it. He wanted me to have his child so he could be reborn or something like that."

Hermione nodded slowly, thinking over her next words. "Yes. Do you know for sure that this, um, that you being left alone with Malfoy was not part of his plan?"

"What are you trying to say? That my child is the Dark Lord reborn?" She noticed Hermione's eyes widen when she referred to Voldemort as the Dark Lord. She snickered at the other witch. "Really, Hermione, I think I can call him whatever I want."

She responded with an accusatory tone. "You do?" Hermione glanced at Ginny's left arm briefly and then met Ginny's cold stare. She coloured slightly in shame for even considering her sister-in-law to be Marked.

Ginny's voice began to get higher as she was getting more upset. "I fell in love with Draco. We love each other. We are married, and we have a child. That is all you need to know."

Hermione also raised her voice. "Maybe that is all _you_ needed to know, but we have to make sure that it is the truth."

Thuban began to stir and crawled over to Ginny's lap. "Mama." He tugged on her hair and buried his head in her chest, not wanting to look at the newest stranger.

Hermione leaned forward, speaking in an overly sweet voice. "Hi, Thuban. You are such a big boy!"

"Stop it, Hermione. You cannot call him a demon child and then act like that. I want you to leave! Get out!"

"You need to calm down. I didn't say that I believe that, but we don't know if it wasn't his plan. What if you having Malfoy's child was just the first part? How do you know that Malfoy wasn't acting on orders? You have no idea what he is capable of, Ginny."

"Neither do you."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Are you finished?"

"Molly!" Hermione huffed at Ginny and then walked back to the door. Molly entered with the luggage levitating behind her. She placed them on the floor and pointed her wand at the chair, transfiguring it once again to a small cot.

"Mum? Why are you doing this? Can I speak to Dad?" Ginny pleaded.

"Ginny, dear, your father just left for work. You can speak to him this evening." She smiled warmly at Thuban and reached over to stroke his hair, but Ginny pulled him away from her.

"You don't get to touch him." Molly looked surprised and then hurt. She left the room quickly, mumbling to herself.

Hermione came back towards the bed. "We don't want to lock you in your room. If we think you can be trusted, you can come out into the house."

Ginny simply stared past her sister-in-law, a hard mask on her face.

Hermione threw her hands up. "Fine. I'm only trying to help you. I would think that you'd want to do what's best for your child. Raising him with a Death Eater is not being a very good mother!"

Ginny was seeing red. She couldn't believe that Hermione would accuse her of that. "What would you know about being a good mother?"

Hermione slapped Ginny in the face, and the younger witch lunged at her. Before she could reach her, Ron stepped into the room and knocked Ginny back onto the bed with a Blasting Spell.

Ron stood over his cowering sister. "Don't you **ever** think for one second that I care about you or that Malfoy spawn!"

He stormed from the room, and Hermione followed him to the door. She stopped, turned back to the room, and stared at Ginny. Hermione's face was twisted in anguish, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. Ginny could tell that her former friend was shocked at her own behaviour and was sorry for attacking her. Hermione locked eyes with Ginny briefly before closing and securing the door again.

Apparently, Ginny's attitude had not improved enough throughout the day to let her out of her old bedroom. She refused to allow anyone near Thuban, and she did not speak one word to her family members as they brought food for lunch and periodically checked on her. Her mother said she could watch the baby whilst Ginny used the loo, but Ginny slammed the toilet door in her face. She kept thinking that maybe her father would be more reasonable, and it seemed like the hours would never pass as she waited for him to return from work.

Hermione's words kept replaying in her head. She didn't believe for one second that Draco had tricked her into being with him. There was no way he had lied to her about what was happening. He had almost died, and she knew firsthand that he was not faking his symptoms. She could understand that they would be suspicious, but she could not accept the way they were treating them. It was hard to believe that they had left their home only to be separated and then locked away again. And by _her_ family. If she had thought anyone would have reacted in such a way, it would have been the Malfoys. She sighed. _Narcissa probably still believes that Draco is dead, and it's not like anyone will bother to tell her otherwise._ Thinking about Draco brought another onslaught of tears, and she tried to distract herself by playing with the baby.

ooo

Around six o'clock that evening, Ginny's door opened once more, but this time it was her father that entered. "Ginny, I'm so sorry. I had no idea what they had planned." Arthur smiled warmly at her as he entered the room and sat next to her on the bed. She started to relax and felt another wave of tears come to her eyes as she sighed in relief. "But they do have a good point. We just need to make sure that what you believe to be true is the truth."

Ginny's face fell. She backed away from him and stared at him, open-mouthed. "How can you think that I don't know what has happened to me? I remember every day of my life with Draco. There was never a time that he ever did anything to even suggest he was working for Voldemort."

"But can you be sure? What if he has Obliviated your memories? Changed them to fit this story? It gives him a great reason to be missing all this time _and_ to keep him from prison."

"Dad, Harry was his contact for the Order. He was our _spy_. He shouldn't be convicted of anything."

"Did you know that he betrayed the Order?" He turned to face her.

"What?"

Arthur smiled at Ginny, and he reached over and took her hand. "I heard about what happened between you and Hermione. I think you should understand why they, she and Ron, hate him so much. I didn't even know about this until this evening, and neither did your mother, but Draco gave Harry some false information. And it was this information that nearly cost your brother and Hermione their lives."

"What are you talking about? When did this happen?"

"It was a little over a month after you were taken – "

"But he was with me. How could he have done anything to them?" She yanked her hand away from him.

"It was something that he had already set into motion, Ginny. It may be the real reason why he went into hiding. And there's something else. Hermione was pregnant, and she lost the baby when they were attacked. The Healers have told her she is no longer able to have children. They've never been the same since, especially Ron, and I know you noticed that last night."

"Oh God." She sat quietly for a moment, remembering how Hermione had looked so hurt that morning. She thought about what had been said and felt a flood of guilt for her choice of words.

Ginny was feeling lost. _How could Draco have done the things they said? How could he have betrayed the Order? It just doesn't make any sense_. She looked up and saw her father taking Thuban out of the cot and holding him close. She felt a flash of panic, but she noticed how happy he looked, talking with her son. She crossed to him and placed her hand on Thuban's back.

Arthur spoke in a sweet voice to the baby, but he looked questioningly at Ginny. "Why don't we go downstairs and have some dinner?"

She took a deep breath and answered, "Okay."

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: I know. It's pretty terrible, right? I think my beta said she needed to eat some candy to feel better after reading this chapter. I'm sending you imaginary candy right now. :)

So … what are your thoughts? Did you like the Hermione/ Ginny showdown? And what about what Arthur said? Could he be right?

Thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing, too!


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N**: Candy dish filled. :)

.

* * *

**The Safe House**

**Chapter Thirty**

* * *

Draco sat in the tiny room that was his cell. The room was furnished with a small bed, a bedside cabinet, a set of shelves (presumably for personal items), and a desk and chair. There was a loo with a shower, but the door would only open when he called for an elf, who would then monitor him in the loo. He had been surprised when they had taken him to what had been the Parkinsons' house. He surmised that Pansy had donated the house to the Ministry once her father had been killed. He briefly thought about why Pansy would ever give away her home, but then he remembered Ginny speaking about Potter being in some kind of relationship with the witch. _Bastard probably made her feel like it was her duty to the Order. _

Thinking about Potter reminded Draco of his morning, as he had spent most of the time in the Ministry with the famous wizard. Harry and Ron and taken Draco into custody which was easy enough to do considering the Dark Mark shaped scar on his arm and the fact that it had been assumed by many in the Order that he had been a Death Eater since he was sixteen. Acting as a double agent had kept his reputation somewhat clean in the eyes of the general public, but Draco had not been completely free of his duties to the Dark Lord, and he knew that the Ministry could have a case against him. Everything would come down to him proving that he had indeed been working for the Order, which really meant that his fate depended on Potter. After arriving at the Ministry, he was able to more fully appreciate how much Ron Weasley hated him. His brother-in-law had said some terrible things about his sister and his nephew. Even Draco had been shocked to hear his ranting. He was able to surmise that Weasley's hatred was very personal, but Draco had not even seen the man since they had been in Hogwarts together. The only thing that he did know was that Potter did not want his friend involved in the case.

~.~

* * *

Harry sat across the table from Draco, eyeing him with suspicion. "We will be giving you Veritaserum during the trial, but I will give you the opportunity to explain yourself now. I advise you to be honest now as it will help you when being sentenced by the Wizengamot."

Draco leaned back into his chair and crossed his legs at the ankles underneath the table. He looked calm and unaffected by the two men glowering at him. "I have nothing to conceal, as you well know, Potter. I have been in hiding since the last time I saw you. Whatever I may have been involved in during the war was during my time working with the Order, which began in August of 2001."

At this Ron stepped forward from the wall and leaned over the table, putting his angry red face as close as he could to the reclined Slytherin. "You betrayed the Order! You were working for him all along! It was because of you – "

Harry yanked Ron back from the table and yelled in his face, "You need to calm down, Ron! We can't afford to do anything wrong." He gripped the redhead by his shoulders and levelled his gaze at him. "I am asking you to trust me."

The two stood for a moment, but Ron was not calming down so Harry walked him out of the room. Draco could hear more yelling in the hall and was able to make out that Ron had been taken off of the case. He smirked to himself and waited for the so-called interrogation to continue.

Harry returned and waved his wand quickly across the room. He leaned over the table, taking the place of his friend. "I **will** prove that you have been working against us, and when I do, Ginny will want nothing to do with you. You say that you're married? Whatever you have told her to believe that won't even matter. The Ministry doesn't acknowledge contracts made under magical influence. And that's exactly what I'm going to prove. You think she will even want to be with you once we let her know what you have been doing?"

Draco had sat up at this point, trying desperately to not let any emotions break through his cool mask. "This is about her, isn't it? And you have actually convinced her family and the Ministry that I was working against them. Is that why you can't have Weasley too close to the case? He might reveal your hand, right? It doesn't matter, Potter. Even you know that once I'm under Veritaserum, your whole case is blown." He slowly smirked at him, enjoying the fire burning in his rival's eyes. "Have you been waiting all this time for her to come running back to you? It's because of _you_ that she was captured that night. It's because of _you_ that she ended up with me. I know how it was between the two of you, how she had ended everything with you _months_ before she came to me."

Harry practically spat in Draco's face. "You don't know anything about me and Ginny. And you have no idea what I would be willing to do to protect her. I was ready to be with her after Voldemort had taken her, been used by him, and had his child. I love her, and I'm going to save her from you. **I** will be raising your son. He won't even know who you are." He stood up and stormed from the room, waving his wand once again on his way out.

* * *

~.~

Draco sighed and leaned his head against the wall of his new room. He was worried about Ginny and Thuban. He wasn't surprised that he hadn't seen them; he didn't think Potter would let her anywhere near him. He hadn't missed how the man had stepped between them and prevented him from saying goodbye to his wife that morning, and Potter had made it perfectly clear at the Ministry that he would be doing everything he could to come between them.

ooo

Ginny had spent a very uncomfortable night at the Burrow. Harry had stopped by and wanted to ask her about her time at the Safe House. She refused to answer any of his questions until he took her to see her husband. She enjoyed watching him flinch each time she referred to Draco as such. He eventually gave up and left her alone the rest of the evening. Her mother continually made efforts to hold the baby, but Ginny had quickly taken Thuban from her father when they had joined the others, and she had refused to let anyone else hold him the rest of the night. Ron and Hermione stayed to eat, but neither one would speak to Ginny. She had caught Hermione glancing at the baby several times throughout the quiet meal, and it made Ginny sad for her sister-in-law. She wanted to talk with her about it, but she knew that they blamed Draco and any kind of discussion involving him would end badly.

When she went to bed, she lay awake for a long time, listening to Thuban's soft breathing. She was having a very difficult time falling to sleep, and in the middle of the night, she decided to go through some of their things that had not been shrunk. She pulled out some of her wedding items. It gave her comfort to look at the bowls, the flower petals, the wreath, and the vial. To her, this was all the proof she would ever need. She rested her head on her knees and remembered how perfect her wedding day had been.

Slowly, Ginny opened her eyes to the bright sun. She felt something poking in her back, and for the briefest moment, Ginny thought Draco was trying to wake her up. Then she realized that she was lying on the floor of her old bedroom. She rolled over and picked up the vial from her wedding that had been lying beneath her. She must have fallen asleep whilst going through their things. Her body ached, and she slowly pulled herself up. She stood facing the window, wondering how early it was, and rubbed her sore back. After stretching her stiff muscles and yawning, she turned to the cot to check on Thuban.

Her heart nearly stopped beating when she saw the empty baby's bed. She began hyperventilating and immediately ran to the door. For a split second, she expected it to be locked, but surprisingly, it wasn't. She started to run down the back stairs towards the sound of voices in the kitchen, but something told her to not let them hear her coming so she changed direction and went towards the front stairs at the other end of the hall. She stood against the wall at the landing for a moment, trying to calm herself down. Finally, after a few deep breaths, she crept down the stairs and listened to the conversation and for Thuban. She could hear her mother, Hermione, and Ron.

Ron stood the closest to the kitchen door. "How can we even be sure that he is hers? If Malfoy has been playing with her mind, she could believe anything. He sure doesn't look like her at all."

Hermione spoke quickly. "Molly, I promise we won't hurt him. He is completely innocent in this, even if he is a Malfoy."

Molly was holding the baby, and she ignored her daughter-in-law, speaking to the baby. "Thuban, I wish you looked like Ginny. Sweet boy, I don't want to scare you. … Ron, what did you find out about the marriage?"

"It's listed. Took some time to find it since she wouldn't give us a date. But Harry says that once we prove he had her under a spell, it won't count."

Hermione added, "This just proves that he's been lying to her. There's no way they were trapped anywhere, alone, if they have been legally married. Besides, the specialist will be coming here tomorrow to work with Ginny. She says it may take a few sessions to uncover what has happened to her. Until then, proving that he is not her child will at least force her to admit that Malfoy has lied to her."

Molly tilted her head and looked down at the baby. She stared into his big, grey eyes. She remembered Arthur commenting on his mouth looking like Ginny's, thus looking like her very own. She smiled and then tickled Thuban, causing him to giggle softly. When he smiled, she could see it, too. Her heart sped up as she started to think that this truly was her daughter's son. "There are some old ceremonies, Hermione."

"What ceremonies?"

"Pureblood rituals, things that they don't teach in school."

Ron butted in. "Mum, no one knows those rituals anymore. This was the perfect alibi for him, and that's all that it is. Now, let us test the baby so we can move forward in the case."

Ginny stood in the hall, clutching the wedding vial in her hands. She knew that the test they would perform would require a small amount of blood from Thuban, but she also knew this may be her only opportunity to use the Floo. Her instincts were screaming at her to run into the kitchen and take her child, but another part of her mind, the survival part, was thinking that she needed to find a way out of the Burrow, especially before some stranger came in to feed her more lies about Draco. Before she could give in to her emotions, she ran to the sitting room and threw the powder into the fireplace, softly calling, "Weasleys' Wizards Flat".

She stepped through the fire and looked around the familiar flat. "George! George!" She ran to each room and realized that he was not there. Worried about being caught, she quickly grabbed a piece of parchment from the desk and scribbled a quick note explaining what was happening. After leaving it propped on the table, she Floo'd back to her son.

Once back in the Burrow, Ginny could hear Thuban's cries and her mother's voice trying to soothe him. Suddenly, the kitchen went completely quiet, and she knew that someone had performed a Silencing Charm. Her instinct to protect her child completely took over, and she bolted across the sitting room and burst into the kitchen.

"What are you doing to my son?" she screamed at the three adults. Thuban lunged towards his mother, tears running down his face, and Molly almost dropped him. Ginny ran to him and scooped him into her arms. "I will never forgive you! Never!"

Hermione held up a small vial of blood. "Ginny, we didn't hurt him. I promise. We just needed to make sure he really is your son."

"Go ahead then! Do the damned spell!" She held her arm out. "Do it! He's mine!" Thuban was clutching his mother's shirt and crying into her neck. She started to rock him back and forth, all the while keeping her one arm extended to the others.

Ron took the vial from Hermione, crossed the room and held his wand to Ginny's arm, grabbing her roughly. He traced a thin line along his sister's arm, drawing blood and letting it drip into the vial. He threw her arm back at her without healing the cut.

Molly quickly took Ginny's arm and healed it, frowning at her son. All of them watched as Hermione performed the spell on the vial. It only took a few minutes, but the blood turned clear, signifying the positive match.

Hermione slanted her eyes at Ginny, and her face became slightly red. "He's her son."

"I told you that I know what has been happening!"

Ron turned to her, "You couldn't keep your legs together, could you? You actually enjoyed being his little whore!"

Hermione stepped between the two siblings. "Ron, he had already brainwashed her by then. The baby is just a year old. She was with him for months before she was pregnant. It doesn't change anything; the marriage will be annulled, and he will go to prison." She turned to Ginny. "There's a condition called Stockholm syndrome, where a prisoner starts to become attached to their captor. We believe that is partly what has happened to you. Considering the amount of time you have spent with Malfoy and his ability to use Dark magic against you, it makes perfect sense for you to feel the way you do. Thuban is your child, but you are _not_ bound to Malfoy. You can break free from him, Ginny."

Ginny started laughing. "You have no idea what you're talking about, Hermione. I know you think you're always right, but you actually don't have a clue." She pulled the wedding vial from her pocket. "We love each other. We _are_ married, and this is the vial from our ceremony. We did the Pureblood Binding Ritual. Do you even know what that is? Of course, you don't. Well, it's real and it's forever."

Ron grabbed the vial from her hand and smashed it to the floor. "I don't care what load of rubbish he sold you. We know what he really is, Ginny. And soon you will, too."

Ginny had instinctively jumped away from the shattering glass, sheltering Thuban from any more harm. She stared at what had been one of the few keepsakes from her wedding. Her heart was racing, and she wanted to drop to her knees and cry. She started shaking her head no, staring at the pieces of the broken vial, when her mother spoke the exact thought that she was trying desperately to suppress.

"Ginny, dear, that vial shouldn't have broken if the ceremony had worked."

Ginny felt her heart breaking, and before she began to cry in front of them, she fled back up to her room.

ooo

George walked down the long hall at the Ministry of Magic that led to Ron and Harry's office in the Auror department. They had rarely used the office during the war, but Ron had informed him that they would be returning to their "normal" jobs that week. George had not been back to visit Narcissa since he retrieved his Pensieve. After the shocking discovery on Sunday, he decided to give the family some time to enjoy Draco's return. He still couldn't believe that his little sister had married the former Slytherin and had a child with him. But he had seen the love between them, and he was happy for her. Even more, he was overjoyed that she had not suffered the terrible fate that they had all feared.

Deciding that a couple of days should be enough time for the two men to calm down, George had left his shop after the lunch rush and headed straight to visit his little brother and his honorary brother. He knocked on the door and entered after hearing Ron's voice bark out, "Come in."

George walked into the office with a smile on his face, mentally prepared to be attacked by the brother he had stunned. "Hey, Ron. I thought we could talk for a few. Is Harry here?"

Ron just stared at George, deep in thought, and then he smirked. "You just missed him. I had a lead on a case that he needed to follow up on."

"Oh, well, I wanted to talk to you mostly anyway. Although, I promised Teddy that I'd bring Harry to him. You think you could remind him that he hasn't seen Teddy since the war ended? He really misses his Uncle Harry."

"You've got quite cosy with them, haven't you?" he asked innocently.

"I did live with Narcissa and Pansy for almost two months. And I've seen Teddy a lot more lately."

"Really?" Ron replied simply as he sat up and cursed himself for not thinking about George's connection to Malfoy's family.

"Listen, I just wanted to apologize for Stunning you the other day."

"It's fine. I probably would've made things a lot worse." Ron gestured for George to sit. "Have you seen them since Sunday?"

"Who? Ginny? No, I figured Narcissa would want some time with her son. And since I promised Teddy the next time I would come, I'd have Harry with me …. Well, you can see how that might not go over so well."

"Yeah, he's probably not going to want to go over there any time soon. … George," he paused and surveyed his older brother. "We think that Malfoy was still working for Voldemort from within the house they were living in."

"What? But Ginny said they couldn't leave."

Ron smiled wryly. "_She_ couldn't leave, but we're not so sure that he couldn't." He leaned over his desk, resting on his folded arms. He looked George straight in the eyes as he said, "We think that Malfoy being with her was part of Voldemort's plan, that having his baby was part of the plan."

George let out a low breath and then shook his head subtly. "Why wouldn't Voldemort do it himself? He had a body. And I don't think Draco would ever consent to letting his child be experimented on by anyone, especially Voldemort."

Ron frowned and leaned back into his chair. "_Draco_? Really, George, I know we're all so happy to think that nothing bad happened to Ginny, but we can't ignore the fact that she has been alone with a Death Eater for over two years. He cannot be trusted."

"But he was our spy, right? Harry trusted him."

"Harry was wrong."

The two bothers sat in silence for a moment, each thinking over the implications of what had been said.

George tilted his head to the side to catch Ron's attention. "Is this about something else? I know you hated him in school, but you act like he did something to _you_."

"You mean besides almost killing me in sixth year? Just stay out of this, George. Please. There are things that you don't know about, and you're going to have to trust that I want what's best for our family."

"So do I." He stood and watched as his brother held his gaze, jaw locked. "Okay, Ron. I trust you. I will see you soon."

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: So much love to all the amazing reviewers after last chapter. I was rather terrified of getting no response considering how terrible the storyline is right now. Please keep the love coming my way! I promise there will be some good to come soon.

_SometimeSelkie_, thanks so much as usual. I added a bit to this last scene. I hope you approve. I thought it needed a little more detail.

So now what do you think of George? A lot of you are holding out for him to save the day. And what about the broken vial?


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N**: _SometimeSelkie_, betamazing!

Completely overwhelmed at the response last chapter! Thanks to all who reviewed! I hope you all continue to enjoy where this is going.

No candy needed for this chapter! :)

* * *

**The Safe House**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

* * *

Harry entered the small room within Parkinson Prison that contained its newest resident. "I just heard from Ron. Your marriage ritual thing? Didn't work."

Draco didn't turn his head away from the barred window at which he was standing. He continued to stare at the sky, refusing to give the other man any satisfaction over how much he had just hurt him.

"No comment, huh? It's just a matter of time before she believes us." Harry walked further into the room so that he was standing just behind the tall blond. "And since the Ministry is so busy with cleaning up after the war, it may take months before we even set your trial date."

"Years will not change anything between us." Draco's voice was steady, but he kept his face turned away from Harry. He could feel his jaw twitching, and for the first time, he was starting to fear that maybe Potter did have what it takes to lock him away.

"A specialist is coming in tomorrow. She will undo everything that you have done to Ginny. So you're right. Years won't change anything, but a few seconds just might." Harry exited the room, smiling to himself. He finally felt like things were going to work out.

Draco rubbed his forehead and pinched the bridge of his nose. _He's lying. The ceremony worked. I know it did. He's just angry that it's unbreakable. _He fell back into the small bed and stared at the ceiling. He missed his wife and child, and he was starting to worry about what had happened to them in his absence. He considered breaking free if he ever had the chance. He could find his mother, and she could find Ginny and Thuban. They could move to another country. They could even live as Muggles; it wouldn't be that difficult after being in the Safe House for three years.

There was nothing to do in the small room. His meals appeared on the table, without any utensils, and disappeared after twenty minutes, whether he was finished or not. He tried to do some exercises, but he was not in a very good mood after Potter's visit, and the activity only fuelled his anger. Finally, he lay back down, hoping that sleep would help pass the time.

He had been sleeping for a few hours when he heard his door open. He didn't even open his eyes. The only people to enter his room had been the Aurors who had brought him in and Potter. He lay perfectly still, pretending to be asleep, when he heard a familiar voice scream.

"Holy shite! Draco! You're alive!" Pansy flung herself onto the bed and hugged her friend. "_How_ are you alive?"

Draco started laughing as he gently pushed her back. "Pansy? What are you doing here?"

"It's my house, well, it's my prison. I heard that there was a new inmate, but no one knew who it was. So I came to investigate. And I repeat, _how_ are you alive?" She again threw her arms around him and held him tightly.

"It's a long story." He moved to get up from the bed, unsure if he could trust her. He wouldn't put it past Potter to use her to get to him, or just toy with his emotions. "_Why_ is this a prison?"

"Oh, well, I didn't really want it, and Harry suggested we use it as a prison. Azkaban is still used, of course, but this is where everyone goes who is awaiting trial."

"Harry?" He arched one brow at her.

"I know, Draco. It's complicated. He and I have had a relationship of sorts, but it's pretty much over. He can't get over losing Ginny Weasley."

"Ginny Weasley? Really? What happened to her?" He turned away from her to hide his face. Pansy was a Slytherin, and she had known Draco far too long for him to easily fool her.

"She was taken by the Dark Lord. He wanted to do terrible things to her, and now that he's gone, she is still missing. No one knows what happened to her except that Snape had rescued her and hidden her somewhere."

He waited a moment and replied steadily, "Is that so? How do you know she's not dead?"

"Oh, her family has this clock that keeps track of everyone. It says she's still at home, wherever that may be." She marched over to him and turned him around. "Where have _you_ been and why are you here?"

"You are close to the Weasley family as well?" He frowned at her.

She squinted her eyes at him, curious about his refusing to answer her. "No, not really. Well, George is okay. I've never been in their home or anything." Saying the word home again triggered something and Pansy's eyes grew wide. "Oh my God! Narcissa! I need to go get your mother!"

Suddenly, he lost the mask, and he grabbed her shoulders. "My mother? You can bring her here?"

"It's _my_ prison; I can do whatever the hell I want."

Still holding her, he looked deep into her eyes, attempting to perform Legilimency on her. "Can I trust you?"

Sensing his invasion of her mind, she opened herself completely to him and smiled. "Of course. I owe you a life debt, Draco. What's going on? Why are you here?"

He stepped away from her and ran his hand through his hair. "Potter brought me here. He wants to lock me away for crimes I committed during the war, but also for some things he wants to have happened."

"Harry does hate you. He has never let me talk about you. He bound me to silence about the night he took me in. Your mother doesn't even know _for sure_ how I made it to the Order. No one does. But something happened after you left. There was an attack at one of the Horcrux sites. It almost killed Hermione Weasley, and it did kill Remus Lupin and left your cousin, Nymphadora Tonks, in a coma."

"What?" He turned back to her again, and then he sat down heavily on the bed. "Oh God."

"They blame you, Draco. That's all I know. I'm not even supposed to know that much, but I overheard some conversations between Harry and Ron."

"It makes sense now."

"Is that what they're holding you for? And what are these other things that he's accusing you of doing?"

"Get my mother. She needs to know I'm alive. I will tell you both everything when you return. Do _not_ let Potter know what you are doing. Please, Pansy. Help me get out of here and your life debt is paid."

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

.

It was only twenty minutes before Draco heard voices outside his door. He stood and waited with bated breath for the door to open. Finally, it did, and standing next to a beaming Pansy was his mother. "Mum!"

Narcissa froze. She looked shocked, and after checking to see if Pansy was seeing the same person, she ran into the room, tears streaming down her face. She nearly collapsed when she felt Draco's arms enclose around her smaller frame. She breathed in his scent and cried out. "My Draco! Oh my son!" She pulled back and took his face in her hands. "I don't know what to say. I'm so … I'm so happy!"

Draco's tears began to fall, and he enjoyed the feeling of his mother gently wiping his cheeks. He held her again to his chest, and whispered, "I love you."

"Oh, I love you so much. I really don't know what to say." She started laughing into his chest. She looked up at him and smiled. "Pansy told me it was you, but I just couldn't really let myself believe it to be true."

"It's really me."

"How? They said you were dead. Lucius said – oh Draco, your father!" She held him to her again.

"It's okay, Mum. I know he died."

"You do?" He nodded. "We buried him Thursday. He betrayed Voldemort in the end, Draco. He died for it. " She sighed, but then she collected her thoughts and began questioning him. "I need to know about you first. When did you get here? Where have you been?"

Pansy closed the door behind her and entered the room. "That's what I want to know."

Draco kissed his mother's cheek and grinned at the two witches. "I have so much to tell you." He sat on the bed and Narcissa joined him, still holding his arm. As he began to tell them what had happened when Severus brought him to the house, his mother would occasionally reach over and stroke his cheek, still taking in the fact that her son was alive.

Narcissa's face was shining with pride. "I knew you helped Pansy. I knew it."

"I was living in the house for about eight months when Severus showed up one night unexpectedly. He had brought someone with him, a member of the Order that needed to be protected. Someone that he had risked his life to protect."

The two witches gasped. Pansy fell into the chair and shrilled, "Shut up!" Her eyes were wide and her mouth dropped open.

He looked at Pansy, sitting across from him. He hoped he could really trust her. "Ginny Weasley was with me since that night onward."

"Your father left me some memories. He knew that Severus had taken her, but he didn't know where. … Draco, your father had to kill Severus." She saw his eyes begin to darken with anger. "Wait, before you get upset, let me explain. He did it to protect Miss Weasley. Severus was being tortured, and he was able to use Legilimency on Lucius, showing him that he had rescued her. Your father could tell that Severus was moments from breaking. Draco, do you realize what this means? Lucius saved you. He didn't know you were with her, but when he chose to protect Miss Weasley, he saved the both of you."

"Oh…. Father thought I was dead, didn't he?" She nodded, her eyes glistening. "He never knew what he did for me." He sighed heavily and put his head in his hands. "I tried to get Severus to stay, but he refused, wanting to continue to help the Order. He made me promise to protect her."

Pansy asked, "Does George know?"

He kept his head down, and the two women could hear the strain in his voice. "Yes. I saw him Sunday evening. We stayed at the Weasleys' Sunday night. We were supposed to come to you yesterday." He looked at his mother and took her hand.

Narcissa gave him a curious smile before saying, "You _both_ were going to come? Are you with her, Draco?"

His face broke into a broad smile. "I am. In fact, I married her, Mum." He held up his left hand, showing the two witches the ring he had transfigured.

They both gasped again. Pansy laughed loudly. "So this is why you're here? That arsehole has locked you up because she married you."

Narcissa looked livid. "Harry Potter brought you here?"

Draco couldn't help but to chuckle at the fact that his mother knew instantly that the 'arsehole' in question was Potter. "Yes, and I have no idea what is happening to Ginevra. I'm going to need a great litigator, not to mention some press. We need to surprise them with this. He _cannot_ know that you have been here. As far as I know, he's planning on keeping me a secret for as long as possible. Only two other Aurors besides Ron Weasley ever saw me in the Ministry. And I did not see any guards when they brought me here. Since I'm supposed to be dead, it's going to be easy for no one to know I'm here. And because he _is_ Harry Potter, he can get by with bending some of the rules."

Pansy frowned. "I'm sorry, Draco. He's almost obsessed with her. I don't know what he would be willing to do. I wish I could say that he wouldn't break the rules, but this is different. He's been waiting for her for years." She bit her lip and furrowed her brows. "Still, I can't imagine him lying. I know I am biased, but he really is a good man. He would never do anything to hurt her. She's your wife – wow, that sounds strange – but she is your wife and she loves you. He will eventually see that."

"I'm not so sure, Pansy. It didn't seem to mean anything to the Weasleys. … Except for George. You said you know him?"

Narcissa answered, "We both know him. Pansy and I lived with him for a while." She saw the confusion on his face. "We can explain that later. Pansy, you should go to George and find out what is happening from their side."

"They said he knew how to reach you. I wondered about that. I don't think he knows what has happened. Ginevra trusted him above all the others, and he defended her from Potter and Weasley. He might be willing to help."

Narcissa shook her head in disbelief. "Draco, how are you even alive? Voldemort performed the Curse of the Mark on you."

"Is that what it's called? Well, you can thank Ginevra. She saved me with some crazy healing spell that could have left both of us dead. You have to help her, Mum."

"We will. We will do whatever it takes to help you both."

Pansy stood up. "Right. Well, I think we should leave. Who knows when Harry could show up? I'll go straight to George and see what I can find out."

Draco reached his hand out to Pansy. "Wait. I have something else to tell you." He smiled again at his mother. "I have a son. His name is Thuban Severus, and he is perfect."

Pansy fell back into her chair, and Narcissa began tearing up again. She swallowed her tears and found her voice. "I have a grandson?" He nodded. "How old is he?"

"He was one at the end of July. He looks just like me, but I think his personality will be more like Ginevra. He is amazing, Mum. You're going to love him."

"I already do."

ooo

Pansy Apparated directly to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and stormed into the store, straight up to Percy, who was working behind the counter.

"Where is George?"

"He left this afternoon. I think he may be upstairs. Do you know the way? It's really busy."

"I'm sure I can figure it out."

After Percy pointed her to the back hallway, Pansy ran up the stairs and knocked on the door of the flat, calling for George. After a few minutes, he opened the door, suppressing a yawn. "Hey. This is unexpected. I would have cleaned up if I knew you were coming, Pansy."

"Have you seen Ginny since Sunday?" she practically shouted at him.

"No. I thought you'd be happier about this. You look upset." He took a deep breath. "Listen, if it's Harry, just, well, I just think that you'd be better off without him. You deserve someone who really wants to be with _you_."

She was surprised by his response, and it took her a moment to refocus. "I won't hesitate to hex you if I have to."

"Merlin, Pansy. Relax." He stepped back into the flat and gestured for her to follow him. "What is this all about?"

"They have arrested Draco. He's locked up in my prison, and I think your sister is being kept at the Burrow."

"What?"

"You heard me, arsehole!" She smacked him on the arm, earning a glare from the tall redhead. "They have Draco, and they're trying to convict him of being a Death Eater. He's not! He even was the …..Aah! Damn you, Harry. I can't talk about it, but I know he's not a Death Eater."

"Okay, um, let's sit down, and you can tell me everything from the beginning." He waited by the small table for her to join him and then sat sideways, facing her.

She bit her lip and collected her thoughts before turning more towards George. "I wasn't even supposed to know that Draco was there. I came in to check on some things and heard from the elves that there was a new inmate. I was curious and went to see who it was. And there he was, the late Draco Malfoy. I was completely shocked. I tried to get him to explain things, but he wouldn't tell me much without Narcissa being there."

"Narcissa needs to know, Pansy! Go get her!"

"What do you take me for? Like I would come to you first? Of course, I took her to him!" She rolled her eyes dramatically. "We just left the prison - no visitors allowed after six – and the fact that Harry could show up. The guards already think we were visiting Mrs. Golye. Don't worry, she can hardly form complete words, let alone sentences. An overzealous Auror hit her a little too hard with a hex, and she has some kind of brain damage."

"It's Harry and Ron, isn't it?" he asked quietly. "They're out to get him. Ron told me that there were things that we didn't know about him. He truly believes that Draco was acting on orders from within the house. Pansy, are you sure that isn't true?"

"Orders? He was supposed to have been dead. Everyone thought so, including Lucius. I'm still not sure how he even survived the Curse of the Mark, except that it was because of your sister. No, George, Ron blames Draco for the attack. That's what this is about. And as for Harry? I'm sure we all know what's in it for him."

"He blames him for the attack?" He frowned for a moment and then gasped. "Because he was their informant. Pansy, what if he did set them up?"

"George, I know you don't have a reason to trust him, but I _know_ him. He did not do this. Please, trust me on this. Don't let them take out their personal vendettas against him, give him a chance. That's all I'm asking."

The two sat for a minute and George began organizing the papers on the table. Suddenly, he noticed Ginny's message, and he grabbed the parchment. "This is from Ginny! When could she have even been here?" He started reading the letter. "George, Please help me. Ron and Harry have convinced Mum and Dad that Draco has me under some spell and that I don't even know what has really happened to me. Right now they have Thuban and want to test him to see if he's mine. I don't know where Draco is, and I have no wand. Please, come get us out of here. Ginny."

Pansy took George's hand. "We need to get her, but we need to get the press involved before Harry has a chance to spin it his way."

"I can't just leave her there. She's probably scared out of her mind. She's going to expect me to come tonight."

"I know, but they're not going to hurt her. Draco needs his side of the story to be told. He needs a litigator. We have to make sure he will have a fair trial. Please, give us one more day to get things started for Draco. I'm sure Ginny will understand."

He sighed heavily and squeezed her hand. "Okay, but we need Bill. If anyone can talk to Mum and Dad, it's him."

"No, George. Draco only trusts you."

"Why me?"

She gave him a small smile. "Because _I_ trust you."

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading. You know what to do!

So, is George on the right track now? And how was the Narcissa reunion? I know many of you were looking forward to that scene. I hope it lived up to your expectations.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N**: Thank you, _SometimeSelkie_!

I am so excited about the response I have been getting lately. Thank you all so much! I had to rework a part of this chapter so if there are some terrible SpaG mistakes, don't blame my beta. They are all mine.

* * *

**The Safe House**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

* * *

Ginny had spent the afternoon crying into her pillow as Thuban took his nap. She had pulled herself together as much as possible in front of the baby. She had played games with him and read to him, but occasionally he would ask for Draco, and her heart would break all over again. She kept thinking of the broken vial and what it could mean. It had been a comfort to her to know that they could not annul her marriage. Now she wasn't sure if she even was married. She didn't doubt that Draco loved her, but all of the things her family had been telling her were starting to get to her. She just couldn't believe that he had betrayed her, but what if it had started out that way? What if he had betrayed the Order?

That night, she refused to leave her room for dinner, and she could see the concern in her parents' eyes as they brought in a plate for Thuban. But Ron, Hermione, and Harry had also returned, and she wanted nothing to do with them. By nine, she had started to give up on George showing up. She was terribly afraid of what would happen the next day with the specialist. She was not very familiar with psychiatric healing, but she didn't trust anyone to look into her mind at this point.

She was staring out her window when she heard a short knock on the door. She didn't bother with answering; it wasn't as if it would matter what she said. She did not turn her head as she heard the door open followed by some heavy footsteps. She did place her hand protectively on the cot that was sitting next to her.

"Gin? Can we talk for a minute?" Harry stood in the middle of the small room and watched her fist clench more tightly around the bar of the cot. "Please? I'll answer some of your questions."

Ginny knew he was not a terrible man, but sitting in her room for the second day with no idea of what was happening to her husband was making her hate the wizard that she had once loved.

Harry stepped closer to the sleeping baby. He had not yet been very close to Thuban, and he had been deeply disappointed when Ron informed him that he was indeed hers.

"Don't even look at him."

"Okay. I'll just sit on your bed, if that's all right." He crossed back over to her bed and waited for her reply.

She slowly turned towards him and scooted her chair over to block the cot.

"Ginny, I know you have every right to hate me right now." She scoffed. "If you're right, then you have nothing to worry about."

"Really? So if it's proven that I am under no spells, then my husband will be set free?"

He sat down and looked her straight in the eyes. "He will still have to face trial. He was a Death Eater, and he committed crimes."

"He committed crimes in order to stay working as _your spy_. Doesn't that count for anything?"

His eyes softened. "I heard about the vial."

"So? And don't avoid answering my question."

"Molly said it shouldn't have broken. It could be a sign, Gin."

"A sign that we will have to perform the ceremony again. I'm sure they also told you how they terrified my son today."

"Yes," he replied tiredly. "I'm sorry. Ron just doesn't think very clearly."

"I don't care what they think he did, I will _never_ forgive them for this. I will never forgive you."

"Ginny, you don't mean that." He took a deep breath. "Do you know what they have been through?"

She glanced to the cot. "Dad told me that they lost their baby. I truly am sorry for them," she said quietly. Then she sat up straighter and added, "but I refuse to believe that Draco had anything to do with it."

"Well, they do believe that. It changed them. Ron almost lost Hermione as well. He has never let go of his anger, and it's consumed him at times. I've been worried about him for a long time. And to answer your question, the Wizengamot will have to decide if he knowingly set up the Order for that attack."

She noticed that he had dropped his eyes. "You're lying. You know everything I am saying is the truth. You just love having all this power over him, don't you? What do you think is going to happen, Harry? That I'm going to wake up and realize that I never really loved him? That I still love you? The night I ran from you… I did still love you, but even then I didn't want to be with you anymore. And after this, I hope to never have to see you again."

"Ginny, I am _not_ lying. Yes, I would give anything to have you back. I do still love you. And right now, I choose to believe that once you have been treated, you'll realize that you still love me. I just can't trust that he hasn't done something to you. Can't you understand how this looks to me? … It wouldn't be the first time someone messed with your mind." His face paled as he realized what he had said.

"I can't believe you," she whispered.

He stood up and dropped to his knees in front of her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have … that was uncalled for "

Her face was completely blank. "You would love his son?"

He couldn't read her eyes, but he also couldn't help but to feel encouraged by her question. "Yes. I would love him as my own. Ginny, I would have loved Voldemort's son if that's what had happened to you. Thank God it didn't, but it wouldn't have changed anything about the way I feel for you. I love you, Ginny. I always will." He slowly reached for her hand and held it tightly.

She continued to look past him for a moment before lowering her eyes to his expectant face. "But something did happen to me, Harry. And it changed everything about the way I feel for you. I think you need to go. Unless you are willing to take me to him, I have nothing left to say to you." She pulled her hand away from him and turned towards the cot, leaning her head against the railing and slipping her arm through the slats to stroke Thuban's arm wrapped around his stuffed dragon.

Harry stood up and watched her smiling at her son. He crossed to the door and turned back. "What if I'm right? Would you at least forgive me, if I'm right about him? We could have a good life, the life we were supposed to have."

She remained fixed on her baby as she answered him. "If you're right about him, Harry, I don't know what I would do."

ooo

Pansy stood outside of the prison, waiting for Narcissa and Luna, tapping her toe. Narcissa had contacted the journalist after leaving the prison the day before. Since they had connected during Narcissa's false interview, Narcissa was hoping that Luna would be willing to help them with Draco's story. Pansy had been pacing back and forth until she was very rudely told to stop by the only litigator that she trusted to handle Draco's case. It was a miracle that she was able to get him there so early. She'd had to convince him to fly on a Muggle plane in order to keep his arrival a secret.

"For God's sake, Pansy. It's 6:57. They are not even late. And you could actually spend this time talking to me about the case instead of fidgeting like a scared little Hufflepuff."

"Draco is my friend! And Harry is my … Well, I don't know what Harry is to me anymore, but can't you understand how difficult this is for me? Part of me wants to be happy that he is back, but the other part of me hates that he brought _her_ with him. How fucked up is that? If she weren't here, then at least he wouldn't be locked away – "

"And then Potter could come running back to you. That's what you really mean."

"This is all your fault, Blaise!" She stopped tapping her foot and threw her arms up in the air, glaring at the tall, handsome man.

"My fault?" Blaise Zabini stepped away from the wall he had been leaning against.

Pansy walked up to him and poked him in the chest as she spat her words. "If you hadn't been so enamoured with her in school, then Draco would have never even noticed her!"

He grabbed her finger and held it tight, leaning forward with a smirk on his face. "And spending two years locked away in some house with her would _never_ have made him notice her? Come on, Pansy. Let's be honest. You can't have Harry and you can't have Draco. That's what's really pissed you off." He tossed her hand away and then resumed his position against the wall.

"You're daft! I don't want Draco. I want to be free from Harry." She looked shocked at her own admission. "I can't believe I just said that."

He chuckled at her. "You always have had to learn things the hard way. But that's why I love you. Come here." He held open his arms, and she hugged him. "I know you're worried about Draco. So am I. But I'm the best, and we _will_ get him out of this. Just like old times, right? Draco mouthing off and getting all the Gryffs after him."

She laughed at his reference and then gave him a serious look. "He married and impregnated their princess. I don't think this will blow over."

"I still can't believe it. I would have bet good money that he would be the last to settle down…. Has she changed him?"

"I only saw him for a half an hour, but he did seem a little more human." She made a face and then mimicked Draco's normal mask. "He actually was quite emotional. Then again, he did just reunite with Narcissa."

"Speaking of which, here they come." The two parted and greeted their companions.

Pansy decided that they should enter the prison in two pairs, ten minutes apart. Luna and Blaise would enter together, registering to meet with Boris Gladstone, a repeat offender who could be easily be bought if it came to it. Pansy and Narcissa would be returning to Mrs. Goyle. Pansy's position being the owner of the prison allowed the two of them to enter unaccompanied. It would be very easy for Pansy to sneak over to Blaise and Luna, and then bring them to Draco. All had to register their wands at the front desk, much like at the Ministry. Only Aurors and guards were allowed to carry a wand into the cells. For anyone else to enter a cell, his or her wand would be placed in a secure container located at the opening of each hall.

Draco yawned as he heard his door opening. He wasn't sure who would be visiting him so early and only prayed he wouldn't be starting his day with another visit from Potter. When he sat up and saw his mother, he immediately jumped up and embraced her.

"What are you doing here? Did you find Ginevra?"

"No, not yet. Well, she should still be at the Burrow. George has agreed to get her out, but not until we help you." She hugged him again, so happy at seeing him once more.

"Mum, Potter said they were sending some kind of specialist to her today. I don't know what they will do to her." He shook his head in worry as he walked away from her.

"She'll be fine, Draco. If everything goes smoothly, George will go get her this evening. Pansy just dropped me to your room; she went to get Blaise and Luna Lovegood, who are waiting at another room."

"Blaise?"

"He has been in Italy for quite some time, but Pansy was able to reach him last night. He arrived in the middle of the night. He's very confident that you will be set free."

"I'm glad someone is. And Lovegood? Why is she here – oh, is she working for her father's paper?"

"No, she works for the _Prophet_. She already ran a piece on your death. Oh, there's so much still to tell you."

Blaise walked into the room. "Not until he explains to me how amazing it was to be locked away with that hot little redhead for two years!"

Draco flashed the wizard a smug smile. "That's my wife you're talking about."

"I know. I can't believe she got you to marry her. And how _do_ two people get married all by themselves, by the way?" He lifted his eyebrows at the tall blond. Pansy and Narcissa shared a curious look. Luna opened her notebook and sat down, ready to take down his response.

"Pureblood Binding Ritual," he drawled in true Malfoy style.

"Damn. I didn't think a good little Gryffindor would go for that."

"It was her idea, mate. She's quite full of surprises." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Narcissa cut in, "Draco. Stop that. You should not speak about your wife in such a manner."

"What did I say?" He looked incredulously at her and then embraced his friend. "It's good to see you. Thank you for helping."

Pansy snatched Blaise away from Draco. "A Pureblood Binding Ritual? Are you fucking kidding? No one has done that for like a hundred years. How do you even know that spell?"

Draco's face fell a little. "I guess I _didn't_ know it. Potter informed me yesterday that it didn't work."

Narcissa turned to her friend. "Pansy, _all_ Malfoy marriages have been done with that ritual. And Draco, don't let him get to you. I'm sure that you performed the spell perfectly. Your father practically drilled all of those old rituals into your head since you could talk."

After Luna completed her interview with Draco and took his picture standing by the barred window, she started to head out the door, rushing to get the story finalized and printed in the next day's paper.

She paused at the door and ran back into the room. "Draco, I really do want to know all about Ginny, but I need to be at the Ministry by nine to speak with my contact there. Can I come back and talk to you about her later? I've missed her so much."

"Of course, Luna. Hopefully, you will soon be able to see her yourself. And if you come back, it should be today. I'm thinking that after your story hits, I will be much more closely monitored."

"Oh, Draco, you forget. I'm the press. They'll be afraid to keep me away." She smiled broadly and then winked at Blaise before leaving the room.

Blaise chuckled for a moment. "And I'm your litigator. They _can't _keep me away. And as soon as I can get the documentation proving that Ginevra is your wife, they won't be able to keep her away either."

"And how long will that take?"

"Normally, one or two days. But be prepared for the paperwork to be lost, repeatedly. So it may take a little longer. With Lovegood on our side, however, I think things will move along much more smoothly. Now, Draco, can they stay?" He nodded to Pansy and Narcissa. "I need to ask you some tough questions."

"Of course. I trust them." He smiled at the two witches sitting on his bed. He was seated at the desk chair and Blaise was on the desk, recorder in hand, and notebook on his lap.

"All right. What crimes did you participate in during your time as a spy?"

"Everything? I technically participated in many missions, but I rarely performed any Dark magic."

"Okay, that's good. Did you ever curse anyone?"

"Yes. But only when it would have caused suspicion if I hadn't." Blaise nodded in approval and wrote a few notes.

"Rape?"

"No!"

"Torture?"

"No."

"Murder?"

Draco put his hand to his head. "Yes."

"Is this the case Lovegood referred to? Felicity…" He looked back down at his notes.

"Cresswell. It was Felicity Cresswell. They were after her brother. She was a Muggle. Maybe thirty. She was very pretty. If she had been old and ugly, they would have already killed her. But someone had decided to keep her alive, decided to have a little fun with her. I usually left the missions as soon as I could, but Voldemort was starting to trust me more, give me more responsibility. I was actually in charge that night. The only time, too." He looked around the room and was surprised to see only understanding in their eyes. "They would have raped her and tortured her all night. I just couldn't watch, and I sure as hell was not going to join them. So, I walked over to her, knelt down, and asked her to forgive me. She looked so frightened. She begged me to save her. I couldn't say anything more to her without revealing my position. I just stood, walked away, and turned back quickly, firing the Avada Kedavra." He rubbed his forehead. "I needed to see their disgusting faces in order to do it. I wanted to kill everyone else in that room, but I had to kill this innocent woman."

Pansy interjected, "Draco, both sides have killed. They can't hold that against you."

Blaise looked up from his notebook. "Don't take this wrong, mate. You can't make her any more sympathetic than she already is. Don't describe her as pretty, young, or innocent. Was there anything else?"

"No. After that, I lost my privileges as a leader. They had complained to Voldemort about my spoiling their fun. Also, Potter gave me some bad information around that time. I was punished a lot that week." Narcissa lowered her head, also remembering that terrible week. Draco reached over and took her hand.

"Potter was giving you information to pass along to Voldemort?"

"Yeah. That's how you go about being a double agent. Both sides think you are working for them. It's tricky business, balancing the real leads and the bad ones. You can't always give false information to the side you are against – unless you _want_ to die."

"And did you ever give false leads to the Order?"

"Not intentionally."

"Okay. Pansy thinks that may be part of what this is about. Once the Ministry formally announces your charges, we can better plan our strategy. And there is no one else to confirm that you were working as a spy?"

"No. Severus could have. It's going to be Potter's word against mine. Thank God for Veritaserum. Can we make him take it?"

Blaise frowned. "Probably not. We would have to prove that he knowingly set you up. That's much more difficult. All we need to focus on is that _you_ did not betray the Order."

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for reading!

So I know this chapter didn't have a lot of action, but I hope you appreciate knowing what is happening anyway. What did you think of Harry's plea? And do you like Blaise?


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N**: Thanks to my awesome beta, _SometimeSelkie._

You guys are spoiling me with the amazing reviews! Thank you so much!

* * *

**The Safe House**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

* * *

When Pansy left the prison, she immediately headed over to George to inform him that everything was going as planned. George and Percy were both working in the shop when she arrived.

"Hey, Percy. I need to steal your brother for the afternoon." Pansy flashed him a bright smile.

Percy frowned at the brunette. "He was already gone yesterday."

George glanced at the witch, before adding, "Percy, I promise that I will give you whatever days off you want next week. Even the whole week, if you want."

"And how will you manage to do that?"

"Pansy will work in your place. Right, Pansy?"

"Of course. I would love to work here for a week." She could hardly keep a straight face, her disgust clearly showing as she looked around the shop. She turned her head and mumbled, "Or I can hire someone to do it for me."

"Fine. But I'll take the whole week. With pay." Percy looked very smug, but then he turned and headed away from them. They both started to laugh, but stopped when they heard him muttering to himself. "Talk about pathetic excuses to be together."

George closed his mouth and slowly turned back to Pansy, who also had a perplexed look on her face. "Let's go upstairs." Once they were behind closed doors, he continued the conversation. "So, you saw Draco?"

"Yes, and Luna met us there. I don't know if she's really going to be on his side or if she just wants the story, but I think she genuinely likes Narcissa. I'm hoping that it will be enough to keep the article slanted in his favour."

"She was very close to Ginny. I think that she wants what's best for her. She should do a follow-up with Ginny once we get her."

"That's a fabulous idea. We should send her an owl, or maybe _you_ should send her an owl. She'll be more likely to believe that your family has Ginny locked away if it comes from you. Oh, yes. Blaise made it in late last night. He's so amazing. I forgot how much I liked him."

"Oh, did he? I don't remember him very well. Did he stay at Andromeda's flat?"

"No, he has his own estate. I met him there and went over everything that I know, which he pointed out is not that much really. Well, not in general, but for the case."

"Then he doesn't _really_ know you, does he?" He chuckled.

"He knows me better than you."

He just closed his mouth and stared at her, unsure of what to say.

Pansy frowned at him. She didn't like where this conversation was going. "Are you going to help me find a flat today or not?"

"What?"

"A flat. Preferably Muggle. That way no one can find me. And I thought your sister could stay with me until Draco is free or until she's safe to move out."

"You want to live with Ginny?"

"Yes. Why not?"

"Because your boyfriend is actively pursuing her and your ex is married to her."

"_One_. Draco and I were hardly ever anything more than each other's firsts."

"Bloody hell, witch! I don't want to hear this!"

"Shut up. We were friends more than we were ever lovers. And that was like ten years ago. Seriously." She rolled her eyes dramatically. "And B. –"

"You mean Two."

"Merlin, you're no fun. As I was saying, _B._, I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh."

"Oh," she mocked. "Come on. We have lots to do." She started walking to the door. She paused, looked back at him, and gave him a smirk. "And I never slept with Draco."

"Good." George seemed to relax and started walking towards her.

"Blaise was _that_ first."

ooo

It had been a surprisingly pleasant morning at the Burrow. Ginny and Thuban had been allowed to go outside for the first time since their arrival, although Molly did join them. Thuban was so happy to be able to play more freely, and for the briefest of moments, Ginny was able to pretend that this was a normal morning and enjoyed being with her mother and son. When he fell over and Molly started to go pick him up, the fantasy was ruined as Ginny practically propelled herself forward in order to reach him first. Her mother frowned once again in her guilt-inducing way, but it was not affecting the younger witch, not after what had happened the previous day. Ginny knew that this little outdoor excursion was designed as either an apology for them taking Thuban's blood or, more likely, an apology for what was to happen later in the day. As they headed inside to eat lunch, Ginny could feel her appetite slipping away.

Harry and Hermione dropped by to have lunch with them. Ron would be coming by later to "help out". Ginny worried what that could mean for her and Thuban. Hermione was more relaxed without her husband's presence, and it was almost more than Ginny could bear to watch her sister-in-law stare longingly at her son. Hermione picked up his toy each time he dropped it, she offered to clean his grubby face and hands after lunch, and she could not resist asking if she could hold him. Ginny almost screamed at her when she reached for him, but she had a flash of pity for the other witch, and instead, she quietly pulled Thuban from the high chair and carried him back to her room. Several minutes later, Harry reappeared at her door and tried to engage Ginny in conversation, but she coldly reminded him that they had said all there was to say to one another.

She had hoped they would be gone before she had to endure her session with the psychiatric Healer. She was afraid to be so outnumbered whilst she was potentially put in a fragile state of mind. Her worries were confirmed when she could hear all three of them greeting the Healer. Molly called for her, sounding extremely patient and loving, and Ginny quickly made her way down the stairs, not wanting to prove them right if they had informed the Healer of how "difficult" she had been behaving.

They were all sitting in the front room, chatting about how wonderful the weather had been, when Ginny entered. She was holding Thuban on her hip and angled him away from the others. _If Hermione thinks she will watch him whilst that woman peers into my mind, she has another thing coming!_

They all stood quickly, and Molly walked over to Ginny. "Ginny, dear, why don't you go into the kitchen and take a seat; the Healer will be working with you in there."

Ginny glanced back into the room and rolled her eyes as she entered the kitchen. She stood close to the door and leaned her ear against it, listening for any conversation.

Hermione was gushing at the other witch "I've read all of your articles on PTSD, and I think it's brilliant that you have been inspired so much by Muggle psychiatry."

"I believe the mind is the same, whether magical or not," the Healer replied with a fluid and dark voice.

"We are just so happy to be able to have you come here. Ginny has been through so much, and I believe her delusions must have started much earlier than we originally thought. We were able to test the baby yesterday and discovered that he is, in fact, her child." Hermione paused and waited for a response, but when none came, she quickly added, "Her memories may have been altered almost as soon as she was delivered to Malfoy, two and a half years ago."

Harry stepped closer to the Healer and said in a serious voice, "We have learned that Lucius Malfoy killed Severus Snape, the man who originally saved her. We are trying to find out if he and his son were working together."

"Miss Weasley has not had any contact with her husband since Monday morning?"

Harry answered, "No. We had hoped that she would begin to at least try to see our side of things without his influence, and I think she is open to the possibility that he has betrayed her."

"This may take several sessions, Mr. Potter."

"Of course. Money is not a problem, have as many sessions as you see fit. Thank you, Healer Cerletti. You can send a copy of your findings to my office at the Ministry."

She flashed him a confident smirk and answered, "You should have the first report on your desk by tomorrow morning."

They shook hands and then Harry and Hermione both left, much to Ginny's relief.

Whilst they were leaving and Molly was welcoming the Healer to her home, Ginny quickly took the seat closest to the door. She couldn't believe that Lucius had killed Severus. Her heart was aching for Draco; this would be devastating news for him to learn. Before she could let her mind play out that particular scene, she heard the door opening and made her face blank.

Ginny held Thuban close to her as she watched the strange woman enter the kitchen. After lunch, she had thought about refusing to leave her room again, but she wanted that room to at least stay hers. It had been the last place she had felt safe, the last place she had been with Draco alone, the last place she had felt his touch. She looked over the witch that was sitting down across from her. She looked to be in her forties; black hair with one streak of grey coiled into a stylish twist, bright blue eyes, and tanned skin. She was very pretty, and she was dressed in expensive silver-blue robes that reminded Ginny of Draco's eyes.

The witch pulled out a pair of black-rimmed glasses and smiled warmly. "Good afternoon, Miss Weasley. My name is Healer Cerletti, but you can call me Anna." She produced a small recorder, sat it on the table, and started it.

Ginny stroked Thuban's hair and looked past the woman.

"Miss Weasley?"

Ginny sat perfectly still for a moment and then looked directly into the other witch's eyes. "My name is Mrs. Malfoy."

"I'm so sorry. Of course, Mrs. Malfoy. … May I call you Ginny?" She tilted her head slightly and gave Ginny a warm smile.

"No, you may not, Healer Cerletti."

"All right. Well, I'm sure you are aware of why your family has brought me in to talk with you. They are very concerned, Mrs. Malfoy. They fear that someone has been manipulating your mind."

"Are you aware that they have locked me and my son in a room for the last two days? Do you know that they took him from me and drew blood from him without my consent?"

"Yes. I am very sorry that they have felt the need to resort to such drastic measures. I understand that they were concerned that the child was not yours. But of course, he is yours, and everyone has accepted that. He is very beautiful. Does he look like his father?"

"Then you surely _understand_ why I do not want to speak with you."

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy, I do. But if you are correct, then there is absolutely nothing to fear. I specialize in victims of trauma. It is very normal for someone in your circumstances to have developed some defence mechanisms in order to cope with the situation you were placed in. I simply would like to speak with you for a little while and then maybe perform some simple tests on you before I leave."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'm afraid I will have to have you admitted to the hospital's psychiatric unit. And your son will be left in the care of your family." Another warm smile.

Ginny sat up a little straighter and took a deep breath through her nose. She looked at the other witch, and with a slow and steady voice, she said, "Some day, I will have your license taken away from you. I promise you that."

"Okay, then let's begin. I need you to tell me the entire story from the time you were abducted until you returned here three days ago. You don't have to go into daily activities, but I would like to know the story of how you came to be a wife and mother. I may ask you some questions throughout if there is something I don't understand or something that we should explore more in depth."

After three hours of telling her story to the witch, being interrupted repeatedly, and asked the same questions several times, Ginny was mentally exhausted. Thuban had awoken from his nap, and he was getting restless and cranky, wanting to move around and play. Ginny was struggling with keeping him calm and staying focused on the questions being fired at her. Finally, even Healer Cerletti was annoyed with the little boy and stopped the recorder.

"Mrs. Malfoy, why don't you just let your mother watch him whilst we finish? In fact, I think we are ready to move on to the next phase. You won't be able to hold him whilst I test you."

"Can't we do this later?" Ginny hated pleading with this witch, giving her any kind of power over her. _Please, George, come get us!_ "What about tomorrow? We can do it during his nap tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry, but I am already scheduled for tomorrow. We really need to finish the session today. Molly!" She had turned towards the door to the sitting room, and before she even could face Ginny again, Molly came rushing into the room.

Molly was beaming at the other witch as she hurried over to them. "Did you need me to take him now? Ginny, I can stay in here with you. I'll fix him a snack, and we can play over on the other side of the kitchen. I promise to not hurt him. Would this be okay, Anna?"

"Of course, Molly. There is no reason to take him from the room." She once again gave Ginny her warm smile.

Ginny thought that she would smack the stupid smile off of her face. _Oh, of course, Molly. No problem, Anna! How wonderful for the two of you!_

She glared at her mother and then looked back to the Healer. "Fine," she gritted out. She kissed the baby and spoke sweetly. "Thuban, I love you. Go to Molly." She smiled at her mother, who looked hurt at being robbed of her title. The baby looked over at Molly and then clung to Ginny's legs as she sat him down. "It's okay, Snitch. You want some banana?"

Thuban nodded his head and happily cooed, "MMrrrmmrmm!" He clapped his little hands and bounced up and down, holding again to her knees.

Molly quickly grabbed a banana and sliced it up. She called for the baby and showed him the fruit. The three witches smiled as he giggled and then toddled over to his grandmother. After Thuban was settled on the other side of the kitchen, Healer Cerletti turned back to Ginny.

"All right. I'm going to perform some Legilimency on you, just reviewing some of the keys points in your story today."

"Fine." Ginny smiled cheerfully before looking into the Healer's bright blue eyes.

After a few minutes, Healer Cerletti sat back in her seat, a frown on her face. "You didn't tell me you were such a gifted Occlumens." Molly looked over at her daughter in surprise.

"My husband taught me." Smirk of Triumph. _Draco would be so proud!_

"Mrs. Malfoy, you must cooperate. Do you _want_ to see your husband again?"

"Of course I do. I shouldn't have to let a stranger into my mind in order to see my husband!" Ginny nearly shouted.

Healer Cerletti ignored the witch's outburst and calmly said, "I would like to see the wedding ceremony. I understand that there was supposed to have been a Pureblood Binding Ritual, but that your vial was broken? I don't know anything about these rituals, but your mother has informed me that the broken vial could indicate something was wrong with the ceremony."

"Then how would you know what you were looking for?" Ginny countered.

"Mrs. Malfoy. Please, just let me review your memory. I can later compare it to the ritual on my own time."

"How generous of you."

Several minutes went by as the Healer peered into Ginny's mind, but she had no idea how gifted Ginny really was at Occlumency. She had no way of knowing that the younger witch had been taught by the best, and Ginny chose to only reveal the bare minimum to the Healer. Ginny let her see the actual binding ritual, but that was all. No dinner, no rose petals, no fairies, no lovemaking afterwards.

Healer Cerletti smiled at Ginny. "Thank you. That was not too difficult, I hope."

"Are we finished?"

"No, now I would like to perform some tests on you. I will be viewing the same memory you just showed me but after I cast a simple spell on you. Will this be okay with you?"

"What is the spell?"

"It will simply cause a small shock to your brain, nothing that can harm you. I have found that when combined with Legilimency, it can be very effective."

Ginny's eyes widened in fear. "A shock to my brain? No. Absolutely not."

"Mrs. Malfoy, I promise it is harmless. I can even perform it on your mother first if she is willing." She looked over at Molly, who also seemed a little concerned about the treatment.

"Mum? Would you do it first?"

Molly quickly smiled at her daughter and answered, "Of course." She carried Thuban back over to Ginny and pulled up another chair.

"Mrs. Malfoy, why don't you look into her mind after I do." She nodded to Ginny before turning back to Molly. "Let's pick something from your childhood. Something that is difficult for you to remember."

Molly pinched her lips in thought and then smiled brightly when she said, "Okay. I know that I spent a summer with some cousins, but I don't remember anything about the house we stayed in."

The Healer clasped her hands and glanced back and forth between the other two witches. "Perfect. Let's start." She turned completely to Molly, who was sitting to her left. "Are you currently taking any potions? Do you have any health concerns? Heart conditions?" Molly shook her head no, and Ginny felt some relief at knowing her mother was in good health.

Healer Cerletti continued with a wink, "Oh, you're not pregnant, of course?"

The two older witches began chuckling, but Ginny's face paled as she placed her hand on her stomach. _Oh my God. I'm pregnant. I haven't even thought about it happening with everything else going on! _Ginny felt herself smile, and the other two witches thought she was sharing the joke as they looked over at her. _Another baby. Our baby. Oh God, I need Draco. They can't know! What if they try to take it from me?_

Healer Cerletti proceeded to review Molly's memory and then allowed Ginny to perform Legilimency on her mother, too. Ginny barely even noticed the memory that she observed; she was so distracted by her own thoughts about the possibility of being pregnant. Only the sound of her mother's small squeak when experiencing the shock treatment brought Ginny's attention back to her current situation. She started to clutch Thuban more tightly to her, as she feared what was going to happen, and the baby began to squirm away from her. When Healer Cerletti explained that a stronger shock might be needed to review additional memories or to review a memory more than once, Ginny started to feel faint. All too soon her mother was making another yelp and the Healer was looking expectantly at Ginny, waiting for her to once again peer into her mother's mind. By the time Ginny was re-experiencing the memory, her own mind was racing and she was starting to panic.

Healer Cerletti tilted her head and excitedly asked, "Did you notice the difference? The second time had much more detail."

"Um, yeah. It was better," Ginny muttered and avoided looking at the Healer by standing Thuban between her knees.

"Are you ready to try? Mrs. Malfoy? Can we start? Do you have any of the health conditions that I listed before?"

Ginny shook her head slowly, but her eyes were distant and her body was slouching into the chair.

"Mrs. Malfoy? You don't have a heart condition, do you?"

"No."

"Mama," Thuban pleaded for her attention. Ginny slowly pulled him back onto her lap.

"On any potions?"

"No."

"You're not pregnant, are you?"

Molly laughed as she took the baby from Ginny's limp arms.

"Mrs. Malfoy? Are you pregnant?"

"I don't know," she whispered.

Molly turned around quickly. "Ginny!" She noticed her daughter's hand placed protectively on her stomach. "Stop lying! You are not getting out of this."

"Mrs. Malfoy? Could you be pregnant?"

Ginny looked fearfully at the two witches. Molly stepped forward and spoke coldly. "Ginevra, stop this nonsense. It won't work on me. You know we can find out -"

Suddenly, Ginny screamed, "Give me my son!" She grabbed the baby, knocking her mother into the Healer, and fled from the kitchen. She ran straight to the fireplace, but just as she was reaching for the Floo powder, the hearth lit up with green flames.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you so much for reading! This chapter is a bit longer - I know they run on the shorter side.

**Anna Cerletti** – named after Anna Freud, daughter of Sigmund, who described the 10 different defense mechanisms, and after Ugo Cerletti who discovered electroconvulsive, AKA electroshock, therapy.

What did you think of the Healer? I was hoping for some tension in her scene. Did Ginny show a bit more spark and her usual self? And what about George & Pansy, do you think they're getting a little closer to being together?


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N**: Thanks so much for reading. And sorry for the terrible cliffie last week.

I hope those of you who celebrated had a wonderful Christmas. And to everyone, Happy New Year!

* * *

**The Safe House**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

* * *

George felt Ginny embracing him before he even realized that she had been standing there. She was crying into his chest, and the baby was crying, too, as he was trapped between his mother and his uncle. George looked up at his mother and another witch standing across the room. He wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulders and leaned over her, whispering, "I'm here. It's okay. Go through to my flat. I will get your things."

He stood up straight and stepped in front of Ginny. "Mum? What's going on? Why is Ginny here and why is she crying? She looks terrified. Where is Draco?"

"George. Um, well, something terrible has happened; your sister has been lied to and manipulated. Malfoy has altered her memories and performed who knows what else on her. This is Healer Cerletti, and she is here to help Ginny recover her _real_ memories."

He briefly looked at the other woman. "I'm taking Ginny and Thuban with me."

Healer Cerletti stepped forward and spoke calmly, "No, Mr. Weasley. Please, we are in the middle of a session. It really would be best for your – "

Ginny had taken the Floo powder and vanished with the baby into the flames.

George looked behind him and smiled. He turned back to his mother. "Are all of her things upstairs?"

Molly followed him up the stairs, slowly drawing her wand from her apron. "George, no! You don't know what you're doing. If you take her, she may never recover. We need to help her."

Before she could lock him in the room, he turned quickly and performed a Full-Body Bind on her. He grabbed her quickly, preventing her from falling, and gently leaned her against the wall. He cringed when he saw the rage in her eyes. "Sorry, Mum. Some day you will thank me when Ginny starts speaking to you again."

He ran in the room, gathered everything back into the suitcases, and levitated the luggage in front of him as he descended the stairs. He paused in front of the witch, who was waiting for Molly to return. "My mum is upstairs. You may need to help her. If you have hurt Ginny, well, God help you." He smiled at the dumbfounded witch before shoving the luggage into the fireplace and disappearing right after them.

ooo

Ginny stood in the familiar flat, staring at the fireplace and wishing for the hundredth time that she had a wand, when she heard a soft cough from behind. She turned quickly and saw Pansy Parkinson with her hands raised, no wand in sight.

"Ginny? I can see that your stupid brother forgot to tell you I am here. I'm Pansy, Pansy Parkinson."

"I know who you are! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you."

"You're here to help Harry!" She turned back to the Floo, but she did not see the powder.

"I thought you might try to run." Pansy held up the Floo powder. "I am **not** here to help Harry. I'm here because I want to help you and your _husband_. … I've seen Draco."

"You've seen him? How is he?"

"He's fine. Brassed off, but fine. My house is now the new prison for detainees and low-risk criminals. That's where he is, and that's how I found him. I would take you to him, but that's the first place they are going to look for you. We have to be very careful on how we proceed, but he met with the litigator today and your friend, Luna Lovegood, will be running a piece on him in the paper tomorrow."

"Luna? I'm such a bad friend, I haven't asked about her once. Can I see her?"

"Yes, in fact, you _need_ to see her in order to give her your side of the story. George already sent her an owl today about that. She really wants to see you, and she said that we could meet her tomorrow for lunch."

"When can I see Draco?"

"I would love to sneak you in to see him, but I think as soon as the paper comes out tomorrow, he will be under surveillance. And as I said, they will be expecting you. We hope it will be by early next week. Blaise Zabini is his litigator. He met with Draco this morning, and afterwards he was going straight to the Ministry to file some paperwork. He is going to force them to state official charges, which will mean that they cannot keep hiding him. Once the article hits tomorrow and the Ministry claims their charges against him, Blaise can proceed with getting the paperwork to prove that you are his wife."

"What if I'm not really his wife?"

"Don't think like that. And if for some reason your marriage is not registered, then we will come up with another way. It's just a matter of time before you will see him again. I know you must be worried about him, and he's really worried about you, both of you." She stepped closer and put her hand to her mouth as she gazed into those familiar grey eyes. "He said he looked like him. Oh my goodness. He's a perfect copy of him, isn't he?"

"Almost." Ginny shrugged and then smiled as she noticed that Pansy had tears in her eyes. "His name is Thuban."

"Oh, that's right - from the Draco constellation. Hi, Thuban!" She smiled at Ginny and stepped closer. "Can I hold him?"

Ginny stepped away. "I'm sorry. I can't let you do that."

"Oh, Ginny, I'm sorry. I read your note yesterday. I can't imagine what you have been through."

"You read my note?" She looked surprised, but then she formed a sly smile. "Are you dating my brother?"

"What! Oh no, no, no. No, we are just friends. I found Draco and then came to George to tell him what was happening. He found your note whilst I was here. That's all."

Ginny pursed her lips in thought before slowly asking, "Are you still with Harry?"

"Um, probably not after this." Pansy laughed, but she then bit her lip and looked at the redhead. "Do you care?"

"I used to. I even hated you. But now, I'm glad he had someone." She saw the brief flash of pain in the other witch's eyes. Ginny could still hear Harry's words declaring his love for her from the night before, and she felt sorry for Pansy. "Maybe he will understand this some day."

Pansy rolled her eyes and waved her hand as if she didn't care.

Ginny smirked. "Probably not. He's not really the forgiving type."

They both smiled knowingly and then burst out laughing. Pansy shook her head, asking, "Is it terrible that I'm glad he can't have you?"

"Is it terrible that I don't want him? He _is_ the saviour of the wizarding world."

"Yes, there's that. But he's not a very happy saviour."

Ginny chortled, "Yeah, he was never very good at being happy."

George entered the flat to see them giggling together. He shut down his Floo and turned back to the witches. "Well, ladies, it's done. Mum probably wants to kill me, but I had to do what I had to do."

Ginny turned quickly towards her brother, her eyes wide. "What _did_ you do, George?"

"Cast a Full-Body Bind on her, left her in the hall. I've seen her angry before, but I don't think I've ever seen her look like that. Speaking of which, glad you didn't scratch Pansy's eyes out, Gin. Was a bit worried about this reunion, probably should've warned you." He walked over to Ginny and hugged her. "Let me see my nephew. Please."

Ginny took a deep breath and then handed Thuban to her brother. "This is your Uncle George. You remember him, Thuban? He's funny."

George held Thuban close and tickled his tummy, earning a few giggles and a swipe across the face. "Well, he definitely is your son. No matter what those tests showed."

Her eyes darkened and she spoke with a low voice. "He's mine."

Pansy joined them and smiled at the baby. "Of course he is."

Ginny stroked his white-blond hair lovingly before sitting down on the sofa. "I could kill Ron. When I returned from here, Thuban was screaming, and I thought I was going to lose my mind."

Pansy gave her a sympathetic nod, but then she clasped her hands. "Don't get too comfy. We need to move you. And probably like now. Your mum will contact Harry immediately."

"Where?"

Pansy's eyes sparkled, and she gushed, "My new place. It's Muggle! No one knows about it but George and Narcissa. She's waiting for you there. She's going to simply combust when she sees this little guy."

"All right. I'll take the luggage and the baby." George checked to make sure his sister trusted him to take her son. "Pansy, you take Ginny. Let's go."

Ginny stood from the sofa and briefly wondered about Apparating whilst she could be pregnant. She knew the earlier in the pregnancy the safer she would be, and she had already figured that she could only be a few weeks along. So she took Pansy's arm and felt herself being pulled into the familiar vortex.

ooo

They appeared in a hallway of a building. It was very clean, with plush carpet and tan walls.

Ginny looked at Pansy. "Where are we?"

"London. It's a very nice building. George helped me find it today. So it's still very bare inside, but that means we get to go shopping. It's perfect because we're the only flat on this floor."

Ginny gave her a perplexed look. "And it really is Muggle?"

"Oh," she giggled. "I know. I can't believe I'm living here. But I think it will be safest for now."

"She didn't know a thing about Anti-Muggle wards." George grinned at Ginny and then turned to the other witch. "What would you do without me, Sweets?"

Pansy rolled her eyes and then continued, "_I_ set up some Anti-Apparation wards on the flat - just in case. And there's no Floo network, of course, so we will have to be careful Apparating into the hall." She turned to the door and used a key to open it.

They stepped inside and Ginny noticed immediately that the flat was almost empty. There was only a small sofa and table in the first room. Still, she sighed in relief. George placed Thuban back in her arms, and he took her luggage down the hall to their new bedroom.

Narcissa entered from a joining room and froze when she saw them. Her beautiful face crumpled into tears as she walked quickly over to Ginny.

"Ginevra, I'm so happy to meet you. I'm Narcissa." She was weeping and smiling, her words getting caught in her throat. "And this is Thuban?" She placed both hands to her chest and shook her head in disbelief.

Ginny felt her own eyes watering with tears. This had been the reception she had dreamt of whilst still in the Safe House. This was what she had hoped her own mother would have done. "Yes, do you want to hold him?"

"Yes!" Narcissa gingerly took the baby into her arms. "Oh my! You look just like your daddy." She kissed his head and rocked him. Thuban smiled at her and reached up to her face. "Hi, little prince. I'm your grandmother, but you can call me Nana."

Thuban looked over at Ginny, checking in with her, and she smiled encouragingly at him. "It's okay, Snitch. Nana loves you. Can you give her a kiss?"

He giggled and then pressed his little lips to Narcissa's cheek, not really puckering them, but it didn't matter to the witch. She laughed joyfully at her first kiss from her first grandchild and then kissed him back.

Narcissa balanced Thuban on her hip, and used her free arm to embrace Ginny. "Thank you. Words cannot express how grateful I am for you. I know you saved him. … Draco loves you both so much. I'm just so glad he has found happiness."

Thuban climbed onto Ginny whilst the two witches were embracing and buried his head into her neck. Ginny kissed his head and smiled at her mother-in-law. "He's still getting used to people. I haven't let anyone hold him for more than a few minutes."

Narcissa could see the sadness in Ginny's eyes. She sweetly replied, "He knows you need him right now. He's being a good boy and taking care of his mummy."

It wasn't long before Thuban wanted to eat, and the four of them made their way to a small Muggle diner near the block of flats. Ginny finally let Pansy hold the baby during dinner, and she was surprised to see the other witch acting so friendly and cheerful. She also noticed that her brother was very comfortable around Pansy, leaning into her as they laughed, touching her hand occasionally, teasing her like he used to tease Fred.

Ginny wanted to discuss Draco's case and to know more about what would be happening.

Unfortunately, whenever someone mentioned Draco, Thuban would look around and ask for his daddy, which made her tear up again. George made the decision to let Narcissa inform Ginny about what was happening after Thuban went to sleep, and he and Pansy would go shopping for some needed items at the flat.

After returning to their new home, it took Ginny a long time to get Thuban to settle down. This had always been Draco's job, and now that the little boy was free to run and play, that was all he wanted to do. Ginny had opened up the luggage, and Narcissa let her use her wand to unpack many of their things, including all of his toys. The two witches were sitting on the sofa, watching Thuban play with several items, babbling to himself and his toys. Occasionally, he would start to get drowsy and come over to Ginny, laying his head against legs, but as soon as she would try to lift him up, he would quickly crawl away from her.

Narcissa chuckled at the baby, and she turned to Ginny. "So tell me all about your pregnancy. Was it easy? I had the worst time with," she paused and glanced at Thuban, "_his father_. I always wanted more children, but the Healers didn't think it would be wise for me to get pregnant again."

"I'm sorry, Narcissa. I didn't know." She smiled as she thought about her own pregnancy. "Um, well, I didn't have any real problems, other than not knowing what I was doing. My morning sickness started late, but it wasn't too bad. I could hardly eat anything for about two weeks, but then it started to pass. _He_ was wonderful. He took very good care of me the entire time, even when I was a little barmy with hormones. I was in labour for about eleven hours, and the delivery was a little scary. I lost a lot of blood, but we were prepared for that, and heknew exactly what to do. So, overall it was pretty normal. Of course, once Thuban was born, it didn't matter how hard any of it was. We were so happy; we both couldn't stop smiling. That is until we couldn't stop yawning. It was really hard not having any help those first few weeks, but we also had no jobs to worry about. I'm sure others have had it far worse."

"It's hard for me to picture him as a father still. I can't wait to see them together." She tittered a bit at the thought. "Lucius was never as affectionate as I would have liked. He loved us, and we both knew that, but … I think he regretted never being more demonstrative with our son. … He risked his life to protect you. Did you know that?"

"My parents told me that he knew Severus had rescued me." She stood up and bent down to check on Thuban, who had finally succumbed to sleep, clutching his stuffed dragon and lying on his tummy. "He's out. We can say Draco again." She chuckled and then sat back down. "He's so smart. Was Draco a fast learner at this age? Narcissa?"

She suddenly turned to Ginny, coming out of a daze. "Lucius came to me the night before Voldemort was defeated. He was the one who revealed where Voldemort was hiding. He brought some memories to me. … He had to kill Severus. They were friends, but Severus was willing to sacrifice himself. He didn't want Voldemort to discover where you were. Lucius told me that he wanted to protect you, that he did it _for_ _you_, to make things right for the terrible things he did to you." She sighed and shook her head sadly. "I know my husband was not always a good man, but I take comfort in knowing that, in the end, he made the right choices."

"I forgave him a long time ago, Narcissa. And I know that he didn't intentionally hand an eleven-year-old girl a Horcrux. I also know what he did to protect me, but I didn't know about Severus. Does Draco know?"

"Yes, I told him yesterday. It's hard for him, knowing what his father had to do, but also that he will never be able to thank Lucius."

"I know he hoped to be able to work on their relationship." She sighed. "I wish he could have seen him just once more."

"He left some of his favourite memories of Draco. Hopefully, he will be able to see them soon."

"That will mean so much to him. He has worried that he would be like his father, but I told him that he has already made different choices. Maybe in the end, he helped Lucius make better choices, too."

The blonde nodded her head and smiled. "I like that. Thank you, Ginevra."

"Narcissa? You have missed so much these last few years. I may have something for you."

"For me? Having you all in my life is more than I could ever ask for."

"Are you sure? Because I think there could be more." She grinned. "Narcissa, this stays between us, but I think I might be pregnant again."

"Oh, Ginevra! That's wonderful!"

"I want you to perform the test. I don't even have a wand, and I had wanted Draco to do it, but he won't have his wand either. Besides, this can be something special for you."

"I'm so honoured." She reached forward and embraced her new daughter.

Together they watched the wand gently pass over Ginny's lower abdomen, Narcissa speaking the words of the spell with much hope and love.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks to my beta,_ SometimeSelkie_.

So they're out of the Burrow! And Narcissa has finally met her grandson. From here on out, it will be building up to the trial. Sorry it's kind of short. Please, tell me your thoughts!


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N**: Thank you _SometimeSelkie_, especially for the help in some of the phrasing in this chapter.

* * *

**The Safe House**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

* * *

Harry sat down at the kitchen table of the Burrow. Hermione was sitting next to Molly on the other side of the table, Ron was standing by the back door with his arms crossed stiffly over his chest, and Arthur was leaning against the sink. Earlier that afternoon, Healer Cerletti had found Molly and released her from George's spell. The witch had left the Burrow quickly, promising to review Ginny's memories and write up the report to send to Harry. Molly had promptly found Harry, and he had brought Ron and Hermione with him to the Burrow. The four decided to wait for Arthur to arrive before discussing what was to happen next.

Hermione squeezed Molly's hand before gently saying, "There was no way to know that he was coming. And George has always defended her. Ron just said last night that we would need to talk with him."

Harry cut in, "I checked at the prison. No one has seen her there. I almost went in to speak with Malfoy, but he's too smart. He would have guessed, and I just couldn't stand to see that satisfied smirk on his face."

Ron growled in agreement and then added, "Percy didn't know anything. Said George left with Pansy this afternoon and hadn't returned."

Harry ran his hand through his already messy hair. "Pansy? Dammit, I bet she's involved."

Hermione turned to her friend. "How would she even know to be involved, Harry? No one even knows he's at the prison. And you said she's never there."

"I know, but it makes sense. She moved out last week. I haven't even seen her. I guess it doesn't really matter now anyway. She will know everything soon enough."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement and pursed her lips in thought. "Well, at least the Healer was able to get almost an entire session completed. What set her off, Molly?"

Molly dropped her eyes, Ginny's confession of possibly being pregnant replaying in her head. She had assured Healer Cerletti that Ginny was lying and desperately trying to keep her from proceeding with the tests. She finally cleared her throat and replied, "She was afraid of the shock treatment."

Arthur stepped away from the sink, anger in his voice. "Shock treatment? What exactly were you planning on doing to her?" He looked at Hermione.

"Cerletti is a leader in her field. Muggles have been using shock therapy for decades. It would not have hurt her. No one is trying to hurt her."

Ron chortled. He stepped up behind Hermione and leaned over her chair, staring at Harry. "Just let him have her. He's going to rot in prison for the rest of his life, Harry. We will put him away for betraying the Order, and then everything he ever did as a so-called spy will have been working for Voldemort. That's all that matters."

Harry held Ron's cold gaze for a moment, anger boiling inside of him. "Ginny matters. She matters to me. We have to prove what he has done to her. We have to." He stood up and rubbed his forehead. "I'm going to report him tomorrow. We have to start the proceedings before they get him freed on some technicality. Goodnight. I will talk with you tomorrow." Harry quickly Disapparated from the Burrow.

Molly crossed the kitchen and stood close to Arthur, worry written across her face. She seemed to be struggling with a decision. Finally, she addressed her daughter-in-law. "Hermione, I found something today in the kitchen. I don't know what it is, but I think it may have come from Ginny's wedding vial." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a beautiful red stone.

"Is that a garnet?" Hermione took the stone into her hand and began examining it. "Why do you think it came from the vial?"

"It was under the cabinet along with a shard of the glass. I must have missed it yesterday. Thuban found it whilst the Healer was testing Ginny. I saw the glass and grabbed it before he could get to it. That's when I found the stone."

"Did you show it to Ginny?" Hermione asked, holding the blood red stone up to the light.

"No, I didn't have a chance." She sighed heavily and Arthur put his arm around her shoulders. "Can you look into it? I really don't know that much about those old rituals." She looked to Arthur to see if he had anything to add.

"I'm afraid that I don't know any more about them either. The Weasleys stopped following many of those traditions several generations ago."

"Alright. Well, I wanted to research the ritual anyway, so I'll see what I can find." She pocketed the stone and held her hand out to Ron. "You ready?"

Ron took her hand and gave her a small smile. "Yeah." He looked at his parents, holding each other. "She's going to be fine. Ginny is strong. We all know that." Hermione squeezed his hand, appreciating that he was trying to be kind to his parents. They stepped closer, said their goodbyes, and Disapparated.

ooo

George and Pansy finally returned to the Muggle flat, loaded with many boxes and bags of things Pansy had purchased for her new home.

Narcissa stood up, holding the baby, and let them into the flat. "Shh. He just went down."

"Sorry," Pansy whispered with a huge smile on her face. "I've never had so much fun shopping before."

Narcissa took Thuban into the kitchen so the others could bring everything in. Ginny joined George and Pansy and began carrying the things in from the hall. "You don't have to whisper. I don't like him sleeping in complete silence. Draco and I never whispered around him. What did you get?"

George carried in the last of the large boxes. "Everything. We have been Apparating them back to the hallway all night. We didn't want to bother you until we were finished. It's amazing how easy it was to convince the Muggles that we could just carry everything out of the stores. We just used some charms on everything and acted like things were heavy. Once we were hidden, we shrank the furniture and brought it here."

"You bought all of this in the last three hours?" Ginny surveyed the piles of boxes and packages in the sitting room.

Pansy plopped onto the floor and began unloading and unshrinking several items. "Well, we didn't get everything yet. But I, personally, would like to sleep on a bed tonight. I thought you might want to, too. I hope you like it."

"How can you afford this?"

"My parents both died in the war." She saw Ginny's face drop in sympathy. "It's fine. I've dealt with it." She blew out a quick breath and smiled. "Anyway, I inherited everything. Plus, I still own the estate. The Ministry leases the space from me, and I'm kind of like a warden, I guess. That's why I can come and go so easily."

"And Harry still tried to hide Draco there?"

"Well, Azkaban would not have worked - way too much paperwork and guards involved. There would've been no way to keep him a secret. I think he was just counting on me not finding out. And normally, I wouldn't have, but I wasn't sure where I was going to live, so I went by to see if there was a space for me to set up house. I just happened to hear an elf talking about the new 'mystery' inmate."

"Thank God. If you hadn't found him, I don't know how long I would've been stuck at the Burrow."

George joined the two witches on the floor and reached over to grab Ginny's hand. "I still would have eventually found your note. And if not, I would've figured something out soon, Gin. It was just a matter of time before I went to check on Narcissa and see how the reunion was going. Although, I think Ron was going to inform me of their plans. He told me that they didn't trust Draco. I just didn't think that meant they had locked him away and were keeping you trapped at the Burrow."

"Yeah, that was nothing compared to being treated by Healer Cerletti. I don't even want to know what she had planned to do to me." She shuddered at the thought, and George pulled her into a warm embrace.

After unpacking all of the various items, Pansy excitedly started setting up her new place. She ordered George all around the flat, having him enlarge all the furniture items and then move them around the rooms until she was happy with the arrangement. Narcissa agreed to bring Teddy's cot over the next day, and she left after finally giving the baby back to Ginny. Once Ginny's bed was set up, she hugged George and Pansy several times before she retired for the night, still missing Draco, but feeling happier than she had felt for the last couple of days.

.

The next morning, Narcissa arrived bright and early and with several bags of food for the new flat mates. She also had brought the cot, as promised, and had it sitting in the front room. It was all she could do to not creep into Ginny's room and hold her grandson again. Instead, she decided to make a large breakfast for her new family members. The smell of food seemed to do the trick, and it wasn't long before the two witches and the little wizard emerged from their rooms.

Ginny walked into the kitchen, holding Thuban. The baby waved to his grandmother and struggled to get down. After he toddled over to Narcissa, Ginny took a seat at the table and leaned her head against her hand. "Good morning, Narcissa. I didn't expect you here so early."

Narcissa was playing with the baby and giggling at him. "I couldn't stay away. I wish Pansy had thought to get a flat with three bedrooms. I would have moved in, too."

"I'm sure your sister is glad to have you there. I can't wait to see them." The two witches had discussed Narcissa's family the night before, and Ginny was excited to discover how close they had become. She was thrilled to think that Draco and Thuban were going to have more family.

Pansy stumbled into the room, a walking contradiction with her very dishevelled hair and extremely expensive-looking pyjamas. "Morning. Your brother is the devil." She collapsed into the closest chair.

"What did you two do last night?" Ginny leaned forward, grinning from ear to ear.

Pansy glared at the other witch's tone that implied something was happening between her and George. "Not what you're suggesting."

Narcissa handed Thuban over and began setting the table with the plates of food. "Pansy? Did you get _anything_ for the baby?"

"I bought him some toys and some really cute little outfits." She shook her head as if there was nothing else he would ever need.

Ginny laughed. "I think she means furniture. We need a high chair, a changing table, a playpen, and a rocking chair would be nice."

"Oh. Sorry. I guess that means I get to do more shopping. Ginny, you should come today - that way you can pick out everything."

"Aren't we meeting Luna?" Ginny asked as she fed Thuban from her plate.

"Of course, but she suggested a Muggle restaurant so we will already be in Muggle London."

"Do you really think that I need to keep hiding?"

Narcissa placed the _Daily Prophet _on the table with Draco's picture on the cover. "Yes. I think your family will probably be livid after this article."

Ginny and Pansy both reached for the paper, and after a moment of tugging, Pansy let go of it. "Really, Narcissa, only one copy? And Ginny, I'm only letting you have it first since he is your husband, and … well, because I was there for the interview. Don't get used to it."

Ginny rolled her eyes at the brunette and began perusing the paper. Draco looked very handsome in the picture, but he also looked angry. The article told his side of the story, that he had been a spy for the Order, and after his cover was blown, he had gone into hiding. He sounded shocked that he had been taken into custody. He made no reference to anything suggesting that he had actually been trapped in the Safe House or that Ginny Weasley had joined him. In fact, the only reference to her was at the end of the article when Luna asked how he could have survived the Curse of the Mark. He simply stated that his wife had saved him. Ginny chuckled at that, picturing the smug look on his face as he said it. Luna had finished the article by stating that he was married to the missing Weasley and that they had a child. There was no mention of any upcoming interview with the new Mrs. Malfoy.

Thuban smacked at the paper in his mother's hand. "Dada!"

All three witches cheered him for being so smart, and he buried his face in Ginny's chest. She kissed his head and tried to hold back the tears that were quickly forming. "Daddy loves you so much, Snitch." She handed the paper to Pansy. "This has less detail than I thought. Was this on purpose?"

Narcissa answered, "Yes. I think Luna wants to draw out the story with several articles. She said we shouldn't give away everything up front. She didn't ask Draco much more than that, and I think she didn't mention your story so when your interview appears, it will be even more newsworthy. Of course, we will find out this afternoon. Are you going to let her photograph the baby?"

"I don't know. Do you think I should? I don't want people to bother us."

Pansy tossed the paper down and took another drink of coffee. "I think you should wait. It's always good to wait and play your hand slowly." Narcissa nodded in agreement. "Your family didn't take any pictures of you this week, did they?"

"No, I don't think they were thinking about creating happy memories. I think they were more focused on getting me to accept the idea that Draco was still a Death Eater and that nothing I remembered was the truth."

Pansy burst out, "That's so fucked up! Oops, sorry. Probably should work on that. He can speak, right?"

Ginny just sat and laughed. "A little. But yeah, I'd appreciate you not swearing in front of him."

ooo

Later that afternoon, Ginny couldn't stop crying as she held on to Luna. The two then spent most of the lunch laughing about all their fun memories from school. Once Harry had placed Ginny in Grimmauld Place, the two had corresponded by owl. When Ginny began her training to be a Healer, she had been able to spend a little more time with the up and coming reporter. It had become difficult to keep up with each other during the war, but the two never felt like their friendship had faded.

Luna was completely taken with Thuban, and she held him throughout the meal. Once the plates were taken away, Luna handed Narcissa her grandson and pulled out her notebook to begin the interview.

"Ginny, I haven't heard from Harry … yet. But I wouldn't be surprised if I do hear from him or someone in your family today. Is there anything you want me to say to them?" She smiled at her friend. "Oh, this is off the record. I just wanted to ask."

Ginny looked at her son and reached over to stroke his pale hair. "No. I have nothing to say to them." She looked back at Luna. "They know what they have done, and I'm not ready to deal with them."

"Of course. Are you ready to tell me your story? I think that we should just begin with your role in the war and what led to you being in hiding with Draco, maybe a little on your relationship. His case probably won't make it to court for a couple of months – "

"A couple of months?" Ginny interrupted loudly.

"I'm sorry, but yes, it could be December before they even schedule it. And that's if things go according to plan. If we get the public behind the two of you, then the Ministry will feel the pressure to move things along."

Ginny glanced at Narcissa and Pansy, who were nodding in agreement. "And how do we do that?"

"We need to keep you in their minds, keep reminding them of your love story, make you the victims."

"We _are_ the victims."

"I know. But by keeping them hooked on your story, you will have more power when you do go to court. The Ministry is in a precarious position right now. The war is over, which is wonderful, but that means everything is shifting. No one will want the Ministry to look as if they have knowingly arrested and locked up an innocent man who was acting as a spy for the Order. Add in his beautiful wife, also part of the Order, and his perfect little baby, who happens to look just like him, and it could be a publicity nightmare."

"When did you get so shrewd?" Pansy asked, looking impressed.

"I'm a Ravenclaw. Everyone seems to always forget that." She shrugged. "Well, let's get started."

ooo

Harry angrily threw the paper from his desk and placed his head in his hands. He was gripping at his hair when Ron entered.

"So you read the article?" Ron smirked at Harry as he sat across from him.

"You think if we kill him, we can blame it on another prisoner?"

"Don't tempt me."

"Shacklebolt practically ripped my head off this morning. Apparently, I do _not_ have the authority to take in wanted Death Eaters without checking in with him first. And it's not like I could tell him that I just needed the extra time to convince my ex-girlfriend to come back to me."

"True, but did you tell him that he has messed with her head? That he forced her to marry him and have his child?"

"Yeah, I did. He said that unless we have her admitting to it at the trial, then we can forget that ever holding up in court."

"Thanks, George," Ron grumbled. "I haven't seen him, by the way. Went by his flat last night, and he still wasn't there. I think you're going to have to go to Pansy. She's going to know where he is."

"I know. Trust me, I know," Harry groaned as he once again grabbed at his hair.

"At least we know he's going to go down for betraying the Order." He watched Harry grimace as if in pain. "Look, when he is rotting away in prison, you'll have plenty of time to work on Ginny. Once he's convicted, she'll have to admit that he wasn't being honest with her."

"Damn! I wish that Healer could have worked with her more. She sent me her report today. Pretty much states that," he paused and picked up a paper from his desk. He began reading, "Although subject presents the traits of someone who suffers from PTSD, there was no conclusive evidence of manipulations, modifications, or alterations of memories or mental state."

"Will that be enough to demand further testing?"

"You're bloody brilliant! That's perfect. I'm sure we can have the court request for Ginny to be tested before she can testify."

"I try," Ron stated smugly, happy at being helpful but still a bit frustrated from being removed from the case.

Harry leaned forward and grinned. "Maybe she will recover her memories in time for his court date."

"Which is?"

"Don't know yet. He was officially charged this morning. It will be a couple of days before they set a date."

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: So amazed at the generous response from everyone. Thank you so much!

Please tell me what you think. Do you mind not actually reading the article? I wasn't sure if it was really necessary to move the plot along. Basically, it would just be a recap of Part One. Oh yes, no cliffie this time! Finally, right?


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: **As always, thanks to my beta, _SometimeSelkie_, for her input and SpaG help. I reworked the opening of the last scene in this chapter. I hope you like it. :)

* * *

**The Safe House**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

* * *

Hermione worked in the archives of the Ministry Library along with three other witches. Her job focused mostly on helping with the Spell Research Department, but she often was asked to help the Wizengamot in presenting the facts or evidence to support a case. She knew that she would not be assigned to the Malfoy case because of her personal involvement, but she wanted to do her own research, even if it would have to be officially done again by one of her co-workers. So she decided to spend her lunch break gathering as much information as possible concerning Ginny's marriage and the stone Molly had found. She had already begun pulling any books and documents that would pertain to Pureblood Binding Rituals before Molly had handed her the mysterious stone.

She sat at her desk, holding the red gem in her hand. It was really beautiful, and it was almost the size of a Sickle. She had already tested the stone to see if it was a garnet or any other type of known gem, but all tests had come back negative. She opened a book that had a chapter devoted to the wedding ritual and began perusing the details of the ceremony. She was surprised at how similar it was to the traditional ceremony she and Ron had used. It seemed that the real changes took place in the creation of the wedding vial and with the spell itself. Nothing indicated that the vial could or could not be broken.

Not content with only one source of reference, she opened another book discussing the effects of Pureblood spells and rituals. Again, she found a section pertaining to the wedding ritual. It also did not comment on the vial or about any stone being created from within the vial. From this book, she learned more about the binding itself. She sagged into her chair when she read that, if done correctly, the binding was unbreakable.

"What have you done, Ginny?" she sighed.

Turning the page, Hermione discovered some more unsettling news. The actual binding would not take effect if either the bride or groom were under any kind of spell that altered their ability to participate. Each had to knowingly cast the spell and truly mean the incantation for it to work. This was not terribly surprising, as most advanced magic required the will of the witch or wizard who cast the spell. The book did suggest that outside force, such as physical threat, could be used to coerce one to participate. Even more, it went on to say that, historically, most marriages were arranged and that many of these unions probably had involved some type of intimidation or persuasion.

"Well, it would be like Malfoy to threaten her somehow. This still doesn't prove anything. Without her admitting to what happened, it won't matter if they are bound or not."

She took another bite of her lunch and sipped on her tea. Ron knew about the stone, but they had decided to not tell Harry about it until she could discover what it meant. They had reluctantly agreed that if it did come from the broken vial, it would most likely be another piece of evidence in support of Ginny and Draco's marriage. Ron had already accepted that the two were married, but he knew Harry was still holding on to the hope that the marriage could be annulled. She wasn't sure what to think. If the spell had been cast correctly, there would be no annulment, whether Ginny had been forced to make the binding or not. Looking back at the stone, she remembered that Ron had also pointed out the stone didn't have to mean anything, that the purebloods had traditionally believed all kinds of mythical things about themselves.

Hermione sat up quickly and almost spilled her drink. She jumped from her desk and rummaged through another pile of books on a nearby shelf. She found the book marked _Pureblood Mythology: Fact or Fiction_. She was giddy with excitement, sure that the answer would be found within. After several more minutes, she had become so engrossed in her research that she almost forgot the significance of what she was reading. She reread the passage concerning the wedding vial two more times before packing the stone and the book into her bag. She would need to speak with Arthur and Molly soon, but first she would need to discuss her findings with Ron.

ooo

Blaise strolled into the small cell within the Parkinson Prison and tossed the _Daily Prophet_ to Draco. He laughed as he said, "I've got to hand it to Lovegood. She really knows how to work her audience. Even this picture makes you look like the poor, misunderstood bad boy. It's excellent."

Draco scowled before sitting down on his bed and reading the article. After finishing, he looked up at his friend. "I was officially arraigned this morning. I'm accused of treason and crimes committed whilst acting as a Death Eater. Potter came by with paperwork this time, but I refused to sign it without you here."

Immediately sobering up, Blaise continued, "I know. He sent it straight to me. That's why I'm here, actually. I have until tomorrow morning to turn them in. Here, sign away. It's just standard paperwork. You're not admitting to anything."

"What about this?" He held up the _Daily Prophet_. "Is this going to work?"

"Let's hope. I'm sure there will be a statement in the paper tomorrow from the Ministry. Draco, now that Ginevra has been removed fro – "

Draco bolted forward, his eyes gleaming. "She's out? Are they okay?"

"Yes and yes. I'm sorry, mate, I should've told you that first thing. George went to the Burrow last night and took them. They are both fine." He watched his friend slowly relax. "As I was saying, they cannot accuse you of kidnapping without Ginevra's testimony. That doesn't mean that they won't try. In fact, your papers do state that your relationship with 'Miss Weasley' is under investigation."

Draco waved his hand, dismissing his friend's warning. "When can I see her?"

"I don't know. Today has been about getting meetings with the right people, making sure that everything is being processed correctly. I haven't yet petitioned for your marriage certificate. And with its validity in question …"

"Why can't you just sneak her in here like yesterday?"

"There's a guard posted at your door. I'm going to be hustling just to keep you out of Azkaban. Right now, you're not considered high-risk. Let's keep it that way. We must follow every stupid rule they throw at us, okay?"

"Fine, but you **will** be going straight back to the Ministry and getting that certificate," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," Blaise mocked.

Draco ignored his friend and added, "Do I get to have _any_ visitors?"

"Yes, you get me." Blaise winked, trying to keep the mood light, but he could see it wasn't working. "And I can bring in Lovegood for a follow-up interview."

"Great."

"Once everything is filed, you'll be able to have visitation with immediate family."

"That only leaves my mother and my son. He _can_ visit?"

Blaise hesitated before answering warily, "I'm sure they will allow him to come with Ginevra."

"Have you seen them yet?"

"No. I'm not even privileged enough to know where they are staying, which is with Pansy, but I will be meeting wi-"

"Wait. They're staying with Pansy? She's turning into a regular Hufflepuff these days. Shagging Potter must have done something to her brain."

"Didn't Gine –"

"Don't even go there, Blaise."

"I'm just saying, he must have some strange effect on women, turning them into completely different people."

"Very funny." He did not look amused. Then he smirked and added, "Besides, Ginevra wasn't completely immune to my charms in school."

"Well, _you_ weren't immune to _her_, but I don't remember her looking at you at all."

"You mean she didn't look at _you_." He levelled his steely gaze at his friend. "There was something between us even then … but I had _other _things to worry about."

"Yes. I remember … Well, speaking of your lovely wife, I have a meeting with her and Ollivander at my estate. Pansy said she's ecstatic about getting a new wand. Is there anything you want me to bring to you tomorrow?"

"Besides her?"

"Yes, like books, paper, quills, maybe a change of clothes?"

"I prefer staring at the walls, thank you." He glared at his friend. "Of course, I want whatever you can bring me. I can only count the cracks in the ceiling so many times."

"All right. Will bring you as much 'contraband' as I can. And I will go petition for your certificate. See you tomorrow, mate."

ooo

By Thursday evening, George had received several owls from his family carrying messages concerning Ginny. He agreed to meet with them at his shop on Saturday night. He had already informed Percy of everything that had happened, and he had been surprised when Percy had agreed with his actions.

Percy walked back into the front of the store, having just emptied the till in the safe in the back room. "Okay, George. They should be here any minute. Are you certain that having everyone here is the best idea?"

George shrugged his shoulders and continued to arrange one of the displays near the front. "I figured that it's best to get it all over with at once. Plus, I have you on my side, and I'm pretty sure Bill will also think what they've done is terrible."

When they heard the door opening, George quickly crossed to Percy, presenting a united front. It was only a matter of minutes before the Weasley clan was assembled in the back room of the joke shop.

Bill had been the first to arrive and muttered, "Don't worry," to George as he clasped his hand.

Five red heads were facing the two brothers, three of whom looked pretty angry, and the other two looked mostly curious. George was surprised that it was Charlie, not his father, who was sharing the same look as Ron and his mother.

George cleared his throat. "I'm not going to tell you where she is, and if you try to force me then I will simply have Percy Obliviate me. Then no one in the family will be able to find her." He gave them a serious look, hoping that the last bit would be enough to make them cooperate, even though he knew that Pansy would simply tell him again where they were.

Arthur spoke first. "Okay, son, explain why you did not trust your parents to do what was best for Ginny."

"I'm sorry, Dad, but arresting her husband and locking her in her room is not what is best for her. At least now she will be able to see Draco again."

Ron slammed his fist on a nearby cabinet. "It doesn't matter if they are married, George. That's not what this is about. I told you that he was still a Death Eater, and you want to reunite them?"

Percy stepped forward and calmly asked, "If he is, it will be proven in court, right?"

"Yes," he barked.

Percy continued, "If you are right, he will be in prison for the rest of his life. If he has done anything to Ginny, we will have a long time to help her. But she won't come to us if we all turn against her now."

Bill put his arm on Ron's back. "He has a very good point. As long as we know that she is safe, and she knows that we won't come after her, then in the end, everything will work out for the best."

Ron twisted out from under Bill's arm and screamed, "Everything will be fine? Is that what you think? Will my ba- It's his fault! And nothing will **ever** be fine because of him." He stormed out of the room and Disapparated.

Molly wiped her eyes and looked around the room, surveying her torn family. "I'm sure you can all guess what Ron was really saying. That man was responsible for what happened to them. How can you expect us to just let her go back to him?" She sighed. "Percy, you're right. George, let her know that we love her and that we won't bother her." And with that, she took Arthur's hand and left the small room.

Charlie glared at his two younger brothers before limping over to Bill. "So she's safe now? Away from the only people who want what's best for her?"

Bill answered with a quiet voice, "Narcissa is probably with her, and she will take care of her."

"You mean she will take care of her grandchild." He turned to George. "Way to fuck everything up, George." He slowly made his way from the shop, not responding to anything that his brothers were saying to him to persuade him to stay.

The three Weasley men sat down at the small table and sagged into their chairs. Bill looked over at George. "You better be right about this. You need to make sure she really is okay. See her every day. If Ron is right, it's going to be hell for her later."

ooo

Ginny's interview appeared in the _Sunday Prophet_. As Blaise had predicted, the Ministry had run a very brief statement concerning Draco's arrest in the paper on Saturday, but Luna wanted the article with Ginny to have a bigger impact and had chosen wisely to publish it in the more widely read edition of the paper. She did include a lovely picture of Ginny, sitting serenely on a park bench, hands clasped on her lap with her wedding band on display. She chose the location for its ambiguity, still wanting to protect Ginny's whereabouts. Like Draco's article, it did not contain too many details about the last few years, but it did portray Ginny as a loving and concerned wife and mother. There was no direct reference to what the Weasleys had done to their daughter, but it was clearly implied that she was separating herself from her family due to the case.

Monday afternoon, one week after taking Draco Malfoy into custody, Harry found himself standing in front of a seedy pub in the back of Diagon Alley. He began pacing back and forth in front of the door, debating with himself. Finally, he stopped and pulled from his bag the _Sunday_ _Prophet_ with Ginny's picture on the cover. He had read and reread the article several times the day before, and he had gazed at the picture off and on throughout the evening. He stared once again at her pretty face and watched as the picture version of his love glanced down and lovingly caressed the wedding band on her finger. She smiled and blushed at the camera before the loop repeated itself. Stuffing the paper back into his bag, he stormed into the pub, mentally prepared to meet with a person he never expected to call upon for help.

Sitting in a private room located at the back of the pub was Rita Skeeter, in all her garish glory. Harry cringed inwardly as he sat across from her. Her eyes gleamed with anticipation as she sucked on her acid green quill. She waited for him to become comfortable and then removed her deadliest weapon from between her brightly painted lips.

"Harry Potter! I'm so glad you wanted to meet with me. It's been so long since we've had a good chat."

"Yes, ages," he said dryly.

"I know this has to be such a difficult time for you. I think you are being so brave letting the public share your grief." She gave him a sympathetic smile and reached across the table to grasp his hand.

Harry stiffened in his seat, trying not to yank his hand from hers. Instead, he quickly patted her hand with his other hand before removing both of them and reclining in his seat. He needed this interview to go well, and somehow, Rita Skeeter still had a devoted fan base.

"Oh, Harry. I'm so glad you trust me with your story. After all, we have such history. It's only right that I tell the next chapter."

"Ms. Skeeter, there's not much-"

"Harry, call me Rita when we're not working." She gave him an almost flirtatious grin.

"Ms. Skeeter," he started, and she frowned slightly. "This is not about my personal life. This is about the Malfoy case."

She shrugged her shoulders and smirked. "Well then, Mr. Potter, we should get started. I was planning on going to the Weasleys this week to get their side of the story, but I do still think yours will be so much more interesting."

"Yes, well, there's not much to tell. I'm restricted with how much I can say because of the trial, but I do think the public has the right to know the truth."

She glanced down at her Quick-Quotes Quill and licked her lips in excitement. "That was good - very good. I think I might just keep that one as is. So, Mr. Potter, why should we believe your version of the truth since you _are_ the jilted lover, are you not?"

"Some might say that, but they would be ignoring the fact that I have known Ginny since I was a child, and my concern for her well-being goes beyond that of a past boyfriend."

"Her well-being? Are you implying that she is in danger?" She peered over her glasses at the Auror and then read to herself what was written on her notepad. "The youngest Weasley has returned from hiding but has not escaped the threats on her life and that of her baby boy."

"I am saying that her time spent with Draco Malfoy is being investigated. We suspect that he may have placed her under the Imperius curse and altered her memory in order for her to … join him."

"You mean to marry him and have his child?" She snorted. "Oh, come now, Harry, we're old friends."

He closed his eyes briefly to keep from glaring at her and then nodded.

"If this is true, Mr. Potter, then you are accusing Mr. Malfoy of serious crimes, including abduction and rape."

"Her family and I only want for her to be safe and happy. We realize that no one besides the two of them knows what really happened during their time together in hiding. Malfoy is being tried as a Death Eater, and I cannot ignore that fact when it comes to trusting what the they are telling everyone."

She glanced back down at her notepad, and quietly read the last written line. "Draco Malfoy, servant to the Dark Lord, performed an Unforgivable Curse on the young Healer and Order member, Ginevra Weasley, after imprisoning her and forcing himself on her both mentally and physically." She raised her eyes back up to Harry.

He frowned as she lifted her brows in question, but he did not contradict her.

She cleared her throat before continuing. "Mrs. Malfoy has clearly stated that she is very much in love with her husband. We can all assume that your opinion has played a part in driving a wedge between her and her family. Am I correct?"

"Most of the Weasleys share my concerns. Unfortunately, we will have to wait until the trial is finished before we can get Ginny proper help in order for her to recover completely."

She nodded several times as she watched over her busy quill. Suddenly, she looked up at him. "Do you still love her?"

Harry took a deep breath before answering. "I love her enough to do what is right. To do what is best for her. I'm willing to have her hate me now if that's what it takes."

"Well, you're just full of great quotes today." They both looked down as her quill wrote frantically across her notebook. She grabbed the quill, slammed the notebook shut, and stuffed them into the bright yellow purse she was carrying. She stood up and extended her hand. "I'll be owling you if I need anything more. I think I _will _try to see the Weasleys. Any suggestions on which of them I should contact?"

"You can try her parents." He stood up and took a deep breath. "And her brother Ron."

"Will do. Thank you. The article will probably not appear until next Sunday's edition." She started to walk out the door, but turned back and smiled at him. "That last statement was very romantic, Harry. I do hope this works out for you."

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading. So excited about all the amazing reviews. Thank you!

So, any thoughts on the stone? And what about the Weasleys? Have they redeemed themselves a little? And, of course, Harry. Many of you hate him already. Did he go too far in contacting Rita Skeeter?


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N**: Thanks to _SometimeSelkie,_ who is not responsible for any mistakes I may have made. I did add a bit to one part that she has not seen.

Also, I know I have not replied to the reviews yet - it was either reply to them or rework this chapter to get it posted on time. I figured you would all understand. I will be replying to them very soon - if not as you are reading this. :) I am so grateful for all the support this story has been getting. It has made all the difference in getting it finished. Thank you.

* * *

**The Safe House**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

* * *

It took a week for Blaise to obtain the paperwork needed to prove that Ginny was, for now, legally Draco's wife. Blaise sent an Owl to Pansy as soon as he left the Ministry. Within the next hour, Pansy brought him to the Muggle flat so he could hand deliver the papers to Ginny. She quickly grabbed a bag for the baby and changed into a pretty dress. She wanted to look nice for her husband. Pansy suggested that she accompany them in case there were any problems, but also so she could watch the baby. She thought that the couple would appreciate some time alone.

Arriving at Parkinson Prison, Ginny was relieved to see that it still felt more like a home than a jail. Although the insides had been completely remodelled to accommodate the new facility, it was not dark and foreboding like she had envisioned. The guards at the front did not antagonize them when they registered to see Draco, and Ginny wasn't sure if it was because of Pansy's presence, the newspaper articles, or her Ministry-stamped wedding certificate. She could hardly control her breathing as they made their way to his room. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, and her eyes were already tearing up at the thought of seeing him again.

They approached his room, and she noticed the guard stationed outside the door. Narcissa had informed her that he was very friendly, as she had been visiting her son for the last few days. Pansy simply smiled at the guard and walked past him to open the door. Ginny wiped her eyes and adjusted Thuban on her hip. For a moment, she simply stood in the doorway, admiring her handsome husband, who was busily working on something at his desk.

"What breed of dragon has glittering eyes with no pupil?" she asked with more attitude than she felt.

Draco dropped his quill when he turned towards the door. His face broke into a broad smile, and he answered her with a smirk. "Would that be the Antipodean Opaleye?"

"You're right. That's a point to you." She walked into the room, closing the door behind her, and sat Thuban down.

"Dada!" He quickly toddled over to Draco and clung to his legs. "Up! Up!"

Draco picked up his son and held him tight. "Thuban, I missed you so much." He kissed him several times on the cheeks and forehead. The baby touched Draco's face softly and smiled. He leaned forward and gave Draco a sloppy kiss.

Ginny let out a choked sound at seeing the two of them reunited. Her tears had begun to fall, and she wiped at her eyes. Draco looked up at her and, in one step, had her in his arms. He sat Thuban down after a moment and grabbed her to him again, inhaling her scent and burying his face in her neck.

"God, I've missed you," he breathed into her hair. He took her face into his hands and kissed her slowly. After she put her hands into his hair, he deepened the kiss. They stood kissing each other for several minutes until they felt little hands pulling on their legs. Breaking apart, Draco picked up Thuban and hugged his family once again.

She stroked Draco's cheek and smiled at him. "It feels like an eternity. I can't believe it's only been ten days."

"I know." He kissed her again. "You'd think I would be used to this after the house. But you have ruined me, Ginevra. I can't live without you – or this little guy." He bounced Thuban up and down, earning a hug from the baby. "I think he's faster than he was."

"George plays with him all the time. He loves to chase his uncle." She continued to touch Draco, stroking his cheek and his arm, not able to get enough of him.

Draco grabbed her hand and held it to his heart. His voice was low and filled with concern. "Are you okay?"

She nodded quickly as she said, "I'm fine. Are you?"

"I'm happy to see you." He smiled, but she could see that he was upset. "Ginevra, you know that they have no case against me."

"Blaise has been telling me everything." She looked very serious for a moment. "Enjoy your son. He asks for you every day." He gave her a look that indicated disbelief. "Yeah, he does. Pansy and Blaise are waiting outside, and they will take him in another twenty minutes. We have an hour before they will make us leave."

"An hour? Is that total for each day or each visit?"

"Each day, I think." She forced herself to smile. "So I brought some of his toys. Let's play together. I want him to feel like everything is okay… I wish he could come with your mum, too."

"Blaise is working on that. It's more paperwork, apparently."

She gave him a weak smile, but then perked up and sat on the bed. He slanted his eyes at her in bemusement, but he took the bag from her and sat on the bed with Thuban. They played with his toys and talked to the baby until they heard a knock on the door. Pansy peeked into the room, smiling at the family.

"It's been twenty minutes. Did you want me to take him now or come back?"

Ginny began to pack away the baby's things. "You can take him. He will probably be very fussy, but if you read to him, that might calm him down." She turned back to Draco who had stood up with the baby.

Draco crossed the room and handed Thuban to Pansy. "Bye-bye, Snitch. Daddy will see you tomorrow." He leaned over and kissed his son's blond head one more time.

Pansy patted the baby's back. "You surprise me, Draco Malfoy. I never thought I'd see you being such a doting father."

"Yes, well, I never thought I'd be one either." He felt Ginny's arms wrap around his waist from behind. "Snitch, Daddy and Mummy need to talk, okay? Be good for your Aunt Pansy."

The brunette's eyes gleamed. "Aunt Pansy? I like that, and it's about time, too. Don't think we won't be talking about this later, Ginny." She gave Ginny a pointed look, and the two witches laughed, which caused Thuban to giggle.

Ginny quickly added, "Okay, go now while he's laughing."

Once the door was shut, Draco turned quickly in her arms and began kissing her again. His hands worked their way down her body, and she moaned into his mouth. Upon reaching her bum, he hoisted her up and carried her to his small bed, gently laying her down before covering her with his larger body.

"Draco, can't they see us?"

"I don't care."

"What about the door window?"

"Pansy's not into that, and she won't let Blaise look."

"But – "

"Ginevra?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." He quickly returned his mouth to her neck and began opening up her dress.

It didn't take long for them to discard their remaining clothes. They knew that there was little time for this reunion. Draco found Ginny more than ready to be with him again and did not hesitate to rejoin their bodies. They were kissing frantically as they rocked into each other, trying to feel as much as possible in their limited time together. Ginny bit into Draco's shoulder as she climaxed, trying not to cry out. He followed quickly after and collapsed on top of her. She held him close as they whispered their love to each other.

"How much time do we have left?" He was still laying on her, and she was stroking his hair.

She lifted her wrist and looked at her watch. "We have about seventeen minutes."

He chuckled into her chest and then kissed each mound softly. "That's plenty of time for another go."

"We need to talk, Draco."

"I know. Trust me, I didn't miss that look you gave me earlier." He kissed up her neck and then gave her one more, long kiss on the lips. "I love you." He pulled himself off the bed and helped her up and began putting her back into her clothes.

"I love you." She threw her arms around him once more, holding him tightly, her dress still undone and hanging open.

He held her for a moment. "Okay, what is it?" He started buttoning her dress, and then smoothed down her hair.

"I just need to hear you tell me that you had nothing to do with the attack on Ron, Hermione, Remus, and Tonks." She stilled his hands and looked into his eyes.

"I have no idea why things happened the way they did. I did not set them up."

"Okay. I believe you." She bent over and picked up his clothes, handing them to him.

He put on his pants and trousers. "Do you?"

"Draco, I have _always_ believed you, but I just wanted to reconfirm what I already knew."

After he finished dressing, he sat back on the bed and pulled her onto his lap. He spoke into her neck. "I was so worried that they would make you doubt me. That they would make you think I had done something to you."

"They tried. And I'll admit that I did consider it. Not because I doubted you, but because I had to at least think about what they were saying. It was so awful to even imagine that we could be a lie."

He pulled back and held her gaze. "This is not a lie."

"I know." She gave him a small smile. "But you _did_ do something to me."

He lifted his eyebrows in confusion and asked, "I did?"

"Yes, you married me and got me pregnant," she explained.

He kissed her neck and spoke with a seductive voice. "Yes, I very much did that."

She let him continue kissing her neck and replied matter-of-factly, "I know; you did it twice."

He paused, his lips still pressed against her neck, and his voice lifted with his simple question. "Twice?"

"Mm-hmm." She nodded and then kissed his head.

His voice dropped, a hint of understanding mixed with his confusion. "Twice?"

"Mm-hmm." She nodded again and lowered her eyes to his.

He grinned and rested his forehead against hers. "Really?"

She giggled before kissing him. "Is that what you're going to say every time I tell you I'm pregnant?"

"Yes. Because I will always be amazed that I get to have you."

Several minutes later, Pansy entered the room again, without Thuban, and smiled as she watched Draco holding Ginny. They were seated on the bed, leaning against the wall, her in between his bent legs. Her hands were resting on his, which were covering her tummy.

Ginny opened her eyes and looked at her flatmate. "Time to go?"

"Yes. I gave you an extra five minutes, but Blaise is insisting that we follow every rule." She rolled her eyes. "I didn't bring Thuban back in because it took ten minutes to get him to settle down the first time. He really misses you, Draco." She stepped back into the hall in order to give them one last moment of privacy.

Ginny stood up and pulled Draco up from the bed. "I'll see you later." She frowned a little, trying to hold back her tears. "Don't say it. Just tell me you love me."

"I love you." He kissed her sweetly and then placed his hand on her stomach. He leaned in and whispered, "Both of you."

She whispered back, "We love you, too."

ooo

When the Rita Skeeter article appeared in the following _Sunday Prophet_, the public became completely engrossed in the upcoming trial of Draco Malfoy. For the first time in her career, Rita Skeeter had actually written an article that reflected the boy who lived in only the most heroic light. She had also included a few quotes from Ron saying that he was convinced that Draco had "damaged his sister" and that the Order had given Draco a chance to fight for the right side, but he had only betrayed them in the end. Molly and Arthur Weasley were listed as "too distressed to comment". Ginny felt some gratitude to her parents for abstaining from making any kind of statement to the untrustworthy reporter. She only felt sorrow for her brother as she considered that it was really he who had been damaged during their time apart. Harry had disappointed her by stooping to this level, but she knew he had to have been desperate in order to seek any help from Skeeter. She decided to take comfort in the idea that his desperation was a sign that the case against her husband was weak. Still, Ginny was very concerned that Harry's popularity and sympathy would sway everyone to believe that Draco could not be trusted.

Although Blaise and Pansy seemed unfazed by the piece, Draco believed it only proved that Harry would go to any lengths to win. He and Ginny were concerned that Harry would somehow be able to discount Draco's testimony or to have it twisted in his favour. Even though they knew that Draco would be under Veritaserum during the trial, they also knew that the potion only revealed what the witch or wizard believed to be true. It was not unheard of for testimony to be disregarded if the person was found to be an unreliable source, or mentally unstable. The only thing that kept them calm was Blaise's assurance that this latest development would, in the end, help them. It kept their story alive and would give them a good reason to respond with more articles from Luna. He also had been able to get the trial set for mid December, much earlier than the Ministry was originally planning. It seemed that even with the Skeeter article slanting popular opinion in favour of the Ministry, many of the higher ups did not want the case to be drawn out any longer than necessary. Blaise was convinced that even Minister Shacklebolt knew that the case being tried in the papers would not bode well for his new office.

Ginny and Thuban continued to visit Draco every day in the afternoon, just after Thuban's naptime. Pansy would always accompany them and then take Thuban so the couple could spend some time alone. Ginny's morning sickness was starting to become more of a problem, and she had to call for the prison elf to let her into the loo during several of her visits. She had not gone to see an obstetric Healer and had not even told Pansy about the pregnancy, but she knew the witch was suspicious. It was only a matter of time before she would have to let everyone know, but she wasn't sure when that would be. She was afraid to see a Healer because she knew that news of her pregnancy would be a hot commodity and would quickly be sold to the paper.

One morning in the beginning of October, Ginny was feeding Thuban his breakfast, enjoying some time alone in the flat, when the smell of his food wafted towards her and made her stomach twist into familiar knots. Afraid of leaving him alone, she ran to the sink and emptied her own breakfast.

"Yuck! Don't let Aunt Pansy know what I just did, Thuban," she warned the baby, who was cheerfully banging on the high chair. Ginny crossed back over to the table to grab her wand. Just as she stopped to stroke Thuban's cheek and hand him his sippy cup, Pansy came running back into the kitchen.

"Hello! Forgot to grab this book for Andromeda. I even had it next to the coffee this morning." She crossed the kitchen and picked up the book from the counter. As she turned around, she saw Ginny's "breakfast" in the sink. "Yikes! What is this?" She pointed her wand at the sink and Scourgified it, three times.

"Um, it's just some food." Ginny smiled weakly and then grimaced as her stomach flipped a few more times at the thought of what had been in the sink.

Pansy watched the other witch for a moment. Her eyes grew wide as a knowing smile crept across her face, and she shouted, "You're pregnant!"

"Um, well, Pansy," Ginny fumbled and began looking around the kitchen, avoiding the other witch's intense gaze, and then sat back down at the table with a thump. "Yes, I'm pregnant."

"You little tart! I can't believe you didn't tell me." She quickly sat across from Ginny. "So? When did this happen? _Was it in the prison?_ That's kind of kinky."

"No!" She shook her head and then stopped and gave a guilty shrug because it could have happened that way. "Well, I'm not saying that we haven't done … that, but no, it happened at the Safe House."

"You guys really didn't have anything else to do, did you?" Pansy said with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Har har." Ginny's smile spread across her face, and she placed her hand on her tummy. "Actually, we _wanted_ another baby."

"Draco wanted another baby? What kind of magic have you worked on him?" She paused and shook her head back and forth. "I think your family has it completely backwards; you're the one who has had her wicked way with him!" They both laughed, and Thuban threw his cup to the floor, wanting some attention. "So does Narcissa know yet?"

Ginny retrieved the cup, cleansed it with her wand, and returned it to the baby. "Yes, she was the first to know. I let her perform the test. And, of course, Draco knows. But no one else! Seriously, Pansy. Not even Blaise needs to know this right now."

"Why not Blaise?" Pansy scooped the naughty boy from his high chair just before he hurled the food from his plate. She nuzzled his neck and bounced him on her lap, entertaining him for the time being.

"Okay, fine. But let's let Draco tell him. It's not like he will get to tell anyone else."

She shrugged and then handed Thuban a piece of his abandoned toast. "How far along are you?"

"I think about eight weeks."

"You haven't been to the Healer?"

"I'm a Healer!"

"Whatever. You need to go and get checked out."

"You sound like Draco." She frowned at the other witch and stood up, taking the plates to the sink. "Not yet. They'll just sell me out."

"They can't legally do that. But you're right, it will be a huge story, which is why you should also tell Luna."

Ginny turned quickly from the sink and placed her hands on her hips. "NO! Absolutely not. I already feel like everyone wants to see Thuban. Can you imagine how bad it will be if they know I'm pregnant?"

"But you _will_ be showing by the trial, right? You should break the news before someone else does. You need to be in control of this story, Ginny."

She held down her t-shirt against her flat stomach. "I think I'll be able to easily hide the baby with winter robes."

"Even better. You can announce it in court, and _then_ Luna can run the piece on the baby."

"I don't know. What if things aren't going well? It could just be more for them to use against him." She handed the cup once again to Thuban, who took it and cuddled into Pansy's chest.

"Well, tell Draco to tell Blaise so we can talk with him about it. I'm sure he'll want to give us his _expert_ advice. Oh, and then he can arrange for a Healer to come to his estate and have a confidentiality contract drawn up."

"Thanks, Pansy. You really are quite wonderful when you want to be."

"Please. I'm wonderful all the time. I'm just _nice_ when I want to be."

ooo

Several days later, Draco sat at his desk working diligently. When Blaise entered the room, he waved him over to the bed and held up his hand to silence his friend.

Blaise sat down and then lay back onto the bed. He rolled to his side and picked up some parchment that had been abandoned on the floor. "What is this? Is this a new spell?"

"Shh! I'm so close," Draco muttered, once again waving off his friend.

Blaise rolled his eyes and began shuffling through the papers. "I don't get it. What are you trying to do?"

"Dammit, Blaise. Can you just shut it for five minutes?"

"Here I come bringing you news from the outside world and some chocolate from your beautiful wife and you can't even give me the time of day?"

Draco turned quickly. "News from the outside world? Really? I think you forget that I lived three years without any contact from the outside world. Three years!" He smirked at his friend and then broke into a genuine smile. "Now give me that chocolate."

"So predictable." Blaise laughed as he handed the candy over.

"How is she?"

"She's good. You see her every day."

"I know. But I also know she doesn't want me to worry. And …" He paused and swallowed a piece of chocolate. He smirked again as he said, "She's pregnant again."

"Seriously?" Blaise just stared at Draco, who was beaming at him. "Umm, when did this happen?"

"At the house. Now, I need you to convince her to see a Healer as soon as possible. She's worried about being discovered so you need to make sure that doesn't happen. And Pansy has some crazy plan about the trial so now that you know, I guess you should find out about that as well."

"All right then. Well, congrats, mate."

"Thanks. Just get me out of here, Blaise. My family needs me."

"I'm working on it. I think your last interview with Luna really has made an impact in the public's perception of you. And I was able to do some research at Malfoy Manor – your mother is moving back in, by the way – and I found out that there is a spell that will reveal whether or not the binding was cast."

"So let's do it."

"They won't let me bring my wand in here, Draco. You know that. I'm not sure if they will allow the spell to be performed before the trial, but it will be happening. I'll make sure of it."

"And if it didn't work?"

"It's really irrelevant. Don't give me that look. Your being legally married is not a factor to the Wizengamot. It's your alleged coercion of Ginevra that they are interested in."

"Well, we know that didn't happen."

"Exactly. And I'm getting a new Healer for Ginevra to help prove that her mind and memories are undamaged. The Ministry is demanding that she be seen before the trial, but she absolutely refuses to be seen by that Cerletti woman again. Not that I can blame her, especially now that I know that she's pregnant."

Draco sat back in his seat and sighed happily. "I can't believe I'm going to be a father again."

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks so much for reading and of course reviewing in the next few seconds. :)

So Draco and Ginny finally got back together, even if only for visitation. How was it? And yes, she's pregnant. Of course, she is. She's a Weasley, and as Pansy said, there wasn't much else to do in the house.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N**: Thanks as always to my awesome beta, _SometimeSelkie_. Does it frustrate you that I keep adding things to this story? Sorry.

The scene with Ginny has not been beta'd. So those mistakes and all others are mine, as usual.

I really rushed to get this out. I hope it is okay. I'm not sure if I'm totally happy with it. But it was going to be Sunday if I didn't get it done now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**The Safe House**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

* * *

It had taken several weeks, but by mid October, Narcissa was granted guardianship rights over her grandson and was able to bring him with her to visit Draco. She cried for almost ten minutes when seeing them together for the first time. Even Thuban started to cry with her at one point, which seemed to do the trick and dry her tears.

"Mother, pull yourself together. You're upsetting him." Draco picked Thuban up from the bed, carried him to the window, and tried to distract him with looking at the trees.

Narcissa wiped her eyes and watched the two standing at the window. Draco was soothing the baby by talking softly into his hair and rubbing his back with small circles. She felt another wave of tears hit her as she thought about how loving her son had become.

Draco glanced back at his mother and gave her a small smirk. "Are you done?"

She chuckled at herself. "Yes, come back over here. I don't want this visit to be ruined."

"Is Ginevra bringing him with her this afternoon?"

"That's up to you. I think she was planning on it. She wants him to be around you as much as possible."

"She thinks he's going to get used to being without me."

"She's worried, Draco. She doesn't want him to miss any time he has with you."

"I know. I try not to let her see it, but I worry, too. I don't trust Potter or her family when it comes to this trial. They're convinced that they're right and that they are justified to do whatever it takes."

"Everyone who believes they are right feels that they are justified. You should know that."

He scowled at her and then shrugged off the conversation, changing the subject to something less upsetting. "Is Ginevra really doing well with the pregnancy? She's says that everything is fine, and she told me that she's finally seen a Healer."

"She is being very healthy. The Healer said everything looked normal and that there was nothing to worry about. Did she tell you that she is due in the beginning of May?" He smiled and nodded. "The Healer did warn her that it's still very early in the pregnancy and that she's still at a higher risk for miscarriage, especially considering the stress she is under. But I think she's taking excellent care of herself, and I know that her coming to see you every day has helped a lot."

"I hate that I can't be there for her."

"You _will_ be."

"What if I'm not? … What if I'm in Azkaban?"

"Don't say that. You will be there for everything."

"I told her to move to the Manor with you, but she keeps refusing. She says she wants to wait for me. I need you to get her to move there, Mother. It will be safer for her and Thuban. I don't like them living in Muggle London. She can't Apparate anymore, and they don't have a Floo."

"I know. I think the Healer's warning will probably be enough to convince her."

"Thank you. If I go to prison …" He stopped and rubbed his eyes. He handed a toy to Thuban that had fallen to the floor. "I might not be able to join you at the Manor for a long time, but I can't keep telling her that since it upsets her so much. Just do whatever it takes." He smirked and shook his head. "Even Pansy can move in, if Ginevra wants her there."

"Don't worry about it, Draco. I'm sure we can all get her to change her mind. Remember, her hormones are affecting her more than she wants to admit."

"Remember, I was alone with her the entire pregnancy last time. I know how she can be." He laughed for a moment. "Now that's the part I don't miss."

ooo

Ginny did move into the Manor but refused to set up what would be their wing until Draco was able to join them. Narcissa had already created a nursery for Thuban and the new baby in the part of the large house that she shared with Andromeda and Teddy. The two older witches could not really blame Ginny for deciding to stay in the nursery. They were glad to keep her close to them, and Ginny was relieved to always have someone nearby if she needed to be away from Thuban. Like her husband, she was keeping most of her worries to herself and insisted on protecting Thuban from her fears. The thought of Draco never knowing his unborn child or seeing Thuban continue to grow was unbearable to Ginny, and she could actually feel her body tense up as if she had been doused in the coldest water when she let herself consider the possibility. In her darkest moments, she wondered if she were blessed with this new baby to make up for losing her husband.

Ginny shut the door to Draco's cell. She leaned her head against it and took several deep breaths. "I'm a terrible mother."

Draco quickly crossed the room and took her into his arms. He kissed her head as he gently rocked her, their unborn child cradled between them. "Why would you ever think something like that? I couldn't imagine a better mother to my children."

"I almost leave him at home every day. Did you know that?" She looked up at him and bit her lip to hold back her cries. "I think to myself that he won't notice if he misses a visit, but then he asks about you every morning. And I still would rather have you completely to myself. I shouldn't even let Pansy take him while we are here. He needs you so much, and I had you every day for over two years." She broke down into sobs again as she clung to his shirt.

Draco continued his ministrations for several minutes. He knew the stress was getting to her, never mind her hormones. Finally, he took her face in his hands. "Ginevra, my love, you don't think I feel the same way sometimes? Even though I miss you both so much it hurts, I hate that I don't have more time with you, just you."

"Really?" she croaked.

"Of course really. I get to see him every day with Mother and then again with you. If you want to come alone, then you should. Thuban won't even remember this when he grows up." He closed his eyes as he saw her face crumble again. He regretted his words the moment he said them. Not only did they make Ginny feel guilty, but they also began a train of thought he wanted to avoid. The thought that his child would someday forget him completely.

Ginny watched her husband's face as he tried to rein in his emotions. Seeing him struggle with his own fears, she quickly sobered up. "Draco."

"Yes, love," he replied as he levelled his eyes with hers.

"I'm just being silly. I think this baby is making me loony." She smiled up at him and then leaned forward for a quick kiss. "I'm already starting to show a little. Maybe it's twins." She lifted her shirt and placed his hand on her very small bump.

"Twins? Well, as long as they're not like your brothers were." He gently rubbed her belly as he wrapped his other arm more tightly around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. "Maybe it's a girl this time."

She leaned back against his shoulder and looked up at him. "I think twins might be easier than a girl."

"Twin girls?" he asked with a smirk.

"Let's not even think about that possibility. Do you realize how much attention a little girl requires? Especially one that's a Malfoy." She shuddered dramatically, and he laughed.

"Are you telling me that Malfoys are difficult?" He led them over to the chair and sat her on his lap. "Our little girl will probably be more like you, stubborn and wilful."

"You're so funny, Draco."

"She would be perfect, just like her mother."

Ginny rolled her eyes, but she smiled to herself at the turn in conversation. She kissed her husband and then led him to the bed, deciding that she could provide another way to keep him happy.

ooo

Molly and Arthur sat at their son's dining table, satisfied by the delicious meal Hermione had prepared for them. They had not been to Ron's home for a long time. The younger couple had not welcomed many into their home since the attack. Even as Hermione had begun to heal both physically and emotionally, Ron had remained bitter and filled with hate. He did not want to be around anyone other than his wife most of the time, and it had been only through Molly's insistence that Ron and Hermione would attend holiday gatherings at the Burrow. The night of Ron's birthday celebration, the night Ginny had been taken, had been the last time the Weasleys had seen their son happy.

Hermione sat back down at the table and waited for Ron to return from the kitchen. "I made a Liverpool tart. I hope you like lemon."

Arthur answered, "I'm sure it will be delicious."

Ron carried in the pastry and began serving everyone. Once finished, he glanced at Hermione and sat close to her. He put his arm across her chair and patted her shoulder. "I think it's time we told them what you found."

Hermione nodded her head and reached into her pocket to retrieve the red stone. "I did some research a couple of weeks ago, and I solved the mystery of the stone."

Molly quickly swallowed her bite of tart and spoke quickly, "Oh, dearest, I knew if anyone would figure it out, it would be you! What is it?"

"Mum, it's not going to make you happy." Ron shook his head and sighed.

"Just tell us what you found out, Hermione. We can decide how we feel then," Arthur said.

"It's a Sardonyx Sanguinis, or Blood Stone. It's actually quite rare and very valuable. It _is_ from the vial."

"What does it mean?" asked Molly.

"It means that they're married," Ron answered flatly.

Hermione continued, "It means that they performed the Pureblood Binding Ritual completely and correctly. It means that they are bound for all eternity. Their magic is even bound together. There is nothing we can do to annul this marriage, not that Ginny would allow that to happen right now anyway."

Arthur put his head in his hands. "So she was telling the truth? We have lost our daughter again because we didn't believe her."

Molly shook her head. Her voice remained calm as she addressed her husband. "Arthur, this does not mean that he did not Imperius her or alter her memories. We still don't know what he did to her before the ceremony."

Ron snorted and then looked at his wife. "Go on, tell them the rest."

"I am, Ronald. Arthur, she's right. It doesn't mean that she was in her right mind, although she had to have cast the spell willingly and meaningly for it to have worked. But the Sardonyx Sanguinis does mean something very significant. This stone is rare because no one performs the ritual anymore, but it's even more extraordinary because the stone seldom is formed. In fact, it's almost a myth. The idea behind the broken vial comes from it; it's the stone that cannot be broken. It has been so long since this spell was commonly used that its effects have become forgotten by most.

"In order for the Sardonyx Sanguinis to be created during the ceremony, the bride and groom must truly be in love with one another. Most binding rituals have been performed for arranged marriages, and even if there were love between the bride and groom, it only would happen when their love was pure.

"It doesn't mean that he isn't a Death Eater, and truth be told, that's all that really matters to me. It just means that he loves her and she, or at least this version of her, loves him."

Molly looked to Arthur, unsure of what to say. Finally she turned back to Hermione and asked, "They truly love each other?" The younger witch nodded and Molly ignored Ron's loud huffing. "But he still could have cursed her? He still is responsible for the attack?"

"Yes, he _could_ have cursed her, but I – Ron, I know you don't want to hear this again – but I think he probably did _not_ curse her. I don't think he could truly love her, enough to create the stone, if he knew that she wasn't really herself."

Ron frowned at his wife. "It doesn't matter if he loves her or not. He betrayed all of us, and I'm sure he's lied to her, too. She has no idea what kind of man she married, and I know that she will always be his wife, but she doesn't have to be _with him_."

"Have you told Harry?" Arthur asked his son.

"No. He has been rather distant lately. He's convinced that she's going to return to him when this is all over, and we didn't think he could handle any more disappointment right now. Hermione says that there's a spell to reveal the binding. I'm sure they will perform it at the trial. Do you think we should tell him?"

Arthur closed his eyes for a moment in thought. Finally, he said, "I think he needs to know that she will always be married to Malfoy. I don't think he needs to know about their true love creating a rare magical object."

Ron snorted, "That's what I said. Well then, let's keep this between the four of us. The stone will not change anything at the trial. Hermione can tell him that the broken vial is insignificant, which it is, and then we will go from there."

ooo

Draco wanted to believe as his mother did, but he was becoming more and more convinced that the trial would not go in his favour. As the weeks passed, he would enjoy every moment he was able to spend with his family. He never let Ginny see his fears. He could see how much she was worrying about him when she would visit. If he had not spent almost every waking moment with the witch for over two years, he might have missed her little signs of fear. He would have probably never noticed the way she kissed him a little too urgently, the way she watched him more closely than Thuban during their visits, the way she kept his hand on her growing belly as much as possible, the way she stared into his eyes during lovemaking as if she were memorizing every detail of their intimacy. But he did notice these things, and he decided that he would never add to her burdens. Each day when she left his small room, it would feel as if the sun had fallen from the sky. His heart would ache and his mind would begin to panic that he would never have her completely again. In the middle of the night, his arms would cling to the ghost of her body, and he would often awaken to his own anguished cries.

By the time November came to an end, Draco decided to accept the possibility that he may be moving to Azkaban instead of the Manor. He was not happy, but it did provide him with a sense of calm that can only come with accepting one's fate. Ginny had begun seeing the new Psychiatric Healer and, according to Blaise, her sessions were going well. Ginny did not spend much time discussing them with Draco as she felt he already knew what they had lived through and that was all she talked about with the Healer. Instead, she wanted to talk about Thuban and the baby. Her belly was starting to show more, which Draco loved to see, and he spent much time talking to his unborn child. One time, after kissing her tummy in front of Thuban, the toddler insisted he kiss the baby as well. It was adorable and it reminded Draco of the little things he was missing by not being at home with his family. He loved seeing Thuban trying to be like him, and he knew that his son might have only a few more weeks to learn from him. He started to think more about his own father and wondered if his children would grow up to feel as distant from him as he had been from Lucius.

Narcissa entered the small room within the Parkinson Prison and smiled at her son. "Thuban is not feeling well. He's been sick all morning and Ginny just didn't think bringing him out today would be worth the effort." She watched her son's face flash through disappointment and worry. "He says 'hi, Daddy.' And he wanted me to give you a kiss." She embraced the tall wizard and gave him a loud kiss on the cheek, just like her grandson.

He chuckled. "Thanks. It was like having him here for a moment." He motioned for her to sit and he joined her on the bed. "You really love being a grandmother, don't you?"

"Of course, Draco. Sometimes it feels like I'm getting another chance with you … He looks so much like you it's uncanny."

He nodded and looked away from her. "Mother, can I ask you something about Father?"

"You can ask me anything."

He turned back to her quickly. "Did you know that Thuban shares a birthday with Harry Potter?"

"No, I didn't realize that." She smiled through her confusion at his question.

"I look at him and I think, just a few weeks ago, he was the exact same age as Potter was when the Dark Lord tried to kill him. And I can't imagine wanting to be a part of that."

Understanding spread across her face, and she reached over and took his hand in hers. "Draco, it was a different time."

"But he was an innocent baby. Just like my son. Could you imagine if the Order wanted to kill Thuban in order to free Ginevra from my control?"

"It's not like that, it wasn't like that."

"Father had to have known what was happening." He took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. He then gripped her hand. "How could you follow him? How could you both look at me in my cot and continue to follow someone who wanted to kill a baby?"

She started to turn her face down and she took her free hand and rubbed her forehead. "We did know. Not until it was happening, but we did know. Lucius knew about the prophecy, and he believed that the world we were trying to protect would end if the prophecy came true. But we were so wrong."

"Yes, you were."

"I am so sorry, Draco. We both made so many mistakes. I wish I could tell you that we were better than that. I wish so many things had been different. And so did your father. He believed in blood purity, Draco, as you well know, but he did not want the world that the Dark Lord was creating. He felt trapped. We both did."

"So did I." He looked over at her and watched a single tear fall down her guilt-ridden face. "I was actually relieved to be stuck in the house once Ginevra was there. I was glad to be free from him. I just wish I could have said goodbye to Father."

"I think we should get a Pensieve for you. You need to see your father's memories he left of you."

Narcissa immediately went to Blaise about obtaining the Pensieve. Once he was able to clear it, she brought George's Pensieve to Draco at her next visit. She was surprised when he requested to view the memories alone. Draco wanted time to process whatever final thoughts his father had of him without feeling the need to protect his mother. He knew that there was a good chance he would be angry, and he wanted the freedom to express any emotions he may feel. He also wanted Ginny to be the first person with whom he talked. The memories were not what he had expected, but he honestly didn't know what to expect. Most of them were moments that Draco himself did not consider significant. Him flying through the air on his first broom at the Manor, him receiving ten O.W.L.s, him at the age of six drawing next to his father at his desk on the floor in his office, him as a toddler kissing his father's cheek goodnight, him as a young man standing tall next to his mother as they entered Azkaban to visit his father. There were not many from when he was a baby, and he felt that was due to his father's Death Eater activities during that time. But there were two that caught his attention, and he watched them both several times. The first one was of the same Christmas that was in his favourite family photo. The second one was of their last embrace. The time that Draco knew for sure his father loved him. There was no message to him because Lucius had believed him to be dead, but Draco thought that these were all memories of when his father had felt love towards him and that was all the message he needed.

The last few days before the trial flew by, and as much as Ginny and Draco wanted it to be over, they were both afraid that their limited time together would be their last. The trial was set to begin the second week in December, and Draco decided that he wanted to celebrate the holidays with his family whilst he still had the chance. Blaise arranged a special time and larger room for the family to get together at Parkinson Prison. Andromeda and Teddy joined the Malfoys along with Pansy, Blaise, Luna, and George. It was the first time in over three years that Draco had been around his whole family. Only for the sake of the two little boys did the group manage to keep the gathering light-hearted and joyful. Teddy seemed to understand that it wasn't really Christmas, but Thuban was so excited to open presents and eat Christmas pudding. Ginny gave Draco a small photo album of pictures of Thuban, Draco, and herself, as well as some from the camera she purchased in Norwich. She also included several photos of the baby from her latest visit to the Healer. Neither acknowledged the necessity of such a gift. At the end of the party, Draco embraced each of his friends and family. He kissed his son, his unborn child, and his wife one last time before heading back to his cell and awaiting the trial that was to begin the next day.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you so much for reading. It's getting so close to the end now. I have mixed emotions about it.

So what did you think of the stone? I'm thinking many of you were hoping it was something like that. And what about Hermione's conclusions? I chose not to add the actual scenes from the Pensieve since the two most important ones have already been described, the one in great detail.

RL has been difficult lately. I hope this chapter came out okay. I didn't have as much time to work on it.

**Sardonyx Sanguinis** = Latin, Stone of Blood (or something like that)


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N:** Thanks to _SometimeSelkie_, beta extraordinaire.

So my birthday is this week. I will be accepting reviews as gifts. :)

.

* * *

**The Safe House**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

* * *

Ginny entered the courtroom behind Blaise. He had warned her that Draco would be bound to the chair in the middle of the room, but she still felt tears come to her eyes upon seeing him. She saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting across the open circle. She could feel Harry's gaze following her to her seat, but she refused to acknowledge him. The first day of the trial would consist of Blaise and the Ministry Interrogators, Bennett and Hanson, presenting the case and then the testimony from the accused, Draco. Ginny did not know the Interrogators, but Blaise had informed her and Narcissa that the two older wizards were considered to be very fair. It was another indication that the Ministry did not want to risk any chance for the Malfoys to appeal or to make claims of injustice in the papers.

After the opening statements were finished, Interrogator Hanson stepped forward and gave Draco a vial of Veritaserum. This was not a common procedure, but since it was such a high-profile case, the Ministry had agreed to Blaise's request of Draco being administered the powerful potion. The potion would only last for one hour so the interrogation was swift, beginning with his initiation as a Death Eater. If needed, the potion could be administered once more in order to finish on the same day.

It only took a few minutes for Draco to tell the story of his life from sixteen to twenty-one, when he began working as a spy. At this point, Interrogator Bennett began stopping him with many questions. Blaise would also pose several questions to Draco. Most of the hour was spent on probing him about his activities with the Death Eaters and his interactions with Harry Potter. Draco remained completely calm throughout the entire hour and answered all of the questions with poise and in great detail. He never seemed fazed when asked repeatedly about the same events.

When the Interrogator asked about the list of Horcruxes, Draco acknowledged that he did know the list was not reliable, but it had been the best he could do without risking his position within the Death Eaters. When he was asked about murdering Felicity Cresswell, he replied exactly as Blaise had coached him.

Ginny watched the Wizengamot during this portion of his testimony. This was the one crime that he could not escape. Even if they believed him to be an Order spy, he could still be found guilty of murder. She could see that some of them looked sympathetic, but she could not tell if it was for her husband or the Muggle woman that had been killed.

Finally, Interrogator Bennett moved the questioning into his time at the Safe House. When he was asked about what had prompted his going into hiding, Draco informed the court of his part in helping Pansy Parkinson switch sides. Immediately, the Chief Warlock requested that Miss Parkinson be brought in for questioning. The interrogation continued mostly with questions on how he was being kept prisoner in the house. Even to Ginny, it sounded far-fetched to believe that Severus Snape would knowingly trap Draco in the house for an indefinite amount of time. When it came to Ginny's arrival, he described his shock at seeing her lifeless body in the arms of his godfather, his pleading for Severus to stay or release him, and his accepting that he would stay and protect her. There was not much time for the interrogation to continue so Draco was questioned repeatedly about whether he had performed any dark magic or mind-altering spells on Ginny. He simply answered no to each question. It was the only time he showed any emotion in his eyes since he had stepped into the court.

Blaise quickly stood up and approached Draco. "It was reported by many Death Eaters, including Gregory Goyle, that you received the Curse of the Mark on June the fifth, 2005. Can you explain how you could possibly have survived this?"

"Ginevra was already in the Safe House at that time, and she was able to perform a healing spell during the curse that allowed me to survive."

"Was this curse something you were aware of before you entered the house?"

"No. I had no idea what was happening to me that night." Draco glanced quickly to Ginny, knowing that she was also remembering that turning point in their relationship.

"So Voldemort attacked you months after you had gone into hiding? He clearly did not consider you a Death Eater at this point."

"Yes. It was on my birthday. I believe he wanted to punish me and my family by killing me on that specific day."

Blaise turned to the Chief Warlock. "The court has a transcript of the memories left by Lucius Malfoy that corroborate this story as well as the testimony of several captured Death Eaters who were present the night Voldemort performed the curse."

"Thank you, Mr. Zabini. Mr. Malfoy, the charges that have been brought against you are very severe in nature. The Wizengamot will make their judgement only after we hear further testimony from Order members and captured Death Eaters. I will acknowledge that you have answered every question without hesitation while under the influence of Veritaserum. But I will remind you that your testimony alone will not be enough to clear you."

ooo

Hermione stood in one of the back halls behind the courtroom, waiting for Ron. She wanted to get home as soon as possible. Draco's testimony under Veritaserum had shaken her. He had completely denied everything of which he was being accused. He gave detailed accounts of several meetings he had with Harry whilst he had been working as a spy for the Order. She had also watched Ginny during his testimony, and she couldn't help but notice the love and unwavering faith that shone in the younger witch's eyes. Gripping Ron's hand throughout the entire interrogation, Hermione tried desperately to hold on to something as everything she had believed began to fall apart.

Hermione turned the corner, looking for a loo, when she heard the sound of a child's laughter. She slowly followed the sweet, melodic sound until she came to an open door. She peered into the room and saw two Aurors standing near the door, facing away from her. Beyond them sat Draco, holding Thuban and tickling his tummy. Ginny was seated across a small table from him, smiling warmly at her family. Draco also was smiling broadly, something Hermione had never seen, and he kissed the baby several times before Ginny crossed to him and took their son. She leaned over and kissed Draco once and whispered into his ear. Hermione noticed that he was bound to the seat and attempted, in vain, to move his arms far enough to embrace his wife. Before Ginny could turn towards the door, Hermione quickly retreated into the hall and made her way back to where she had been waiting for Ron.

Once home, Ron embraced his wife and held her close. He knew that it had been a rough day for her, and he could feel her sobbing into his shirt. He softly said, "Just because he believes it to be true doesn't mean anything, Hermione. You know how many Death Eaters have convinced themselves of their lies. This is why Veritaserum alone is rarely used to support cases. Once Harry testifies, you will feel better."

"What if he's not delusional? What if he is actually telling the truth?"

"He's not… Why are you doubting Harry?"

"Ron, I think … I think that maybe Harry is wrong somehow. I saw them today. Ginny and Thuban and Malfoy. They're a family. He loves them. And his testimony was so clear today. I just keep thinking that …" She broke into another sob.

"I can't believe you are falling for it. We know that they love each other, and it has nothing to do with what he did to us."

She looked up into his eyes and bit her lip, worrying over what she was about to reveal. "She's pregnant."

He tilted his head forward and frowned. "What?"

"I saw her touching her stomach several times today, and then in the room, when she picked up Thuban, I could see her belly. She's pregnant, Ron. They're going to have another baby, and I just keep thinking that we're tearing apart a happy family."

"**We** were a happy family! He took that from us, Hermione. Don't you let him fool you. We have to hold on to what we know. You have to hold on to that. You have to." He gently pulled away from her and began pacing the room, clenching and unclenching his fists. He shook his head quickly and said, "And you can't know for sure that she's pregnant."

"Of course I can!" She ran to him and grabbed his hands. "She's got to be a few months along," she paused and buried her head into his chest and then almost whispered, "She looks like I did." She cried again as she felt his arms tenderly embrace her. He slowly rocked her and kissed her head.

"She testifies tomorrow. I'm sure if you're right, we'll find out then. Don't … don't say anything to Harry about this. He's barely holding on. He needs us to be supportive right now, especially if you're right about another baby. Dammit, Ginny!" He pulled her to the sofa and sat them down, keeping her hands in his. "I found out she's been seen by a court-ordered psychiatric Healer who will also testify tomorrow. If there's been anything done to her, we'll know that as well. Let's just wait until then, okay?"

Later that night just before Hermione was falling asleep, Ron rolled to her and whispered into her hair. "Do you think that she was pregnant when they came back?"

"I don't know. Most likely." She turned to him, and for the first time in many years, she saw tears in his eyes. "Ron, I love you so much."

"I know. I don't know why or how, but I know you do. I love you, too." He pulled her forward and kissed her sweetly. "Harry never tells me anything about Malfoy or the case. He took me off of it the day we arrested him. I only know about Ginny seeing the Healer because I was able to look at the schedule for the trial." He stopped and looked up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes tight and gritted out, "I started to believe Malfoy today, too. I can't believe I'm even saying this, but I don't know what really happened anymore."

Hermione sat up and turned his face towards hers. She gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Tomorrow. We're going to talk to Harry tomorrow."

ooo

"Ginevra Malfoy, you may come to the centre of the court and take the seat by Mr. Malfoy," the Chief Warlock stated. He looked down at the papers in his hand and began reading. "Litigator Zabini has informed the court that Ginevra Weasley and Draco Malfoy performed the Pureblood Binding Ritual on the first of September in 2005. The legitimacy of this marriage has come under question since it has been submitted to the court that Mr. Malfoy may have performed any number of spells and or curses on Miss Weasley in order for her to participate in the Pureblood Binding Ritual. Let it be said that no spells or curses may be used during the actual binding in order for it to have been cast."

The Chief Warlock nodded to the Interrogators and added, "Interrogator Hanson will be performing the revealing charm for this binding before we proceed with this afternoon's testimony. Even if the binding has not occurred, the fact that the two of you have been living as husband and wife and also performed the traditional wedding ceremony, although without witnesses, will be taken into consideration when determining the validity of your marriage. Again, we will wait to make a decision until after hearing today's testimony."

Ginny carefully made her way to the empty seat on the left side of her husband. She quickly glanced up at her mother, who was with her family across the room, and then turned her head to Draco. He looked completely calm, but Ginny could tell that he was also harbouring some doubts about the accuracy of their ceremony. Once she was seated, Hanson stood between her and Draco and quietly uttered the ancient spell. Immediately, glowing red cords began to stretch from the two hands they had fasted during their ceremony. They both turned their heads towards each other and smiled as the cords of light connected above them. The entire Wizengamot seemed amazed at the display of ancient magic and before long the room was filled with quiet murmuring, only broken by the Chief Warlock abruptly standing.

"Thank you, Interrogator Hanson. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I believe that we have established that you have correctly performed the Pureblood Binding Ritual. Although we cannot annul a marriage created by this ritual, we must still address the charges that concern the nature of your relationship whilst the two of you were in hiding."

At this point, Interrogator Bennett stood up and began, "Ginevra Malfoy, we have heard the testimony of two Healers this morning. Healer Lee claims that there is no evidence of any spells or curses being done to your mind and that all examined memories are intact. It was also presented that you have refused to continue treatment with Healer Cerletti, who stated that you were clearly suffering from PTSD, or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Will you please tell the court why you have refused to continue working with the _court-appointed_ Healer?"

"Yes, sir. I cannot continue with her treatment because of health reasons. Her techniques involve shock therapy, and I cannot undergo such therapy."

"Is it because you are afraid to reveal what may be hidden in your memories?" he challenged.

"No, sir. I have nothing to hide. The Ministry has also used Healer Lee for many cases. I thought that she would be an acceptable replacement, and my husband's Litigator, Blaise Zabini, filed the paperwork to use her as my Healer for this case."

"That is true, Mrs. Malfoy, but before we continue with your testimony, will you please explain the health reasons for quitting your treatment with Healer Cerletti?" He smiled warmly at her before turning to the small desk at which his partner was seated. Interrogator Hanson handed him a form. He turned back to the Wizengamot and stated, "The paperwork filed by Mr. Zabini," he held it up, waving it slightly, "is _mysteriously _missing this information, and we cannot count the testimony of Healer Lee until we can properly file this form." He faced Ginny once again and gave her a smug look as the Court Scribe took the incomplete form and handed it to the Chief Warlock.

"Of course." Ginny smiled sweetly at the Interrogators and then at the Wizengamot. "I am with child."

Several gasps could be heard throughout the room, many coming from her left where she knew her family was seated.

"You are pregnant, Mrs. Malfoy?" He looked doubtful. "Is this a recent development?" he quipped.

"Yes, I am." She stood up and opened her thick, outer robe, revealing the swell of her belly clearly showing through the fitted robe she wore underneath. She placed her hands just under her belly, emphasizing its roundness. "I am four months along now."

She looked to her right and smiled warmly at Draco who was bound in his chair. He gave her the smallest smile, and the court erupted with chatter as the flash of a camera broke the stunned silence.

"Mrs. Malfoy, you may be seated."

Ginny sat back down, leaving her outer robes unfastened and her hands placed protectively across her small belly. She discreetly glanced to her left and saw her family sitting in the lower levels of the circular courtroom. Harry was sitting next to Hermione, and he looked pale, as if he were getting sick. She felt a brief flash of guilt looking at Hermione, but the witch did not seem to be upset by the news.

Once the room was settled back down, Interrogator Bennett turned to Ginny again. "Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy, for answering my question. I'm assuming that you have been seen by the proper Healer that can verify your pregnancy, and we will be able to count Healer Lee's testimony."

"Yes, sir. Mr. Zabini has a statement from my obstetrics Healer."

"Of course. Then let us proceed with your deposition."

Ginny's testimony centred on her living in the Safe House and on her marriage to Draco. She also was finally able to explain how she had been able to save him from the Curse of the Mark. She knew that her use of the Sorbere Doloro Spell would be investigated, as it was not intended to be used with a patient that was being actively cursed. She also knew that, if anything, the Healers would be excited to learn of this possibility. Although many would suspect her of playing up her part, she could not stop the tears from coming to her eyes as she described the night she gave birth to Thuban. Blaise had given her approval to talk about Draco's plan to rid himself of his own magic in order to save his family. The Interrogator had jumped on the fact that he had been willing to use dark magic, but she was able to repeat that he would have been sacrificing his magical abilities or even his life if he had performed the spell. The members of the Wizengamot seemed enthralled with her story, and she knew that they were beginning to see that she and Draco were truly in love with each other.

Once Ginny had finished her statement, the Interrogators conferred for a few moments. Finally, Interrogator Hanson stood and faced the Wizengamot. "We would like to make a decision in regards to the charges against Draco Malfoy concerning his relationship with his wife. After hearing the testimony of her Healers and her own account of her time spent with Mr. Malfoy, we recommend that the court acknowledge the validity of the Malfoy marriage and to drop the charges of magical coercion in regards to Ginevra Malfoy."

It only took a few minutes for the Wizengamot to vote in agreement with the Interrogators recommendation. Ginny immediately crossed to Draco, embraced him, and kissed him sweetly on the lips. The guards gently guided her back to her seat, but not before several more pictures had been taken of the couple. Draco simply shook his head at his wife with a small smirk on his face.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for reading. And reviewing in the next few moments. :)

So the trial has begun. I never really wanted to write a trial scene so I can't believe this fic ends with a trial. I hope it comes out okay. I know I didn't write out all of Draco's testimony. It was intentional.

What did you think of the Ron/Hermione scene? Ron is starting to crack a bit. More from the others in the next chapter.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N:** As always, thanks to _SometimeSelkie_, my beta.

Thanks so much for the awesome response last chapter. It made my birthday extra special to get so many reviews. Sorry for the delay. FF was not having it earlier today!

* * *

**The Safe House**

**Chapter Forty**

* * *

After Ginny returned to her seat, the next order of business was for Pansy Parkinson to comment on Draco's assertion that he had risked his position as a spy in order to help her escape her life within Voldemort's followers. She entered the circle of the courtroom floor. She looked stunning in her bright blue robes with her perfectly done hair and face. She levelled her cool gaze at Harry as she crossed to the seat next to Draco, and then she winked at George, who was sitting just behind the Dream Team.

"Miss Parkinson, it is well-known that you have been a part of the Order of the Phoenix for several years. Could you please tell us about your life before joining the Order and what led you to leave Voldemort's side?"

"My father was a Death Eater and my mother was a supporter of Voldemort. I had been raised to believe in his cause and to support the supremacy of purebloods. Once I left Hogwarts, I became less sheltered from the reality of what my father was participating in. I started questioning our side after witnessing some particularly gruesome torture sessions in my own home. Of course, no one knew about my secret thoughts of escape except for a very few close friends. It soon became evident that my duty would be to marry and produce more pureblood witches and wizards. I would have been married to Draco, but he had outright refused to be betrothed to anyone. My father was determined to have me married and encouraged me to start dating Theodore Nott, which I did. Theo was … he was very violent, and I finally decided that I wanted out."

"And did you contact Draco Malfoy to help you leave?"

Pansy looked back over at Harry and flashed him a fake smile. He had cornered her the day before just outside of the courtroom. She had been surprised to see him approach her with a small grin on his face.

~.~

* * *

"What do you want, Harry?" She looked past Harry and saw George watching her closely. She gave him a small smile and then turned back to her former lover and sighed.

"How have you been, Pans? It's been a long time …"

"Yes, it has. And I was hoping that it would be longer."

"Come on. I really am sorry I blew up at you that day –"

"You scared Teddy." She placed her hands on her hips. "He thought you were going to hurt me."

"I would never have hurt you, and I've seen Teddy several times since then. He's fine."

"Harry, you _have_ hurt me." She huffed loudly and squared her shoulders. "And you may have convinced a seven-year-old child that everything is okay, but I'm not so easily won over." She paused and took a deep, calming breath. "What exactly do you want from me, Harry?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry that … I'm just sorry." He stepped closer to her and held her cold gaze.

"Whatever."

"Pans," he pleaded. He took another step towards her, and she crossed her arms. "I need to release you."

She shook her head and gave a low laugh. "Oh, I think we're well past that."

"No," he said calmly, "I need to release you from the Silencing Charm."

"Don't want it to be brought up tomorrow? Of course, can't have anyone questioning your choices, can we?"

"Listen, if you want me to do it tomorrow in court, I will. But I just wanted you to know that I understand why you left me, why you helped him. You have been protecting an old friend. Someone who you felt indebted to."

She finally looked back into his eyes. "Harry, I wish you really did understand. He's not who you think he is."

"I'm not here to argue about Malfoy. Can we do this or not?"

"Fine."

They shared a quick look, both angry at each other, and then he lifted the spell.

"Goodbye, Harry." She quickly stalked past him and allowed George to lead her away.

* * *

~.~

The Chief Warlock repeated, "Miss Parkinson? Did you contact Draco Malfoy to help you leave?"

"Yes. And he helped me as quickly as he could."

"Please tell us how you came to be in the Order."

"I had seen Draco meet with Harry once. And it was a total fluke. I had been hiding from Theo and had gone to a Muggle pub for a few hours. I was surprised when I saw Draco entering the pub, but I was stunned when I saw him walk over to Harry, who I had not noticed before. They sat talking very quietly for a few minutes. Draco looked very frustrated and gestured to the room. I thought that he saw me for a moment, but he hadn't. He left just as quickly as he had come, and I knew that I would be able to go to him for help. It was only a few weeks later that I was able to leave, with his help, and join the Order."

"Why join the Order? Why not just go into hiding?"

"I wish I could have. I wanted to get my mother out as well. She would never have agreed to live as a Muggle, which was about the only way I knew of getting out. My father controlled all of our money. I had absolutely nothing that I could live on if I walked away. And I was terrified of Theo. I was convinced that he was going to kill me, but he," she paused and closed her eyes for a moment. "He followed me. I was so stupid; I said too much to Draco in public, and Theo found out that I was running. He killed my mother that night, and the next night, Draco took me directly to Harry."

"Thank you."

Blaise stood up and, after checking with the Chief Warlock, he turned to Pansy and asked, "Why have you not spoken about this before, Miss Parkinson?"

"Draco was Harry's spy. At that point, I was the only one who knew that for sure, and Harry could not really trust me yet so he bound me to silence. We had no idea that Draco was never going to be seen again. I had no connections to the Death Eaters after I left, so I didn't even know that Draco had been accused of helping me. I thought Theo killed my mother because he was angry, not because he had figured out that I was leaving. It wasn't until much later that we discovered what had happened to Draco, or at least that he had also disappeared."

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson."

The Chief Warlock addressed Harry. "Mr. Potter, can you verify her statement?"

Harry stood up and looked straight ahead at Blaise Zabini. Blaise tilted his head, indicating that he would not let this go if he denied it. Finally, Harry gritted his teeth and spoke evenly, "Yes. I bound Miss Parkinson to silence in order to protect the identity of my spy. At that point, I believed Malfoy to be working for the Order."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. We will be hearing the rest of your testimony tomorrow morning." And with that, the Chief Warlock stood up, signalling the end of the session. The guards escorted Draco away from the room, and then everyone began filing out of the courtroom.

Harry sat back down in his seat, reliving the moment that Ginny had proudly showed the court her pregnant belly. He watched her and Pansy smiling at one another, and he couldn't understand how the two of them had become friends. Narcissa joined the other two witches and kissed Ginny's cheek, placing her hand on Ginny's baby bump. Harry frowned as he watched them leaving the court, following the exit out which Malfoy had been led. He knew that the court would allow a few minutes for them to be together, and he felt his anger beginning to boil as he replayed the Wizengamot's decision to acknowledge their marriage.

Hermione and Ron had stayed next to Harry. They could see him watching Ginny across the room. The two of them had already planned on speaking with Harry later that evening, but after hearing Pansy's statement, Hermione was ready to confront her friend right away. She had always suspected that Malfoy had helped Pansy. It was what the Death Eaters believed to be true, and it is what many of the Order members had been told by the captured Death Eaters. Knowing that Draco had been Harry's spy had only confirmed this in her mind. As she watched the other witch interact with Malfoy and she remembered Pansy's grief over his death, she couldn't help but wonder why he would send his friend to the Order immediately after he had betrayed them.

Hermione gently placed her hand on Harry's shoulder before saying, "Harry? We need to talk with you. Can we go somewhere private? We can go back to Grimmauld Place if you like."

He shot her an angry look at disrupting his thoughts and quickly stood up. "See you there in a minute." He stormed out of the room and left his two friends behind.

ooo

Ginny rushed into the holding room where Draco was waiting. The Auror guards had yet to bind him to the seat. "Please, can you just let him hold me for a minute?" she begged the two men.

They shared a look, and the older one nodded quickly.

Draco practically jumped from their grip and took Ginny into his arms. Because of the trial, he had not been able to have his normal visitation with his family for the last several days.

He smiled proudly at his wife and placed his hand on her belly. "You were brilliant today."

"I was so nervous."

"When you opened your robes, I almost lost it."

"Thanks. Pansy and Blaise came up with that. She even put a Concealing Charm on my outer robes just to make sure it wasn't obvious. Wanted to go for the big reveal and everything."

"I wondered about that. You look so beautiful."

"I love you." She started to cry, and he held her close to his chest.

He kissed her sweetly. "I love you. Forever, Ginevra."

The older guard coughed quietly and indicated that Draco should take his seat.

Draco quickly kissed Ginny one more time and then dropped down and kissed her belly before walking over to the chair. The younger guard quickly performed the Binding Spell on Draco and then stood at the door with his partner. After a few minutes, Andromeda Tonks appeared behind them, carrying Thuban.

"Excuse me, I have Draco's son again today." She smiled warmly at the men she had met the day before. They stepped aside, and she placed Thuban down so that he could amble over to his parents.

"Hi, Snitch!" Ginny held her arms out to the happy toddler and picked him up. She carried him over to Draco and started to place him on his daddy's lap.

"No!" Thuban squirmed away from Ginny, and she sat him back down on the floor.

"Thuban, come to Daddy. I want to see you." Draco's voice was commanding, but he smiled down at his son.

Thuban eyed his father cautiously and then grinned after a moment. He climbed up on Draco's lap and gave him a hug and kiss. "Hi, Daddeeee!"

"Hi, Thuban. Have you been a good boy today?"

Thuban nodded his head and hugged Draco again.

Ginny sat back down and sighed. "He's been wearing me out. He's so fast, Draco. And he's so stubborn, insisting on doing everything himself. I don't know what happened to my little baby."

"I can't imagine where he would get his stubbornness from," Draco drawled as he carefully balanced his son with his bound arms.

"To what are you referring, dearest?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that his mother locked herself in her room for three days because she thought we were in a fight. Or how about when she nearly blew herself up trying to make a new potion? Or maybe I'm thinking about that time we were on the broom and she – "

"Draco Malfoy! Don't you dare finish that sentence! Thuban can understand you. And we are not alone, in case you forgot." She blushed as she glanced discreetly to the guards.

"Love, I will _never_ forget that night." He chuckled as he heard one of the guards snicker. Her pink cheeks darkened and she tried to glare at him, but she couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face as she, too, remembered that night.

They only had a few more minutes to be together, and they both knew that the next day would almost certainly be the end of the trial. Ginny didn't want to think about what that could mean. If Draco were found guilty, he would be sent to Azkaban. She wasn't sure when she would see him again if that were to happen. The guards informed them that it was time, and Ginny called for Andromeda. Thuban happily kissed his father goodbye and joined his great-aunt in the hall. Ginny felt her eyes tearing up as she stood in front of Draco.

"It's going to be okay. We will get through this, Ginevra. Look how well today went. We're officially married again. That's good. I didn't coerce you into doing anything. That's also good. Just one more decision to get through."

"Yes, but that decision affects everything else. If they don't believe you were the Order's spy, then they will try you for everything you did as a Death Eater." She dropped her head and tried to fight her tears.

"Ginevra, look at me." He gave her a tight smile. "Sit, I need to feel you once more." She carefully sat on his lap, and he leaned his head into her chest. "No matter what happens tomorrow, I wouldn't change anything because it led me to you. I need you to think like that, okay? For our children. No matter what happens to me, they need to never feel like they were a mistake. Promise me that."

She wrapped her arms around him. "I promise. I love you." She wiped her tears. "No matter what they say, I love you."

ooo

By the time Ron and Hermione entered the kitchen at Grimmauld Place, Harry was drinking his second glass of Scotch. He looked up at them and shrugged before downing the last of his drink. "Let's have it out. I can tell you want to lecture me about something, Hermione."

Ron sat down with a thud. "Back off, Harry. We have some questions for you, and we have something to tell you."

Hermione joined her husband and reached into her pocket, pulling out the Blood Stone. "Molly found this stone in the kitchen after Ron broke Ginny's wedding vial."

"So? You said the vial breaking didn't mean anything, that it was just old pureblood lore. Not like it matters anyway. Weren't you listening today? The bloody Wizengamot has declared their marriage legal. Oh, and let's not forget that she is carrying his child again!"

"Oh, Harry. I told you to expect their marriage to be upheld."

"Listen, mate, we just wanted you to know the truth." Ron gave him a pointed look. "I'm willing to tell you the truth even though it might hurt because you deserve to know it."

Harry poured himself another glass and lazily looked across the table. "What are you yammering about now?"

Hermione took the glass from his hand and gave him the stone. "This stone was created within the vial. It was made from their blood, Harry. It means that not only are they bound to each other forever, but that they actually love each other. He _truly_ loves her, and if we can trust what the Healer said today, Ginny, _our_ Ginny, really did fall in love with him."

Harry stared at the sparkling red stone in his hand for a moment. "I don't care what anyone says!" He stood up and threw the stone against the wall and then pointed his wand at it, firing several curses at the stone. Nothing happened. He stood over the red gem, his wand arm limp at his side, and fell to his knees. "I don't care. I love her and she loves me. She loves me. I know she does. He's changed her. He had to. He had to have. She loves … She loves…" He started sobbing into his hands.

Hermione and Ron quickly ran to their broken friend and pulled him into their arms. She whispered into his ear, "I know you love her, Harry. Ginny knows that you love her. But you have to let her go. You need to let her go. We love you so much, but we cannot let you continue like this."

Ron gripped the weeping man tightly. "Harry, I know you're hurting right now, but we have to ask you something. We need to know the truth. What really happened with Malfoy?"

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks so much for reading. I know this chapter is short, but it is where it needed to end. Only one more to go!

What did you think about Pansy's testimony? And what about Harry's breakdown? And what about that Draco and Ginny scene? I hate to say it, but that was the last real scene with the two of them.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N**: Thanks so much to my beta, _SometimeSelkie_. She volunteered to help me with this after reading Part One. Without her help, I probably would have given up on this fic. Thank you!

There have been some very faithful reviewers who have not logged on or have PM blocked. I would like to thank them now since I haven't been able to before. If I missed you, I'm sorry, but just know that every review has been cherished. Thank you.

_kiera14 – Higgles – darinmeg – Del – Sammmmm - Forested_

_._

* * *

**The Safe House**

**Chapter Forty-One**

* * *

Blaise sat across from Draco in the holding room. "You ready, mate?"

"Yes."

"If they believe Potter and disregard your testimony, you will most likely be going to Azkaban. Have you accepted that possibility?"

"Yes… Do you think they will believe him?"

"I'm not sure." He held Draco's gaze for a moment and then continued. "They will probably believe him, but I'll have the opportunity to make the point that he may be mistaken."

"Splendid." Draco clenched his jaw for a moment and then took a quick breath. "Ginevra has access to all of the accounts?"

"Yes, everything has been taken care of."

"Will I be allowed to see my children?"

Blaise noticed the sadness in his friend's eyes. Slowly, he answered, "It will depend on what they decide."

Draco swallowed back his anger. "If I'm imprisoned, I want them to pay for what they did to her."

"I know," he said as he nodded. "Once the baby is born, we can proceed with charges against the Weasleys and with the Healer."

"Yes, of course. She needs to stay calm. Mum says that she still sleeps in the nursery with Thuban."

"Well, let's hope that she will be sleeping with you tonight." Blaise grimaced. "That didn't sound like I meant."

The two chuckled lightly. Draco smirked at his friend. "Yes, let's do. Did you bring the paper?"

"Oh, yes." Blaise reached into his bag and pulled out the current edition of the _Prophet_. "Lovegood could have a second career as a photographer. It's great." He slid the paper across the table.

Draco smiled as he watched the picture they had taken the week before in his room at Parkinson Prison. He was standing just behind Ginny, holding Thuban in his left arm with his right arm draped around Ginny's waist. Her hands were on her pregnant belly. She would tilt her head up at him, smiling sweetly as he started to tilt his head towards hers. Then the little toddler would start waving at the camera, and they would shift their attention to him and share a laugh. Luna had agreed to keep Ginny's pregnancy quiet until it was revealed in court. The article mostly described Ginny's shocking testimony and the Wizengamot's decision to uphold the Malfoy marriage, but it also had several quotes from the expectant parents.

Draco looked at the guards who entered the chamber, ready to take him to the courtroom. He quickly tore the picture from the paper, folded it, and tucked it into his robes. He took a deep breath and prepared himself to meet his fate.

ooo

The court was buzzing with anticipation for Harry's testimony. He was the first on the list of witnesses for the Ministry for the day. The others were several captured Death Eaters who had been part of the missions in which Draco had participated. Several reporters were there, including Luna, who smiled warmly at Ginny as she entered the courtroom and took her seat. Everyone knew that the most serious charge against Draco was that of betraying the Order. All other remaining crimes committed as a Death Eater would hinge on whether he was found guilty of treason. He had already admitted on the first day of the trial that Harry would be the only one to corroborate his being a spy for the Order.

The Weasleys were again in attendance, sitting on the opposite side of the room as Ginny, Narcissa, and Pansy. George filed in behind his father and looked across at Pansy. She arched one brow at him and gestured to the empty seat next to her. He looked at Ginny, who was pale with worry, her hand rubbing protectively across her belly. George quickly made his way to the other side of the room. After greeting his former housemates, he embraced his sister.

"Sorry, Gin. I should have been with you each day."

"It's okay. You've been with me for months. I don't expect you to get disowned as well."

"You're not disowned," he said seriously. "They love you. They are here _for you_ right now."

"So they can rejoice in my face when my husband is taken away from me?"

"No, so they can hold you and love you if that happens."

Ginny slowly dragged her eyes across the room to look at her family. Her parents were watching her, and they both smiled when they met her eyes. Hermione was also looking at her and mouthed "I'm sorry" before giving her an encouraging smile. Ginny frowned in confusion and looked back at George.

"I can't think about them right now, George."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek before taking the seat next to Pansy.

Narcissa took Ginny's hand and held it tightly as Draco was brought into the room. He immediately turned his head to Ginny. They locked eyes, and the world around them seemed to disappear. He smiled at her as they shared the memory of the night that they had finally admitted their love for one another. Several flashes from cameras went off and the two of them broke their connection. Draco turned his head back to face the Chief Warlock, who had begun to address the court.

Harry entered the centre of the court circle and took the seat next to Draco. He looked miserable, as if he hadn't slept at all the night before. He glanced over at Ron and Hermione, who nodded to him. He then looked at Ginny. She had been watching him. She started to look away when their eyes met, but he opened his mouth as if to speak and she kept her eyes trained on him. He could feel Draco's presence so close to him, but he smiled at Ginny and mouthed to her as quickly and as subtly as possible that he loved her. Before the reporters could notice the exchange, he turned his head back to the Wizengamot in front of him.

Interrogator Bennett stood up from his seat and began in a serious voice, "Mr. Potter, you have been called today in order to respond to Mr. Malfoy's claims of being a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. He has stated that you were his only contact. Can you please tell the court if there is any truth in his statement, and if so, what was the extent of your relationship with Mr. Malfoy during the war?"

"First, I would like to state that Draco Malfoy _did _act as a spy for the Order." Harry paused, expecting some reaction from the people. After a few moments of chatter, he continued, "As we all know, Severus Snape had been working as a double agent for the Order for over twenty years at the time of his death. In the summer of 2000, he came to me to inform me that he would be training Malfoy as a spy. He believed that having Malfoy on our side would give us a huge advantage. It was a little over a year later when I met with Malfoy for the first time. For years he brought me leads on finding Voldemort, and he also was able to give to the Order several warnings of Death Eater attacks. As you heard from Miss Parkinson, he helped her to join the Order. The night that he brought her to me was the last night that I saw him until this past September." Harry stopped and took a deep breath.

The Interrogators looked at one another and then back at their star witness, waiting for him to continue. Finally, Interrogator Bennett spoke, "Mr. Potter, you have made claims that Mr. Malfoy purposely gave the Order false information that led to the death of Remus Lupin, the continued hospitalisation of Nymphadora Lupin, and the serious injury of Hermione Weasley. Can you please tell the court about this betrayal?"

Harry once again glanced over at Ginny. As much as he wanted to avoid seeing Malfoy, his eyes automatically flickered over to the man he hated. Harry turned his head to the left and looked at Ron and Hermione. When they had shown him the Blood Stone the night before, he felt the last fragments of hope that he had been clinging to disintegrate with each failed spell he cast at the red gem. He was broken, and he knew that he could no longer run from the truth.

~.~

* * *

Ron and Hermione were still holding him, letting him finally grieve for everything he had lost. Ron patted his back and extended his hand, lifting Harry to his feet. "It's time, Harry. Time to tell us everything."

"You will hate me."

Hermione pressed, "We could never hate you."

"Yes, you could and you will."

The three sat back down at the table. Ron and Hermione were holding hands, sharing a concerned look for what they were about to hear.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault. … I knew that it was a trap at the museum."

Hermione leaned into Ron and shook her head no. Ron wrapped his arm around her, his jaw clenched tight. "Go on," he choked out.

"Malfoy had given me that list months before. It was just before he disappeared, and by the time Ginny was taken, I had already been working through it. He had warned me that there could be false leads. He said the list could be incomplete, but he was fairly certain that it was everything, including several traps. He didn't know which ones were safe. He told me to be extremely cautious when investigating any of them. He actually almost died trying to get that list. He said he had watched as another Death Eater was killed in his place. I was just so angry about Ginny being taken when I gave it to you. I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't even once think about warning you."

Ron grimaced as if in pain, and he bit out, "He never betrayed us? Everything they have been saying has been true? You let us believe … you let us turn against Ginny so you could have her?"

Harry pleaded, "We all believed that he had hurt her, Ron. You were the one who started talking about him cursing her."

"I thought he had killed my child! I hated him more than Voldemort!" Ron shouted at his friend as he stood up and began pulling at his hair.

Harry's face fell for a moment, and then suddenly, he jumped to his feet and pointed at both of them. "You forgot to follow protocol! All of you risked your lives that night! Why were you even there, Hermione?"

Ron started to draw his wand when Hermione stood up and intervened, "Stop it! Both of you!" She pulled Ron back into his seat.

After a few minutes of silent tension, Hermione found her voice again. "You have to tell the truth, Harry."

He stood for a moment, frozen, before he dropped his arm and fell back into his seat. "I know. I just kept thinking that we'd find out that he did hurt her, that he did make her be with him, and then I wouldn't care if I had to … I wouldn't have to lie."

"It's not your fault, Harry." Hermione placed her head on the table and mumbled, "And we did mess up. We thought it was going to be so simple. But I should have never put my baby at risk. If I….if I had…" She broke down before she could finish.

Ron pulled her back from the table and into his lap. "Shh. It's no one's fault." He looked over her head at Harry and glared, revealing the lie in his statement.

Harry looked at his friends, still reeling from his mistake. "Yes, it is. You would never have taken any chances if I had told you there were traps. I'm so sorry. And then, I was just so afraid of losing you, too. Everyone already thought he was dead. It was easier to let you blame him. And when they came back, and they were together, I just didn't know what to think. You were ready to kill him that night, Ron. And then when you started talking about him using her and manipulating her, and Hermione, you were talking about Stockholm syndrome. I wanted to believe it. I needed to believe it. I'm so sorry."

Hermione turned her tear-streaked face away from Ron's chest. "Like you said, Harry, we all believed it. For different reasons maybe, but we all wanted it to be true. Instead of being happy that she was safe, we were more concerned about destroying him."

Ron sighed, "I still hate him. I don't even know why anymore. I guess it's just habit." He took Hermione's hand. "She's never going to forgive us." He abruptly stood them up. "We need to go. I need to deal with this. Harry, I don't know what to say to you right now."

Hermione silently followed Ron to the Floo and gave Harry a small smile before disappearing into the flames.

* * *

~.~

"Mr. Potter?" Hanson smiled at Harry. "Can you please tell the court about the allegations that Mr. Malfoy betrayed the Order and was in fact working for Voldemort?"

Harry closed his eyes. That morning, Ron and Hermione had brought him breakfast and a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. Ron pointed at the picture of Ginny and her new family, trying to motivate Harry to do the right thing. Harry had watched the loop of the happy family repeat three times. But all it did was make him want to tear them apart, wishing that he could do what he had accused Malfoy of doing. That he could alter her memories and make her forget the other man.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry snapped his head up at the Interrogator. "Malfoy had given me a list of locations that needed to be checked. There were some traps on the list, including the one that you were referring to." He paused and watched the Chief Warlock lean forward in his chair. "I was wrong about his betrayal. He had left me a warning about the possibility of traps, but with his disappearance, it did not reach me. I did not find this warning until very recently." He knew he was being vague and he levelled his gaze at the Chief Warlock, showing him that he was serious. "It has been a terrible mistake on my part, and I am willing to testify under Veritaserum if necessary."

The Chief Warlock frowned. "Mr. Potter, I'm sure you are aware that you have been the driving force behind these accusations. Are you telling the court that you are withdrawing your claims?"

"Yes, sir. I no longer can claim in good conscience that Draco Malfoy ever attempted to betray the Order."

The courtroom erupted in noise. Some people were cheering, others were shocked, and a special few were crying in relief. Harry could not bear to look at the Weasleys; his shame of what he had done to them was weighing heavily upon him and secured his gaze straight ahead. He could feel Malfoy's eyes burning into him, and he could hear the other man's breaths coming fast and heavy, but he didn't want to ever see that wizard again. Finally, after several minutes of chaos, the Chief Warlock stood up and regained control of the room. Harry was shaking with relief at his dismissal and fled the Ministry as quickly as he could, using his privileges as an Auror to escape through a private exit.

The Chief Warlock and the Interrogators conferred for several minutes, shaking their heads in disbelief and in anger. The Chief Warlock stood again and addressed the Wizengamot. "I think, due to the recent development in the case, that it is time to vote for the dismissal of all charges against Draco Malfoy. I am also suggesting that Mr. Malfoy's time spent in involuntary hiding to be considered as time served in regard to his unfortunate role in the death of Felicity Cresswell. All in favour of full dismissal?" A vast majority of the witches and wizards in plum robes raised their hands. The Chief Warlock smiled tightly at Draco and stated, "Mr. Malfoy, you are free to leave with your wand."

Again the room broke into chaos, and several cameras were flashing, adding to the uproar. The Auror guards emerged from the back of the circle and unbound Draco from his chair. Draco shook their hands and stepped forward to receive his wand from the Interrogators. Turning around, he quickly ran to the seating entrance closest to Ginny. She had also been making her way to him. They met at the end of her row and embraced. He gave her a long-lasting kiss before wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Narcissa pulled her son into her arms and kissed his forehead. "I'm so proud of you."

Draco smiled at his two witches and said, "Let's go home."

Pansy, George, and Blaise quickly joined the other three as they headed out one of the private exits, following the Auror guards. The small group entered the hall, and Pansy began cheering.

"Didn't I tell you he wouldn't lie?"

Draco still had his arm around Ginny's shoulder, keeping her close to him. "Yes, Pansy. You were right. But I think it wouldn't have been that bad. Blaise did a great job this week, everyone did."

Ginny said, "Let's never even think about what might have happened. You're free, and that's all that matters." She started crying again and buried her face into his chest.

Narcissa started to weep as well and hugged Pansy. "Draco, let's get you home to your son."

He looked up from Ginny's head. "He's not here?"

Blaise replied, "If things had turned out differently, you would not have been granted a visit today. So we thought it was best to leave him at home."

"Oh, of course." He kissed Ginny once more. "Then let's go." They quickly made their way down the hall and turned the corner only to run into Ron and Hermione.

Ron stepped forward and looked at his sister. "Ginny …" He stopped and choked back a sob. "I'm so sorry, Gin. I know you have every reason to hate me."

Hermione joined her husband. "Please, Ginny. We know we were wrong. I can never apologize enough for what happened."

Ron reached into his pocket, and Draco stepped in front of his wife. "Malfoy, we owe you an apology as well. We've blamed you for years, and we hated you for something you did not do. I really did believe that you had hurt Gin, but I can see that you love her. I'm very sorry." He handed him the Blood Stone and a piece of parchment.

Hermione smiled at her former enemy. "This belongs to you. The parchment explains its significance."

Narcissa gasped, "Is that a Sardonyx Sanguinis?"

Hermione eyed the older witch with respect, and nodded.

Ginny finally spoke to her estranged family members. "I'm not ready to forgive you." She looked at Draco and quietly added, "Please take me home now."

Ron watched his sister walking away, and he could not stop his cries from escaping. He called after her, "Ginny! Please, I'm so sorry I hurt you."

She turned back to him, her lips puckered in anguish.

Ron ran to her and shook his head. "Did I … I didn't hurt the baby when I pushed you down?"

He looked so pained at the possibility that it broke her heart when she realized what he was thinking. "No, Ron. The baby is very healthy. There have been no problems." She stared into his blue eyes, almost glowing against the redness from his tears. "Someday." She sniffed her tears back. "Someday, we'll be okay again. I just need some more time. And … Ron, Hermione. I truly am so sorry for what happened to your baby."

Hermione had slowly walked forward as Ginny had been speaking. She broke down at the mention of her child, and Ron pulled her to him. They stood together as the group continued down the hall to where they could Floo to Malfoy Manor.

ooo

Upon arrival at his childhood home, Draco fell to his knees in relief. They had Floo'd directly into the sitting room of the Manor. Ginny joined Draco on the floor, and hugged him to her, kissing his face repeatedly. With each kiss, she sent up a silent prayer of thanks. She began to weep tears of joy as she felt the release of her anguish. The last few days had been some of the hardest of her life. She knew that Draco had become her world whilst they had been in hiding together. And even if he had been sent away from them, she knew that she would have done whatever it took to provide a happy life for her children. But she also felt that her heart would have never healed completely if it would have had to go on without him. She held his face in her trembling hands and searched his eyes, finding only love reflected back to her. She felt as if she were floating and yet anchored at the same time. The constraint of her burdens had been lifted, and she had found her home once again.

It only took a few minutes for the rest of the group to join them. Narcissa immediately sent a house-elf to get her grandson. Within minutes, Andromeda, Teddy, and Thuban entered the sitting room. Andromeda smiled at her long-lost nephew and sat down the sleepy toddler.

Draco held his hand out to his son and called to him. "Thuban. Come here, Snitch. Daddy is home."

The little blond was leaning against his great-aunt's legs, but at the sound of his father's voice, he looked up. His tired eyes started to open wide, and he ran to his father. Draco embraced his little boy, and he finally felt his mask slipping as his tears began to fall freely. Ginny wrapped her arms around them and kissed their matching heads.

Draco looked around the room at his family. He never thought that he would have a chance at happiness, a chance at love, a chance at forgiveness. He still wasn't sure if he deserved any of this new life. He had never participated in the worst of the Death Eater activities, but he had watched the others do terrible things. When Severus had locked him away, he had become a cold and callous man. His life as a spy had only hardened the walls he had spent many years building around his heart. Weeks of being alone had felt torturous, but each time his godfather would visit, he would try to encourage him to be hopeful and patient. He would remind him that there was a better world awaiting him. A world without Voldemort and all of his corruption.

~.~

* * *

Severus placed his hand on Draco's back. "I know you can't see it, but there will come a time when this will all be worth it."

"My family will probably die because of me." He shrugged away from his godfather. "How will that ever be worth it? Let me go, Severus. I need to help them."

"Your parents would want you to be safe more than anything else in this world. I will not deny them that, Draco."

"I'm going mad." He turned back quickly to Severus. "I can't take it any more. I need to get out of this place. I could be doing so much right now."

"What would you do? Start killing all the Death Eaters? Or would you go after the Dark Lord?" He lifted his dark brows. "Have you decided to fully join the Order now?"

Draco glared at the older man. "I'm not joining anyone."

"The Order must destroy the Horcruxes. You know that. If you chose to join them and –"

"I wouldn't have this damned Mark if it were my choice. If it were _my_ choice, I would have taken my mother and ran a long time ago."

"Unfortunately, that is not your reality, Draco. You do have the Dark Mark, and at this point, your mother will not leave your father." He stood back and took a deep breath. "I actually think losing you may convince them both to leave. You staying dead may be the best way to protect them."

"Don't manipulate me, Severus." Draco just shook his head and laughed bitterly. "Besides, my father won't ever leave that bastard. If I could get to my mother, I know I would get her out. Beyond that, I don't care what happens to me."

The two wizards locked eyes for several minutes. Finally, Severus broke the silence. "But I do. I want more for you, Draco. More than your parents or I ever had."

* * *

~.~

As weeks turned into months, Draco had finally begun to give serious thought to what he would do outside of the house, how he would live the next phase of his life, and why he would never be the man his father had raised him to be. He had promised himself that he would not waste one second if he were lucky enough to survive the war and to return to society.

Looking at his precious son and his beautiful wife, carrying another perfect child, he realized that everything he had been through had been worth it, just as his godfather had said. He knew that he would have always loved Ginevra if ever given the opportunity. But he also understood that he had not been capable of earning her love before he had entered Severus's house. It had been the place that had kept him and then his own family safe from the war, but it had really been what had saved him from himself. He kissed Ginevra sweetly on the lips and enjoyed the warmth that spread through his body. No, he wouldn't waste this chance, he wouldn't live to regret his life like his father had, he wouldn't forget one lesson that he learned whilst living in the Safe House.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you all so much for reading. This has been quite the journey. My very first attempt at writing fiction. It's been my baby this last year, and this story has been in my mind for at least a year before that. I will miss it.

And yes, there will be an epilogue. I know there are a few things left unresolved that some of you would like to know.

Please let me know your thoughts. Reviews are my only payment. Were you surprised at Harry's revelation? Do you think Ginny should forgive her family? Did you enjoy one last moment with Severus?

Thanks again. Now review!


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N**: _SometimeSelkie_, you are much appreciated – even by some of the reviewers! And I know this last bit was not your cup of tea, so thanks for reading and fixing it.

And now to quote my beta, who said this not in reference to the epilogue, but since it most definitely applies….

_What the fluff?_

.

* * *

**The Safe House**

**~ Epilogue ~**

**Chapter Forty-Two**

* * *

.

Ginny walked out of the Manor, a small child on her hip. She scanned the crowd of friends and family outside in the garden. Spotting Draco talking with her father, she called him over.

"Your sons have done it again."

"Done what, exactly?" He grimaced as he looked past her to the two boys standing just inside the house. They were identical in every way, from their pale blond hair and bright brown eyes to the looks of shame on their lowered faces.

"They've managed to destroy Lyra's room … again. The walls are all black and green, and her dolls are all making terrible faces. It's like a Slytherin horror house." She turned back to the guilty party and gave them a serious look. Turning back to Draco, she said, "Wipe that stupid smirk off your face, Draco. You look like it was the first time they used magic."

"I know, but it's really quite impressive." He adopted the same expression as his twin sons whilst Ginny continued to stare at him without amusement. "Sorry, love. I take it Lyra doesn't know yet?"

"No, thank God. Today is hectic enough without her having a breakdown. Will you please deal with them? I'll make sure that she stays outside."

"Of course." He kissed her temple and ruffled his youngest child's golden hair. "You still sleepy, Ban?"

Three-year-old Dziban nodded his head and clung tighter to Ginny. "Yes, Daddy. I don't want no cake."

Ginny smiled and said sweetly, "You don't have to have cake, baby." She leaned over and peered around Draco, adding with a strict voice, "You two don't have to have cake, either. In fact, I'll leave it up to your father whether you get any or not."

"Yes, Mummy," the two little voices replied in unison. Then the boys began to elbow one another, quietly arguing about whom was to blame.

She rolled her eyes and smiled once again at Draco. She quietly added, "We'll wait for you to return before we start. Oh, and grab the camera, darling. I think it's in your study." Then she headed out into the gardens to join the others.

ooo

Draco watched his wife for a moment, enjoying the view as she walked away. Then he turned abruptly, and barked out, "All right, you two. Upstairs, now!"

He chuckled as he watched them scurry away from him in fear. He followed them through the Manor and back up the stairs. He could hear their screams of terror quickly turning into another fight and then into loud laughter. He braced himself before entering Lyra's room, quickly setting his face in his most stern-looking expression.

Upon seeing the newly decorated bedroom, he turned his head and pressed his lips together to hide his smirk. He stalked across the room to the bed and picked up a doll whose face was contorted into an ugly scowl. Taking a deep breath to quell the laugh that was trying to escape his lips, he turned to his sons. "Why do you insist on tormenting your sister?"

They were standing together, faces innocent. They shared a brief look and then both shrugged their shoulders.

"Maybe we should just make this _your_ room. Then we can give Lyra yours. She can paint the walls pink and add bows and dresses to all of _your_ toys."

Tamin stepped forward. "No, Daddy. Please change her room back."

"No, Tam," Eltan urgently whispered, shooting his twin an incredulous look. He then held his chin high, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Father, we're okay with that."

Draco watched the two of them communicating silently. The two boys looked very much like him, except for their mother's brown eyes and the light sprinkling of freckles across their faces. Eltanin Arthur and Etamin Lucius were five years old, and they were a constant source of both amusement and frustration to their parents. It always made Draco laugh to think that the twin named after his father was the more docile of the two, whilst Arthur's namesake was the evil mastermind behind most of their pranks. He knew what Eltan really wanted was to see his sister crumble into a teary mess when she saw her newly decorated room.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Draco cleared his throat. "Have you two come to a decision then?"

Tamin frowned at his brother, but he answered for both of them. "We'll take her room."

"Okay, then. Let's at least change the walls for her." Draco walked across the hall to their room.

The two boys followed him into their room, uncertainty beginning to show on their faces. Draco lifted his wand and was just about to fire a spell when he stopped. "You know, I really think that you should do it."

Eltan stared up at his father. "But, Daddy, we can't."

"What do you mean, 'you can't'? You were able to change Lyra's room."

"But we _wanted_ to do that," answered Tamin honestly.

"Don't you want Lyra to have a room of her own?"

Tamin once again replied quickly, "Not ours!"

Draco transferred his piercing eyes to Eltan. "What about you?"

"We have lots of rooms. Why can't she have another?"

"That wasn't the deal. You agreed to exchange the rooms, Eltanin. Are you going back on our agreement?"

Eltan's eyes grew round in fear. "No, Daddy. I just … I don't wanna give up our room. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For changing your mind or changing her room?"

"Both," he grumbled.

"Me, too," chimed Tamin.

"Okay, go join the others. Since it's your brother's birthday, I will wait to punish you until tomorrow. And there will be no cake for you if you tell your sister what you did. And worse than no cake if you think you can wait and tell her later."

"Thanks, Daddy!" they both shouted.

They didn't hesitate to run from the room and away from their father. Draco laughed loudly as he re-entered Lyra's room. He quickly changed everything back before returning to the birthday party.

ooo

The Malfoys were happy to lead a very private life after Draco's trial. They had spent the first few months adjusting to their new home. Whilst Ginny found great joy in making over the rooms that were in their wing of the large house, Draco continued his work on spell theory that he had started during his time in Parkinson Prison. He wanted to create a spell that could take memories from a Pensieve and transfer them into photographs. He resumed his research as soon as his family had become settled into the Manor. It took quite some time, but by Ginny's twenty-eighth birthday, he was able to present to her the wedding album that she had always wanted. He also had created a baby book for Thuban's first year. Draco quickly secured the rights for the use of his complicated spell and started his own company, which Ginny named Malfoy Memories. It wouldn't take many years before the money that the Malfoy family had lost in the war to be regained by the lucrative new business. The cost of having a Malfoy Memory created was kept high, but it didn't stop most families from purchasing Memories. Even the Ministry contracted Malfoy Memories to help with the Department of Law Enforcement. Although the trial had convinced most of the wizarding world that Draco was a good man, his reputation only grew stronger as his business became a household name.

ooo

Draco was still chuckling to himself about the twins' latest magical display when he remembered that he needed to get the camera and started to head towards his office. Walking past the private sitting room, he paused mid-step and listened to a light giggle coming from the sofa. When he heard a familiar male voice murmuring something that caused more giggles, Draco decided to interrupt the two teens.

"No, I haven't seen her, Bill," he said loudly and watched as two heads immediately popped up from behind the sofa.

"Dra..Dra.. Draco," Teddy stammered. His dark hair was mussed and his cheeks were flaming. Next to him was an equally blushing blonde.

"Hi, Uncle Draco," she squeaked and then lowered her eyes.

"Dominique." Draco eyed them seriously and stood his ground, waiting for them to start moving. His niece quickly ran from the room, checking the hall for her father.

"Draco, I'm sorry, but we never get to see each other in the summer."

"Do we need to have the sex tal–"

"No!"

"Once was enough then?"

"Yes. Please, don't say it again."

Draco smirked. "Just in case. You can help watch the kids whilst we're on holiday."

"I leave for school before you get back."

"I know. One week should be a good reminder. And if not, don't think I won't come to Hogwarts so we can have that chat again in the common room."

"Okay," Teddy groaned.

"Now go outside before Bill really does notice that the two of you have been missing. Don't worry, I'll cover for you this time."

"Thanks, Draco."

ooo

Once the two sisters had settled into Malfoy Manner, Narcissa and Andromeda had started a charity for the children of the war, inspired by Teddy. It had been a great way for the witches to give back to the community and to keep themselves busy. In November, two years after the war ended, Nymphadora finally passed away. Although nine-year-old Teddy had become very close to Draco and Ginny and their growing family, the death of his mother had made the boy cling, surprisingly, even more to Draco. The two formed a very special relationship, and Draco truly became the father that Teddy needed as he grew older. He still would spend time with his Uncle Harry, but it was Draco who would teach him how to be a man.

Andromeda handled the death of her daughter as well as anyone could have expected. But she was motivated to confront Ginny, and she warned the younger witch about wasting time being upset with her family. The Weasleys, except for George, had been included very little if at all in their lives. Ginny did occasionally correspond with her family by owl, but she still was not ready to see them. Even when she had gone into labour five months after the trial, it had been Narcissa who went to the Burrow to let Arthur and Molly know about the birth of their granddaughter. Andromeda did not have to do much to convince an overly emotional Ginny, five months pregnant with the twins, to agree that it was time for reconciliation. Ginny invited her entire family to spend Christmas Eve at the Manor, and all of the Weasleys were happy to be included again in her life. Molly and Arthur were overjoyed at being reunited with their daughter. Molly cried with happiness at finally being able to share a pregnancy with Ginny. Thuban and Lyra quickly had their only grandfather wrapped around their little fingers, and Arthur couldn't have been more pleased. When the twins were born the following March, just days before George and Fred's birthday, both Ginny and Draco were grateful to have the additional hands to help them.

ooo

Ginny fluttered around the gardens gathering the guests together. Her father gave her a one-arm hug and kissed her head as he pointed her towards the man she was seeking. She crossed over to Harry, talking with Charlie and Bill, and pulled him to the side.

Harry Potter eventually had made amends with the Malfoys by publicly releasing the details of Lucius Malfoy's death. Having his father's name cleared gave Draco reason to meet with his old rival and declare a truce. Ginny was not as quick to forgive Harry, but once her family had returned to her life, she eventually welcomed him back as well. It took Harry a long time to feel comfortable at the Manor, years actually; it was difficult enough to see Ginny and Draco at the Burrow. But once he fell in love again, it wasn't as hard to see his former love so happily married.

"Do you want to blow out the candles, too?" Ginny teased the dark-haired man.

"Absolutely not. This is Thuban's day. Your mum has an entire surprise party planned for me tomorrow night. We wouldn't want to ruin her fun."

"I know. Just thought I'd offer."

He looked over to where the children were playing. "I can't believe he's nine. Just two more years and he'll be heading to Hogwarts."

Ginny followed his gaze to her oldest son and sighed. "Oh, don't remind me. I am in complete denial. Of course, Lyra won't let me forget. She's looking forward to being the oldest still at home."

"Not quite like her mum then?"

She quickly turned back to him. "Have you met her? Narcissa says she's exactly like Draco, even the way she dresses."

He laughed to himself before he asked, "Including the frilly ruffles and bows and obsession with pink and purple?"

"Harry! Don't you dare tell him I said that!"

"No, don't worry. Just consider it my birthday gift, picturing the little ferret running around in his favourite dress."

She shook her head and grinned, holding back her own giggle. "Well then, Happy Birthday!"

ooo

Draco stopped suddenly on the back patio as three children went racing by. They were screaming and laughing as they chased each other. "Your Aunt Ginny will hex you if she sees you running in the house."

They stopped just before entering the Manor and turned back. "Sorry, Uncle Draco," said Percy's youngest.

"I think we're going to have cake now. You should come back out."

"Okay," the two boys shouted as they ran back into the yard, but Rose Weasley stayed behind.

Draco smiled at the little girl. "You coming, Rose?"

"Yup. I'll walk with you, Uncle Draco." She gave him a big smile, and he could see her dimples in each cheek.

Rose Weasley was the four-year-old daughter of Ron and Hermione. Once the Weasleys had reunited with the Malfoys, Ginny insisted that they help her youngest brother have the child that he and his wife so desperately wanted. Draco and Ginny paid for everything the other couple needed in order to get pregnant, which turned out to be possible with Muggle medicine and the use of a witch surrogate. Hermione had wanted to carry the baby herself so much, but she was overjoyed with finally having a child of her own. With the Malfoys' help again, they had their second child, a son named Hugo, less than two years later.

Draco took the little girl's hand and walked with her back to the pavilion where he could see Ginny rallying the large group together. "Are you having a good day today?"

"Un-hunh." She smiled up at him. "Mummy said I could fly today."

"Wow. Do you get to fly all by yourself?" he asked, knowing that Hermione would never allow that to happen until the girl was leaving Hogwarts …maybe.

She shook her head no and held her free hand up as if there was no point in arguing with her mother. "No, Mummy says I'm not big enough for that."

ooo

They made their way to the pavilion, and Ron walked over to them, holding a cranky Dziban. "I'll trade you." He handed the little boy to Draco and scooped up Rose, causing her to squeal in delight. "He won't tell anyone why he's upset."

"Thanks," Draco replied sarcastically.

Ginny and Draco had thought they were finished with adding to their family. The twins were a handful, and Ginny was hoping to go back to work once they were ready for Narcissa to start tutoring them. But a romantic weekend in Paris for her birthday had led to them bringing home more than the bag of souvenirs, and the following May, just one day after Lyra's birthday, they had Dziban Draconis Malfoy. He was a perfect blend of his parents. His hair was the not strawberry colour of his sister's but a beautiful golden shade. His eyes were grey like Draco's, but the rest of his features were a lovely combination of his parents. He was a very good baby, much like Thuban had been, and he was definitely a mummy's boy. Draco had been surprised when Ginny named his youngest after him, but she wanted to honour him and had insisted that Dziban was her last chance to do so.

Draco looked down at his troubled child. "Ban? Are you still sleepy?"

"No," he pouted.

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Do you want to go back inside?"

"No."

"Do you want to fly with me?"

"No."

Draco sighed and looked over to Ron, who was snickering at them.

ooo

Ginny interrupted everyone once more, yelling that it was time to have cake. She had her arms around Thuban's shoulders and was leading him to the cake. Everyone gathered around the birthday boy, who looked embarrassed and excited. He blew out the candles whilst everyone sang to him. Molly began cutting the cake and handed the first piece to Thuban, who then carried it over to where Draco was still standing with Ron.

"Hi, Dad, Uncle Ron," Thuban said between bites of cake.

"You should sit down and eat." Draco replied.

"Okay," he said simply and dropped to the ground where he stood, sitting with his legs crossed.

"I meant at the table. Your mum may want to sit with you."

Thuban rolled his eyes and stood back up. "Is Ban still unhappy?" he asked, looking at his little brother, who was still in Draco's arms.

"Yes, he is. Do you know what happened?"

"Ask Lyra. She's the one who was with him before his nap." He quickly walked away to join the table full of happy children who were eating the birthday cake.

ooo

Lyra Narcissa Malfoy must have come into the world knowing that she was already a celebrity. She was very demanding and needed constant attention from the moment she was born. The Malfoys had decided to release a picture of their baby daughter to the papers, or rather to Luna, in order to avoid being hassled for the first picture. The wizarding community had been very vocal about wanting to see the baby that had been revealed during the trial. When her birth was announced, the fact that a Malfoy and a Weasley had produced a daughter had only increased the demand. She was a beautiful girl, with strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her face was all Ginny, but her attitude was all Draco. She was his princess, and she could do no wrong in her father's eyes. His lack of discipline with her had been the source of many fights with Ginny. He would often complain that he was simply making up for the time that he missed with Lyra during his imprisonment. To which Ginny would point out that he had missed time with her as well, never mind that Lyra hadn't even been born yet. Even when she was punished, Draco would often take her out for a special treat afterwards. Thus, at barely seven, Lyra was already capable of manipulating almost anyone in the family besides her mother. She was also capable of throwing royally grand tantrums.

Scanning the crowd once again, Draco found his princess sitting with his mother, daintily picking at her piece of cake. "Lyra! Come here please."

She looked over at her father holding Ban and scowled. Narcissa gave her a gentle nudge, and she slowly made her way to Draco.

"Yes, Daddy," she practically sang as she twirled around in front of him, showing off her pretty lavender dress.

"Do you know why Ban is upset?"

"No, Daddy."

"Yes, you do!" Dziban shouted at his sister and then tucked his head back into Draco's chest.

She frowned for a second, but then smiled sweetly. "Oh, I think he's just upset that you and Mummy are going to leave in a few weeks."

Draco asked, "Ban? Are you sad Mummy and Daddy are going away?"

"No," came the muffled voice. "I'm the baby."

"What's he talking about, Lyra?"

"I don't know, Daddy. Do you like my new dress? Nana bought it for me yesterday. Isn't it pretty? I _love_ lavender. I think I want to name my little girl Lavender some day."

Ron threw his head back in laughter. "I once knew a Lavender."

"Really?" Lyra perked up.

"I knew her rather well." He sniggered again and gave Draco a suggestive wriggle of his eyebrows.

Draco smirked at his brother-in-law. "Yes, he did. Go ask your Aunt Hermione about it."

Ron's mouth dropped as he watched his niece prance away towards his wife. "That was uncalled for."

"I know." Smirk of Triumph.

ooo

Ginny made her way back over to the table where Thuban was sitting. She kissed his head and hugged him. "Happy Birthday, Snitch."

He grinned up at her, loving to hear his old nickname. She had once started to call Dziban her Snitch when she was pregnant, but Thuban had made it clear that it was _his_ name. "Thanks, Mum. It's been a great day."

"Good. I love you."

"Mu-um." He glanced at his older cousins, embarrassed. But he saw her face fall a little and he quickly replied, "Love you, too."

She smiled brightly and ruffled his hair once before heading to the other table with the adults. Pansy was sitting at the table, her hands resting on her round belly. She and George were expecting their second child.

"Ginny, come sit with me. I haven't talked to you all day."

George and Pansy had only been married for two years. Their son Fred was three. The two had barely even acknowledged that they were in a relationship until Pansy became pregnant. George didn't really want to wait to marry until after the baby was born, mostly because Molly had taken it upon herself to remind him every day that he was a shame to the Weasley name "leaving that poor girl in her situation." But Pansy refused to wear anything but a custom-made haute couture wedding gown, which meant that the wedding would have to take place not only after the baby was born, but also when she could fit into her dream dress. Finally, with a six-month-old baby sleeping in his grandma's arms, the two made it down the aisle.

Ginny sat down next to her friend and placed her hand on her belly. "You doing okay out here? It's a bit stuffy today."

"Yeah, George keeps putting Cooling Charms on me."

"At least he's good for something." Ginny chuckled. "I don't want you to overheat. We can go in the house if you want."

"No, that's okay. He'll be back soon. He had to take Freddy to the loo." Pansy gave Ginny a wicked grin. "So are you excited about having two whole weeks alone with Draco?"

"Yes," she sighed happily. "We always celebrate our anniversary at the Safe House, but we haven't spent that much time alone there for years. I'm a little worried about leaving Ban, though. We've never left him for that long, and he's been so clingy today." She turned to search for Draco. He had joined some of her brothers in the air, but Ban was not with him. Their eyes met, and she gave him a small wave.

"Ginny, he has more family than even you did growing up. He'll be fine. He can come and stay with us. You know how much he and Freddy love to play together."

George sat down on the other side of his wife. "Who's staying with us?"

Ginny replied, "Maybe Ban."

George wrapped an arm around Pansy's shoulders. "You up to having another little one in the house, Sweets?"

Pansy frowned at him for using the old pet name, but her eyes were smiling. "Hmm. Maybe we can send Freddy over here?" She checked with Ginny.

"Of course. That would be better. After all, you're going to have another one before you know it. This may be the last chance you have to be alone for a while." She winked at her brother.

"You hear that, Sweets? Ginny thinks we should be alone." He leaned into Pansy and whispered something into her ear, causing her to blush.

Ginny shook her head. "I don't want to know."

Just then, Ban came running over to her and buried his head in her lap. "Mummy, don't go."

Ginny picked him up and cuddled him to her. "Dziban, you need to tell Mummy why you are so upset today."

"Don't go."

"I'm right here, baby." She looked over at Pansy and shook her head in confusion.

"Me the baby!"

"Yes, Banny. You're my baby." She kissed his cheeks. She looked over and saw Lyra eyeing them suspiciously. "Lyra, get over here."

The little girl immediately took off towards the house. Ginny stifled a frustrated scream and looked at her brother. "I think she's part Diricawl sometimes. Of course, it's probably the only part of her personality she inherited from me."

George laughed. "Yeah, we were always getting blamed for things you did."

"Yes, Mum is always saying that she is more like me than I like to admit. Well, clearly she's up to something."

ooo

Ginny carried Ban with her into the house and motioned for Draco to follow her. Thuban had been watching his sister flee into the house and immediately followed his father. The twins were playing on the patio, and when they saw all of their family entering the house, they shared a quick look and decided to join them.

Ginny found her daughter in the music parlour, playing the piano. "Lyra Narcissa Malfoy! I know you heard me. Come over here right now." Ginny was standing at the door. She called back over her shoulder. "Draco! We're in the piano room!" Then she sat down on the nearby chaise and motioned for her daughter to sit down.

"Mummy, I didn't hear you." Lyra kept her head down as she sat on the other end of the chaise.

"What have you done to your brother today?"

"What?" She looked up at Ginny, her eyes wide and innocent.

Ban climbed down from Ginny's lap and pointed at his sister. "She says you don't want me no more." His lower lip started to tremble and the tears began pouring down his face.

"I did not!" Lyra pinched her little face. "Mum! He's lying."

At this, Ban ran over to Draco, who had just entered the room, his three replicas right behind him. "Daddy! You want me?"

Draco picked up his youngest and sat down on the other side of his daughter, lightly prodding her to the middle of the chaise. "What's going on, love?"

"Your daughter has told Ban that we don't want him anymore."

The three boys who were standing at the door all shared a quick look of glee. Lyra was never in trouble.

Draco watched his little girl begin to pout and tears glisten in her big blue eyes. He puckered his brow and looked up at his oldest. "Thuban, do you know what happened?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at her husband once again refusing to address his princess's misbehaviour.

"Lyra was mad that it was my birthday today. She said she hated sharing her birthday with Ban," he tattled.

Ginny broke in with a tired voice. "Lyra?"

The little girl jumped from the chaise and turned to face her parents. "It's not fair! He gets his own birthday, but I have to share mine!" She stomped her little foot and her face crumpled, on the verge of tears.

Eltan and Tamin ran into the room. Tamin spoke first, as usual. "We share ours, too!"

Ginny and Draco shared a quick, amused look.

Draco was about to speak when Thuban interrupted him. "She told Dziban that you were going to bring back a new baby to replace him." He smirked at his sister.

Ban cried again and almost choked Draco with his hold. Struggling to pry Ban from his neck, Draco asked his little girl, "Why would you tell him that, princess?"

"Thuban," she shot a glare at her brother, "told me you always bring back a baby when you leave. That's why we have Ban, and now you're going to do it again!" Lyra really started to cry, and since her father was occupied with Ban and her mother was not usually one to indulge her fits, she threw herself onto the floor.

Ginny shushed the snickering trio of blonds near the door and hauled the little girl up onto her lap. "Shh. You don't want to ruin your pretty dress, do you?" She dried her little girl's eyes and kissed her forehead. "Lyra, we're not bringing home another baby. And I'm sorry you shared your birthday with Ban. We can have separate parties next time, okay?"

Eltan finally spoke up. "Do _we_ get two parties?"

Draco answered in his no questions asked voice. "No, you're twins. You get to be twins. No one else gets that." He then glanced up towards the bedrooms above them and both boys quickly nodded their heads.

Turning back to his baby, he smiled warmly. "Ban, we love you. We will always want you. Lyra was very wrong to say that. Are you okay now?"

Ban wiped his eyes and nodded his little head. "Okay. Love you, Daddy." He climbed down from Draco's lap and looked at Ginny, who smiled tenderly at him. "I want cake!"

Draco and Ginny laughed, and Thuban happily led his little brother back outside, wanting to escape before he was in trouble for his role in this little drama. The twins also wanted to flee before their mother mentioned their activities from earlier, and they quickly bolted from the room.

"Mummy?" Lyra played with a lock of Ginny's hair as she sat on her lap. "It's okay if you have another baby. It would be nice to have a sister."

"We're not going to have any more babies, sweetheart," Ginny answered as she stood Lyra up and fluffed her dress out for her. "Besides, I might have another boy. And then what? And if I didn't, you wouldn't be the only girl any more. Don't you like being the only girl?"

"Yeah. Sometimes. But it would be so nice to have a baby sister to dress up. That would be really fun." She sighed wistfully.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, you'll just have to be the only princess in the house." Ginny leaned over to Draco and gave him a kiss that promised more to come. "And I'm the queen."

She started to pull away, but he grabbed her to him and kissed the Blood Stone ring on her finger. "My queen," he growled.

A loud crash was heard from down the hall, and Ginny sighed as she extracted herself from Draco's hold. "Duty calls." She winked at him as she walked out of the room.

"Daddy?"

"Hm-hmm." Draco slowly looked back over at his little girl.

"Can I please have a little sister?"

"Princess, you heard your mum."

"Pleeease. I promise I'll be a really good big sister to her."

"Lyra."

"Wouldn't you want another little princess?"

"I have you." He gave her his best smile.

"But I'll be at Hogwarts in a few years."

The smile slowly dropped from his face as he said, "In four years."

She watched him frown and leapt to him to kiss his cheek. "See? You should have another princess for when I'm gone."

His frown deepened at that, and she kissed him once again and gave him her poutiest look.

"All right. I'll see what I can do - but don't say anything to your mum."

"I love you, Daddy!"

"I love you, too."

Draco watched his little princess skipping out of the room and didn't realize until she was gone that not only did he not punish her for being mean to her brother, but he just promised her a baby sister. Good thing he had two weeks alone with Ginny in the Safe House to work out that particular plan.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading my first attempt at fiction. The response has been what has kept me motivated. I hope you have enjoyed this last chapter, which I know is ridiculously sappy, but I just can't resist it.

Draco and Ginny's boys are all named after stars within the Draco constellation. Eltanin and Etamin are two names used for the same star. Lyra is the name of a constellation.

Please do leave me your thoughts. Happy with the bits of info about the other characters? And yes, Harry is married with kids, but you can choose who and how many.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N**: Happy Father's Day!

This has not been beta'd or seen by anyone! Just a little look into a father-son moment in the Malfoy family. Sorry if the POV is a little off at times.

.

* * *

**The Safe House**

**~ Future Shot ~**

**Chapter Forty-Three**

* * *

Thuban Severus Malfoy lay in bed, thinking over the newspaper article he had found. He didn't understand why it said so many nasty things about his father. His father was perfect. He was smart, funny, and really powerful. And he was the best dad. He loved his family more than any other wizard that Thuban had ever been around. Or he thought he did. Maybe he really wasn't everything he seemed to be.

Thuban got up from his bed and stood in front of his mirror. He looked just like his dad, and that was something of which he was usually very proud. The moonlight shining through his curtains made it easy enough to see the grey of his eyes and the paleness of his hair. He was the only one of the five that had inherited all the Malfoy traits. The dimness of the light also made it easy for him to see himself as his father, maybe not quite as he looked now, but as he had as a teen. Thuban frowned. Was he living proof of who Draco Malfoy really was - or at least what he was capable of doing? There was only one person he trusted with his questions.

Slowly, he crept down the long, dark hall. Being the oldest had afforded him the most distance from his parents' room, but tonight it only made him more nervous that one of his nosy siblings or a house-elf would catch him. Finally reaching the double doors at the end of the hall, he squinted his eyes shut as he carefully gripped and turned the handle of the door. Halfway to getting it opened, his eyes popped open with the thought that his parents may be doing adult things. He had forgotten to listen first. Frozen in place, he leaned forward and pressed his ear to the door. Nothing. Breathing out a soft sigh of relief, he continued with his mission. The door opened soundlessly and revealed the large, dark room. He could hear the soft breathing of his sleeping parents and awarded himself with a small smile. He tiptoed over to his mother's side of the bed and was just about to tap her shoulder when eyes just like his own were levelled at him from above her head.

"Thuban?" his father whispered. "Are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?"

"No. I need Mum." Keep it simple, he decided.

"She's had a rough day. You know she doesn't feel well. Let's not wake her up."

He narrowed his eyes. That was something else he was upset about. His mum had been sick all week, and he had a sinking feeling he knew why. He stared back at her pretty face, willing her eyes to open and save him from facing his father.

Draco sat up carefully, slowly slipping his arm from underneath Ginny's neck. He motioned to his side of the bed with a quick nod of his head. "Thuban, come over here."

There was no way out now without getting in trouble or giving up. If Thuban thought he could sleep without knowing, then he would have just bolted from the room. But he wanted answers, and reminding himself that he was much more like his Gryffindor mother, he calmly walked around the large bed.

His father yawned a bit and shifted to face him. He was waiting for an explanation.

"Dad … Mum's having another baby, isn't she?" He frowned at himself. That was not what he wanted to start with.

He watched his father slowly smile. A smile Thuban would have just yesterday considered loving and sweet and comforting, but now it only confirmed what he feared.

"Can't hide anything from you. Don't say anything, okay? Your mum wants to tell you all together." He continued to smile. "Is that what you wanted to ask her?"

Thuban lowered his eyes. This would be a good way to end the conversation, but he still wanted to know the truth. After all, it concerned him. Summoning all the courage he had, he looked up into his father's happy face and asked the dreaded question. "Do you keep making her have babies so she won't leave you?"

Draco looked as if he didn't know what to say for a moment as he continued to just stare at his son. "What did you just say?"

Even in his half-whispered voice, Thuban could hear that he had upset his father. Surprised at his own ability to shock him, he continued with more determination. "Are you making Mum have another baby so she has to stay with you?"

"Why would you even think something like that?" his father whispered more urgently.

"Because that's why you had me. To make her stay with you at the Safe House. So she wouldn't go back," he paused, and with a sudden flash of all the times his father had complained about the other man, he added with a sneer, "to Harry Potter." He jutted his chin out and held his father's darkening gaze.

Suddenly, Draco sat up completely and strode from the bed. He headed towards the adjoining sitting room and stood at the open doorway, quietly waiting for Thuban to follow him.

Thuban briskly walked past his father and sat in one of the large leather chairs by the fireplace. He didn't watch, but he could hear the two pocket doors being pulled together, shutting him away from his mum. He was beginning to worry about what he had started.

Draco sat down in the other chair across from his son and flicked his wand to start a fire. He took a few deep breaths and watched as his oldest child tried very hard not to make eye contact with him. "So, Thuban. Why would you ask me such a ridiculous question as that?"

"I don't know."

"It's after midnight, and I have a long day tomorrow. Don't waste my time."

Thuban finally looked at his father, and he was surprised to see him looking disappointed instead of angry. With great trepidation, he asked, "Why did you have me in the Safe House?"

"Because we wanted to – no, because we," he stopped and rubbed his forehead. "We loved each other very much and … We didn't plan on having you, Thuban. You were a surprise."

"A mistake," he mumbled and felt his eyes start to water.

"No, a very, very happy surprise."

Like the tears sliding down his cheeks, the words fell from his lips before he could stop them. "So you could keep Mum locked away from her family."

"Okay, who told you this?" Draco asked quietly. He sounded upset and maybe even a little worried.

"No one." Thuban wiped at his cheeks and held his father's gaze. He took a strange sort of comfort in the fact that he wasn't technically lying.

"Thuban Severus Malfoy, I will not have you upsetting your mother tomorrow when I leave for work. We are having this discussion now whether you like it or not. Who told you this?"

Thuban froze as he watched his father's jaw start twitching. There was the anger he had expected. But the last thing he wanted was to hurt his mum so he decided to come clean.

"I read it. At the Burrow."

"What did you read?"

"A newspaper." He dropped his head again, suddenly afraid to hear more about what he had read.

"And?"

"It was really old and hidden in a book. It said you took Mum and made her marry you and have me." His lip started to tremble, and he bit down on it. He did not want to cry.

His father sighed loudly. "Thuban, look at me." Grey eyes slowly met their match. "I did not do any of those things. I promise you. Don't you think that your mum and I love each other?"

"I don't know."

"I love your mum more than anything on this earth besides you and your brothers and sister."

"So? That doesn't mean she loves you."

"No, it doesn't. But this does." He held his left arm forward and pointed at the faded scar that Thuban had often traced when he had been younger and held in his father's arms.

"Did she do that?" Thuban felt his mouth open wide with the thought, but he could see his father repressing a smirk.

"No. A very bad man did that to me. A man who called himself Voldemort. And I almost died because of it, but your mum saved me."

Thuban swallowed with a gulp. He knew there had been a war and had heard his older cousins talking about the evil wizard, but he didn't know anything about his parents during that time. He had no idea his father had ever been hurt by the evil man. He glanced once again at the closed doors keeping him from his mum. He was afraid of what his father was going to tell him.

"Come here, Snitch." Draco patted his lap and smiled warmly, and the gesture made Thuban want to trust him.

He felt embarrassed to sit on his father's lap, but he also wanted so badly to feel safe again and to know that he was loved. He crossed over and awkwardly situated himself on edge of his father's knees.

Draco laughed softly and pulled the little boy back to him, leaning him against his chest. He held his arm in front of his son and waited for the tracing to begin. Once Thuban started touching the old Mark, Draco started. "Some day soon – before you go to Hogwarts - I promise to answer every question you have about me and the war. I promise. But right now, I'm just going to tell you about the Safe House."

"Okay."

oOo

The next day, Thuban was the last down to join the others for breakfast. He had barely been able to sleep after hearing the story of how his parents had been trapped in the house, scared of the world awaiting them, and yet somehow had fallen in love and made a life together. He had been surprised that what he had been so afraid to learn about had been a really wonderful story. There had been shared moments of quiet laughter and also a few moments of silent tears the night before beside the fire in his parents' room. It was a memory that he already knew would never leave him.

He smiled to himself when he recalled the part about his mum telling his dad she was pregnant with him. He started to pick up his pace in anticipation of the announcement of the newest Malfoy. When he turned the corner and entered the dining room, he was surprised to see his father still sitting at the head of the table.

"Morning, Thuban." His dad smiled at him and winked, his voice still gruff from sleep.

His mum carried a plate of food over to his usual spot and leaned over and kissed his head. "Good morning, Snitch."

"Morning," he said happily and received a mixture of responses from his siblings. "Are you going to be late for work, Dad?"

"I decided to make it a family day."

His mum stood up and walked over to the head of the table. "We've been waiting for you to join us. We have an announcement to make."

"Yeah, Thuban. We've been waiting for you For. Ev. Er." Lyra rolled her big blue eyes at him, and he smirked at her.

"It's okay, Thuban." Dziban smiled sleepily and then continued eating his toast.

"What's an annunsent, Mummy?" Tamin asked. Eltan stopped elbowing his twin and shot their mum an angelic look. Thuban shook his head at the twins and looked back at his parents.

"It's an _announcement_," she said slowly. "And it means we have something important to tell you."

He watched his father pull his mother into his lap and place his hand over her stomach. She closed her eyes as she leaned back into his chest, the look of pure happiness on her face only matched by the one his father was wearing. His father kissed her neck and they shared a brief glance. Thuban started to remember all of the other moments he had witnessed so like this one. All the times his father had made him and his brothers and sister feel special. All the other 'family days' he had taken. He really was the best dad. Thuban could feel his face break into a broad grin as he waited for the news that only confirmed how much his parents truly loved each other.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks so much to all of you who keep adding this fic to your faves lists! It means the world to me and I try to thank you individually when I can. Now please leave a review because it's nice to actually get some feedback along with those faves - or even without the favourite! :)

One more future-shot coming soon. :)


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N**: So this is the last one. It's not very long, and it has not been beta'd. I hope you enjoy it!

My last chance to thank some of the readers who I could not thank due to a block on their account or not being logged in. Sorry if I missed you on the list, but know that I have truly appreciated all the support.

_scout20 - Htich - yanekaroses - morgymoo1995 - riotgirllina _

_wonderlandsweetheart - atiyalee - padfootedmoony_

.

* * *

**The Safe House**

**~ Future Shot Two~**

**Chapter Forty-Four**

* * *

Draco watched her laughing with the dark-haired man. It made his stomach turn to see her so easily and intimately touching the wizard's arm, tossing her long red hair over her shoulder. He could see the wizard's eyes darken as she leaned towards him and whispered something into his ear. Draco thought he would rather swallow Bubotuber Pus than have to watch the scene before him any longer.

He briskly turned away and ran straight into another dark-haired man he didn't often want to see.

"Potter."

"Oh, come on. You can call me Harry. Besides, Ginny doesn't like it when you do that." Harry chuckled and nodded his head toward the scene behind Draco.

Draco turned back around and saw his wife fawning over the other blasted wizard. "She's seems to be a bit pre-occupied at the moment."

Harry patiently waited for the brooding blond to turn back to him. He tilted his head in observation, nearly earning a more pronounced glare from Draco if it were possible, and then he laughed heartily. "You _can't_ be jealous?"

"And why not?" Draco snapped, clenching his left hand as if his wand were at the ready.

Harry swallowed back his laughter and put his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "I guess I don't really understand."

"Of course you don't. You only have sons. It's bad enough that Ginny thinks he is so special, but to know my little girl is going to be …to be…" Draco's face paled as he pictured many things a father should never imagine.

"Married?" Harry offered sympathetically, knowing exactly why his old rival was looking sickly.

Draco gave him a frustrated but gracious smirk.

Harry continued, "I don't understand why you don't like him so much. I believe he's a good man, even if I am a bit partial. And Lyra adores him - we all know how picky she is."

Draco looked down his nose at Harry. "Your opinion doesn't count, Potter." And with that, he strode away.

.

oOo

Ginny watched her husband sulking in the corner. She slowly made her way through the room crowded with family members. Thuban's oldest, Leo, ran into her legs and begged for her attention.

"Gramma!" He gave her a toothy grin, looking exactly like his father at that age.

"Let's go cheer up your grandpa, okay?" She held out her hand, and he took it, skipping along beside her.

They approached the moping wizard in the corner, and Ginny nudged little Leo towards her husband. Draco smiled half-heartedly at the Malfoy heir and scooped him up into his arms.

"Grampa, I give you three kisses if you smile at me real big."

Draco scowled playfully. "I don't want your messy kisses, Leo."

"Ummm… How 'bout Gramma give you kisses?" Leo gestured for Ginny to come closer.

Draco eyed his wife up and down. "I don't know, Leo. She might bite me. What do you think?"

Leo howled with laughter as if it were the funniest thing he had ever heard. His cheeks were rosy and his grey eyes bright as he nodded vigorously. "Yep. She will prolly bite you!"

"Then you should go ahead and give me three kisses, and then I can give them to Grandma."

"Okay!" Leo leaned in and pecked Draco's cheek three times. "Your turn, Gramma!"

Draco smiled at Ginny and used his free arm to pull her close to him. He kissed her on each cheek and then on the lips.

She smiled up at him. "You going to stop ruining your daughter's engagement party?"

Draco sighed as he shifted the small child on his hip. "Is she upset with me?"

"No, she just thinks you are being a P.R.A.T."

Leo gently touched his grandfather's cheek, and with an amazed look, he asked, "Grampa, are you a pirate?"

"You arrrrre too clever, Leo." Draco placed his giggling grandson down. "Off you go. Your daddy is just over there." Draco pointed Leo towards Thuban and watched him run full-speed at the unsuspecting wizard.

Ginny pulled her husband back towards her and held on to his expensive robes. "Oh, Draco, could you please at least pretend to be cheerful?"

"I just wish she was older."

"She's old enough."

"She's not ready."

"She's dreamed of marrying him since she was twelve."

"He's too much like Potter."

"Draco!"

"What?"

"He's in love with our daughter and would do anything to make her happy."

"Fine. I will go make nice with him."

"Thank you. And if you are convincing enough, I will make nice with you later."

Ginny started to walk away when he yanked her back into his chest. He whispered into her ear, "Don't make promises you can't keep, poppet." He growled into her neck and kissed her just behind the ear.

"Aye, aye, Captain," she murmured softly, and pulled back to see her favourite smouldering look in Draco's eyes. "The sooner you go congratulate your daughter, the sooner we can sneak away."

.

oOo

They found the happy couple sitting alone at the head table, sharing a glass of wine and talking softly to each other. Draco frowned as he noticed the wizard running his hand through his daughter's long hair.

"Daddy, are you done being a stupid prat?"

"Stupid, too?" Draco asked Ginny. She smiled and shrugged.

"Yes, love. Come here." He opened his arms to her, and she jumped from the other man's lap and ran into his embrace.

"He makes me so happy," she whispered into her father's ear.

"I know." He kissed her temple and then pulled back to look into her eyes. "If he loves you half as much as I do, then I will be happy."

"I love you, Daddy!"

"I love you, Cassi."

Ginny smiled at her youngest and then turned to the young wizard. She whispered, "Just a word of advice. Maybe try not to mention so often how much you enjoy working for Harry and how much you admire him."

"I know. Dad told me that they always had been rivals in school."

"Yes, well, your dad would know."

Draco stepped away from his baby girl and extended a hand to the other wizard. "Longbottom – "

"Daddy!"

"Frank. Welcome to the family."

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you, thank you, thank you! There have been so many new readers and reviews! I love hearing from you!

Cassi = Cassiopeia She's the baby from the last future-shot. And she looks like her mummy. Finally, a real redheaded Malfoy.

.

And, btw, I am trying desperately to finish my new fic. And someone once volunteered to beta for me, but I can't recall who it was. Please let me know if you are interested and a qualified beta. It's another long one. And I need some plot guidance along with the SPaG.


End file.
